The dog days are over
by Bibwit
Summary: Murphy est devenu compositeur mais a perdu son inspiration depuis longtemps. Monty recommence seulement à sortir de chez lui, sans but à sa vie. Jasper élève seul un enfant, son univers est gris. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Bellamy revienne après 10 ans pour leur proposer de reprendre leur groupe, Skaikru, qui a réduit leurs vies à néant. [UA] [Murphamy] [Jonty]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning :** Cette fan-fiction contiendra des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur :** Histoire en quatre chapitres + prologue, je publierais la suite des chapitres quand ils seront tous écrits ( il ne m'en reste plus qu'un), en les séparant en plusieurs parties pour éviter des publications de plus de 20 pages qui pourraient vous assommer. Chaque chapitres se découpent en sous-parties, chacune d'entre elles étant affiliée à une musique qui vous sera donnée. Les playlists sont déjà toutes faites sur Spotify pour ceux que ça intéresserait ; je vous donnerais leur nom en début de chapitres, puisque les liens ne sont pas acceptés. J'espère de toute mon âme que j'ai exterminer toute les fautes d'orthographes, mais n'hésitez pas à me les pointez du doigts ou à vous proposez comme bêta, je suis en recherche active d'un être charitable prêt à se brûler les yeux sur mes torchons. Sur ce, une bonne lecture ~

* * *

** [ ]**

**[ PROLOGUE ]**

_**Dog days (n.p) : **_

_1\. Période entre juillet et septembre, aux températures d'été chaudes et humides._

_2\. Période de stagnation ou d'inactivité_

* * *

**2 0 1 9**

_**Intro**__ \- The XX_

Il est tard, trop tard pour que des coups se fassent entendre sur sa porte. Il ne devrait même pas ouvrir, il devrait laisser son visiteur imprévu dépérir sur son seuil si c'est si important. Il n'a pas envie de parler, il n'a pas envie de vivre, ce soir il veut se laisser glisser dans les limbes obscurs de son esprit jusqu'à ne plus respirer et plonger dans une mort douloureuse qu'il connaît maintenant sous le nom d'insomnie. Il fixe les feuilles qui s'amoncelle sur sa table, les portées et les gribouillis qu'il n'a réussi qu'à cracher avec peine sur le papier. Il sait ce qu'il veut dire mais il n'est plus sûre de comment. Il n'est plus sûr de pourquoi. Il lui faudrait une muse, un être de chair et de sang aux rêves grandiloquents et à l'âme balafrée, un ange torturé ou un démon engagé, il n'en a plus grand-chose à foutre. Il voudrait être inspiré, mais il ne l'est plus depuis si longtemps qu'il a oublié le goût des élans gracieux sur sa langue assoiffée. Il porte son verre à ses lèvres, laisse le reste d'ambre lui glisser entre les dents et enflammer sa gorge. Ce n'était pas un fond, il venait de se resservir. Il finira alcoolique, comme elle et comme il devrait l'être. Les artistes ne finissent-ils pas tous dans l'éthanol et les fumes ? Il voudrait. Il voudrait que ce soit une évidence, qu'il s'évapore entre les cendres et les flaques sans autres bruits que celui de son cœur qui s'éteint.

La porte, il doit l'ouvrir.

Il n'a pas envie, il n'a pas envie d'entendre sa voix ou celle d'un autre, il n'a pas envie de faire rouler les syllabes et sonner les verbes, il se voudrait tout en vers et en sonnet ce soir, il se voudrait d'une verve dithyrambique, mais s'il ouvre la porte alors il devra dire « Bonjour ». « Bonsoir », il est tard. Ou est-ce trop tôt maintenant ? Il veut regarder l'heure mais il doit ouvrir la porte. Il n'y a rien de beau dans les bonsoirs.

La porte.

Il se traine, ondulant, jusqu'au battant de bois et pose sa main sur la porte. Il s'imagine un ami, trop enthousiaste, mais il en a si peu. Il s'imagine son agent, téléphone à la main et la colère au regard pour un nouvel imprévu infortuné, mais son agent est à Paris et il est si loin de Paris. Il s'imagine un homme, un vieil homme, il s'imagine un visage tordu, une grimace, mais rien, rien ne devrait être sur son seuil. Et pourtant, il ouvre la porte, convaincu que derrière, il n'y aura rien d'autre que le vent pour se moquer de sa crédulité. Bonne blague, le vent. Ça, ça le ferait rire, se faire feinter par la brise.

Il tire la poignée, ramasse ce qui lui reste de force et de vie et se tient - pas - droit devant l'encadrement, rêvant d'apparition nocturne lui apportant les mots et les notes qui le fuie depuis trop longtemps.

Mais sur son paillasson, il ne git rien des courbes charmeuses d'une histoire prometteuse ou d'une inspiration rêveuse. Sur son paillasson, des miettes d'un temps qu'il a enfermé dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs et qui ressurgit chaque nuit pour hanter ses rêves éveillées et ses rares sommeils. Sur son paillasson, l'odeur de charogne et de menthe, puanteur mielleuse et stérile, rance des années d'oublies.

Il n'a pas changé, il pense en premier, puis ; est ce que j'ai changé ? Il a changé, on lui a dit - il se fatigue de s'entendre déclarer qu'il n'a plus rien de ses airs d'adolescent flamboyant. Mais cet amas de chair et d'os sur son seuil ne change en rien des souvenirs papiers glacés qui lui reste ; s'il ressortait les clichés qu'il a voulu brûlés, mais a gardé dans son placard – à double tour, comme si un tour de clef ne suffisait pas à retenir une boîte en carton et des photos de mensonges – il retrouverait la même gueule d'ange, les mêmes creux d'avoir trop sourit, la mêmes constellation qui assombrit sa peau cuivrée. Dans sa mémoire, ce sont les mêmes boucles brunes qui jouent contre le vent, et ce sont les mêmes yeux boueux qui se remplissent d'étoiles et de lumière avec la facilitée des enfants.

Il pense à refermer le battant et prétendre à une hallucination, un goût de fatigue et de whisky sur la langue et l'esprit en berne. Ne la rouvrir que demain, son paillasson vide et sa vie flinguée, mais pas à ce point. Mais Blake n'a pas de temps pour l'indécision ; il est déjà dans le salon. Il jette un oeil acerbe aux travaux tâchés d'encre et d'alcool, se sert lui même un verre ambré qu'il laisse couler dans sa trachée sans paroles ou patience.

Murphy fixe l'oeil torve de la porte qui reste obstinément ouverte. S'y engouffre et s'enfuir, voilà qui ne serait pas si fou. Il n'y a plus rien pour lui sous le toit qui n'abrite plus que les silences et l'ivresse, tout n'y est plus que gâchis et flou. Il pourrait recommencer, refaire sa vie autre part, reconstruire son âme loin des projecteurs et des dorures. Un verre de whisky à la main.

Il a besoin de briller, il n'y a plus que ça qui le garde de s'éteindre.

Il ferme la porte.

« On prévient quand on débarque à 2h du mat'.» il prononce, s'efforçant de décoller les syllabes et de ne pas mâcher les mots. Il veut qu'il dégage. Il n'a rien à foutre là, rien à foutre dans sa vie, dans son salon. Ce n'est pas l'heures pour les fantômes d'un temps qui s'est fait ruines. Déjà l'endroit semble lui appartenir - il le hantait déjà - et il meurt de tirer la couette à lui. Blake s'empare. Il rêve d'un temps où le monde se refusait à lui.

Le brun repose son verre et lui jette un regard narquois. Il n'y a pas de souvenirs qui ne soit tâché de son sourire moqueur ; il voudrait le fumer, voir l'amusement se réduire en cendre et se perdre dans les nuages. Si les nuages pleuvaient, pleuvraient-ils la désinvolture ?

« Je l'aurais bien fait, mais Jasper ne m'a passé que ton adresse. »

Bien sûr, Jasper. _Faible_, il pense, mais c'est injuste, alors il ravale son fiel. Faible c'est un mot de travers, un peu trop facile ; tout est si facile si on se lasse de concéder. C'est sa hantise, que tout devienne facile ; c'est si simple de devenir con, quand on y pense. Quand on y pense pas trop.

_Lache_. C'est triste, pas injuste ; c'est les traits qu'a pris son ami, la lâcheté incarnée, dans cette fuite constante des peines et des joies, imperméable. Et si fragile, si près à aimer et à croire, si facile à convaincre pour peu qu'il se sente moins seul ; Jasper est immuablement solitaire parmi la masse d'amour et d'attention, incapable de se réchauffer dans cet univers chaleureux. Parfois, il se plait à justifier son inébranlable luxe gris par une complaisance dorée. Mais si Jasper se complaisait, alors Murphy n'aurait pas cette boule dans la poitrine à savoir que jamais personne ne redonnera des couleurs à son ami. Peut-être que certain sont condamné aux chagrins daltoniens qui jamais ne laissent filtrer le goût de la vie. Pas même l'alcool. Voilà bien un remède qu'ile pourront jamais partager ; Jasper a cessé de boire aussi vite qu'il a du prendre en charge un poupon qui riait bien, papa branlant ou papa rien.

Dans sa poitrine il ne trouve aucune rancoeur à Jasper pour avoir cédé ; colère furtive, elle se retourne vite contre l'homme qui foule son parquet et abuse des morts - vivants ? avec la désinvolture de ceux qui en ont construit leur vie. Parfois il se demande s'il est injuste ; il rejette l'interrogation. Haïr Blake c'est bien l'une des seules choses qui gardent un sens. Lui se complaît dans la haine et s'aveugle des couleurs trop vives qui brulent sa rétines. L'éthanol enflamme sa gorge. Blake embrase ses tripes, haine ou désir, sans plus jamais avoir besoin de faire la différence. Il n'a plus que ça, la passion qui dévore ses heures.

Il contemple la vision erratique du corps ambré qui coule sur le cuir de son canapé comme si c'était là même son lit. Les fleuves retournent toujours à la sources. Ils se dévisagent comme le font deux êtres qui se reconnaissent dans les moindres détails, incapable d'assimiler les rides et les failles qui les séparent de ceux qu'ils étaient il y a de cela une éternité.

« T'as vieilli, lâche enfin l'acteur, et il ponctue sa phrase d'une grimace, se redressant du canapé. T'es comme le bon vin, tu te bonifie. Mais t'as l'air de bien t'y connaître à ce que je vois.»

Il jette un coup d'oeil amusé aux bouteilles diverses qui jonchent le sol et en ramassent une pour la renverser dans son verre maintenant vide ; il n'en reste plus rien pour remplir les peines, Murphy s'en est assuré bien avant. Il n'est pas alcoolique - pas encore, voilà qui ne devrait pas le rendre si fier - il boit juste beaucoup. Et nettoie moins. Il lui semble que le chaos est tout ce qu'il subsiste de ses élans inspirés. Plus effrayant que le silence et le vide, il y a le propre et l'organisé, l'agressivité des sols rutilants. Il n'est pas d'humeur à la conversation, il n'a pas la patience de rentrer dans son jeu, alors il lâche sans même répondre à l'insinuation ;

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ça le fait rire, il repose la bouteille et se lève ; il est plus grand. Plus large. Il le domine, comme toujours, et lui se sent ridicule face à l'aura chaude et assurée de son aîné. Il se refuse le luxe des souvenirs, qu'il pourrait retrouver en quelques secondes, quand le parfum sable et pluie se fraye jusqu'à ses sens.

« On est obligé de vouloir quelque chose pour venir rendre visite à un ami de longue date ? il demande, faussement offusqué, le rire dans sa voix et la provocation sur la langue.

– Toi et moi on est bien des choses, il mord, mais ça n'a jamais été ami. »

C'est plus ou moins vrai. C'est complexe. Toujours plus qu'ami, toujours moins qu'amant, il n'y a pas de termes pour ceux qui s'échouent entre les frontières et les étiquettes. Ami d'enfance, peut-être ? Il a tout teint en noir et blanc. Il n'a pas envie de lui concéder le titre, ça raviverait des mots qu'ils préfèrent étouffer. Blake ricane et se rapproche de lui avec un rictus, mais Murphy esquive et rejoint la table recouverte de ses travaux inachevés et bancales.

« Crache le morceaux ou vire de ma maison. »

Le brun fait la moue, déçu du ton sec mais avance à nouveau vers lui, les mains dans les poches, pour s'emparer d'une partition gribouillée. Ses yeux semblent se perdre le temps d'une seconde entre les lignes et les croches, et Murphy sait qu'il joue la mélodie dans sa tête. Il sait aussi que quand il repose la feuille, il est perplexe. C'est mauvais. Facile. Prévisible. Il se dégoûte. De son talent qui s'égrène et de décortiquer ses expressions, d'imprimer son visage dans son esprit. Il se méprise pour cette faiblesse qui jamais ne l'épargne, et il s'effraie de cette vision du passé qui vient mettre en péril sa vie et son travail tout entier. Il s'effraie car il se sait faible, affreusement faible quoi qu'il arrive devant les boucles rebelles et les taches de rousseurs qui jouent la valse sur ses pommettes d'australien. Et ce parfum de nuits et de folie qu'il rapporte avec lui. Mais Blake enfin relève le regard jusqu'à lui et prononce avec un sérieux mortifiant :

« Je veux reformer Skaikru. Et je veux que tu composes à nouveau pour nous. »

Dans sa gorge, la nausée le prend immédiatement, et c'est ce qui le garde d'éclater de rire. Il n'y a rien de plus pathétique et inattendue que cette demande d'outre-tombe qui ravive les drames d'une ère révolue.

« T'es malade, il lâche, devant le visage impassible de Blake, essayant d'ignorer l'écorchure qui s'agrandit dans sa poitrine. T'es totalement malade.

– Ce sera officiel cette fois, continue pourtant le musicien comme s'il ne venait pas de proposer l'une des idées les plus folles et les plus insultantes de sa vie. Pas de mensonges, ton nom sera publiquement associé au notre, tu seras reconnu. »

Il se rapproche, toujours plus, et le coeur de Murphy fait des embardées. L'alcool brouille ses pensées, il peine à réfléchir et à démêler son esprit. Brume et naufrage, les spectres qu'il a enfermés lui revienne par vague, l'écume s'échoue sur le rivage sans que les images ne le quitte. Il voudrait hurler. Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste de déterrer des années de bordel, lui qui s'est battu pour se construire et avancer. Il ne veut pas entendre parler de Skaikru, il ne veut pas penser à Skaikru, il ne veut même pas ébaucher l'idée de l'existence de cette foutue bande. Il ne veut pas de Blake dans son salon qui passe sa main dans son dos et il ne veut pas de cette odeur entêtante qui envahit sa conscience et l'embrouille comme elle a appris à le faire.

« Va te faire foutre Blake, il parvient pourtant à déclarer avec colère, et il se rend compte que ses lèvres sont trop près pour ne pas sentir son souffle contre les siennes. Il n'y a jamais que toi qui gagne dans tes plans tordus. T'es tordu. »

Murphy n'a aucune envie de se laisser avoir. Il n'a aucune envie d'entrer dans son jeu et de lui donner ce qu'il veut ; mais il sait quand la bouche de Blake se tord en un sourire narquois qu'il a perdu d'avance. Il a toujours eut ce qu'il voulait de lui ; maintenant ou dix ans plus tôt. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change aujourd'hui. L'amertume a le même goût de haine qu'il a toujours eu devant les moqueries du brun et sa victoire constante, le même goût de désir colérique qu'il n'a jamais retrouvé nul part. Il se laisse embrasser. Parce que c'est facile. Et qu'il est fatigué de se battre contre l'inévitable, qu'il est fatigué de ne jamais haïr autant qu'il se haït lui-même. Ce n'est ni doux ni beau, ça n'a rien d'un retour dans le passé, ni de retrouvailles chaleureuses. C'est agressif, leurs dents cognent et s'agrippent, écorchent et mordent, et il n'a jamais eut autant envie de faire mal que maintenant. Qu'on lui fasse mal. Comme à dix-huit ans, il s'abreuve de cette attention exaltante que Blake lui donne le temps d'un instant. À chaque fois, il pense qu'il est sûrement masochiste. D'aimer cette passion rêche et blessante.

Il se laisse retourner, laisse la poigne pressante le faire se pencher contre la table, percutant violemment la surface de bois, froissant les feuilles qui protestent mollement sous l'assaut. Il ne laisse que quelques grognements s'échapper, laisse un _Salop_ écharper sa lippe quand le brun pousse en lui sans préparation. Puis il oublie les mots. Le corps de Blake percutant le sien avec impatience, leur arrachant des gémissements scandaleux qu'il regrettera plus tard. Il enserre une partition entre ses doigts pour trouver prise mais se sent couler, et hait le ricanement satisfait de Blake quand il laisse un cri traverser sa gorge, quand il vient frapper au bon endroit. Ça ne dure que quelques minutes, ils ont en trop envie depuis trop longtemps pour prendre leur temps. Il n'ont pas envie de prendre leur temps. Ce n'est pas à propos d'eux, c'est à propos de ce truc qui leur donne envie de s'étrangler et de s'embraser dès qu'ils se voient. C'est à propos d'un truc qui les dépasse, et de Blake qui gagne toujours contre lui, qui toujours s'abaisse contre les bureaux et se laisse prendre, lui et sa fierté.

C'est à propos de sa main qui maltraite ses cheveux et de ses coups de hanches qui lui arrache à chaque élans butoirs des gémissements et des insultes qu'il ne donne qu'à lui.

Quand enfin ils viennent et qu'il ne reste que le silence et la chaleur de leur corps, ils échangent un dernier regard - de défi - et Blake relâche ses cheveux, non sans une dernière caresse victorieuse. Aucune tendresse, juste sa paume contre les mèches qui disent : « Gentil toutou », et lui qui frissonne, de haine et d'un autre truc pathétique que seul Blake lui apporte. Cette satisfaction, ce plaisir dans cette soumission humiliante. Il se redresse et chacun réajuste leur tenue à peine affectée par l'échange. Aucune trace, que des bleus sur les cuisses qui protesteront en vain contre le traitement du panneau en bois percutant inlassablement les jambes se faisant faibles.

« Je reviens demain, prononce Blake en passant une main assurée dans les cheveux. Réfléchis-y.

– Y a rien à réfléchir. »

Et Murphy croit en ses mots, il ne cédera pas. Pas ça. Essayant d'occulter alors que le brun lui lance un dernier regard avant de quitter la maison qu'il cède toujours. Sans exception.


	2. Jasper I

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Enfin ! À partir de maintenant les publications seront toutes les deux semaines. J'en profite pour vous dire que j'espère que vous écouterez au moins une ou deux des chansons ; en plus d'être magnifiques, elles ont toutes des significations et des lyrics choisis avec soin, pour se répondre tout au long du récit et rajoute une ambiance importante à chaque partie. Si vous avez la possibilité de les écouter en même temps, c'est vivement conseillé. Elles sont disponibles sur Spotify, dans la playlist "**[SKAIKRU] Jasper**", pour vous faciliter la tâche.

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**2 0 0 1**

_Hallelujah – unplugged –_ OH WONDER

« _But one day I will show her that I'm a diamond in the rough,_

_I'll be a superstar._

_'__Cause there's a crown_

_Covered in glitter and gold._

_I'm gonna wear it, wether you like it or not. »_

« Jasper ! »

Pas un regard en arrière, il fend le vent avec cette agilité qu'on seulement les enfants. Il laisse derrière lui son rire cristal qui rebondit et se brise sur le goudron. Ça fait des milliers d'étoiles qui jonchent la cour de récréation. Les enfants n'ont cure de ce qui brillent, ils préfèrent les courses et les bleus. Personne ne s'arrête pour ramasser les débris : on course le coupable qui, boîte de cookies en main, tente la casse du siècle. C'est Dante qui l'attrape par le col alors qu'il passe le portail avec rapidité. Maya les rejoint, elle a abandonné son sourire pour l'angoisse de voir son ami entre les mains sévères de son père adoptif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? il demande avec un sourire froid. Un voleur ? »

Le sérieux des adultes n'a jamais touché Jasper, ça vole au-dessus de lui et ça lui fend le visage d'un sourire qui montre ses quenottes ; c'est pas un manque de politesse, c'est son espièglerie qui parle. Le regard froid et imposant ne l'empêche pas de se débattre avec dignité avant de lâcher :

« Je voulais juste l'embêter. J'allais pas les manger tout de seul, il grogne, les cookies c'est meilleur partagés. »

En retrait derrière la grille, Bellamy, Murphy et Monty prient pour qu'il garde bonne figure. 8 ans et il ne s'attire que des ennuis ; une vrai toupie qui envoie tout valdinguer. Enchaînant les bêtises et les réprimandes, l'esprit comme un tourbillon d'idée qu'il ne réfléchit pas deux fois. Dante leur fait peur, il est vieux et menu, distingué ; il a élevé Maya avec une main de fer, et à travers les histoires qu'elle leur racontent, ils se dessinent un monstre sans pitié, effrayant et intransigeant.

Pourtant, il relâche, de ses doigts fins et ridés, le T-shirt froissé par l'hyper-activité enfantine et sourit, plus tendrement cette fois. Il se baisse à sa hauteur, grand comme il est, et demande avec amusement :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un petit chenapan comme toi fais dans un tel établissement ? »

Un tel établissement, c'est l'institut artistique d'Arkadia, réservé aux élèves surdoués dans le domaine des arts. De la primaire jusqu'au lycée, on payerait des milliers pour y faire rentrer son gosse pour quelques semaines. Une cage dorée pour confier l'exigence du monde tout entier à des gamins qui ne savent même pas compter. On s'y tient à carreau, pas de faux pas pour avoir un chemin tout tracé. Jasper ne sait pas être sage, ça lui attire des problèmes et des regards, ça fait grommeler les professeurs et ça menace sa tutrice tous les mois. Mais Jasper continue à courir sur le bitume, à s'ouvrir les genoux et à grimacer pendant les cours de mathématiques. Pourtant, ce qu'il fait là, il le sait, et ça le rend fier :

« Je fais de la batterie, il se vante avec son menton droit et fière, comme on lui a appris à l'être du rythme qui lui colle à la peau. Je suis bon, il se sent obligé de rajouter.

– Ah bon.»

Dante n'est pas sceptique, il sait que c'est vrai. Si la réputation de l'école ne suffisait pas, Maya passe ses journées à parler de Jasper-qui-tape-sur-les-tambours-trop-bien.

« Et tu vas faire quoi plus tard ? il demande avec malice, prêt à parier que le gamin va répondre rockstar avec un regard qui brille et le monde qui lui promet des trucs que personne ne pourra jamais tâcher.

– J'veux faire entendre ma musique, il déclare avec évidence.

– Ah bon, il répète, mais il y a de la satisfaction dans sa voix. Rien que ça. »

Il fixe le bout de gamin, cheveux aussi brun que sa fillette, ébouriffés par la brise et la course. Son corps frêle de brindille, qu'il met à son avantage pour filer au vent. Son sourire, éclatant, qui charme les adultes et réchauffe les enfants. Il se redresse, attrape sa gamine par la main, avant de serrer celle de Jasper qui se laisse faire avec dignité, l'air solennel, soudainement droit comme un piquet pour se donner de l'âge et du sérieux.

«On verra ça. », il déclare, avec un petit sourire de personne qui a assez vécue pour savoir ce qu'il en est mais n'attend que d'être surpris.

Comme une promesse, ça résonne dans les oreilles de Jasper et ça fait rejoindre les commissures de ses lèvres et ses oreilles. Il va lui montrer à Dante, comme il est bon et comme il deviendra grand. Un Grand.

**2 0 1 9**

_Eustace Scrub– _Sarah SPARKS

_« I wore his bracelet, bright and golden,_

_That overnight became a chain._

_I was a lonely, wretched soul that_

_In the dark cried out your Name. »_

La première chose qu'il constate quand il ouvre les yeux, c'est l'odeur entêtante d'alcool et d'encre, la sensation de papier sous ses doigts qu'il remue avec difficulté. Sa tête tourne et proteste, douleur aiguë et blanche traversant son front. Il s'est assoupi sur sa table, le nez en plein milieu des croches et des cursives. Il fait tourner son siège à rotation pour faire face son piano à queue qui a donné de lui la nuit toute entière. Il hait la nausée qui remonte le long de sa trachée pour le menacer à tout moment de rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il a engloutit durant sa veillée. Il constate avec écoeurement que la surface glacée est en partie maculée de la blancheur - noirceur ? - des partitions remplies avec fièvre. Il baisse le regard vers les pédales qui sont maintenant accompagnées d'une bouteille de vodka. Remplie.

Il se remémore la soif d'éthanol et l'envie de se noyer dans l'ivresse pour oublier le retour indésiré - si désirable - de Blake. Il se rappelle les mots, les mélodie, ses doigts qui le démangeaient. Il se rappelle la bouteille d'alcool dans sa mains, l'envie d'effacer l'inévitable et nier l'inspiration, il ne veut pas être inspiré. Pas par lui, pas par Skaikru. Il l'a été, il y a si longtemps. Ça ne marche plus. Ça avait marché. Il s'empare d'une feuille volante à portée de main et s'oblige à déchiffrer les mots et les notes. C'est bon. C'est beau. Pathétique.

Elle est venue, la Muse, elle l'a déchiré et souillé, elle l'a cassé un peu plus pour déverser son âme sur le papier avec un peu plus de hargne qu'il n'est habitué habituellement.

Il surprend son reflet, discret, dans la surface obscur de l'instrument, il se contemple. Les mèches un peu trop longues en vrac, les yeux glacés, les traits tranchants. Tout en angles. Il a l'air si vieux. Si triste. Si mort.

Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus ; à nouveaux les coups sur sa porte demandent son attention. Il n'a pas besoin de se concentrer pour se rappeler de la promesse : _« Je reviens demain_ » et déjà sa tête le lance un peu plus.

Il se rebute à l'idée de laisser le démon à nouveau obscurcir sa maisonnée, il se demande si le mal n'est pas déjà trop incrusté dans la tapisserie pour laisser Blake condamner à jamais sa vie. Son futur. Une spirale, qu'il faudrait briser maintenant - il pensait déjà l'avoir stoppé.

Mais la porte s'ouvre, consentie ou non, et il doit se rendre à l'évidence ; il aurait eu le luxe de refuser de se prêter au jeu s'il avait un jour pris sa vie en main et cessé de se lancer dans des nuits blanches et endiablées qui le conduisait dans un sommeil forcé et inconscient, laissant la maison ouverte et son quotidien à la merci de n'importe quelle personne mal intentionnée. Quand les pas retentissent jusqu'à porté d'oreilles, il n'a même pas à se retourner pour sentir sa présence et son sourire. Ce sourire. Il déteste ce sourire.

Il tourne la tête pour fixer la fenêtre qui n'a jamais donnée sur des horizons prometteurs et se garde de le regarder quand il prononce :

« Skaikru est la pire chose qui nous soit arrivés à tous.»

Le silence s'installe quelques minutes, seulement le raclement d'un tabouret contre le sol l'informe que Blake en a tiré un jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir à côté de la table, à côté se lui.

« Je composerais plus jamais pour toi, Blake. C'est fini tout ça. »

Il entends un ricanement et se tend quand enfin le brun prend la parole, grave et narquoise :

« T'as jamais menti aussi mal.

– Donne-moi une seule raison qui justifierais que je cède à tes conneries. »

Murphy s'est retourné pour planter son regard dans le sien, et sa volonté déjà s'est perdue dans les limbes de la fatigue et du désespoir. Il se sent faible, perdu. Blake, qui s'accoude sur la table , glorieux, n'a jamais semblé aussi fort et assuré, certain de sa place. Il se demande comment c'est, de ne pas culpabiliser pour ce qu'on a fait, de ne pas saigner d'avoir fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes, de ne pas regarder le miroir en haïssant chaque traits et rides qu'il renvoie. Il se demande ce que c'est que de dormir la nuit et de ne pas avoir peur du jour. Pourtant Blake détourne le regard, et il pense que peut-être il est inconfortable devant les orbites vides et durcies qu'il a laissés s'éteindre quand il l'a abandonné. A la place, il sort une photo et lui tend, le laissant s'en emparer de ses doigts fins pour mieux la regarder. Le cliché ne montre qu'un carnet, épais et large, de ceux qu'on trouve dans des bureaux ou les accueils d'hôtel. La couverture noire fait pense à du vieux cuir. Il s'apprête à lui demander en quoi un bouquin poussiéreux va changer une opinion construite sur une décennie, mais il est devancé :

« Avec ce bouquin, on peut finir ce qu'on a commencé y a treize ans avec « **_Em Pleni_** ». Je sais enfin où le trouver. Mais pour ça, on a besoin de Skaikru. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il regarde le livre mais ne voit plus rien. La terre tourne, le sol se rapproche, il se demande si c'est ça un séisme. Dramatique. Tragique. Ça ne l'est plus, c'est la réalité qui lui revient de plein fouet.

**2 0 0 5**

_Could have been me – _THE STRUTS

_«I wanna taste love and pain,_

_Wanna feel pride ans shame,_

_Don't wanna take my time,_

_Don't wanna waste one line. _

_I wanna live better days,_

_Never look back and say,_

_Could have been me.»_

Quand ils rejoignent leurs parents et la foule, il est déjà tard et ils ont les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Les applaudissements et les bravos du public retentissant encore dans leurs oreilles. Il n'a pas le temps de faire trois pas que déjà Maya est dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec enthousiasme, et il sent son coeur crépiter. Il pense que la vie ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite qu'avec le monde qui l'acclame et la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il se laisse accoler par des dizaines de personnes qu'il n'a jamais vu, accueille les félicitations avec un sourire poli et cherche les autres du regard pour constater qu'eux aussi sont alpagués de toutes parts par des adultes émerveillés. Ils sont devenus une publicité géante, la crème de l'académie, la preuve vivante qu'Arkadia ne forme que le meilleur. C'est le concert de fin d'année, et malgré leur jeune âge - quatorze, sauf Bellamy qui en a seize - on leur a accordé le final, trente minutes de performance endiablée. Sous les projecteurs, ils ont joués pour la première fois sous leur nom officiel et on goûté au succès. Ils sont des génies, des artistes, on ne se tarit pas d'éloges à leur égard. Il peut voir dans le regard de Maya qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi fière de lui que sous l'éclairage tamisée, les baguettes entre ses doigts et les tambours à sa merci. Il voudrait rejoindre Monty, rire avec lui de leur réussite, et rêver ensemble de leur prochaine performance. Mais la jeune fille s'accroche à sa manche et ils font face avec dignité à Dante qui se dresse, majestueux, devant leur corps frêle et impressionnable d'adolescent.

Ils ne voient pas souvent l'adulte, qui est occupé en permanence, véritable obsédé du travail. L'homme a trouvé la réussite dans la création de son label, « Mount Weather », en 1977 et s'est fait un nom international. Il n'est pas surprenant que sa fille, adoptée par le multi-millionaire excentrique, ait été élevée dans le monde des notes et des arpèges et est été placée dans le prestigieux établissement. Maya n'est pourtant pas une génie, ni très talentueuse. Elle joue du violon avec professionnalisme, mais il n'y a dans ses doigts aucune passion ou flamme qui pourrait évoquer un lien de parenté avec le grand et unique Dante Wallace. Elle répète souvent qu'elle ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas contenté de son premier fils, Cage, bien plus compétent et expert des affaires, âgé de neuf ans de plus et déjà investi dans la boîte de production. Jasper pense que Dante se sentait seul, à aimer la musique en silence, et qu'il a sûrement voulu se trouver une descendance qui comprendrait le poids des mélodies. C'est un peu loupé, mais Maya donnerait tout pour que jamais il ne se rende compte qu'elle n'a pas su développer la même facilitée à s'emporter ses des airs de croches et de noirs.

Ce soir il est venu, le concert annuel est sacré, et il félicite sa fille du bout des lèvres, sans que sa déception ne parvienne à être contenu. Ses cheveux grisonnants ont terni, il a perdu de sa vigueur, mais son port est toujours droit, son regard toujours fière et intelligent. Il se tourne avec Jasper avec lenteur, le dévisage, et quand enfin il parle, c'est avec cette voix grave et profonde que le temps à sculpté.

« Tu m'as dis que tu voulais apporter ta musique aux gens, il lui sourit, réservé. Tu le penses toujours ?

– Ouaip. »

Il voudrait ravaler son mot familier et loin de la classe qu'il voudrait se donner mais l'homme ne relève pas et continue :

« Vous êtes talentueux, il déclare. Et j'aime les jeunes talentueux. C'est la musique de demain. »

Jasper le remercie, il sent sa voix trembler. Un compliment de l'adulte, c'est de l'or qui fond dans ses tripes et brille si fort qu'il pense que son ventre va exploser en un chaud rayonnement.

« Je crois qu'on pourrait s'arranger pour que le monde l'entende, ta musique. Vous quatre. Vous avez l'âme pour être des grands.»

Dante a toujours eu des mots un peu grandiloquents, dignes, de ces mots épiques qui ne sonnent gracieux que dans sa bouche. Celle de Jasper essaye en vain d'articuler quelques syllabes, mais il peine à trouver un son qui résume toute sa pensée. A la place, il croasse un « quoi » un peu pathétique, et ça fait rire Wallace. Il prend sa fille sous son bras et l'étreint furtivement.

« On cherche un groupe de jeune de quatorze-quinze ans, il explique calmement. Notre label vieillit, on perd du public. On voudrait lancer des musiciens qui atteignent les adolescents mais ne leur livrent pas de la musique commerciale facile. Vous avez tout ce qu'il nous faut, du charisme, du talent. »

Jasper sent son coeur qui tente de s'échapper de sa poitrine, il sens ses jambes qui perdent leur stabilité, il sent le sol qui se dérobe et sa nuque qui brûle. Il pense que ce n'est pas possible, que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. Il pense qu'il faut qu'il coure pour aller raconter la nouvelle au reste du groupe, et que le monde va se renverser. Il pense qu'il n'y a rien d'infaisable si Dante Wallace pense qu'il a l'âme d'une star. Il voudrait crier, très fort, hurler à la mort, il voudrait étreindre, le monde tout entier. Il voudrait qu'on sache comme il est fière, il voudrait pouvoir matérialiser son bonheur en étoiles et repeupler l'obscurité à jamais.

Ils vont devenir célèbre. Des grands. Le monde entier les acclamera et écoutera leurs mélodies, et ça n'a pas de prix.

**2 0 1 9**

_Sinner – _Andy GRAMMER

_« Sculpting me like clay, and I can see you in my face,_

_And I never thought I live this life without your guiding line._

_I've been throwing stones, waiting by the river._

_I've been on my own, praying like a sinner,_

_You've been gone to long. »_

« _Em Pleni_ était un rêve d'enfant, il prononce, et il a l'impression d'essayer en vain de cracher le poison qui s'insinue sous sa peau. C'est ce qui nous a brisé.

– C'est pas ce qui nous a brisé ! » le contredit Blake. Les mots ont fusé avec violence, il les as presque crié, et Murphy pense qu'il a appuyer sur un point sensible. Ridicule. Qui aurait cru que Blake avait un point faible ou des remords ? A se déhancher sur les tapis rouges et à sourire aux caméras. Encore une fois, cette impression d'être injuste avec facilitée lui remonte à la gorge et il se hâte à la ravaler. Il n'a pas envie de chercher loin, il n'a pas envie de réfléchir ou de concevoir. Il veut que Blake soit un monstre. Monstre qui se rapproche de lui, pose sa main sur son bras - sa paume est chaude - et se penche vers lui avec un air grave.

« C'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu, il souffle avec acharnement. Nettoyer le monde artistique de ces pourris qui ont tout gâché. On peut le faire. On peut remettre les compteurs à zéro, offrir des boîte de production et des réalisateurs bienveillants aux prochains gamins qui voudront percer. S'assurer que ce qui est arrivé à Monty n'arrivera plus à personne. »

C'est tricher. Le nom de Monty ne devrait jamais être prononcé par Blake, il ne devrait pas être pensé, il ne devrait pas être usé pour convaincre à recréer ce qui a émietté leur ami. Il veut feuler et se cabrer, il se contente de retirer son bras sans ménagement. Sans les doigts de Blake, il a soudainement froid.

« C'est quoi ce bouquin ? »

Il tapote la photo. Bien sûre qu'il veut finir ce qu'ils ont commencés. Ce n'est pas qu'il a cessé de le désirer, c'est qu'il n'y croit plus. A quoi bon ? C'est impossible. C'est une ambition que Blake a utilisée contre lui, chiffonnant leurs plans et leurs longues années de labeur.

« Un registre, lui répond le brun, choisissant ses mots avec précision. Une sorte de jeu entre les grands de la scène internationale. Toutes leurs conquêtes ayant un minimum de célébrité à revendre sont répertoriés ; les cons qui participent sont généralement des crevards qui abusent des stars mal assurés qui leur passe entre les mains. Y a des noms innommables dedans, des preuves de viols et de pédophilie, de chantages. Si c'était rendu public, les victimes auraient une légitimité à prendre la parole et ces salops pourront toujours essayer de se protéger entre eux ; ils seront tous mondialement démasqués.

– Tu me parle d'une chasse aux sorcières géante, réaliste Murphy avec une grimace, en se levant. Un effondrement des boîtes de production, des centaines, milliers ? d'artistes exposés contre leur gré en plein public pour leurs relation sexuels, consentis ou non. Un déchirement de l'opinion public, la remise en cause de centaines d'oeuvres, t'imagine le bordel ? T'imagine toutes les vies dévastées ? »

Trop tard. Il est furieux. Furieux que Blake n'est pas appris de ces erreurs, furieux qu'il se lance à nouveau dans un « la fin justifie les moyens » qui a déjà prouvé son inefficacité.

« Le registre date de 1997, l'informe l'aîné. Il y aura les noms que ta mère avait essayé de faire remonter. On peut lui rendre justice. À combien de personne on peut donner l'occasion d'avoir justice Murphy ? C'est radical, mais c'est nécessaire. On peut dénoncer ces gars qui collectionnent les baises comme les timbres ; avec ça, on fait basculer l'opinion public de notre côté. On peut raser de la surface de la terre toute cette pourriture.»

Là. Dans ses iris boueuses, cette lueur qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux il y a de ça des siècles. Cette flamme dangereuse au fond de ses pupilles qui promet d'engloutir le monde tout entier. Cette haine commune, cette motivation sans faille. Lui s'est coulé dans ce monde qu'il exécrait, mais le brun n'a jamais perdu de vue leur but d'adolescent utopique. Effrayant. Blake n'a peut-être pas tant changé que ça. Et ça, c'est d'autant plus flippant. L'instant d'une minute, il reconnaît les boucles rebelles et le sourire féroce du mec qui l'avait suivi dans l'enfer pour se battre à ses côtés. Pour l'en tirer un jour.

Sûrement qu'ils y sont bloqués maintenant. Sûrement qu'ils n'en ressortiront jamais, et maintenant qu'ils ne suivent plus le même chemin de briques fissurées, il se demande si il y a une seule seconde où tout cela valait la peine.

« Je comprends pas ce que je viens foutre dans cette affaire, il lâche du bout des lèvres, écoeuré.

– Il n'y a que les plus puissants qui écrivent dans ce bouquin, et je suis encore loin d'un tel statut, il explique, et c'est presque une supplication. Avec Skaikru, on marchait sur le monde, on était des rois. Si on recommence, ils me supplieront de rejoindre leur rangs. Avec ton nom, on sera des dieux. C'est une première chose. La deuxième c'est que j'ai besoin d'être au sein même de la boîte de production où il circule pour le moment. Et pour ça, il faut un projet trop alléchant pour refuser ou retarder le lancement ; ce bouquin ne reste jamais plus de quelques années au même endroit.

– Je suis là pour te mettre en valeur ?

– Oui. »

L'honnêteté a le mérite de le désarçonner. Il le veut à ses côtés pour briller plus encore qu'il ne brille à l'écran. Blake a toujours été assoiffé de gloire, au fond. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il n'y croit pas, et il croit encore moins à des motivations honorables, il n'y a plus aucune dignité dans le désir de son aînée à nettoyer Hollywood. Tout n'est devenu qu'obsession et vengeance dans son coeur, tout est devenu noir et blanc, et déjà à l'époque, quelque fois, quand il parlait de ces gens qu'ils voulaient faire payer, quelque chose dans la façon dont il parlait effrayait Murphy. Quelque part sur la route, Blake avait perdu de vue leur but premier, et il l'avait laissé avancer, aveuglé, incapable de remarquer qu'il n'allait plus dans la même direction. Bien sûr qu'il rêve d'accomplir leur entreprise, bien sûr qu'il aimerait rendre justice à sa mère, bien sûr qu'il veut épargner à tout jeune de vivre ce qu'ils ont vécu. Mais à quel prix ? Que deviendra le monde avec une telle arme entre les mains de Blake ?

« Je peux pas, il murmure. Je veux pas. Je veux plus de toi ou de Skaikru. C'est fini ce temps. Ça nous a rien amener de bon. »

Blake pourrait lui démontrer que c'est faux, lui parler de la gloire et des lumières qui cascadaient sur eux. Il pourrait désigner son appartement de luxe qu'il pourrait s'offrir cent fois avec l'argent qu'il s'est fait grâce au groupe. Dénoncer l'hypocrisie dont il fait preuve en reniant ce qui l'a forgé et amené à sa carrière actuelle.

A la place, il s'empare des partitions et des paroles qu'il a craché la nuit durant et lui demande sur un ton détaché :

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas créé comme ça ?

– Je suis acclamé par les critiques, il se braque, parce qu'il ne voit pas quoi répondre d'autre.

– Parce que les critiques ne te connaissent pas comme moi. Ça fait quatre ans que tu nous bâcle des musiques qu'on a entendu mille fois. Ça - _et il lui montre une énième feuille remplie avec hâte _\- c'est toi. Ça c'est à ta hauteur. T'as besoin de Skaikru que tu le veuille ou non. D'inspiration. De moi. Ose me dire que tu es capable de résister à ce qu'on te permet d'écrire et je te lâcherais.»

Il hait ces mots, il hait sa voix, il hait la vérité, il se hait, il hait sa musique, il hait qu'il aime celle qu'il a crachoté en quelques heures, il se hait, il hait Blake, il hait tout ce qui vient de Skaikru et tout ce qui remonte de son passé comme des cadavres qui sont inlassablement, un jour, ramenés à la berge. Il hait la certitude que jamais personne ne lui apportera la musique comme ce foutu mec. Il hait cette impression que tout est plus vivant depuis qu'il est entré dans son salon. Il fixe la main que lui tend le brun, il pense que s'il la serre, c'est un pacte avec le diable qui l'attends. Il pense aussi qu'il l'a déjà fait il y a si longtemps et l'enfer n'en a jamais été que plus terrible sans sa chaleur. Mais il jette la poignée de main et plonge son regard dans le sien pour prononcer, neutre.

« Jasper et Monty n'accepteront jamais.

– Jasper est d'accord. »

Bien évidemment.

« Monty ?

– Tu vas le voir tous les samedis midi non ?»

Jasper ne sait pas la fermer.

« Aujourd'hui tu m'emmène.

– Monty n'a pas envie de te voir.

– _Tu_ n'as pas envie que je vois Monty.

– … Je te hais toujours. Ça ne change rien.

– Je sais. »

**2 0 0 6**

_Cradles – SUB URBAN_

_« I love everything,_

_Fire's spreading all around my room._

_My world's so bright,_

_It's hard to breath but that's alright._

_Hush! »_

« Notez le 17 juillet dans votre agenda les garçons. »

L'apparition de Dante et Cage a interrompu leur séance de travail ; Murphy a pondu une nouvelle chanson qu'il s'efforce de leur faire jouer correctement, en même temps qu'il compose un solo du guitare qu'il enchaînera dans la reprise. Le silence est de rigueur quand les Wallace apparaissaient, Cage est maintenant toujours sur les talons de son père ; il a été désigné comme leur agent, même si son père continue de gérer le plus gros de ce qui les concerne, trop attaché à ses nouveaux chouchous. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup le trentenaire qui n'inspire guère à la confiance, souvent plus attiré par le gain que les gammes chromatiques. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Dante qui ne prononcent toujours que des mots joyaux qu'ils adulent.

« Parce que ce sera votre premier concert. »

C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire pour que leur regard se remplissent d'étoiles et que l'excitation s'empare de la pièce. Les quatre adolescents parlant dans tous les sens, la conversation se perdant entre les cris de joie angoissés. Ils sont pourtant réduit au silence quand Cage ordonne d'une voix rêche :

« Murphy, avec nous. »

Aussitôt le silence reprend ses droits et leur ami se lève, hésitant, pour les suivre, leur jetant un regard imperturbable, comme à son habitude. Ils s'éloignent tous les trois sans un mot, laissant les trois musiciens soucieux. Ils ne parlent jamais à un seul membre, ils n'en laissent jamais aucun à part, c'est la règle. Tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir, ils l'apprennent ensemble, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle.

Quand le compositeur revient, il a le visage fermé et des prunelles glacées qui se refusent à croiser les siennes. Son aura même suffit à faire descendre la température de quelques degrés dans la pièce. Jasper s'empresse de lui tendre les bras, enfoncé dans un pouf, et Murphy s'y laisse couler, s'installant entre ses jambes et sortant une clope. Ses cheveux chatouillent le menton du brun qui grimace quand la nicotine s'engouffre dans ses narines. Il déteste la clope, mais au vu des évènements, il n'ose pas gronder son camarade. Il attend patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole, incapable de discerner son visage dans leur position actuelle, guettant une réaction sur l'expression des deux autres. Puis John prend la parole, avec ce timbre narquois qu'il a toujours :

« Vous en faîtes une gueule. Tout va bien, hein. »

Ils n'y croient pas une seconde, mais ils attendent sagement qu'il explique ce qui lui a valu une entrevue personnelle d'une heure.

« On se mettait juste d'accord sur quelques conneries.

– Comme ? »

L'interruption de Bellamy lui vaut un regard de reproche de l'asiatique, et Jasper sent son ami se crisper sur son torse. Les pupilles noires de l'australien semblant retenir toute l'angoisse énervée qu'il a essayé de cacher dans son ton grave.

« Comme le fait que je jouerais pas avec vous, lâche le châtain avec indifférence, mais ils ne sont pas dupe.

– Comment ça tu joueras pas avec nous ? »

Cette fois c'est Jasper qui s'est insurgé, se redressant pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard et obligeant Murphy a se décaler hors du pouf. Il reprends une inspiration, relâche la fumée âcre dans le studio, se moquant des représailles. Fumer dans le bâtiment lui a été interdit dès que l'odeur de tabac a été flairé sur sa veste en cuir. Il a envie d'emmerder le monde. Enfin il recrache une dernière fois les vapes intoxicantes et explique plus calmement qu'il ne le devrait, le visage bien trop impassible pour ne pas dissimuler de la peine :

« Deux guitaristes ça fait trop, ça risque de briser la dynamique. Ils préfèrent en présenter que trois, avec une image impeccable. J'ai pas une image impeccable, je parle mal, j'ai pas votre charisme, j'attire beaucoup moins la sympathie des gens. Ils pensent qu'avec mes parents, on me dira pistonné et on perdra l'image d'un groupe qui s'est battu pour notre place, on fera moins rêver.

– Je comprends pas, t'es viré du groupe ? »

Jasper sent son coeur battre dans ses chaussettes. Il refuse de continuer sans Murphy, ça n'a plus aucun sens sans le génie, c'est lui qui leur a donné tout le leur.

« Pas vraiment. Officiellement, j'existe pas. Officieusement, je compose toujours pour vous.»

Le silence qui accueille la nouvelle les broie au sol, Jasper se lève avec violence, contre la gravité, et s'exclame :

« Sans toi, je joue pas ! »

Les autres le regardent avec un mélange d'approbation et d'embarras, Murphy sourit avec tendresse et écrase le mégot sous son pied comme on a écrasé ses rêves.

« Non, il déclare avec douceur. Vous allez jouer et ça va être géniale. On s'en fout que je les joue pas, tant que le monde les entend mes musiques. C'est tout ce qu'on a toujours voulu, tant pis si c'est comme ça, on s'en fout, Skaikru va devenir célèbre, on va pas se gâcher une telle chance pour ça.

– Mais -

– Jasper, c'est comme ça. »

Il se laisse tomber dans son pouf, fixe ses camarades qui dévisagent leur ami. C'est comme si les mots s'étaient envolés au loin pour qu'on ne puisse plus les prononcer. Ils peinent à trouver un quelconque son qui ferait un peu moins mal. Juste comme ça, un pan d'innocence se décroche et va se perdre dans la mer où plus rien ne peut être retrouvé.

« Allez, faut répéter, vous avez un concert les gars ! »

Murphy se relève avec désinvolture, décoiffe la tignasse brune du batteur qui s'est aplati à terre, comme un ballon vidé d'air et lui tend une main, Il ricane et donne un coup de pied à Monty pour l'obliger à se secouer. Sûrement parce qu'il pense que personne ne le remarquera, il jette un regard suppliant à Bellamy en même temps qu'il se penche pour le tirer par son T-shirt, comme pour le convaincre de jouer le jeu. Jasper a envie de vomir son coeur pour ne plus le sentir tomber et tomber plus bas. Il voudrait que Murphy n'ait pas besoin de ricaner et taper les gens pour ne pas montrer qu'il est brisé en petit morceaux ternes sur la moquette grisâtre.


	3. Jasper II

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les musiques sont toujours disponibles sous la playlist **[SKAIKRU] Jasper.** Voilà le deuxième acte du premier chapitre, bonne lecture !

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**2 0 1 9**

_Cristalised_ – THE XX

_« You say I'm foolish,_

_For pushing this aside,_

_But burn down our home,_

_I won't leave alive.»_

Il peut voir au regard de Monty qu'il est surpris. Immédiatement, il regrette d'avoir cédé. Ce n'est pas pour sauver le monde et rendre justice qu'il rejoint cette entreprise, c'est pour retrouver ses mots et sa musique, et il n'y a rien de plus égoïste, il le sait. L'idée de sentir à nouveau quelque chose a prit le pas sur sa raison, le morne est si facile à surpasser qu'un rien est attirant. Pendant un court instant, alors que l'asiatique s'est figé sur le pas de la porte et contemple le visage vieilli qu'il a connu jeune et insouciant, le compositeur se demande si le coeur de Monty a cessé de battre. Si la douleur qu'il lui impose est réellement surmontable. Blake lui renvoie son regard, leurs yeux s'accrochent et se cherchent, ils creusent en l'autre comme pour retrouver les adolescents qui remplissaient l'air de rire et d'ambition. Peut-être qu'il va le gifler. Il aurait le droit. Monty ne sait pas, pas vraiment, pourquoi Blake mérite toute sa haine, il n'a aucune idée des trahisons et des pleurs qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Lui ne sait que ce qu'on lui a laissé apprendre ; le chanteur est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Son sourire uniquement visible sur les journaux et les écrans, abandonnant derrière lui des amis brisés et des scandales insurmontables. Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'horreur qu'il leur a fait vivre ; sa disparition prématurée pour briller sous d'autres projecteurs, mais ce serait suffisant pour qu'il claque la porte à leur nez et refuse que l'acteur pose un pied dans sa maison.

Pourtant il n'en fait rien. Il franchit la frontière qui les sépare et étreint Blake avec une ferveur qu'on ne lui voit plus. Les membres de l'australien trouvent leur chemin autours du corps frêle du bassiste, Murphy pense qu'il pourrait le briser entre ses muscles et le laisser en morceaux sur le paillasson. Il recule un peu, gêné d'assister à la scène. Se demande pourquoi le monde entier tombe dans les bras du brun quand celui-ci brise tous ceux sur qui ils posent ses doigts sales. Mais il n'y a que lui. Que lui qui sait vraiment, l'étendu de l'horreur et la vanité derrière ses tâches de rousseur et ses boucles lumineuses. La violence derrière sa voix chaude et posée. Quand le corps maigre et anguleux de Monty commence à se secouer - il a encore gagné un peu de poids, Murphy se rapproche pour les séparer. Mais Monty n'est pas blessé. Quand il lâche son ami, c'est pour essuyer les larmes qui ont coulées et déclarer avec une colère qui déjà s'envole dans les airs:

« T'es vraiment con. »

Blake se contente d'un sourire peiné et pose sa paume sur son épaule. Tout semble pardonné. Murphy voudrait rendre ce qu'il n'a pas mangé sur le pallier. Il ravale sa hargne et sa nausée, décide que le bonheur de Monty prime sur sa rancune et il le laisse les guider jusqu'à la cuisine où l'odeur de canard confit et de nouilles s'élèvent et vient chatouiller les narines. Il a toujours adoré la cuisine de son ami, qui se met toujours en quatre pour ses visites. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes et laissent rentrer le soleil avec joie, et Murphy se rappelle d'une époque où tout n'était qu'obscurité et volets fermés. Où la nourriture faisait profil bas et Monty gisait dans son lit ou sur le canapé, la télé diffusant Bob l'éponge et le temps et la mal-nutrition creusant ses joues, son ventre, ses reins. Une époque où il se faufilait dans son dos et l'enlaçait jusqu'à que les sanglots se tarissent et l'asiatique s'endorme. Une époque où il lui semblait que rien, jamais, ne sauverait son ami du gouffre dans lequel on l'avait laissé tombé, que personne ne pourrait lui rendre la joie. Ça n'avait pas duré. Il s'était relevé, avait laissé le jour filtrer sur son carrelage et avait recommencé à manger. Au nom d'un bébé qui hurlait à la mort et d'un père dépassé qui avait désespérément besoin de son meilleur ami pour se relever à son tour. Monty n'avait pas été sauvé, il avait sauvé. Avait repris goût à la vie avec un courage indescriptible.

Penché sur la casserole, sa colonne vertébrale ne saille plus violemment de sa peau, qui a repris une teinte saine. Monty ne quitte pas beaucoup sa maison, il reste enfermé au maximum et limite ses déplacements à la maison de Jasper et le centre commercial une fois par semaine. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Ce n'est plus qu'il a peur de l'extérieur ou de se faire reconnaître. Il a tout simplement perdu l'habitude de se montrer en public et ne trouve plus l'intérêt à fouler le béton. Il se contente avec bonheur de son propre jardin, spacieux et fleuri, qu'il entretient avec un soin maniaque et qui fait sa fierté. Cela fait longtemps qu'il s'est émancipé de ses parents pour emménager ici, dans l'espoir de vivre sa vie plus librement, quelques mois avant que tout ne s'effondre, il ne les voit plus que quelques fois par an. S'il était honnête, il admettrait que la compagnie commence à lui manquer, Murphy sait qu'il commence à aspirer à plus de chaleur humaine. Il peut sentir que son coeur se gonfler de joie par la présence de Blake et tente de ne pas s'en sentir jaloux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas assez, c'est qu'une seule personne ne peut suffire à remplir la vie d'une autre, il en a conscience. Son coeur se fendille tout de même un peu de se rendre compte comment son ami se sentait seul.

Le repas se fait entre les rires et les disputes futiles, animé par les histoires de Blake et ses projets actuels. Tout ce qu'il ne lui a pas dit à lui car lui n'a pas demandé, et ses yeux s'illuminent et se plissent en même temps qu'il raconte une énième anecdote de tournage qui fait s'esclaffer Monty. Il se demande si l'univers s'est renversé, s'il a loupé tout un épisode de leur vie. Comment ils ont pu se retrouver tous les trois accoudés à la même table, Blake avec le même enthousiasme dans la voix qu'avant, faisant rire aux larmes Monty qui n'a sourit que par intermittence ces neuf dernières années. Il se sent rappelé à leurs jours heureux, transporté dans cette ère cocon, douce et brillante. Mais lui est froid et terne. Il n'a pas sa place dans ce retour dans le passé, il ne retrouve pas en lui l'adolescent cynique et dynamique qui ne s'effrayait pas de fondre contre eux et se laisser aspirer contre leur peau. Il ne retrouve pas en lui celui qui interrompait les conversations avec humour et les provoquait seulement pour les faire hausser d'un ton et raviver leur voix. Dans ce monde qui pétille et scintille à nouveau, il est obsolète, anachronique, simple spectateur d'un univers qu'il ne peut rejoindre. Il se consumerait, s'enflammerait, se réduirait en cendre. Les couleurs bruleraient sa rétine et l'aveugleraient à jamais. La joie ferait imploser son coeur, les rires le rendraient sourd, la vie arracherait sa peau et le laisserait à vif sans rien pour se couvrir.

« Bell…»

Blake lève un regard grave vers Monty, il a comprit. L'insouciance ne peut durer à jamais. Leur univers ne le permet plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les commissures du brun se relèvent avec amertume, il ébauche un sourire chagriné et se lève de sa chaise pour s'accouder au lavabo. Ses yeux se perdent dans la peinture écaillée du mur puis descendent pour s'accrocher à ceux de Murphy. Il lui semble y lire une excuse. Il doit se tromper.

« Tu veux bien nous laisser ? »

Il ravale une réplique bien pensé, se mord la lèvre, aigre. Si Blake veut se démerder seul dans une telle situation et foutre la vie de Monty en l'air à nouveau, il ne peut rien de plus. Il est fatigué de contrecarrer ses plans, fatigué de nettoyer derrière lui et de tenter de protéger le monde entier de ces trahisons quand le monde entier se pâme et coule sous ses doigts. Ça n'a plus de sens, Monty est assez grand. Il sort de la cuisine, se restreint de faire claquer la porte, et se dirige dehors pour griller une cigarette. De là il n'entend rien, et c'est mieux ainsi. Il ne veut pas entendre ce que Blake aura à dire, ni la voix rauque de Monty qui se brisera peut-être. Le plus douloureux serait qu'elle ne se brise pas. Qu'il n'y voit rien de mal. Qu'il accepte, qu'il plonge la tête la première et pardonne à la vie les bassesses et les blessures. Lui n'a rien pardonné. Il hait la vie et le monde, il hait ce qu'ils lui ont fait et ont fait à ces amies. SI Monty pardonne le pire, alors quelle légitimé gardera-t-il, dans sa rancune et sa colère ? Le temps s'écoule avec les vapes de fumée, il va finir son paquet trop vite. Il est incapable de dire si une ou deux éternités ont passées- il se refuse la torture de regarder l'heure qui ne passe pas - quand Blake sort à son tour de la maison et pique sa clope pour en inspirer une bouffée avide et névrosée. Il s'attend à ce qu'il lui raconte ce qui s'est dit mais le brun continue à marcher jusqu'à sa bagnole et ne lui adresse la parole que pour lui demander, rhétorique :

« Tu viens ?

– Où ? »

Il s'est ressorti une cigarette, tente de l'allumer malgré le vent qui se lève. Hollywood se profile vers des jours sombres, il observe les nuages qui jouent et protestent contre la lumière. Voilà de quoi accompagner son humeur maussade.

« City of light, répond l'australien en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur, un pied déjà dans l'habitacle. C'est là où traine le bouquin. C'est là où Skaikru va faire son come-back. »

Pourquoi Monty a accepté, Murphy n'en sait rien. Pourquoi s'impose-t-il les lumières, les articles, le déterrement certain de tout ce qui a réduit sa vie en apocalypse, il ne comprend pas. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer.

**2 0 1 1**

_Boy who has everything – _Annika BENNETT

_« What do you give to the boy who has everything,_

_Now that you need him more than you knew ? _

_What do you do when it finally get to him,_

_And you see he's better off without you ?»_

« Dis-moi que c'est faux. »

Le dos de Monty se tend mais il ne se retourne pas. L'asiatique n'a pas la force de faire face au visage défait de son meilleur ami. Il voudrait crier, il voudrait que le monde s'arrête, il n'a pas envie de cette situation, il n'a pas envie des larmes et des blessures. Il y a assez mal ainsi, leur vie est un foutoir sans nom, leur carrière est brisée, il ne veut pas de ce nouveau cataclysme. Il ne veut pas de ce désespoir à nouveau dans la voix de Jasper, ces mêmes mots, exactement, que ce fameux jours.

« Dis-moi que c'est faux ! »

Les mots sont durs, ils s'accrochent à ses tympans et lui donne l'impression de saigner de l'intérieur. Il y a rarement eut autant de colère en Jasper, une telle rage meurtrie, et elle n'a jamais été dirigée vers lui. Aveuglement, Jasper n'est pas en colère contre lui, au fond, il le sait, mais à cet instant il voudrait tout réduire en cendre. Il est en colère contre la vie, contre Maya, il est en colère contre Cage qui emmène sa soeur dans sa chute par pure cruauté. Son meilleur ami se décide à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

C'est vrai, il veut quoi Jasper, en fait ? Qu'il lui mente ? Qu'il le conforte dans le joli monde qu'il cultive, qu'il protège son couple ? Il n'en peut plus de mentir et de cacher, n'en peut plus de s'aplatir pour le reste du monde, il est fatigué de défendre les intérêts des autres. Le secret est sorti, il n'y a plus aucun sens à nier les faits, aussi douloureux qu'il soit.

« La vérité, je veux la vérité… »

Il lui semble que les yeux de son ami se remplissent de larmes, il lui semble qu'il pourrait s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon sur le carrelage. Il voudrait effacer la distance entre eux et le laisser se réfugier dans ses bras jusqu'à que la tempête soit passée. Mais Jasper le supplie de dire les mots qui briseront à jamais leur amitié et plus rien ne pourra combler le fossé qui les séparera. Il garde ses bras ballants et regroupe toutes les bribes de bravoure qui reste en lui pour admettre :

« C'est vrai. »

Un gargouillement inhumain sort de la gorge du brun qui se laisse tomber sur son canapé. Comme le gémissement d'un enfant, agonisant de chagrin contre le cuir foncé.

« Non, non, non, non, non….»

Comme une litanie, le regard hébété, le batteur cherche un repère autours de lui pour empêcher la terre de se dérober sous lui, uniquement capable de répéter les mots pour ne pas se noyer.

« Ils la briseront, il prononce, le regard hagard, la voix violente remplie de trémolo. Ils la traîneront dans la boue, elle sera entraînée dans la chute de Cage, ils la foutront en taule.

– Elle était mineur.

– Elle ne l'est plus ! Putain Monty ils vont me l'enlever, ils vont me la crever avec leurs mots et leur jugement, Monty tu peux pas laisser ça arriver, Monty, tu peux pas. Elle savait pas, elle avait pas idée, elle s'en veut sûrement à la mort, je t'en supplie Monty. »

Ses prunelles lui brulent la peau à le regarder comme un sauveur qu'il n'est pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? il murmure du bout des lèvres, certain que la réponse ne lui plaira pas.

– Tu peux nier, il supplie. L'opinion publique est de ton côté, ils croiront tout ce que tu diras, tu peux décrédibiliser Cage, personne n'ira chercher loin, on oubliera. On te croira Monty. »

Il a envie de vomir. De vomir ses tripes et son coeur, de cracher ses poumons sur le parquet impeccable. Comment peut-on en arriver là, un tel regard pour un être si heureux ? Comment peut-on le mettre face à un tel choix, l'obliger à condamner Maya à un sort tout aussi insupportable que le reste de sa famille et trahir en même temps celui qui a accompagné chacun de ses pas ? Il voudrait aider, vraiment, il voudrait la sauver, mais il ne peut plus mentir. Il ne peut plus protéger d'autres et renier cinq ans d'enfer. Il ne peut plus. Il n'a plus la force, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière de la vérité toute entière, il faut assumer. Ils doivent assumer, tous. Il n'a pas de mot, pas de solution, et dans sa bouche obstinément muette il y a déjà sa réponse. Les yeux de Jasper ne sont plus que des fentes, il se redresse, le fixe, comme une dernière chance. Monty voudrait dire pardon, mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Il veut mourir. Disparaitre dans les plis du canapé, s'engouffrer dans une faille et ne jamais revenir. La mâchoire de son ami se crispe, il tourne les talons. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme violemment lui apprend qu'il est parti. Le son qu'elle fait, agressant ses oreilles, les murs qui en tremblent lui apprend qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Quelque part en chemin, Monty s'est perdu. Il veut pleurer mais il n'a plus de larmes pour s'exprimer. A la place il ferme les yeux et prie pour que tout s'arrête. A jamais.

**2 0 1 9**

_still feel_ – HALF•ALIVE

_« 'Cause I still feel alive.» _

Le yeux de Jaha ont beau être d'encre, Murphy pourrait jurer qu'il y voit briller des milliers d'étoiles en écoutant Blake lui exposer son plan de recommencer Skaikru sous son label. Son visage reste de marbre, ses mains crispées et jointes. L'homme est loin des faibles ventripotents qui se délassent dans leur nom et leur gloire et laissent le talent se couler sur leur façade jusqu'à tomber à terre et former une flaque poisseuse d'oublis et de gâchis. Il se fait vieux mais reste vif, ses muscles sont tendus, aux aguets de la prochaine opportunité; il s'est battu pour ce siège en cuir, avec vu sur les humains qui rampent dans les rues. Il a du surpasser sa couleur ébène et ses origines peu encourageantes. Il sent l'affaire, il sent l'acclamation et le pognon comme un chien de chasse, mais dans le bruit obstiné de son pied qui tape le sol nerveusement, il y a toute la réserve qu'il garde. Aussi brillants qu'il soient, on ne relance pas des artistes morts depuis une décennie pour leurs beaux yeux et on ne se s'entreprend pas dans un come-back aussi inattendu que risqué avec pour unique assurance leur succès passé.

« Vous êtes sûrs d'être capable de travailler ensemble ? »

Il est vrai que pour une personne extérieur, le concept est farfelu. Peu de gens savent que Murphy était originalement un membre du groupe de musique, et ont encore moins été mis dans le secret de son travail de l'ombre. Seuls quelques élus se réduisant aux Wallace, aux membres du groupe et leur chargé de communication, Kane, était dans la confidence, et jamais le pot aux roses n'avaient été découvert, malgré les investigations et leur exposition à la presse, malgré aux suspicions qui étaient montées en flèche quand le scandale avait éclaté. Murphy était resté dans le fantôme de Skaikru, celui à qui ont devait tout mais ne donnait rien. Derrière les rideaux, où dans la fosse principale, il assistait avec fascination à la foule qui se déchainait et s'animait sous ses mots et ses notes. Il chantait avec le public des refrains qu'il avait travaillé des jours durant, enfermé dans le studio. Il écoutait avec régal des milliers de personnes s'époumoner sur des airs qui renfermaient toute sa vie et ses émotions et quelque chose dans son coeur se gonflait de fierté. Quand les doigts de Blake se mouvaient avec une facilitée désarmante sur les cordes et qu'un solo endiablé se faisait entendre, il contemplait des semaines de travail à le reprendre et l'encourager, il savourait le résultat d'un apprentissage douloureux. Camouflé parmi les milliers de corps, jeunes et vieux, qui venaient partager ce moment de passion et de musique, il pouvait se mêler à des gens qui l'adulaient sans le savoir et s'abeuvrer à la source même de son succès. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant à cet anonymat qui lui permettait de se noyer dans sa création. Pour cela, Murphy estimait qu'il pouvait écrire dans le secret et laisser d'autres récolter le mérite de son talent. S'il était honnête, il aurait avoué que cela flattait son ego d'avoir la certitude d'être supérieur à la foule sans qu'elle le sache. Se savoir au-dessus de toute cette masse grouillante et bruyante, malgré les corps qui se collaient à lui et la chaleur moite du public se déhanchant. Savoir qu'à la fin du concert, il rejoindrait les loges et fêteraient avec ses amis la réussite et le succès. Qu'il sentirait les paumes du brun contre cette hanche, le plaquant dans un recoin sombre, celui dont tous criait le nom avec le désespoir d'en être remarqué. De cette double vie, il puisait une force inexplicable et ses ambitions ne s'atténuaient que moins. Il profitait des joies des projecteurs sans en vivre les inconvénients. Son seul regret, s'il était honnête, était de ne pas performer en public, mais il étanchait sa soif grâce aux descriptions de Bellamy, son amant ne rechignant jamais à lui raconter en détails les moindres sensations qui l'avaient traversées sur scène alors que le monde acclamait son nom.

Alors que Jaha qui n'a aucune idée de leur travaux communs trouvent la soudaine collaboration incongrue, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Il se demande sûrement même d'où cela vient, et ne s'explique que difficilement qu'ils en aient l'envie. Mais tout ça, ils ne peuvent pas lui dire. À la place, Blake sourit de toute ses dents et déclarent avec assurance :

« Parfaitement.

– Vous avez des morceaux déjà prêts ? »

Le brun se tourne vers lui, lui laissant le luxe de s'exprimer sur la question. Ils n'ont aucun morceaux, pas encore, mais Murphy sait que de toutes les ébauches qu'il a griffonnées, plus d'une seront viables. Il faudra le temps de peaufiner une dizaine d'écrits, faire des répétitions et des changements en fonction de l'avis des membres et du résultat final. Il lui faut tout réapprendre, du timbre et des capacités vocales de Blake qui ont changés avec le temps, aux aptitudes instrumentales de chacun qui a du évoluer depuis neuf ans. Si Murphy était si bon compositeur pour son groupe, c'est parce qu'il connaissait toutes les aptitudes de ses camarades à la perfection ; où il pouvait pousser et là où il devait rester raisonnable. Il pouvait calculer de tête combien de temps un solo de guitare prendrait de temps à être appris par le chanteur et si oui ou non ce changement de rythme en plein morceau risquerait de déstabiliser Jasper. Il savait exactement comment tel ou tel mot sonnerait sur la langue de son ami, si cette note serait en voix de tête ou de poitrine et quel son elle aurait. Il adorait découvrir là où il avait eu tort et là où il avait juste, adorait quand le brun chantait soudainement en voix de poitrine un do mineur qu'il ne passait d'habitude jamais et adorait le sourire victorieux qui s'entendait dans le reste de la mélopée. Tout cela il lui faut à nouveau prendre en main, tout est à refaire, à apprendre. C'en est presque excitant. L'adrénaline coule à nouveau dans ses veines, il se sent plus inspiré que jamais. Comme un drogué avec son premier rail depuis dix ans, l'euphorie s'empare de tout son corps et les idées coulent à flot.

« Des idées. J'aurais des propositions d'ici deux semaines si vous nous laissez le temps. »

Jaha balance doucement sa tête avec enthousiasme, il peut voir la lueur d'avarice qui transparaît de son regard sage. La langue qui pointe entre ses dents lui évoque celle d'un serpent sur le point d'encercler sa victime. Ses yeux mis clos évoquent l'orgasme et le songe épileptique, le producteur est déjà convaincu, vendu corps et âme à la cause. Il ondule sur sa chaise durant quelques milli-secondes avant de hocher, distinctement, son visage dodelinant.

« Vous pouvez m'assurer d'avoir une chanson de prête dans un mois ?

– Deux. »

C'est Blake qui a tranché, d'un ton qui n'appelle pas à la négociation. A bien tendre l'oreille, sa voix est devenue quelque peu caverneuse, rauque et râpeuse, les syllabes s'accrochent à sa gorge dans laquelle les fumes de cigarettes et les vagues d'alcool ont coulées. Il faudra la dompter à nouveau. Monty aura sûrement besoin de temps, Jasper devra trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Melody et se remettre sérieusement à ses baguettes. Deux mois, c'est presque insuffisant pour rattraper les années qui les ont rouillés et anéantis. Le talent s'est égaré, il faudra s'investir corps et âmes, ils devront abandonner la vie et les gens. Il n'y a guère que Blake qui en souffrira, eux trois vivent enfermés et coupés de la société humaine depuis longtemps. Murphy ne sort que par obligation, limite son contact aux créatures de jours et se contente de quelques hommes de nuit pour compenser la solitude et l'ennui. Deux mois, c'est un marathon. Mais Jaha fronce tout de même des sourcils et compose une moue embêtée, à défaut de pouvoir protester.

« Dans ce cas, votre coming-back sera annoncé dans deux mois, je veux un hit de prêt pour la date, pas de retard, ou on annule tout. On aura deux semaines pour le clip, je m'arrange pour avoir une équipe de disponible, des insomniaques acharnés. Je veux quelque chose qui rappelle le bon vieux temps mais soit moderne, plus mature, un truc qui parle à ceux avec qui vous avez grandit mais aussi à ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de vous. Que ça rentre dans la tête, mais rien de facile. Je te demande un chef d'oeuvre Murphy, un truc qui respecte Skaikru sans en oublier ta patte, je veux du légendaire.»

Il lui lance un regard appuyé et feuillette son agenda avec fébrilité.

« Dans un mois, le quinze, je veux une idée concrète de ce que vous voulez comme décor et ambiance pour votre clip. Je vais essayer de chopper le numéro de votre ancien directeur artistique pour qu'il puisse apporter quelques pistes, mais hors de question de travailler directement avec lui. Je vais vous dénicher le meilleur du meilleur. Vous allez devoir être à la hauteur. »

Murphy sent sa tête tourner, il a le vertige. C'est irréel et grisant. Jaha continue ses notes folles, son stylo vole et survole la feuille avec fièvre, il tourne les pages d'un carnet de contact avec fureur. Il relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Blake avec insistance.

« Je fais pas confiance à n'importe qui Blake, il prononce gravement. Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, tous, et j'ai conscience du fric et de la renommée qu'i se faire. Je sais pas pourquoi vous avez choisi City of Light pour ce bordel, et je m'en plains pas. Par contre au moindre inconvénient, je lâche tout. Il va falloir me prouver que vous êtes toujours aussi capable de rassembler les foules, que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre détermination. Je veux pas du même foutoir que votre fin de carrière. La moindre merde et je suis out. On est clair ?

– On ne peut plus clair. »

Peut-être que Blake est excité, peut-être qu'il est en colère. Rien ne transparait dans ses yeux sombres et sa mâchoire serrée. Des traits et des lignes sur son visage, silencieux d'émotion. Il s'empare de la main sombre que lui tend le producteur, peau d'ébène contre la sienne miel, et la secoue avec professionnalisme, comme il a du l'apprendre à force de sourire et tailler son chemin dans le show-buisness. Murphy fait de même, mais il se sent tremblotant et stupide, froid et coincé. Sa poigne est toujours frigide et agressive, rien n'y fait, il est de marbre face à tous ces hommes qui attendent des miracles de sa part.

« Voilà qui est réglé. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous nous réservez. »

** 2 0 1 2**

_Babys – _BON IVER

_« Summer comes !_

_To multiply,_

_To multiply._

_And I'm…_

_I'm the Carnival of Peace._

_I'll probably start a fleet_

_With no apologies. »_

Quand la porte s'entrouvre, Jasper jette un regard désespéré à l'embrasure, l'espoir aux tripes de revoir les cheveux ébènes et la peau blafarde qui ont habité sa vie aussi loin qu'il peut se rappeler. Il tend son coeur se briser à nouveau - des éclats, encore et encore, qui se plantent dans sa cage thoracique - quand seulement un front fière et des mèches blanches comme neige répondent à son appel. Il se recroqueville sur le lit aseptisé, voudrait lui crier de partir mais laisse Dante avancer jusqu'au berceau de plastique et se saisir du bébé, gazouillis et pleurs, qui n'attendait qu'un contact pour se tarir de ses larmes.

L'arrêt des cris et des sanglots frisent le miracle, quelque chose dans les tripes de Jasper se tord étrangement. Quand ils étaient deux à hurler à la mort, tout allait mieux. Si même elle peut babiller, n'est-il pas censé se relever ?

« Jasper. »

La voix grave et sereine s'impose dans la pièce sans faille comme une sentence irréversible. Il se redresse, légèrement, lui offre son attention à regret. Si quelqu'un a une réponse, il est prêt à écouter. À vénérer.

« J'ai parlé aux infirmières, je ne peux plus faire jouer de mes faveurs, il faut que tu rentre chez toi. Tu aurais du quitter cette chambre hier. Ils en ont besoin pour d'autres papas. D'autres mamans. »

Il secoue silencieusement la tête. Le tissu, rêche et désagréable sous sa joue, est trempé. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir pleuré. Sûrement dans son sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, Jasper ne trouve pas en lui l'âme de larmoyer. Son chagrin est sec et aride, violemment inexprimable.

« Jasper. »

C'est presque un ordre, une injection.

« Assis-toi. »

Il n'a pas envie, il a envie de mourir là, sur les draps, mais il obéit. Quelque part, il a besoin de se raccrocher à cette voix qui sait ce qu'il faut faire. Qui dit ce qu'il faut croire.

« Prend-la. »

Il lui tend le bébé, sévèrement. Il fixe les petits pieds qui battent l'air joyeusement, sa frimousse fermée d'humain tout juste né, ses lèvres qui écument. Il n'a pas envie d'y toucher. Il s'empare tout de même du corps frêle et chaud et contemple cet amas de chair et de sang qui se blottit contre sa poitrine comme par évidence.

« Tu as mal, prononce Dante doucement, et il traîne une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir en face du brun. Moi aussi. Mais tu as une vie à élever maintenant. Tu as eu une journée pour pleurer. Elle a besoin du reste de ton temps. C'est ça être parent. »

Il est doux, ses yeux sont aimants et consolateurs, mais il sent le reproche. Elle n'a pas deux jours et déjà son père l'a négligée. Il se demande ce qu'il y a de juste là-dedans, devoir ravaler toute la douleur pour s'occuper de cet enfant alors qu'il n'a rien demandé. Elle hoquette contre son torse, il la trouve jolie. Maya avait dit qu'ils décideraient du nom le lendemain. Qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Il avait opiné, les joues luisantes de larmes et de sueur, tout confondu, et s'était abandonné au sommeil à ses côtés. Ils étaient dedans depuis douze heures, épuisés. Il avait pensé que c'était sûrement leur dernier moment à deux, avant une bonne éternité. Le matin elle n'était plus là. Le lit vide, une note sur le tabouret, un bébé à côté.

« Il lui faut un nom. »

Il sait déjà comment il veut la nommer.

« Maya. »

Il se dit que c'est de ces moments gravés où tout se fait et se joue, ce moment où il rend honneur à celle qui a fait de sa vie cette magnifique épopée. Où il garde un souvenir, à jamais, de son sourire et sa voix. Il lui doit bien ça. Où qu'elle soit. C'est un pardon qu'il offre.

« Non. »

C'est tranchant. Imposant, ça ne laisse pas place aux protestations. Il relève le menton pour se perdre dans les deux orbes impénétrables de Dante. Une main ridée, parchemin sur des os fatigués, vient se glisser sous la tête de sa fille, la deuxième sous sa taille, et le vieil homme la brandit devant lui.

« Non, il répète. Tu as vu comme elle est belle ? »

Oui, il a vu. Aussi belle que sa maman. Une Blanche-neige miniature, pâle mais rosée, des yeux presque verts, comme elle. Son nez, il vient de son paternel, presque retroussé, rond et vif. Elle sera magnifique la petite, elle fera tourner les têtes, un manège ambulant tout d'or et de beauté. Il en est déjà fière, tout au fond de son être. Il hoche la tête, imperceptiblement.

« Maya était… est une personne fantastique, se reprend son père. Généreuse. Sensible. Brillante. Elle a fait des erreurs. C'est regrettable. J'aimerais comme toi avoir un moyen de montrer au monde entier que je l'aime, profondément, envers et contre tout, leur montrer quelle belle personne elle est. C'est difficile, de faire la part des choses entre l'affection que tu auras toujours pour elle et la colère pour ces actes. Tu te sens coupable de ne pas avoir compris son malêtre, de ne pas avoir remarqué son état. Moi aussi. »

Jasper refuse de le regarder, il regarde ses pieds à la place. Il est papa et ça n'a plus de sens. Sans Maya ça n'a plus de sens, il ne comprend pas ce changement radical de vie. Comment il en est arrivé là, un bout d'humain sur les bras et plus personne pour l'aimer.

« Mais cet enfant ne sera pas un totem au nom d'une femme qui l'a abandonnée, déclare le grand-père. Elle ne grandira pas avec le poids d'être une pseudo preuve de ton pardon ou de ton amour.

– Maya voulait qu'on l'appelle Charlotte, il répond, mais il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il raconte ça.

– Maya n'est pas là. Elle grandira sans sa mère, elle est fille d'un unique parent qui se battra et l'aimera comme elle le mérite. Nomme-la en tant que telle. »

Il dévisage son bébé. Son beau bébé dont il ne veut pas. Il sait qu'il a raison. Que le fantôme de Maya ne peut pas traîner dans leur famille à jamais, pas quand elle n'en a fait parti que pour quelques heures. C'est son choix de s'en être défaite.

« Parfois…, il bute dans les mots. Parfois on disait en rigolant qu'avec le talent de sa mère pour le violon et ma passion du rock, elle deviendrait une joueuse de guitare électrique. J'aimerais bien ça. On pourrait jouer ensemble. Ce serait ma Jimi Hendrix.

– Et si elle joue du triangle ?

– Ce sera la plus grande joueuse de triangle.

– Et si elle déteste la musique ?

– Personne ne déteste la musique. C'est ce qui nous unit tous. Dans nos réussites et nos erreurs. »

Il y a un silence. Il voulait l'appeler Jimi, mais il n'est plus sûre. Qui est-il pour mettre sur ses épaules des ambitions auxquelles elle n'aspirera peut-être pas ? Son papa a été une rockstar, et le résultat est très merdique. Il ne veut pas d'une vie de paillettes et de gloire pour son bout de lui. Il lui veut une vie banale mais resplendissante, une enfance comme il se doit, des aspirations propres à ses envies, comme on l'a laissé avoir les siennes. Il voulait la nommer avec excentricité, qu'elle soit unique et bizarre, se détache du lot. Mais à voir sa frimousse qui bulle, ensommeillée, et ses petits doigts refermés sur la chemise de Dante, il lui veut tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

« Je veux qu'elle sache ça, que la musique sera toujours là pour elle. »

Dante passe un doigt sur le nez, sa respiration fragile fait un petit voltige. Et il sait. Jasper sait.

« Melody. Melody Dante Jordan. »

Il y a un petit moment durant lequel le vieil homme pose un regard impénétrable sur lui, comme pour dire merci, et non merci en même temps.

« Tu ne devrais pas, il finit par prononcer doucement avec un sourire triste. Le nom des Wallace n'a jamais apporté rien de bon.

– Vous n'êtes pas responsable des erreurs de vos enfants, tout comme Melody ne le sera pas de ceux de ses parents. Vous m'avez permis de partager ma musique au monde, vous m'avez guidé et conseillé. Je veux qu'elle sache quel grand-père génial elle a la chance d'avoir. »

Si Maya put un jour apprendre le nom de sa fille, ce fut dans la une des journaux rabâchant le meurtre de Dante Wallace, trois coups de feu dans le coeur, par un fan du groupe. Groupe qui n'apparaissait maintenant dans les tabloïds que pour rappeler la sordide affaire d'abus et la disparition des musiciens de la scène. A côté de l'article, un cliché de son père adoptif qui sourit avec patience, ses enfants à ses côtés. Le visage émacié de Cage ne lui renvoie que l'image d'un frère absent et froid. Le sien, celui d'une enfant stupidement naïve, prête à tout pour être à la hauteur de ceux qui l'ont accueillie. Skaikru n'a apporté que la désolation sur sa famille, elle en est la seule survivante. Elle, et le petite fille du producteur, âgée d'à peine quelques semaines, avec laquelle il pose, sur une photo à la fin de l'article, avec pour légende une simple phrase : « Dante Wallace et sa petite fille, Melody Dante Wallace, quelques jours après sa naissance. » Il n'y a qu'une larme. Une goutte pour marquer l'évènement, sur les lettres qui peuplent la page.

Elle voulait l'appeler Charlotte.

**2 0 1 9**

_Believer – _IMAGINE DRAGONS

_« My life, my love, my drive, it came from…_

_Pain ! You made me a, you made me a believer. »_

« Tu fais chier, il peste contre sa peau, et il ne récolte qu'un ricanement amusé.

– Quel romantisme. »

Il ne répond pas, les coups se font butoirs et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le dos du brun avec reproche. Il agrippe le siège passager pour trouver un repère et mord la peau tendre de sa clavicule dans l'espoir de l'emmerder. Il le hait, pour cette personne qu'il devient à ses côtés, pour cette faim de son contact qu'il voudrait enterrer. Il avait décroché, il replonge dans l'obsession chaque minute un peu plus. Seulement deux semaines qu'il est de retour et déjà il se laisse à nouveau prendre dans une bagnole juste pour la sensation passagère de ses doigts sur sa peau. Blake grogne de douleur et tire violemment sur ses cheveux pour le faire lâcher prise.

« T'es pas croyable.», il grogne et le compositeur se contente d'un rictus mesquin. Il voudrait le blesser. Il laisse son regard s'accrocher, faiblesse qu'il met sur le compte de l'orgasme proche. Ils se regardent rarement quand ils s'envoient en l'air. Il préfère lui offrir son dos et ne pas contempler son visage brulant et ses yeux voilés. Peut-être que ça rendrait tout trop réel, peut-être que ça ferait d'eux quelque chose de plus qu'un et un. Pourtant cette fois, Blake se laisse dévisager. La main de l'australien dans ses cheveux se fait plus douce, pour un instant et vient se saisir de son menton pour l'entraîner dans un baiser étouffant les gémissements et la haine, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité. Ça c'est moins inhabituel. Murphy l'insulte de tous les mots qu'il peut trouver contre sa bouche qu'il peut sentir sourire. Il voudrait effacer ce putain de sourire. Le réduire à néant.

« Va… te faire… foutre, il parvient à souffler avant d'atteindre l'orgasme et la respiration brulante et sifflante de Blake dans son oreille lui indique que son partenaire aura bien du mal à y répondre. Il a le dernier mot. Haletant et en sueur, sur ses genoux avec l'impression de se noyer à nouveau dans une addiction qu'il ne maitrise pas, il n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir gagné pour autant.

**2 0 1 3**

_Run Cried the Crawling – _Agnes OBEL

_«Falling down,_

_From high hopes to the ground,_

_There's no way out. »_

Tout est silencieux. Le monde se tait. Il inspire une nouvelle bouffée, il se soulève, il oublie. Il veut oublier. Il lui semble qu'il y a des cris, au loin, des cris de géant, géant bébé, méchant bébé. Il se laisse avaler par le canapé, se fond dans le cuir, il est un caméléon, invisible, heureux. Le pouvoir des caméléons est inqualifiable. Caméléon, pas camé, pas un junkie, ce n'est pas le but, ce n'est pas lui. Juste ce soir, juste un peu plus, juste une fois encore pour ne pas que la réalité le crève. Pour être un père souriant, pour l'aimer comme elle le mérite, il a besoin de sa dose de bonheur. Un papa heureux est un bon papa. Bébé comprendra, un éléphant dans la pièce, chut bébé, plus tard.

« Jasper ! »

Voilà que bébé parle. C'était sûre qu'elle serait précoce, sa maman c'était une maline. Il ignore son nom, tel un chat fière, marcher au loin des humains qui le réclament. S'enfoncer entre les coussins, personne ne le voit.

« JASPER ! »

C'est pas bébé qui agite ces bras devant lui. C'est Monty. Monty. Monty, Monty, Monty. Il aimait bien Monty. Monty le hait, il hait Monty, il ne sait plus trop. Monty a tout brisé, s'est brisé en silence, et maintenant Maya est partie. C'est de sa faute, il se déteste pour la colère qu'il éprouve pour son ami. Son ami, son coeur, sa chaire, qui s'est effrité en mille morceaux de peine dans l'ombre pour que lui soit heureux. Et lui, lui n'est plus heureux et c'est de sa faute, et c'est affreux de penser ça. Il sourit à Monty, il est fâché mais pas trop maintenant, parce que maintenant il est heureux. Mais Monty ne sourit pas. Il est en colère. Des bras le soulèvent, et il reconnaît la voix de Murphy qui s'énerve. Bonjour Murphy ! Il fait beau pas vrai ? Il se fait traîner, il n'a pas la force de protester, il marche bancal sur le sol qui tourne. Dans la douche, et soudainement tout est cru et violent, le froid dans les os et la peau qui mitraille. Ça lui secoue l'être, il atterrit sur le sol qui continue à faire la spirale. Ses pensées cascadent à nouveau, le monde est bruyant, il hait le bruit du monde, il voudrait se boucher les oreilles. Monty n'est plus là, il voudrait crier son nom pour qu'il vienne à son secours mais Murphy l'agrippe et le fait sortir. La serviette est rêche et sèche, Murphy frotte avec colère, il le sent, il n'ose rien dire. Il a honte. C'est nul, il n'est plus assez loin pour échapper à la honte, elle le rattrape et le mortifie. Bébé ne pleure plus trop, il reste debout, pantin, dans le salon, avec Murphy qui parle mais il n'écoute pas. Il parle à Monty, c'est des paroles qui ne lui sont pas destinées, il n'en veut pas. Puis Monty débarque, avec deux gros sacs remplis à ras bord, il les laisse tomber à ses pieds.

« Tu vas aller vivre avec Murphy, il lui dit. Je reste ici avec Melody. »

C'est plus efficace que la douche froide, son cerveau s'entrechoque de milles bouts de verres qui lui saignent l'esprit.

« Je suis pas addict, il déclare, et c'est vrai, il l'est vraiment pas, il a fait attention, il est toujours responsable, il peut arrêter quand il veut. Je suis pas addict. »

Murphy secoue la tête, ça fait des semaines qu'il le voit s'enfoncer dans les songes édulcorées pour échapper à sa fille qui pleure et sa femme qui ne déambule plus dans le salon. Jasper n'est pas dépendant, il est une loque. S'il en a parlé à Monty, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de solution. Alors Monty a décidé de s'imposer dans la vie de Jasper qu'il avait déserté depuis des mois. Parce qu'au fond c'est toujours son meilleur ami. C'est parce qu'il l'aime qu'il lui répond avec une fureur froide qui rend ses mots tranchants :

« Tu vas rester chez Murphy jusqu'à que tu te sois repris en main. Et seulement là, tu reviendras ici et tu t'occuperas de ta fille. »

Il a envie de crier, que c'est injuste, que c'est sa fille, que Monty n'a aucun droit sur ce bébé, que c'est Murphy le parrain et que c'est lui qui devrait la garder, qu'ils n'ont aucun droit sur lui, qu'il se drogue de temps à autres et que c'est pas la mort, mais il se tait. Il se tait parce que la vaisselle sale jonche toute la maison, que bébé pleure tous les jours, toutes les heures, que tout est crade, qu'il a arrêté d'être un bon père. D'être un père tout court. Et ça l'effraie. Alors à la place, ça cascade sur ses joues, comme des rivières qui s'étaient asséchées depuis trop longtemps, et il réussit qu'à balbutier :

« J'en voulais pas moi de ce bébé… j'en voulais pas, c'est elle qui… c'est elle qui voulait et moi… moi j'en veux pas, je l'aime mais j'en veux pas… jamais voulu… je peux pas… sans elle… moi je… –

– Je sais. »

Dans les yeux de Monty, y a de la déception et de la compréhension, tout un nuage de sentiment trop bons pour lui et sa connerie et sa rage. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Tout est brisé, y a pas de colle pour les amitiés qu'on envoie valdinguer.

La vie s'est cassée la gueule et Jasper ne sait plus comment réassembler les morceaux. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter d'avoir cet humain entre les bras, parce qu'il n'était ni prêt ni heureux. Maya aurait avorté et ils auraient du attendre que l'avenir soit plus sûr et que les raisons soient moins bancales. Mais elle l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux cernés de toute les nuits sans sommeil qu'elle traversait, ces grands yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes, soleil ou pluie, depuis que Cage l'avait poussée sous le bus avec lui et que la presse la harcelait sans répit. Elle l'avait regardé, de ses jolies iris qui lui contaient l'espoir et le chagrin, et lui avait parlé de salut et de rachat, de signe du destin et de promesses. Sa voix chantait si bien, ses mots étaient si lancinants et la peine était si forte que Jasper aurait tout fait pour apaiser les remords et les chagrins. Quitte à se retrouver un bébé entre les mains. Maya sait mieux, toujours, sait mieux que lui ce qui est bon pour eux. Tout seul dans cette grande baraque, bébé qui pleure à tue-tête et le monde sans le sourire de sa brune, il regrette d'avoir abandonné si vite. De ne pas avoir eu la force de dire que lui n'avait pas envie d'un enfant si tôt, et il est trop tard. Trop tard, et plus personne à blâmer ; elle est partie et lui a laissé sur le dos toutes les erreurs qu'ils devaient partager.

Alors il suit Murphy, il se laisse traîner dans la voiture et il laisse derrière lui les débris de sa vie. Pour se reprendre en main, pour être à la hauteur de Dante qui lui a demandé d'être là pour Melody. Ils s'enfoncent dans la nuit et il voudrait mourir. Renaître.

Ne plus entendre le bruit du monde.


	4. Murphy I

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les musiques sont toujours disponibles sous la playlist **[SKAIKRU] Murphy.** Le Jonty fait enfin officiellement son apparition et le passé de Murphy est déroulé, de sa relation avec Bellamy à sa carrière dans l'ombre. Enjoy !

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**1 9 9 5**

_Willow – _Jasmine THOMPSON

_« Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers,_

_Sat by the water, remembering embers,_

_Missing out the lives that they once had before.»_

Elle est jolie la guitare. Tout en courbes et en rondeurs. Appliqué, il dompte les cordes avec frustration, rien ne marche comme il voudrait, c'est faux et maladroit, les notes sonnent dissidentes et butées. Il frappe le bois, à bout de patience et pose la guitare sur la moquette sur laquelle il est assis en tailleur.

_« Déjà ? »_

Son père apparaît à l'entrée du studio, appuyé contre l'embrasure. Ses cheveux roux en bataille et sa barbe négligée trahissent l'absence de miroir ou de jugement dans la maison. Ils ont pris cette décision à l'initiative de Barbara. Elle dit que son image l'a obsédée pendant tant de temps que maintenant qu'elle n'a plus à en faire son gagne pain, ça n'a plus aucun sens de s'empoisonner la confiance avec son apparence. Il y en a toujours un, dans la salle de bain, il sert à se raser et se laver. Barb' s'y contemple tous les matins pendant un court instant qui leur est précieux, puis sourit et caresse les cheveux de son fils, qui sur la pointe des pieds peine à se discerner dans la glace.

« Je suis beau ?, il demande parfois avec curiosité, et toujours on lui répond :

– Tout le monde est beau. »

On ne lui as jamais dit pourquoi sa mère a raccroché le tablier. Ballerine, puis mannequin et enfin actrice, elle brillait avec la grandeur d'une étoile montante. Elle faisait la une des magazines et même après sa grossesse, n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté légendaire. Un jour elle a tout lâché. Il se rappelle de beaucoup de larmes et de cris, des miroirs brisés sur la moquette et sa mère au sol qui se secouait de pleurs et de gémissements agonisants. Jack avait décroché les centaines de miroirs et de glaces qui envahissaient leur grande maison luxueuse et avait guidé sa femme dans des jours plus paisibles. Depuis Barbara souriait, souvent. Un peu lointaine, et Murphy savait que la gloire et les flashs des papparazzi lui manquaient comme un trou dans sa vie et ses ambitions. Mais avec Jack comme béquille et le soleil de Los Angeles, les nuits étaient moins tortueuses et l'avenir plus prometteur.

Jack s'empare de la guitare et la replace dans ses mains, doucement, accroupi devant lui.

« Tes doigts vont là, il lui indique en les plaçant au bon endroit, et ton bras passe ici. »

Murphy se cache dans le studio de travail de son père quand il n'y est pas pour amadouer l'acoustique qui se refuse à lui dans le secret le plus total. Sa naïveté d'enfant le persuade qu'enfermé dans le sous-sol avec pour seuls compagnons les dizaines et dizaines d'instruments, personne ne l'entend parcourir les cordes et apprendre de travers.

« Il faut de la patience si tu veux apprendre champion, lui sourit son père. Et quelqu'un pour t'enseigner. On n'est pas autodidacte à cinq ans. »

John souffle sur les cheveux qui tombent sur ses yeux et fait la moue. Il voulait réussir tout seul, comme un grand, et montrer fièrement son talent à ses parents. Mais ça fait deux mois et il n'avance pas. Il est calme pour son âge, vif mais silencieux. On l'a élevé dans l'écoute et la compréhension du monde. Chez les Murphy, on traite tout le monde en adulte. Principalement parce qu'ils sont incapable de le traiter comme un enfant.

« Vas-y. »

Il l'encourage du regard et John gratte timidement les cordes. Le son est claironnant et gai, il s'élève dans la pièce avec triomphe.

« C'est un la. »

Dans ses yeux, il y a de la fierté et le reflet de son gamin qui passe ses doigts sur les cordes avec attention pour mémoriser la position.

Jack Murphy est un musicien de talent, il a joué pour de multiples artistes et a composé pour les plus grands. Il a rencontré Barbara quand il ne jouait encore que pour un orchestre dans l'espoir de faire décoller sa carrière. Il jouait de la clarinette avec un enthousiasme médiocre mais n'osait pas quitter le prestigieux groupe pour s'investir dans ce qui le passionnait réellement. Pour l'occasion des cent ans de la statue de la liberté, le ballet français était venu célébrer l'amitié des deux pays par une représentation des Animaux Modèles. Il avait joué machinalement tandis que sur scène elle se lançait dans le célèbre pas de deux avec une grâce envoûtante. Il n'aurait pas du, mais il l'avait contemplé. Il s'était décalé de la mélodie, s'était emmêlé les pinceau et avait récolté des reproches et un savon à la fin de la représentation. Ça n'avait pas eu d'importance, il était allé trouver la danseuse étoile. Il avait quitté l'orchestre en grande pompe et s'était lancé dans une carrière prometteuse. Elle, était restée à Washington et l'avait suivi à Los Angeles pour poursuivre leurs rêves respectifs. Ils étaient un couple de paillettes et de strass, brillant comme des diamants sous les projecteurs. Parfois, quand les nuits d'hiver étaient longues et qu'ils se sentaient nostalgiques, il sortait sa clarinette et elle ses chaussons. Ils dansaient, à leur façon.

Tel un amour de cinéma, ils se rejoignaient sur les notes avec une aisance aérienne, pas de chat et trémolo.

John avait grandit dans une maison brulante de passion et douce d'amour, et peu de place pour des caprices ou des problèmes de gamins. Sa guitare à la main, il rêvait de surpasser son père et de vivre de musique comme ses parents l'avaient fait.

**2 0 2 0**

_Green – _Ivory LAYNE

_« So gimme what I don't got,_

_Then I'll grab another one 'cause_

_I'm never gonna get enough._

_Do you wanna be like me ? »_

« Je porte un toast au premier concert de Skaikru pour la deuxième fois de leur carrière, puisse la suite être tout aussi réussie ! »

Jaha lève son verre avec enthousiasme, un peu de champagne s'en échappe et vient tacher la moquette mais personne ne relève. Le reste du groupe suit le mouvement avec enthousiasme, ils font cliqueter les verres dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ils est trois heures, ils sont épuisé de la représentation, de la foule, des autographes et des photos qu'il a fallu prendre. L'équipe s'est réunie dans la demeure Jaha pour un after arrosé, histoire de célébrer la première étape de leur tournée et de danser jusqu'au lever du jour. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'alcool pour être euphorique, la clameur du public et les applaudissements les ont déjà surexcités. A leurs côtés, Alie épluche les réseaux sociaux et lit tous les retours des spectateurs avec une satisfaction qu'elle ne cache pas. L'attachée de presse arbore un sourire éclatant qui ne cesse de s'élargir à chaque tweet ou story Instagram qu'elle fait défiler. La femme de Jaha - un remariage qui en avait surpris plus d'un - n'a pas trouvé sa place dans son label par favoritisme ; elle est brillante. Grâce à son travail acharné et une promotion splendide, Skaikru a vu leurs concerts se remplirent en l'espace d'un mois dans le monde tout entier, et les reventes atteignent des sommes astronomiques. Ils sont l'évènement de l'année.

Comme visages notoires parmi leur équipe, on compte la brillante Raven Reyes et son partenaire, Kyle Wick, respectivement ingénieur du son et de la lumière, qui ont prouvé leur talent avec un spectacle mémorable. Finn Collins, l'organisateur de leur tournée, est aussi de la soirée, déjà éméché. Il leur a décroché des salles avec brio, a réussi à convaincre l'Amérique toute entière de les accueillir et a respecté la promesse qu'il avait fait à Blake de les faire jouer dans l'opéra de Sidney. Il discute en retrait avec l'agent du groupe, Nathan Miller, qui ricane joyeusement.

Murphy enfile un whisky d'une traite et laisse le glaçon fondre sur la langue.

Enregistrer cet album a drainé toute son énergie pendant près de trois mois. Il a du tout reprendre à zéro, retravailler les même mélodies en boucle jusqu'à un résultat parfait. Le plus dure a été les répétitions. Pousser Monty à jouer, encore et encore, le préparer à réapparaître en public. Le rassurer à chaque fois qu'il craquait. A cet instant, il doute encore qu'il soit prêt à la pression et la foule, les cris et les journaux. Il a peur de le briser, le faire retomber au fond de son gouffre duquel il tant peiné à s'extirper. Tout gâcher avec cette stupide entreprise qu'il ne fait qu'à moitié pour la bonne raison. Dans les coulisses, à contempler les mains en l'air et les ondulations du public, il a retrouvé le frisson d'une époque. A la différence qu'il ne pourra plus jamais rejoindre l'audience; il est désormais à visage découvert. On l'acclame publiquement, c'est aussi son nom qu'on crie quand il vient saluer pour le final. Le goût est différent. Moins secret, moins obscur ; il n'est plus dans l'ombre. Il aimait les ténèbres qui enveloppaient sa gloire, il jubile néanmoins sous les projecteurs.

Devant le regard brillant de Monty et sa bonne humeur, il doit s'admettre que son ami a rarement été aussi rayonnant.

Un deuxième verre de whisky.

Jasper s'est éclipsé après seulement une demie-heure ; il veut profiter de Melody avant leur départ. Murphy les accompagnera pour les quelques premières dates puis retrouvera sa vie paisible de compositeur torturé. Pour lui, c'est bientôt la fin de l'aventure. Après les deux mois de tournée, Blake espère avoir l'opportunité de mettre la main sur le registre. Skaikru aura rempli son but et retournera dans l'oubli. Jaha a signé pour un album et une seule tournée par précaution sans se douter qu'ils ne comptaient pas renouveler derrière. Il ne sera sûrement pas enchanté. Tant pis.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de ça, tous. Cette opportunité de finir correctement ce qui avait explosé, dis ans plus tard. Il trouve toujours ça dangereux, extrêmement dangereux. Tant pis. Ils se bruleront les ailes, tous, et peut-être que même Blake n'y échappera pas cette fois.

Un troisième verre, pour oublier les paumes du brun contre sa peau dans la loge, oublier comment le monde ne tourne pas rond. Oublier leur échange.

_« Le monde à tes pieds», il avait soufflé à son oreille, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre sa respiration s'effriter le temps d'une seconde, et ses gestes se faire plus pressants. Il avait défié sa supériorité, s'arrachant au baiser qui le plaquait contre la porte pour murmurer contre ses lèvres: « Quand auras-tu assez ? », et il n'avait pu retenir un rictus devant les yeux avides de l'australien qui le dévoraient : « Je veux tout Murphy, à commencer par toi, alors ferme-la et laisse-moi t'embrasser. »_

Ferme-la et laisse-toi embrasser, ferme-la et laisse le consumer la planète entière sans jamais qu'il n'en soit rassasier. Ferme-la et laisse toi baiser en sachant que tu n'épanchera jamais sa soif.

Un quatrième verre, que Blake aille mourir.

Très vite, il s'enfonce dans l'oubli de l'ivresse et le tournis des verre de whisky qu'il enchaîne indistinctement. Il se déhanche sur la musique qui gronde, il a toujours été un piètre danseur mais excellent quand il s'agit de se laisser onduler, aguicheur. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui paye de verres dans les bars, il a assez pour racheter tous ceux de Los Angeles, mais ne rechigne jamais à roules des hanches pour se faire offrir une boisson. Son côté garce, il suppose. Fouteur de merde, charmeur d'homme, sournois, létal. Un serpent à la langue bien pendue. Une vulgaire couleuvre sous les yeux charbonneux de Blake.

Il secoue les pensées et se fond dans les basses. Des artistes de _City of Light_, des fans dorés aux contacts redoutables, de simples amis de Jaha, la masse s'est épaissie et diversifiée et dans la brume de l'alcool et les fumes de substance plus ou moins licites, on ne distingue plus la chanteuse internationale du fils à papa. Il laisse un gamin de vingt ans se frotter à lui, se détache pour avaler une dose d'éthanol de plus et retourne parmi les infatigables fêtards.

Il sent des mains se poser sur ses hanches, une odeur de transpiration et de Cologne valser avec ses sens, un souffle dans son oreille. Il se laisse aller contre le torse qu'on lui offre, laissant son bassin se balancer avec indécence. Il se retourne pour décrocher un sourire appréciateur à Nathan qui lui répond par un clin d'oeil. Il y a là un passif délicieux et des souvenirs agréables qu'il ne serait pas contre de raviver. Il ne se connaît pas d'amant qu'il puisse réellement conjuguer au passé. Le basané laisse sa bouche accrocher à l'oreille de son partenaire et mordille discrètement le lobe avant de glisser dans un murmure amusé :

« Une autre de tes conquête ? »

Murphy suit son regard moqueur et remarque Blake, assis dans un canapé, une brune sous le bras, un verre dans l'autre main. L'australien le fixe, et il relève avec jubilation une crispation dans sa mâchoire qui ne lui est pas inconnue. Il soutient son regard, refuse de s'excuser pour son comportement. Il finit par briser le contact visuel pour se retourner contre Nathan et répondre :

« Autant lui donner de quoi regarder. »

Il l'embrasse, maladroitement, dérangé par les mouvements autours d'eux et sa tête qui tourne inlassablement, et son compagnon n'en demande pas plus pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche avec avidité. Ils ne couchent plus ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant et Murphy se doute que le basané ne compte pas recommencer. Ça ne le dérange pas outre-mesure ; il a appris à apprécier l'agent comme un ami et n'a pas tant envie que ça de gâcher leur relation. Il préfère le laisser à son petit ami - un Bryan - que Nathan aime toujours autant, et cela même s'il enfonce sa langue dans la gorge d'un ami pour l'aider à rendre son propre client jaloux. Rien de tordu à ça. Bryan comprendra.

« Ça marche ? Il chuchote dans son oreille.

– S'il avait des lasers à la place des yeux, je serais si mort que tu serais responsable des fleurs pour mes funérailles. »

Murphy ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. Nathan le fait rire, naturellement, par son humour décalé et sa simplicité touchante. Miller est un homme de confiance, doux et intelligent, et il est reconnaissant de sa discrétion ; personne n'a jamais su pour lui et Blake si ce n'est Monty et Jasper qui l'ont sûrement deviné, mais le manager ne fait aucune remarque. Un rapide coup d'oeil l'informe que son amant n'a toujours pas quitté leur duo des yeux et semble en effet peu ravi de la situation. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, furtivement, pour cette jalousie mal placée. Ils ne sont pas exclusifs et ce n'est pas à cause de lui que le brun ne peut pas se tailler un chemin jusqu'eux et prendre la place de Nathan. Murphy n'aurait rien à redire, si ce n'est que le peu de fierté lui restant en partirait sûrement d'admettre publiquement qu'il est tombé sous la coupe du chanteur. Ce n'est que les principes, les peurs, l'orgueil de Blake qui le ligote à ce canapé et le visse à sa place, condamné à ruminer en silence sa hargne. Que ça lui fasse les pieds. Il est certes désespérément addictif à ce foutu australien mais il n'est pas sa propriété. Il l'emmerde, profondément. Nathan descend ses mains sur ses fesses et pose tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir à nouveau susurrer à son oreille :

« Tu veux mettre le coup de grâce ? »

Le compositeur opine avec gourmandise et laisse son partenaire le tirer hors de la foule et l'entraîner jusque qu'aux toilettes où il ferme violemment la porte et tourne le verrou avec impudeur.

« Et maintenant, on attend.», il rajoute, goguenard, et il s'assoit sur la cuvette luxueuse tandis que Murphy se laisse tomber au sol, goûtant avec délice à la froideur du carrelage sur son corps embrumé.

**2 0 0 3**

_Almost Heaven – _Jeremiah Lloyd HARMON

_« Well it was almost heaven,_

_Choirs singing in robes of white,_

_Almost heaven, _

_Lovers saying side by side. »_

Dans le sous-sol des Blake, la musique est souveraine. Ils ont pourtant à leur dispositions les salles de musique de l'internat d'Arkadia, ouvertes toute la sainte journée, isolées et fournies en matériel. Mais aussi matelassées que soient les parois, elles ne peuvent contenir le bordel de quatre élèves jouant simultanément des fouillis de mélodies sans rapport les unes avec les autres. Ils finissent inévitablement par s'emmêler les pinceaux en écoutant ce que fait l'autre, se disputent pour que l'un joue moins fort, et la séance se conclue irrévocablement par un adulte leur demandant de quitter l'espace. Aussi quand le brun leur a proposé de déplacer leur capharnaüm dans sa maison le temps des week-ends, ils n'ont pas hésité.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'ils se plaisent à se retrouver pour gratter ensemble des accords, se donner des conseils sur comment jouer tels ou tels morceaux, se rejoignant sur des chansons populaires dans une improvisation brouillonne. A douze ans – quatorze pour leur aîné, ils ont déjà un niveau affolant. Ce sont des passionnés, nés dans la musique et le tempo, le rythme cardiaque directement rattaché aux sons des notes qu'ils produisent. Sur son tabouret, Jasper s'excite sur ses tambours, enchaîne les rythmes dans un désordre confus qui ne manque jamais de leur donner la migraine. Ses séances de cacophonies s'entrecoupent de pauses silencieuses, pendant lesquelles il écoute les mélodie de ses camarades et leur travail intensif. Assis non loin de lui, un casque sur les oreilles pour s'entendre (et ne pas devenir sourd avant ses vingt ans), Monty répète les même notes en boucle jusqu'à les maîtriser, méthodiquement. Ses yeux se plissent sous la concentration, il émet un claquement de langue à chaque échecs. Sur le pouf, dans le coin opposé, Murphy à même le sol gratte sur sa guitare en même temps qu'il pianote sur un clavier électrique, des feuilles étendues autours de lui, notant avec fureur des mots et des croches qui se tirent la bourre sur le blanc du papier. Juste à côté, Bellamy travaille avec acharnement pour rattraper son retard qui ne se perçoit presque plus. Quand quelque chose lui échappe, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Murphy et celui-ci se retourne pour l'aider. C'est la même scène, chaque samedi et dimanche, qui se jouent entre les quatre murs gris qui sentent le renfermés et la poussières. Ils ont recouvert les pans de bétons de boîtes d'oeufs qu'ils ont récupérés des mois durant à la cantine du pensionnat pour que le son cesse de rebondir et de se distordre.

De temps à autres, Murphy tend une partition à Blake et lui apprend un mélodie qu'il n'a besoin de jouer qu'une fois au piano pour que son partenaire soit capable de la chantonner après. Il l'accompagne, doucement, et tous cessent leur activité pour écouter les premières ébauches d'une composition qui sera ou non élaborées selon les retours qu'ils en feront. Les vocaux de Blake, encore jeune mais déjà prometteur, se superposent au son des cordes que pincent le plus jeune, attentif au résultat. Parfois, quand Murphy ne fait pas mine de s'arrêter avec circonspection, Bellamy reprend l'air avec plus d'assurance, sa voix emplissant l'espace avec bonheur, et le signal est lancé. Jasper commence à donner le rythme, doucement, pour ne pas couvrir le fragile équilibre, mais y donner un élan, et Monty joue quelques notes prudentes, les yeux fermés, se laissant emportés par les instruments qui s'entrelacent lentement pour ne former qu'un ensemble, imparfait et délicat, prêt à se briser aux moindres sons de travers. Sur le visage de Murphy, un sourire discret mais épanoui surgit et tous savent qu'il a les doigts qui le démangent de noter toutes les nuances et les idées qui lui viennent. S'il pouvait, il jouerait à lui seul un orchestre tout entier pour entendre exactement ce qu'ils lui inspirent. Il se contente de lâcher sa guitare et se jeter sur les crayons pour griffonner avec précisions tout ce qui vient de se passer et corriger tout ce qu'il voudrait améliorer. Chaque fois, il revient la semaine prochaine avec une chanson achevée, et tous s'attèlent à la rendre aussi réelle qu'ils puissent pour permettre à Murphy de vivre sa musique.

Aujourd'hui, il est décidé à ce que tout sonne comme il l'entend. Là, rajoute plus d'élan à ton rythme, il indique à Jasper. Ta voix, passe la en voix de tête uniquement au deuxième mot pour plus de texture, il conseille à Bellamy. Monty, tu loupe toujours l'entrée de la coda, il lui fait remarquer. Les conseils et les indications fusent, ils s'ébranlent doucement comme un mécanisme qui se précise, dans un rouage communicatif. Quand enfin le morceau est parfait, Murphy bondit avec excitation. Professionnellement, ça ne vaut pas encore grand chose. C'est médiocre et améliorable. Mais c'est eux, leurs corps, le mélange indiscernable de leurs styles. C'est inimitable. Douze ans et ils ont l'impression d'être des dieux. Murphy se fige, ses mains s'excitent dans le vide, il réfléchit.

« On devrait former un groupe.», il balance de nulle part. Monty hausse les épaules :

« On est déjà un groupe. »

Techniquement parlant, ils jouent ensemble en permanence. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus. Mais Murphy s'excite, il saute presque sur place, sa voix part dans les aigus :

« Un vrai groupe ! Avec un nom et tout, on jouera pour le concert de fin d'année, on deviendra célèbre. Un truc officiel ! »

Ils le regardent, sceptique. Ils ont tous des buts et des rêves très différents, mais tous impliquent la musique et une scène. Tous veulent pouvoir jouer en public ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur. Ce n'est pas si fou, au fond, ce serait juste rendre ce qui se passe chaque soir entre eux plus concret. Ça les occuperait, et ça rendrait leur projets individuel plus simple à rendre à chaque fin de mois. Ils sont doués, ça ils le savent, et avec le talent de Murphy et leur travail ardu, ils pourraient arriver à quelque chose. L'idée germe ainsi, grandit doucement, s'impose à eux, et très vite, c'est l'évidence.

Dans le jargon de leur ville, les élèves d'Arkadia sont surnommés Sky people. Mais ils ne sont plus seuls, ils sont une équipe, prête à conquérir le monde. _A Sky Crew_. Skaikru. C'était Monty qui a proposé le nom et ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde. Une évidence, tout simplement.

Skaikru.

**2 0 2 0**

_Aventine – _Agnes OBEL

_« You carried my heart in the night,_

_To bury the wave in the tide._

_You carried me onto the field. »_

Monty n'a pas besoin de toquer ; il a la clef. Il l'a récupérée il y a longtemps, des années plus tôt, quand il s'est fait béquille de son ami qui tombait et tombait encore sur la moquette. Et quand Jasper est revenu, la barbe rasée et les yeux sans poches pour amasser la fatigue du monde, deux mois plus tard, il avait continué à venir. Toutes les semaines, une visite pour vérifier que Jasper était sobre et clean, que la maison était propre, que Mélodie rigolait. Parce que Murphy était l'ami et le consolateur, il avait pris le mauvais rôle avec indifférence, celui qui l'oblige à se lever, celui qui dit les vérités qui blessent. Il avait passé sa vie à déléguer les méchancetés à ses compagnons honnêtes ; ce qui fait mal dans la bouche de Murphy, la vérité blessante dans celle de Bellamy. Lui les encouragements et les douceurs, ce qui fait sourire et rassérène. Il rembourse sa dette. S'il est honnête, il n'a plus la force d'être gentil avec Jasper. Il l'a abandonné, il ne mérite plus son pardon clément, il mérite ses mots durs et ses yeux qui ne content plus rien. Il voudrait lui donner de l'amour et de la tendresse, lui promettre des jours meilleurs, l'écouter pleurer, avoir les mots qu'il faudrait. Au fond, quelque chose en lui bloque. Quelque chose au goût de rancoeur et de désillusion. Alors il est là comme il peut, pierre et marbre, il l'aime dans les mots acides et l'aide froide.

Quand il rentre dans la maison, tous les volets sont encore fermés. La télé crache des sons et des images édulcorés dont Melody s'abreuve, une odeur douce s'échappe de la cuisine. Il accueille à bras ouverts la petite fille qui vient se nicher contre sa poitrine. Il la soulève aisément, se dirige vers son père qui met la table et contemple les spaghettis et la sauce bolonaise qui trône sur le comptoir.

« C'est grande cuisine aujourd'hui, il fait remarquer, et son ami sourit avec fatigue.

– Je pensais pas que t'arriverais aussi tôt.

– J'ai déjà mangé, c'est pas grave.

– Oh. »

C'est tout ce qu'ils échangent, déjà l'asiatique repose Melody sur une chaise et se dirige vers le reste des pièces pour son inspection habituelle. C'est presque injuste envers Jasper, un peu cruel, de continuer à marquer son échec par cette examen minutieux, mais sadiquement, Monty ne peut s'en empêcher. Il pose sur la commode des vêtements qu'il a acheté pour la brune qui tient plus de son père que de sa mère. Elle a un air vif, parle beaucoup, bouge plus que nécessaire. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup la musique ; son père n'a jamais vraiment cherché à changer ce trait de caractère. Elle préfère les mondes imaginaires et les univers fantastiques qu'elle invente, contant des histoires et griffonnant des créatures et des histoires que son esprit déverse avec facilité. Jasper dit souvent qu'elle deviendra écrivain, et il brandit avec fierté des gribouillis de couleurs indiscernables avec l'étincelles de fierté que seul les parents peuvent avoir. Sa chambre est jonchée de dessins de toutes sortes et de cités entières de Playmobil, châteaux et cirques cohabitant dans le même coin de la pièce, des enfants à bicyclette en direction pour le bateau pirate qui navigue sur une couverture bleue. A deux, Jasper et Melody font la meilleur pair de gamins de l'histoire. Minutieusement, ils passent des heures à installer les divers éléments pour des décors détaillés, envahissant le paquet ocre, avalant l'espace dans des fables animées. Il prend soin à ne rien renverser, évoluant à travers les célibataires échangeant autours d'un barbecue et les chevaux s'élançant dans le désert indien. Les murs sont moelleux et inégaux ; Jasper a décidé de laisser sa fille user de son imagination et de ses feutres sur le papier peint et recolle une couche quand il n'y a plus de place pour une nouvelle oeuvre d'art. Le travail est médiocre et peu précis, on peut voir la délimitation où il a rajouté un nouveau pan, certains morceaux pendouillent discrètement dans les coins. Monty se fait la remarquer d'arracher tout ça et de trouver une solution plus durable quand ils en auront finit avec le tournis des concerts.

La maison est aussi propre qu'elle peut l'être avec un seul parent reprenant le travail et une gamine hyper-active de six ans. Il a beau avoir engagé une nounou pour pouvoir s'investir dans Skaikru, celle-ci n'a pas le temps de jouer les fée du logis. Monty a l'habitude avec le temps, il sort l'aspirateur et la serpillère et se met au travail. Murphy s'occupe des factures et du courrier, il gère la comptabilité avec une patience que lui n'a pas. Il se rabat du ménage, quelques repas à réchauffer quand tout est propre, le strict minimum pour aider le batteur à gérer la vie.

Si Jasper a eu la chance inégalable de ne pas avoir à travailler en même temps qu'il s'occupait de sa fille, il lui a fallut tout de même du temps pour apprendre à gérer une maison et une famille. Sans Maya, il lui avait fallu dompter l'effrayant machine à laver, maîtriser l'art dangereux du repassage. Apprendre à cuisiner des plats plus complexes que des pâtes ou des oeufs, savoir coiffer une enfant. Le nettoyage n'avait pas été un problème ; ils étaient souvent mis à contribution à l'internat.

Quand Monty finit la salle de bain, la table est rangée et Melody s'est laissée convaincre pour une sieste. Jasper, lui, est affalé sur le canapé, les yeux mis-clos. Monty se laisse tomber à ses côtés, ne récoltant aucune réaction. La télé éteinte lui renvoie le reflet de deux hommes épuisés que les vagues ont rejetés sur la berge. Il ne sait pas quoi dire alors il se tait. Il contemple les traits tirés de son ami. Les cernes qui réapparaissent et se creusent avec disgrâce, le nez qui s'est fait plus pointu avec l'âge, son début de barbe, ses cheveux courts qu'il a rasé pour se faciliter la vie. Il n'a plus rien de l'enfant avec qui il a grandit. Il laisse une main glisser sur la ligne de son menton, angulaire. Jasper rouvre les yeux pour le dévisager. Un instant de flottement se prolonge, comme une plume en suspension, et enfin le brun l'embrasse, doucement. Il laisse les lèvres s'entremêler, comme un secret. Son nez vient caresser le sien, Jasper recule pour se nicher dans son cou. Il laisse la chaleur se propager dans son être. Il y a quelque chose d'immensément douloureux dans leur façon de s'aimer. De la rancoeur dans les baisers, de la peine dans les étreintes. Ils n'y comprennent rien, se raccrochent à leur bouées pour ne pas se noyer. Ils se blessent sûrement, au fond. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas réparer ; ils sont brisés à jamais. Leur affection n'a pas de limites, leurs plaies se rouvrent et ils saignent à blanc dans les bras de l'autres. Ils s'en veulent.

« J'ai scruté la foule, tu sais, il murmure contre lui. Je l'ai pas trouvé. »

C'est ça, l'éléphant entre eux. Celle qui a tout fracassé. Ils s'aimaient si bien quand elle était là. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, ils sont seuls et incapable de résister à la tentation de s'aimer dans les gestes. A défaut de pouvoir s'aimer pleinement dans l'âme. Ce qu'ils ressentent, c'est cette affection sans borne, cette facilitée contre le corps qu'ils ont connus toute leur vie. Cette tendresse meurtrie. Mais comme un fantôme, Maya hante leur relation, spectre dans la moindre de leur interaction ; la colère, la peine, le ressentiment. Et l'amour. L'amour qui ne s'efface pas malgré toute la rage, l'amour qui surpasse tout. Qui surpasse ce qu'il ressent pour Monty. Ce n'est pas comparable. Monty et lui c'est pas l'Amour qui fait tourner les têtes et le monde. C'est cet amour plus fort que tout qui ne veut plus rien dire. Ce n'est pas romantique, ce n'est pas amicale. C'est un endroit obscur et incompréhensible, un endroit sans nom qui les arrachent à leur certitudes. Il attend, en silence. Il savait que l'espoir renaîtrait, que Jasper attendrait quelque chose de son exposition international.

« Elle viendra forcément, il entend chuchoter près de son oreille. C'est obligé. »

C'est là que le bas blesse ; Maya ne viendra pas. Monty le sait. Il l'a compris, assimilé. Maya est parti à jamais, et parfois même lui ça lui fait encore mal, parce qu'il l'aimait cette femme douce et intelligente, prête à aider son prochain. Jasper, lui ne l'a pas encore accepté. Ça reste là, dans ses tripes, comme un espoir fou qu'un jour il pourra lui montrer sa fille et elle pourra dire « Qu'elle est belle ». Il y a des choses qui gisent entre eux, mortes et froides, des cadavres sous leurs pieds, des mots qui ne seront jamais prononcés. C'est pour ça que quand il l'embrasse, Monty se sent terriblement seule et que quand Jasper embrasse son cou avec avidité, il n'a rien de plus à lui donner. Il colle sa bouche à la sienne, plus pour le faire taire que pour le goûter. Il connaît son goût par coeur. Encore et toujours, les échardes qui piquent la peau et s'enfoncent là où la respiration est tendre et délicate. Les non-dits. La rancoeur. L'amour qui ne suffit pas.

**2 0 0 6**

_Say Amen – _AMERICAN AUTHORS

_« We could start from the top, _

_Before we were hopeless,_

_I'll be lying if I wasn't hoping we could lie, _

_'__cause it's been quite a while_

_Since I've seen your light,_

_Since I've held you my friend. »_

Il est tard, trop tard, mais il toque tout de même doucement sur le battant, en boucle, litanie contre le bois. Il risque de se faire choper, il s'en fout. Ça fait maintenant deux mois que Blake a rejoint l'internat, malgré le foyer chaleureux et aimant qu'il a encore a disposition à quelques kilomètres seulement. Il dit qu'il peut plus s'investir dans leur nouveau contrat. Ils travaillent avec acharnement, alternant studio, cours et répétition. Ils ont à peine le temps de respirer, vivent leur vie ensemble, passent les quelques minutes qu'on leur donne à rire ensemble sur les aventures de la journée et les rumeurs qui courent à Arkadia. Pourtant, malgré le rythme effréné, Murphy ne dort plus.

Passé les nuits à fixer le plafond, les yeux obstinément secs et l'âme à vide, il remplit maintenant les heures d'insomnies à éplucher les vestiges des années de gloire de sa mère. Tel un spéléologue, il se plonge dans les ténèbres d'une époque qu'il n'a jamais connut, feuilletant les albums photos, voyageur temporel. Le théâtre d'un monde où elle brillait plus fort que le soleil se construit sous ses pupilles épuisées. L'obscurité recueille les songes et les rends plus réels, il se perd dans l'épopée. Cette nuit, ils ouvert une vieille boîte, remplie de lettres. De ses parents, d'amour qui forme une boule dans son ventre. D'admirateurs, des mots à flots qui décrivent et adulent une femme qu'il ne reconnaît qu'à peine. Sur le papier jauni, des gens qui connaissait mieux sa mère que lui même ; lui ne se souvient que de sa silhouette effacée mais douce, puis de son corps à terre et de son haleine alcoolisée. De son cadavre ambulant, peau sur les os, qui tentait en vain des pirouettes qui la mettait à terre, vomissant ses tripes et sa peine sur le dallage luxueux.

S'il cogne doucement à la porte de Blake, ce n'est pas pour lui raconter la danseuse étoile qui tournoie dans son esprit, ni l'actrice qui brille sous les projecteurs. S'il cogne avec le coeur qui crie pour qu'on ne le laisse pas seul, c'est à cause des lettres qu'il serre entre ses doigts. Des échanges, épistolaires, entre elle et des femmes qui ont refusés de la suivre dans sa rébellion. Des femmes qui ont refusés de témoigner les horreurs et les chantages qu'elles avaient vécu. Le nom d'un homme, répétés à l'infini ; Charle Pike. Il le connaît ; tout le monde connaît le réalisateur. Mort, il y a des années. Aucun moyen de lui faire payer. Aucun moyen de lui faire payer les infamies, aucun moyen de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à sa famille ; sur la dernière lettre, des mots froids et aseptiques, l'informant qu'elle n'est plus désirée dans le tournage où elle avait pourtant mérité la première place. Du à son comportement. Qui, quand, comment, qu'importe, il a su, une femme qui parlait trop, elle-même, il n'en sait rien. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tout coïncide. L'arrêt de sa carrière, la lettre de refus, et la colère qui avait ébranlé sa maisonnée. Une carrière bloquée par des hommes plus puissants, anéanti pour donner un exemple. C'est ce qu'il devine entre les lignes, la sentence implacable que tout sera fait pour qu'elle n'ait plus sa place à Hollywood. Des dizaines de lettres de refus qui gisent encore dans la boîte ; il n'a eu qu'à les parcourir du regard pour comprendre que toutes déclarent ne pas vouloir travailler avec elle, à mots couverts.

Il a envie de vomir, de crier, casser. Il est 3h du mat', et habituellement il ne se priverait pas de s'échapper discrètement et de mettre le feu à une bagnole. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Allumer un brasier pour oublier sa poitrine qui crame. Mais il ne peut pas, plus, il ne peut pas risquer leur début de carrière qui se profile.

Début de carrière dans ce monde pourri qui a réduit sa mère en charpie. C'est ça là où il se dirige, dans cette horizon d'homme d'en haut qui pourrissent le monde d'en bas et flottent au-dessus des répercussions ?

La porte s'ouvre, Blake clignent des yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester mais la referme devant l'expression meurtrière de son ami et se contente de s'effacer pour le laisser rentrer. Grâce à leur contrat, ils ont eut le privilège de récupérer des chambres individuels pour avoir la paix. Jasper et Monty ont gardé celle qu'ils partageaient, eux en ont profité pour se débarrasser de leur camarades qui n'auraient sûrement jamais accepté les insomnies bruyantes de Murphy et les visites nocturnes qu'ils se payent. Murphy lui tend les lettres et ouvre la fenêtre pour fumer contre l'embrasure, la tête plus proche des étoiles. Son pied tape inlassablement par terre, Blake pose une main sur son épaule en même temps qu'il commence sa lecture :

« Tu fais trop de bruit, tu vas nous faire choper. »

Il s'efforce de garder sa jambe raide, compense sa frustration en inspirant avec hargne sur la cigarette, soufflant sa rage en fume grisâtre dans l'atmosphère froid.

« Je vais chopper la crève, grommelle Bellamy en même temps qu'il passe à une seconde feuille. Ferme la fenêtre.

– Si je ferme, il mord, ça sentira et tu te feras engueuler.

– Alors arrête de fumer. »

L'australien n'a jamais été du genre à s'aplatir devant la colère - pas si inhabituelle - de son ami. Il l'affronte avec calme, ignore ses regards foudroyants et continue à feuilleter la liasse qu'il lui a presque balancée à la figure. Il ne prend même pas la peine de s'énerver quand Murphy vient lui cracher sa fumée au visage comme réponse. A la place, il s'empare de la cigarette, en tire une bouffée, lentement, comprenant avec difficulté les mots, l'esprit embrumé de sommeil et la lumière de la lune comme seule aide. Il la plante dans les lèvres de son ami qui n'a pas bougé et se replonge dans sa lecture, sans un mot. Murphy reprend sa position, silencieusement, clope au bec, le corps tendu d'une rage qui s'est fait grondante, sa violence éteinte par les iris paisibles de Bellamy.

Quand Bellamy finit enfin de parcourir a masse de lettres, il a compris. Il ne faut pas grand chose de plus que le corps tendu de son ami, les missives claires et nettes et un peu de connaissance dans le monde du show-business pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Je suis désolé, il dit, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

– Je vais leur faire payer à ces salops, rétorque Murphy, entre ses dents, en écrasant son mégot pour revenir près du brun. Je vais leur faire avaler leur pourriture par les narines. »

Leurs yeux se trouvent, se cadenassent. A la recherche de réponses, peut-être.

« Je sais pas comment tu pourrais, finit par murmurer Blake. Ils sont intouchables. »

Un silence flotte.

« Je vais les planter. »

Ses traits n'expriment rien, sa voix non plus. Ses mots portent une rage qui sommeille au fond de ses tripes.

« Tous ? réplique son ami, s'appliquant à chuchoter malgré l'importance de la conversation. Tout ceux qui ont abusés d'actrices ? Tout ceux qui les ont couverts ? Tout ceux qui savaient mais n'ont rien dit ? Tout ceux qui s'en doutent ? Où tu la traces ta ligne ? Et après, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas en taule, le monde a pas changé et personne ne sait jamais la réalité. »

Assis sur le lit, Murphy se laisse tomber contre le mur. Son esprit s'embrume, il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut ni ce qu'il vaut. Il voudrait qu'on lui rende son père qui souriait et sa mère qui vivait. Qu'on lui rend leur bonheur. Il voudrait mettre à terre ces connards qui jouent à Dieu du haut de leur piédestal. Il fixe Blake, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'a jamais été du genre à réfléchir longtemps avant d'user de ses poings, plus depuis que Jack est parti. Plus depuis que Barbara s'est laissée délasser dans les drogues et l'alcool.

« Si tu veux changer tout ça, prononce prudemment le brun, il faut s'y prendre correctement. Les exposer, nettoyer Hollywood, obliger le monde à assumer les horreurs qui se passent derrière. Si tu fais ça, tu les abat et tu change la donne.

– Et je fais ça comment ?

– Je sais pas. »

Blake se rapproche, un peu, juste parce qu'il a l'impression que Murphy va tomber en poussières et se faire emporter par le vent. L'adolescent se laisse aller contre lui, colle sa tête à sa poitrine, poids mort contre roc. Bellamy passe ses bras autours de lui et le maintient, pour l'empêcher de se faire emporter par le courant.

« Je vais les planter, il répète. Tous. »

Son ami ne répond rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Il le maintient contre lui, tout la nuit, le temps de quelques heures de sommeil. Murphy se demande depuis combien de temps il n'a pas dormi plus de trente minutes, Blake se demande quand la corps de son ami est devenu si frêle et froid. Et juste comme ça, avec la réalisation que son monde se réduit à John Murphy, il se promet de venger ceux qui ont osé le blesser.

**2 0 2 0**

_creature – _HALF•ALIVE

_« Look inside of me and see that I'm not afraid,_

_To walk inside the void like a kid inside a cave. »_

Blake est en retard. Ils se rejoignent dehors pour se diriger ensemble dans un bar pour fêter le dernier concert en la compagnie du compositeur mais le brun n'a toujours pas pointé son nez. Les minutes s'écoulent, tous se tournent vers Murphy, c'est de lui qu'on attend une réaction. Il soupire, écrase sa cigarette sous son talon et se dirige vers la loge pour s'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle le chanteur ne daigne pas les gratifier de sa présence. Dans les couloirs, quelques techniciens finissent le rangement. Dans l'obscurité, un raie de lumière filtre de la porte de leur camarade, entachant les ténèbres et trahissant sa présence. Il ne toque pas - il ne toque plus - et entre dans la pièce pour faire face à une blonde à l'expression perplexe.

« Murphy, elle déclare, prise au dépourvue.

– Griffin. »

Il se délecte du silence qui suit. La jeune femme a laissé ses cheveux pousser, ils coulent sur ses épaules et ondulent avec délice, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de les attacher. Cascade d'or, il fallait briller pour attirer les yeux du puissant Bellamy Blake. Ses racines trahissent sa réelle teinte, elle triche. Il n'en dit rien. Il détaille son corps, ses hanches, sa poitrine - vulgaire décolleté - et les courbes qu'il n'aura jamais. Instinctivement, il la hait. Il ne lui a jamais parlé, n'en a jamais eu l'occasion, et n'avait pas vraiment pour plan de la voir à cet instant. Il aurait du se douter, pourtant, qu'elle ramènerait sa gueule mordorée pour faire baver les cons et les saints et narguer le monde entier. Blake fume, en silence, assis sur une chaise qu'il use comme trône, le visage fermé.

« Ferme la porte, il ordonne. Clarke, du coup ? »

Il claque le battant, histoire d'exprimer qu'il l'emmerde bien profondément, et jette un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui semble inconfortable de la situation. Elle lui envoie une oeillade appuyée puis déclare :

« On continuera une autre fois Blake. Tes amis t'attendent.

– Ils peuvent attendre. »

Il est contrarié, fait comprendre à Murphy d'un regard noir qu'il n'est pas heureux de son interruption, et la blondasse s'assoit à ses côtés avec un soupir et sort son téléphone pour lui montrer l'écran. Lui reste prostrée contre la porte sans rien dire, incapable de distinguer ce qu'elle fait défiler. Il résiste à la tentation de se déplacer pour lever le voile sur le mystère et se garde bien de montrer une quelconque marque d'intérêt. Il grimace, inhale la nicotine qui emplit la pièce pour se calmer les nerfs.

Blake finit par prononcer :

« Elle est hideuse.

– Je sais.

– Ils vont pas sérieusement faire ça.

– Chanel. On peut pas sérieusement protester.

– Clarke, c'est une horreur. Si tu gagne, ce sera avec ça sur le dos, tu te rends compte ?

– Appelle Chanel et dis-leur que tu trouve leur création dégueulasse, je t'en prie.

– Putain.

– Hm. »

Elle range l'appareil et pose une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se relève. Il peut voir qu'elle garde le visage obstinément détourné de lui. Il transpire le dédain et l'agressivité, elle fuit la désagréable sensation en lui niant son attention. Elle se dirige vers la porte, reste plantée devant lui. Il refuse de se décaler, elle devra lui demander. Blake le fixe, en silence, ils échangent des menaces silencieuse. Il ne cédera pas. Cet air de caïd protégeant sa petite amie lui donne envie de lever la main sur elle juste pour le mettre hors de lui. Son regard d'encre s'envenimerait, il se lèverait d'un bond et lui enverrait son poing à la figure pour que jamais plus il ne touche à un seul cheveux platine de sa précieuse co-star. Il le plaquerait au mur. Entre ses dents, des mots orageux et dans ses yeux, la colère du monde. Et puis la main de Clarke sur son épaule, une voix douce ; il le lâcherait. Lui dirait de se barrer. Il se barrerait. Ce serait une bonne conclusion. La conclusion, dans un final grandiose et tempêtueux, de la hargne et du sang. C'est cela qu'il leur faut. Mais quelque chose lui lie les poignets. Il se contente de soutenir le regard emporté de l'australien et de le défier de s'énerver devant sa dulcinée. Oser montrer les ténèbres qui grondent. Le brun reste obstinément sur sa chaise.

Il faudrait vivre dans une caverne pour ignorer la liaison Blake et Griffin, vedettes de leur show télévisé. De temps à autres, leur couple souriant et lumineux s'affiche sur les pages glacées des tabloïds, à l'occasion d'une remise de prix ou d'un événement publicité. Elle, élégante et somptueuse, rayonnante au côté de Blake, sombre mais souriant, presque tendre dans le regard qu'il pose sur elle. Sous les clichés qui l'agacent sournoisement, toujours la même conclusion ; les tourtereaux refusent de s'exprimer sur la nature de leur relation. Dans un élan brouillard de mystère pas si mystérieux que ça, ils s'affichent et paradent, se moquant des journalistes désespérés, incapable de saisir une image d'eux loin des tapis rouges.

Alors il sait. Malgré lui, il sait que s'il touche à Clarke, il ne survivra pas l'affrontement. Il se contente de se tenir entre elle et la sortie pour se délecter des quelques secondes de gêne qu'elle vit et les ondes noires de Blake qui lui parviennent. Pourtant il ne faut qu'un instant pour qu'elle arbore un sourire aimable et lui déclare sans aucune hésitation :

« J'ai besoin de sortir. »

La tête haute, le menton fière, sans aucun signe de honte ou d'intimidation, presque amusée. Il se décale légèrement, elle s'empare de la poignée et s'engouffre dehors, avant de se retourner dans sa direction et de lui tendre la main ;

« On ne s'est même pas correctement salué. J'adore ton travail. »

Il l'observe, surpris. Elle ne manque pas d'assurance, sa position est déterminée, elle ne recule pas devant sa mine patibulaire. Il lui avoue un cran étonnant mais ne saisit pas pour autant la main qu'elle lui offre, se contentant d'opiner, raide. Elle ne se démonte pas, baisse le bras et sourit à nouveau, lançant un chaleureux ;

« Passez une bonne soirée. »

La porte se referme avec douceur, Blake est immobile, recrachant sa fumée avec agacement.

« T'étais pas obligé d'être un connard, il lui reproche.

– J'aime bien être une connard. », il mord en retour, observant le brun qui se lève et éteint sa cigarette avec lassitude. Il s'empare de son blouson, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais ne bouge pas pour autant ;

– C'est grâce à Clarke que j'ai pu localiser le registre, il l'informe. Ce n'est pas pour que tu l'emmerde derrière sans raison.

– C'est elle qui as trouvé l'info ?

– C'est elle qui m'a trouvé quelqu'un à l'intérieur de _City of Light_, il précise. C'est pas facile de convaincre les artistes de se mouiller dans ce genre de problème, elle me l'a convaincue de faire partir du réseau.

– Elle doit vraiment bien baiser.», il conclue avec cynisme, prêt à récolter la tempête. Mais Blake se contenta de rouler des yeux et de se diriger vers la sortie en lançant un désinvolte :

« J'en sais rien, j'ai pas tenté. Mais vu comme sa copine a été utile, j'en déduis que sûrement. »

Murphy le suit dans le couloir, pour une fois assez déstabilisé pour ne pas trouver de réponse immédiate. Il l'oblige à s'arrêter en s'emparant de son bras avec plus de sécheresse qu'il ne voudrait.

« Clarke a une meuf, il répète, essayant de digérer les mots.

– Lexa Woods.

– Mais tu sors avec elle.

– C'est ça qui te dérange ? »

Dans la pénombre, impossible de déceler un sourire sur le visage de Blake, impossible de savoir s'il est sérieux, amusé, agacé. Il n'arrive à calculer la distance entre eux qu'à partir de son souffle proche et de sa voix qui parvient comme un murmure rauque jusqu'à ses tympans. Le silence s'étire, trop longtemps, et quand l'australien reprend la parole, il n'a pas besoin de lumière pour entendre un rictus dans sa voix :

« Putain, t'es jaloux. »

Il sent une main se poser sur sa hanche, une brise près de sa tempe, il réprime un frisson.

« Tu sors avec qui tu veux. », il déclare, mais tous les deux savent déjà ce qu'il en est. Il se cognerait volontiers pour avoir laisser les mots s'échapper avec autant de rancoeur. Il trébuche légèrement en arrière, essaye de rester droit et imperturbable au corps de Blake qui se rapproche.

« Je ne sors pas avec Clarke, il l'entend déclarer. Bien que ça ne te regarde pas. »

Ses lèvres viennent agripper aux siennes, il se perd le temps d'une seconde dans son souffle avant de reculer pour répliquer :

« Mais avec elle, tu t'affiche en public. »

Encore une fois, bien trop d'amertume dans son ton qu'il ne voudrait. Un soupir, les mains désertent son corps, le froid reprend ses droits. Il distingue la silhouette de Blake qui lui tourne le dos et ses pas résonnent entre les murs étroits. Il le suit en même temps que le chanteur explique avec un agacement non dissimulé :

« C'est compliqué. Clarke est mon … « _plus-one. _». Ça me fait une personne a emmener à chaque évènement sans me poser de question, ça me permet d'éviter d'avoir des fouineurs en permanence dans ma vie parce qu'ils se concentrent à en savoir plus sur nous deux. Pareil pour elle. Et ça fait un paquet de pub gratuite pour la série. C'est tout. C'est un service mutuel. »

Il n'a rien à répliquer. Il n'est pas étonné, à bien y penser, que Blake soit allé jusqu'à proposer à sa partenaire professionnelle de former un item pour se protéger et faire la une plus facilement. Et que la blonde ait acceptée n'était pas surprenant maintenant qu'il sait sa relation à la renommée Lexa Woods, chanteuse pop traversant les scène du monde entier. Si cela venait à se savoir, leur vie privée serait réduit en miettes, les fans se déchaineraient, l'opinion générale se mêlerait de leur couple jusqu'à ne plus laisser de place pour leurs propres sentiments. Il avait déjà vu cela arriver.

Quand ils rejoignent enfin le reste du groupe, le vent de la nuit s'insinue entre leurs os et ils se mettent en direction de leur karaoké préféré pour une nuit d'adieu et de fête.


	5. Murph II

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les musiques sont toujours disponibles sous la playlist **[SKAIKRU] Murphy.** L'acte deux est sur le point de se finir, et il temps d'enfin comprendre ce qui a brisé Skaikru et leurs membres.

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**2 0 0 7**

_I'm not in love – _Kelsey LU

_« I'm not in love so don't forget it._

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through._

_And just because I call you up,_

_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made._

_I'm not in love. »_

Ça fait un an qu'ils ont créé Em Pleni. Un site, tout con, et ils y publient les injustices et scandales qu'ils rencontrent au fur et à mesure de leur carrière resplendissante. Un an, à enquêter silencieusement, à publier des informations confidentielles dans l'espoir qu'elles seront un jour découvertes et qu'ils obtiendront gain de cause. C'est Blake qui a eu l'idée, le lendemain de la découverte de son ami, comme solution pour la vengeance à laquelle Murphy aspire.

On est en 2007, et le compteur de vue a explosé depuis quelques mois ; l'affaire Jaha a fait la une des journaux. Un directeur artistique de la boîte « _Grounders_ », évincé du banc de décision après son coming-out forcé. Né femme, il a transitionné jeune et dans un monde d'homme blanc puissant, la vérité fait danser les langues et changer les avis. La décision abrupt sous des motifs mensongers a été exposée sur leur site avec la certitude qu'encore une fois, l'information passerait entre les mailles du filet. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Un partage, puis dix, puis mille. La presse s'est emparée de l'affaire, Jaha a obtenu justice et assez d'argent pour lancer son propre label avec le soutien de l'opinion générale. Em Pleni est devenu un phénomène, le début branlant de leur recherche de justice. Dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne sache qui gère ce début de révolution, ils continuent à déterrer les affaires sordides.

Dans le club de nuit, les lumières s'emmêlent et la musiques assourdit les secrets. Dans les fauteuils du carré VIP, entre deux corps pressants, dans les coins épargnés par les néons, des milliers d'histoires qui se déroulent dans le silence. C'est là où ils viennent, chaque soir, pêcher de nouveaux scandales, démasquer les pourritures qui viennent assouvir les désirs et les péchés sans en récolter les conséquences. Ils observent, apprennent, entre deux danses et deux verres.

Blake est célèbre ; il connaît les gares abandonnées et les bouches de métro condamnées qui se hantent le temps d'une nuit d'âmes puissantes qui viennent succomber à leur pires envies parmi une foule oublieuse. Il y emmène Murphy, soir après soir, sous le pas du commun des mortels, se saouler et danser. Ils y découvrent les péchés et les chantages, les rumeurs y coulent plus rapidement que l'alcool, les langues se délient sous l'éthanol. La chaleur les étouffe, ils se fondent dans la foule et perde pied. Sous les lumières saccadés, entre les dizaines de corps qui se déhanchent, sur le sol poisseux et tanguant, les pensées s'échappent, ils s'échappent.

C'est l'enfer, et ils ne s'y aventurent jamais sans l' monde obscur et pourri, effrayant et flottant, hors de portée de la réalité, loin des soucis et de la loi. C'est une dimension obscure où tous deviennent leur nature la plus sale et la plus profonde, une dimension de noirceur et de liberté où enfin Blake embrasse Murphy et Murphy goûte à sa peau bronze et sel. Ils sont descendus dans les limbes à deux, ils sont deux à se condamner et le goût de l'interdit et de la laideur emplit leur bouche et leur âme. Pas de retour en arrière, l'enfer à jamais, l'obscurité et les flammes, ils s'en moquent. L'un contre l'autre, c'est eux à jamais, qu'importe où. Qu'importe que le monde brûle et que les hommes blessent, qu'importe les lumières glauques et les rumeurs nauséeuses, l'odeur de charogne et de mensonge. L'enfer, ils s'y sont engouffrés sans un instant d'hésitation, juste le regard de l'autre et la certitude qu'ils se suivraient jusqu'au dernier sous-sol du monde.

Sous terre, quand la musique s'emballe et les secrets s'amoncellent, il n'y a personne pour remarquer deux âmes qui s'embrassent sous le sons des basses, sur la piste de danse bondée. Personne pour relever que Blake Bellamy, célébrité parmi tant d'autres, sors des toilettes avec un autre homme et le dévore des yeux sous les lumières flashs. Dans la fumée, le monde entier se fout que contre lui, c'est Murphy qui ondule. Il y a quelque chose d'euphorique dans l'opportunité d'aimer Bellamy devant des centaines de personnes, quelque chose qui bouleverse ses tripes d'emmêler ses lèvres au siennes au beau milieu d'une pièce quand il passe leurs journées à se cacher derrière les murs rien que pour un baiser. Dans l'enfer, les péchés arrachent leur naïveté et une part de leur humanité qu'ils cèdent sans un regret pour quelques secondes de plus contre l'autre et l'ivresse de la liberté qui leur fait tourner la tête. Ils sortent chaque matin, alors que le soleil se lève, pour une nouvelle journée de travail, et chaque jour ils se sentent un peu plus vide, un peu moins seul. Ils bruleront pour ce qu'ils ont vus, ce qui s'est gravé sur leurs rétines sans qu'ils empêchent l'action. Ils bruleront pour leurs nuits dans l'alcool et la drogue, pour les joints qu'ils ont partagés, pour leur âme flottant dans la débauche même. Ils bruleront, ensemble. Ils brulent déjà, contre la paume de l'autre, sous le regard de l'un. Ils brulent déjà, d'une passion qui les dévore et les aspire, d'un amour qui ne se dit pas mais se vit à mille à l'heure. Qu'importe les flammes, qu'importe que l'enfer les avale et les recrache, nuit après nuit, leur esprit hanté des baisers fiévreux qu'ils ont échangé. Ils se suivront jusqu'au coeur le plus brulant de la terre et se réduiront en cendre. Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, ils vivent et meurent au rythme de la musique qui perfore leur tympans et noie leurs pensées. Tout de suite, ils prennent revanche sur des hommes qui pourrissent le monde du spectacle et de l'art, qu'ils admiraient de loin mais haïssent de près.

L'enfer, ils s'y sont suivis, s'enfoncent toujours un peu plus quand l'un fait un pas de plus dans les abysses. Ils n'en ressortiront jamais, damnés, à jamais. Ça n'a aucune importance. La cocaïne, la vodka, le corps de Bellamy, si c'est cela l'enfer, il veut bien mourir demain. La musique du jour, le monde flou la nuit. L'obscurité pour se cacher, les néons pour se contempler. Les horreurs qu'ils y verront, la nausée qui leur restera, le glauque et le moche, qui s'efface sous les baisers. L'enfer. Et Bellamy pour l'aimer.

**2 0 2 0**

_Sucker – JONAS BROTHERS _

Par égard pour Monty qui n'aime toujours pas la foule tant que ça, ils ont décidé de ne pas aller en boîte tout de suite et de commencer par un karaoké bien arrosé. On les a installé dans un petit salon avec la discrétion de rigueur et ils y ont commandé trop de bouteilles pour espérer s'en sortir intact. S'il est honnête, Murphy apprécie la compagnie des trois êtres qui ont peuplé les vingt premières années de sa vie. Tout n'est pas parfait, mais ils retrouvent par bribes leur équilibre d'antan à quelques points près. De temps à autres, l'ambiance redevient inconfortable et ils peinent à reprendre leur traits d'enfants enthousiastes et innocents qui parlaient de tout et de rien avec légèreté. De temps à autres, Murphy oublie l'hypocrisie de Blake et l'ironie que c'est le voir rire avec Monty et se laisse à se joindre au fou rire. Mais le froid est là, en sous-texte. Monty et Jasper s'évite aussi, plus ou moins, au grès des heures, parfois copains comme cochon, parfois comme chien et chat, incapable même de se regarder dans les yeux. Le bassiste parle un peu moins, rit un peu moins, et tous se sentent insidieusement sale et stupide en sa présence maintenant qu'ils l'ont embarqué dans cette histoire et que l'asiatique semble décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'ose poser la question, tous se demande s'il souffre une nouvelle fois en silence mais n'ont pas le courage de demander. Avec le temps, la culpabilité s'efface, mais jamais elle ne disparaît. Dix ans après, ils continuent à la sentir grignoter leur entrailles et ronger leur coeur. Murphy trouve surréaliste de les voir assis ensemble dans ce minuscule salon, à boire et chanter ensemble comme ils le faisaient plus jeunes. Confortable dans le passé, et quand il vient à se rappeler qu'ils sont dans le présent, quelque chose de sournois vient pincer ses poumons et rend son souffle amer.

Face à face, Jasper et Monty se dispute sur un sujet très flou, l'alcool aidant à délier les langues et les tensions. Le son de leur argumentation bancale et incompréhensible a un goût d'antan qui réchauffent leur poitrine malgré eux. L'éthanol les libère du poids qui pèse sur leurs discussions, très vite leur tête tourne, un peu, assez pour cessez les hostilités et la gêne. Ils redeviennent des gamins, s'époumonent sur des airs dépassés, sans aucune pitié pour leur cordes vocales ; le prochain concert est dans deux semaines, ils ont le luxe de se casser la voix si ça leur chante.

Quand une énième chanson s'affiche sur la télé, c'est Blake qui s'empare du micro avec entrain, et tous comprennent quand il se lève avec enthousiasme que le show va commencer pour de bon. Étrangement, quand il est hors de scène, Blake est du genre sobre, que ce soit sur la piste de danse ou en répétition. Mais quand l'adrénaline des projecteurs et les cris de la foule rentrent en jeu, plus rien ne l'arrête. Pourtant, quelque fois, un micro à la main et l'alcool dans le sang, ils ont pu remarquer que l'australien se lâche enfin et devient la bête de scène qu'il est malgré le manque de public. Le compte à rebours se lance, il prend le tempo.

_We go together  
Better than birds of a feather, you and me_

_We change the weather, yeah_

_I'm feelin' heat in December when you're 'round me _

Première note, il la touche avec justesse malgré le whisky et la vodka, la basse se lance et Monty fait mine de jouer en même temps, tandis que Blake recule au mur pour secouer ses épaules en rythme en même temps qu'il continue à chanter sans même regarder l'écran. Il la connait par coeur le salop. Jasper se lance dans un beatbox improvisé quelques peu branlant, dû aux verres de trop. Les trois comparses échangent un sourire entendu, Murphy espère qu'ils iront se faire écraser sur la première route à portée. Si Blake voulait être moins discret, il lui aurait roulé un patin. Le brun a tendance à virer sentimental quand il boit [trop]. Ridicule.

_I've been dancin' on top of cars and stumblin' out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious_

Il grimace, Blake se propulse du mur pour onduler sur la mélodie, enchaine le pré-refrain sans difficulté, comme une évidence. Il tournoie sans pour autant perdre sa justesse et se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui quand le refrain se lance tandis que Jasper frappe sur une batterie imaginaire. Monty est passé au piano, il appuie dans le vide en battant des pieds dans le vide, il considère l'espace d'un instant de se perdre dans le regard brulant de son amant qui se trémousse à ses pieds.

_I'm a sucker for you_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you, about you _

_And you're makin' the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

L'hésitation ne dure qu'un instant, le compositeur tend le pied pour pousser Blake loin de lui et le chanteur se laisse tomber à terre pour se cambrer et se lever avec drame. Il lui envoie un clin d'oeil, il lui répond avec un doigt bien particulier. Pourtant, loin de se décourager, il continue à se déhancher, sans montrer des signes d'essoufflement, et continue à danser, jusqu'à monter sur la table pour sauter à terre et tournoyer à nouveau.

_Don't complicate it_

_'Cause I know you and you know everything about me_

_I can't remember all of the nights_

_I don't remember when you're 'round me_

Blake a toujours eu quelque chose dans sa façon de se mouver pendant les concerts. Il adorait le voir voltiger et s'animer, la voix portante et le corps gracieux, divinement juste dans chacun de ces gestes, adorait la manière qu'il avait de ne vivre plus que pour la musique, de ne faire qu'un avec la mélodie qu'il avait composé pour lui. Dans ses pas rythmés, le micro qu'il penchait soudainement, puis décrochait pour bondir au son de la batterie qui s'emballait, il y avait une passion irrésistible. Parmi la foule, Murphy savait que le clin d'oeil qu'il lançait lui était adressé à lui, et lui seul. Parmi les fans et les groupies, cet être qui se faisait vague et écume voguait sur des airs qu'il lui avait composé à la note près. Ses mouvements hypnotisant emportait des milliers de spectateurs dans un univers de couleur et de musique. Il était doué.

Il l'est toujours, et à s'emparer l'espace comme un roi conquière un empire, il trouve difficile de ne pas sourire à ses mouvements presque parodiques, proche du dramatique, et le sourire déstabilisant qu'il arbore comme si de rien n'était. Ce soir, c'est de nouveau pour lui que les mots glissent dans sa gorge et s'élèvent dans l'air, pour lui que Blake sors le grand jeu, c'est dans son regard qu'il ancre le sien alors qu'il secoue sa tête et que Jasper continue à frapper l'air comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il voudrait se vanter de ne rien ressentir face à l'australien qui lui rappelle ce qui faisait courir son coeur et briller son âme quand ils n'avaient que dix-huit ans et que le monde était fait de paillettes et de gloire. Il voudrait se vanter de ne rien ressentir face à son corps qui se mue comme possédé et sa voix qui reprend ses droits dans l'espace exigüe, mais rien n'a changé. Blake est toujours désarmant, il enchaîne toujours les aigus et les graves avec une facilité divine et n'a jamais cessé de faire couler son coeur quand il se donne corps et âme à la chanson qu'il interprète.

Alors il se laisse aller à frapper des mains en rythme et sourire discrètement à la performance effrénée, encouragé par un sourire extatique de Jasper qui s'arrête le temps d'enfiler un nouveau verre. Quelques projecteurs, des lumières pour balancer des couleurs sur son visages, une sono de qualité, et il peut voir l'homme qui fait bouger un public d'un seul élan et illumine un endroit par sa simple présence. Blake n'a jamais changé. Il est toujours l'enfant de douze ans, rayonnant, pleins de rêves et d'énergie à revendre, prêt à renverser le monde et le plier à sa volonté. Charmeur, et Murphy est charmé.

Quand les dernières notes s'égrènent, il se va à applaudir furtivement et le regard qu'ils échangent perce ses poumons, l'empêchant l'espace d'un moment de respirer à nouveau. Il ne devrait pas, il ne devrait pas se laisser avoir par les chansons et les sourires, par les quelques moments d'ivresse de Blake qui le rendent à nouveau jeune et sentimental. Il ne devrait pas se laisser aller à la fantaisie d'une relation qu'il n'auront jamais ; ce qu'ils ont est devenu tranchant et vicieux, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Le temps d'une chanson, les vestiges de la tendresse douce qu'ils s'accordaient.

La tête de Blake sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé, épuisé de cette dépenses d'énergie, il observe Jasper et Monty qui se lancent dans une chanson entre deux rires et se demandent s'il n'y a rien qui puissent être réparé.

Quand la chanson se termine et que Jasper se laisse tomber sur eux, ignorant les protestations douloureuses, Monty vient pousser les corps pour se nicher contre eux à son tour et le silence envahit l'endroit, peuplé de chants lointains, entrainants mais sournoisement faux. Confortable, au milieu des trois personnes avec qui il a grandit, Murphy peut retrouver la chaleur qu'il ressentait toutes les après-midis quand tous se laissaient tomber les uns sur les autres entre deux répétitions et se moquaient de Cage et ses manières ou d'un camarade qu'ils exécraient. Peut-être que rien n'a jamais rien changé malgré le temps et les horreurs. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent retrouver le bonheur qu'ils avaient avant. Peut-être qu'il peut aimer Blake, peut-être que Blake peut l'aimer.

Il a trop bu.

Il a envie de vomir.

Il reste, il a chaud, et froid à l'intérieur. Il écoute les respirations qui se répondent, profite de ce moment de quiétude qui ne durera pas vraiment. Solennel, personne n'ose briser la paix éphémère. Elle est fugace, elle est précieuse. Ils ont trop bu. Parfois boire éloigne les démons et rapproche les âmes.

Il a trop bu.

**2 0 0 9**

_New York, I love you but you're bringing me down – _LCD SOUNDSYSTEM

_« New York, I love you but you're bringing me down,_

_Like a death of the heart,_

_Jesus, where do I start ?_

_But you're ill the one pool where I'd happily drown»_

« Ça va être compliqué. »

Il grimace. Non, ce n'est pas compliqué. C'est très simple. On lui imprime chaque année des centaines de pages et de mots alambiqués pour s'assurer qu'il ne parlera pas. Des papiers dont ils n'ont pas besoin ; Murphy ne parlera pas, il ne ferait rien qui mette mal la carrière de ses amis. Il est prêt à tout pour réussir, mais il lui reste des valeurs. Pour trois personnes dans ce monde, il a du respect et de l'affection, et si Murphy écrase le monde entier pour arriver à ses fins, il écrasera le monde entier pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Mais ça, les Dante ne le savent pas. Pas vraiment. Il a prouvé à multiples reprises qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de scrupules, il n'est pas vraiment vu comme quelqu'un d'honneur. Alors il signe, encore et encore, des pages que personnes n'est censé voir, et qui ne sont pas censé exister pour tenir sa langue en échange de plus d'argent qu'il n'en aura besoin pour le reste de sa vie. Mais quand il s'agit de lui faire un contrat officiel, tout devient soudainement « compliqué ». Compliqué, c'est un mot valise. Un mot pour dire qu'on a pas envie, que ça demande des efforts qu'on est pas prêt à faire, c'est un mot pour dire non sans explication. Mais au bout de la douzième fois, ça ne prend plus. Ce n'est pas compliqué, ils n'ont juste pas envie de changer l'ordre des choses.

Murphy ne demande pas d'être crédité sur les dizaines et dizaines de chansons qu'il a déjà donné à Skaikru. Il les laisse dans le mensonge, il se fiche de récupérer ses droits dessus, il les laisse au nom de ses ami, ça ne le dérange pas. Mais les nouvelles, celle qu'il continue à composer, ces notes qu'il cherche des nuits durant, il les veut sous son nom. L'argent ne lui apporte plus rien, la gloire par procuration se fait fade. Il veut être reconnu pour son travail, il veut un futur, une carrière. Une carrière plus loin que compositeur fantôme pour le même groupe toute sa vie. Oui, il adore écrire pour Skaikru, rien n'a le même goût exaltant, rien ne l'amuse plus. Mais il a envie de neuf, de nouveau challenge, il a envie d'apprendre et de mordre la poussière. De se diversifier. Et pour ça, il lui faut un nom, il lui faut un début de reconnaissance. Il ne se satisfait plus de l'équilibre qu'il a aveuglément accepté toutes ces années.

On refuse. Les Dante n'y gagne rien, ils aiment l'image de groupe auto-suffisant, l'idée que ces ados créent eux-même leur chansons, ils tiennent à leur histoire. Compliqué, ça ne l'est pas, c'est même très simple ; ils ne donneront pas à Murphy sa reconnaissance au prix d'une partie de leur marketing.

Ce qui change de tous les autres refus, c'est la dispute avec Bellamy. Bellamy qui comprend les adultes et prend à demi-voix leur défense.

« Bien sûr que je veux que tu sois reconnu, c'est juste que c'est compliqué de revenir sur cette histoire de composition aussi tard.»

Ils ne s'engueulent pas beaucoup, ils règlent la plupart de leur désaccord de manière calme, ils acceptent plus qu'ils ne se mettent d'accord. Ils essayent d'apprendre à communiquer mais peinent à parler franchement, essayant avec peine de surpasser la fierté silencieuse de Bellamy et l'instinct à se renfermer de Murphy. Ils y travaillent, en trébuchant, mais bien souvent les efforts ne suffisent pas. Blake ne comprend pas, il a envie de le cogner pour ses phrases qui ne vont pas dans le bon sens. Il ne prend aucun partie, il dit qu'ils ont tous les deux raison dans leur raisonnement. Murphy ne veut pas d'un raisonnement logique, il veut être défendu. Il veut que raison ou tort, le brun se dresse à ses côtés et ne le laisse jamais seul face à la défaite. Et parce qu'il veut prouver à ce stupide australien qu'il a raison et qu'il gagne toujours, il n'est pas d'humeur à se laisser remballer comme à chaque fois qu'il demande à être crédité.

« Très bien, il déclare, et ses yeux grondent d'une tempête qui ne promet rien de bon. Publiez le nouvel album sans mon nom, et il fera la une des journaux le lendemain. Je balance tout à la presse. »

Il bluffe. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Bien sûr, il pourrait demander leur accord à ses trois compères, et il lui donnerait sûrement ; Jasper et Monty musellerait leur camarade s'il faisait mine de désapprouver. Mais John Murphy s'est trouvé une faiblesse, et elle l'empêche de tout foutre en l'air. Mais cela, les Dante ne le savent pas, pas tellement. Ils se doutent, mais prendre le risque semble fou quand on connaît le tempérament du compositeur. Il peut voir à l'expression de Cage que celui-ci considère fortement l'étrangler. A la place, il prononce d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'a jamais entendu :

« Tu es sous contrat. On te paye une fortune pour ton silence, il y a assez pour te traîner au tribunal.

– Vous y expliquerez que vous avez fait signer un gamin de quinze ans un contrat illicite pour mentir à des millions de gens. Vous perdrez plus d'argent que moi. »

Il peut voir au regard du trentenaire qu'il a touché juste. Cage frappe la table avec colère, il s'apprête à hausser la voix mais un mouvement de la main de Wallace le réduit au silence, sévère. Il s'assoit à ses côtés, doucement. Il cherche sa confiance ; il est vieux mais vicieux. Il sait profiter de son aura sage pour faire passer les pires nouvelles. Murphy a appris à se méfier de sa peau ridée qui se plisse pour des sourires sincères qui ne le sont qu'à moitié. Il a apprit à mesurer exactement son honnêteté, à déceler la vérité qu'il atténue pour mieux contrôler. C'est un homme intelligent, rempli de bonnes intentions et de mauvaises manières de les exercer.

« Je comprends ton ressenti, il articule avec grand soin. Mais tu peux comprendre qu'il est impossible pour nous de se permettre le luxe d'un tel risque. »

Silence. Il jauge sans un mot, en l'attente d'une entourloupe. Il cherche à le piéger, à l'amadouer. Il connaît les ruses.

« On peut trouver un moyen de s'arranger mutuellement, tu ne penses pas ? »

Nouveau silence. Ne pas baisser sa garde.

« Je ne peux pas te créditer pour ce que tu fais pour Skaikru, continue Wallace. Mais je peux te faire écrire pour d'autre artistes, officiellement. Tu pourrais te faire un nom à travers d'autres célébrités, une vraie carrière, une vraie reconnaissance. Skaikru reste un secret, le reste sera entièrement à ton compte. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il en pense qu'il ne demanderait pas mieux. Mais ça, il ne peut pas le dire de suite. Il veut qu'on lui offre tout ce qu'ils ont, alors il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait de mieux ; un tapis.

« Non. Je veux mon nom sur l'album de Skaikru. »

Il bluffe comme il n'a jamais bluffé, et il sait que Wallace essaie juste de comprendre à quel point. Il quitte la pièce sans un autre mot, il les laisse cogiter tranquillement à la meilleure offre qu'ils puissent le faire. Ils trouveront, il leur fait confiance.

Le lendemain, c'est un contrat flambant neuf qui l'attend, rempli de noms plus scintillants que la plus brillante des étoiles. Entre deux lettres, des chiffres indécents. Une promesse de soutien du label, d'une publicité internationale de son travail. Plus de choses qu'il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de demander. Il signe, en réprimant un sourire victorieux. Pour battre un requin, il faut sortir les crocs, et Murphy n'a jamais été du genre à rentrer les griffes facilement.

En quelques années, son nom est sur toutes les lèvres et on se dispute son service. Les offres s'accumulent, la distance entre son nom et Skaikru le sauve d'être entraîné dans le gouffre du scandale. Il brille, s'élève. Tout ce qu'il a voulu au creux de la main, au prix d'une partie de poker qu'il a gagné avec de mauvaises cartes et contre un joueur aguerrit. La partie de poker d'une vie.

**2 0 2 0**

_Brocken Crown – MUMFORD & SONS_

_« So crawl on my belly 'till the sun goes down,_

_I'll never wear your brocken crown._

_I'll take the rope, and I'll fuck it all the way._

_And in this twilight, how dare you speak in grace ? » _

Ils ont rejoint le club alors que le soleil ne tardera pas à se lever. Qu'importe, ils veulent danser. Mais ils ne se déchaine pas longtemps sur la piste, déjà Blake l'attire derrière lui hors de la foule désinhibée.

Il a l'habitude. Ils faisaient ça souvent, tituber jusqu'au toilettes, clopin-cloppant, tournant le verrou avec fièvre et leurs lèvres qui se rejoignaient avec impatience. Ils baisaient sous les néons glauques et contre les murs sales, le souffle ébréché, les mains brulantes, le son des basses, distantes, à travers les minces cloisons. Ils échangeaient le goût de l'alcool avec délice, s'abreuvant des gémissements qu'il fallait garder bas pour ne pas se faire choper. Dans l'obscurité et l'ivresse, personne ne remarquait jamais le ménage des deux garçons, on oubliait vite avec l'éthanol à flot dans les veines et la musique à fond dans les oreilles.

Il se laisse guider, l'endroit a beau avoir changé, il sait exactement ou le brun le mène. Il le tire par la manche, jamais leurs doigts ne s'entremêlent; c'est tabou. Il y a tant de gestes qu'ils ne se permettent plus. D'autre qu'ils ne se sont jamais permis, par une drôle de pudeur, la passion mais pas l'amour. L'amour en silence. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a jamais embrassé sa tempe, n'a jamais posé son oreille sur sa poitrine. Ils se sont rarement admis la moindre tendresse ou faiblesse, et aucune depuis leur retrouvailles. Ce soir, il veut croire qu'il s'en fout. Il lui semble qu'il a toujours prétendu son indifférence, toujours nié la moindre étreinte pour ne pas perdre de sa superbe. Quand le brun le serrait entre ses bras, il fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour oublier que sa poitrine exploserait. Oublier que son âme aurait creusé son foyer, entre les côtes et les cubitus s'elle avait pu. Dans le confort entre la chaire, il se refusait obstinément le luxe de rêver d'y rester une vie toute entière. Fou. Il aurait été fou de croire que jamais Blake ne se lasserait. Il irait se délasser contre d'autres peaux, et lui resterait près de la sienne pour ne pas prendre froid. Il l'aurait suivi, n'importe où, même sans baisers pour se réchauffer.

Sous la lumière torve du cabinet étroit, Blake s'auréole d'une couronne glorieuse. Son roi. Son suzerain, fière et proxénète. Sur lui, il semble que les rayons dorés du soleil et les nuances âcres des ampoules ont toujours coulés avec superbe. Une silhouette coulée dans l'or et le plomb, immuable et splendide. Comme l'orage, il comprend avec stupeur alors que les lèvres s'entrelacent et les souffles s'emmêlent ; dès son plus jeune âge, il s'est fait son plus fidèle serviteur. Toujours dans l'ombre et le silence, avec ses mains guidant les siennes sur la guitare, avant l'exposition de son talent sur une scène euphorique, ou dans les baisers affamés derrière un mur du studio. Éblouissant, il a laissé la lumière l'attirer tel les joyaux de la couronne. Le voilà, dans ses bras, vingts ans de servitude, les oeillères bien en place pour s'accorder le droit de s'aveugler. Sous les paumes de Blake, il est faible.

Son roi.

Il peut avoir le monde entier, embraser la terre sous leur pied, embrasser les hommes sous sa semelle. Murphy n'est qu'un menu fretin. Une proie facile, et il se donne, à bras ouverts, pathétiquement. Encagé par la sensation superbe de l'attention de Blake.

Sous ses doigts, la peau se tend et se fond, il les enfoncent et l'incruste sous ses ongles. Il passe une main sous le T-shirt, il veut le marquer, le dévorer. Le couvrir de cicatrices en son nom. La surface froide du mur carrelé traverse son T-shirt et lui arrache un frisson, compressé entre le corps de feu et le pan de glace.

Quelque chose cloche. Blake n'est pas aussi conciliant, pas aussi patient. Il devrait déjà être penché sur la chasse d'eau, les bras faibles et des mains sur les hanches, le poussant toujours plus à la folie. Il brise le contact - à regret, plaqué au mur, les deux bras de son amant encadrant son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien. Un silence flotte, où chacun tente de lire en l'autre ce qu'il se passe. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans l'expression indéchiffrable du brun. C'est lui qui hait, l'autre joue. L'aînée semble réfléchir. Il le dévisage, silencieusement, et dans son regard obscur, la lumière s'accroche pour dessiner un éclat qu'il dirait peiné s'il ne connaissait pas son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui entrouvre ses lèvres et laisse ses iris manger les siennes.

« Tu me déteste. »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Blake le lit comme un livre ouvert, la hargne et la paresseuse haine qu'il a accumulé en lui pour compenser la peine. Peine d'être trahi, d'être abandonné, peine de se perdre dans son regard sans jamais pouvoir l'embrasser en public. De la rancoeur, amassée entre son coeur et ses tripes, à ces endroit tendre et fragile où jonchent tous les ressentiments qu'on ancre à jamais. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il peut le faire taire d'un baiser, l'empêcher d'approfondir la réflexion. Bien sûr qu'il le déteste, et Blake sait depuis la nuit des temps qu'il embrasse un cops haineux. C'est cela, la dynamique de leur relation. Mais Murphy a bu, Murphy est fatigué d'expulser sa colère violente entre deux coups de hanches, entre deux gémissements. Il y a des mots qu'il n'a pas pu dire, des mots que le brun a fuit pour ne jamais avoir les entendre et il meurt envie d'enfin les cracher. Il se rebute à confirmer les propos, à la place il souffle contre son visage trop proche :

« Tu m'as abandonné. »

Le visage de Blake disparaît dans sa nuque et les lèvres enflamment sa clavicule.

« Si j'étais resté, tu aurais voulu de moi ? il l'entend murmurer contre sa peau.

– Tu aurais du m'en parler, il halète, alors qu'une main conquérante vient se poser dans le creux de sa hanche. C'était notre truc. Ce n'était pas juste, pour moi, pour Monty, pour personne. C'é-… C'était la pire façon de gérer la situation. »

La langue de Blake sillonne derrière son oreille et vient à nouveau se perdre dans sa nuque tandis que sa paume se fait insistante sur son entrejambe. Il se sent couler, il n'y a rien de plus déloyal que de noyer ses mots ainsi. Il devrait choisir, la chair ou les mots, mais il se sent incapable d'échapper au contact du brun.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, lâche le brun avant de mordiller la lobe de son oreille. Tu aurais voulu de moi ? »

Cela fait des millénaires que Blake n'a pas fait ça. Leur donner du temps, parcourir le corps pâle, goûter l'épiderme. Ils agissent dans la rapidité et la violence. Ce soir - matin ? les caresses le perdent dans le désir et l'incompréhension. Le bras toujours en appui à sa gauche, Blake continue à sucer et lécher la peau qui s'offre et Murphy est incapable de réfléchir. Il réussit à assembler ses pensées pour grogner :

« De nous deux, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas de moi. »

La réponse ne se fait même pas attendre, l'australien glisse une jambe entre les siennes et s'attelle à déboutonner son pantalon avec difficulté, à l'aveuglette, le visage se nichant un peu plus dans le creux de son cou, en même temps qu'il halète, souffle brulant contre lui :

« Je passais mon temps libre à te baiser dans les moindres recoins de l'internat; Internat que j'ai intégré alors que j'avais une maison confortable à cinq minutes je te ferais remarquer. Je croyais que c'était plutôt clair que je te voulais. »

Le compositeur sent sa tête tourner, il fait trop chaud. Il secoue sa tête, furtivement, accroche ses doigts au mur lisse, à la recherche désespéré d'un repère. Il abandonne sa fierté et laisse une main se perdre dans la chevelure bouclée et prie le ciel de le sortir de cette situation étriquée. Il peine à retrouver ses mots alors que la main de Blake se referme avec satisfaction sur ce qu'il cherchait et laisse un gémissement rauque s'échapper. Un sourire se dessine contre sa peau, orgueilleux. Jamais depuis son retour Blake ne l'a touché ainsi, pas même dans ses songes nocturnes. C'est au delà des règles et des non dits. Brisant un pacte qu'ils ont écrit implicitement avec solennité.

« En… secret, il crachote, agacé. Tu… Tu voulais pas d-… de moi en put- ! … public. »

À l'injure, il le sent dans son cou le brun souffler du nez et il le sait narquois. Les mouvements se font plus irréguliers, il cherche à le frustrer. Ce connard s'amuse follement. Pourtant, quand il quitte sa position pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, il est affreusement sérieux.

« Tu avait une carrière brillante devant toi, il chuchote. Tu aurais voulu la gâcher avec ton nom affilié au mien dans les tabloïds?

– Te fous pas … de moi Blake, il le contredit. C'est… c'est toi que ça aurait tu-… tué de t'afficher avec… moi.

– Je m'affichais parfois avec des mecs Murphy.

– Tu … les baisais.

– Je te baisais aussi. »

Il accélère et Murphy se voit obliger d'agripper son bras, toujours solidement ancré au mur, pour ne pas flancher. Blake ment, au monde, à lui-même, il sait pertinemment là où il veut en venir. L'australien l'embrasse, il se laisse faire quelques secondes avant de difficilement répliquer :

« Je te… putain, je peux plus –… Blake, rien n-… n'a changé.»

Son nez repose contre le sien, il a fermé ses yeux pour ne plus voir ses yeux l'avaler, pour perdre pied en paix. Il a parlé si bas que les mots ont sûrement été happés par leurs baisers. Il sent des lèvres picorer les siennes, tracer leur contour, il se sent aspiré par la jouissance, oublie où il est. Jure, beaucoup, pour garder bonne figure.

La respiration haletante, il reste obstinément dans les ténèbres. Pantelant, la respiration embrasé de Blake contre sa joue, il refuse de faire face à son sourire victorieux. Sa chaleur s'éloigne, doucement, un bruit de papier toilette arraché se fait entendre, suivit d'une chasse d'eau. Il reboutonne son pantalon et se laisse glisser au sol, glacé malgré les ébats. Là, il laisse ses paupières lever le voile et la lumière entrer. Il y a des jambes devant lui, des baskets. Il expire, il lui faudrait un verre ou une cigarette, quelque chose pour intoxiquer ses poumons tremblotants et ses pensées débraillées. Le visage de Blake apparaît soudainement, accroupi, et il se penche vers lui. Les boucles en désordre, l'air sérieux, la peau rougi, le chanteur est rarement aussi exposé. Il l'embrasse, plus doucement, laisse son front contre le sien et reprend sa respiration avec un sourire discret.

« Tout a changé Murph', il chuchote, les yeux comme des puits pour l'engloutir et ne jamais le relâcher. Viens en tournée. Avec moi. »

Il s'apprête à rétorquer, l'idée est stupide, mais le brun l'empêche de parler en le devançant :

« Rien ne t'attend là-bas, il argumente, pas de contrats excitants, pas d'amis. Tes amis seront sur la route, ta meilleure source d'inspiration aussi. L'excitation des concerts, les afters, tu as toujours adoré ça. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

À bien y réfléchir, il n'y a jamais eu de bon vieux temps. Tout a toujours été tordu et brumeux, douloureux et assourdi par les basses. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire, aucune raison de laisser Blake l'emporter encore une fois dans ses valses étourdissantes et ses entreprises folles. Il n'y a aucune raison de se laisser empoisonner et envahir par le brun, aucuns arguments qui ne devraient être suffisant pour contrecarrer le plus important de tous; il hait Blake et Blake le conduira à sa perte.

« Okay, il lâche dans un souffle. Okay. »

C'est la pire des réponses, la pire des décisions. Leur toute dernière interaction, datant de moins de deux minutes, est à elle seule la preuve que jamais rien ne les réparera. Qu'aucune de leur conversation n'est jamais correct. Un coin de la bouche de l'australien se relève avec contentement et il se relève pour quitter les toilettes sans rien dire d'autres. Sûrement qu'il l'attendra sur la piste de danse, ondulant comme si rien n'était arrivé, le corps décharné et les passions ravivées. Ils ont ce qu'ont peut décrire la pire relation que le monde n'ai jamais vu évoluer. Il le suivra en tournée. Parce qu'il est stupide. Stupide et dépendant.

**2 0 1 0**

_Demon Host – TIMBER TIMBRE_

_«It was real, and I repent,_

_All those messagers you've sent,_

_Clear as day, but in the night,_

_Oh I couldn't get it right. »_

Le tambourinement sur sa porte le réveille bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son réveil affiche neuf heures tapantes, il maudit le con qui est venu déranger sa grasse mat'. Il réfléchit à la meilleure manière de l'étriper quand il ouvre la porte avec lassitude et fait face à Jasper, les cheveux désordonnés, le visage déformé. Une sonnerie de téléphone l'accompagne, mais son ami ne semble pas décidé à décrocher.

« Putain Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fous à – »

Le brun ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, il s'engouffre dans sa maison, sors son téléphone - qui s'époumone toujours - et raccroche, de toute évidence les nerfs en pelote.

« T'as pas vu ? », il demande, le nez sur son écran alors qu'il pianote, raccrochant les appels qui lui parviennent toutes les secondes. Il lui tend l'appareil, et Murphy remarque qu'il tremble. Il se charge lui-même de virer le nouvel appel entrant pour pouvoir regarder ce que Jasper veut lui montrer. Il n'a le temps de voir que la bannière d'un site avant que le téléphone affiche à nouveau un numéro. «Em Pleni». Il sent son coeur s'accélérer ; personne n'a pu découvrir, si ? Ils ont toujours été si discret, comment aurait-on pu remonter le fil jusqu'eux ? Jasper lâche un soupire hystérique ;

« Putain mais on peut pas bloquer les numéros du monde entier ? »

Murphy rejette l'appel et se charge lui-même de passer l'appareil en mode avion pour leur accorder un instant de paix. Il repose son attention sur la fameuse page que lui a ouvert son ami. En gros titre, se suivent des lettres qui enterrent son coeur six pieds sous terre.

« Skaikru : Le bassiste Monty, abusé dès ses 14 ans par Cage Wallace, manager »

Il parcourt avec difficulté les quelques lignes qui suivent, essaie de ne pas perdre pied.

La première chose qu'il parvient à penser, c'est que si ce n'est pas lui qui a publié cette information, c'est que Bellamy l'a fait sans son accord. Il ne comprend pas. Rien ne fait sens.

La deuxième chose qui parvient enfin à s'imposer à lui, gelant son sang, glaçant sa trachée, c'est que c'est vrai. Quelque chose en lui sait. Sait qu'il n'y a aucune diffamation, aucun mensonge, et que la vérité crue et nauséeuse vient de percuter les dalles de son foyer pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Il réussit à balbutier avec difficulté :

« Monty ?

– Il n'était pas chez lui et il ne répond pas au téléphone, répond Jasper, mais sa voix fait des embardées. Pareil pour Bellamy.

– Ses parents ? il tente, mais il imagine mal l'asiatique se réfugier là-bas.

– J'ai vérifié. »

Il sent son coeur tambouriner à ses oreilles, le monde tourne, il se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il pense à son propre téléphone, sur sa commode, qui doit être assailli de milliers de notifications et d'appels manqués.

« Depuis quand ?

– Une heure. »

Il secoue la tête, essaye de trouver dans les millions d'heures derrière lui la trace de l'horreur qui se déroulait.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? il réussit à trouver le courage de demander.

– Je sais pas, Jasper répond, dans un gémissement, ça peut pas être possible. »

Il a envie de se couler au sol, de laisser la tempête passer; en sécurité dans la terre. Il ne peut pas. Il faut être là.

« Tu as eu Dante ?

– Il m'a dit de nous taire jusqu'à nouvel ordre et de rester cloitré.

– T'es chez moi, il fait remarquer.

– Tu répondais pas, grimace le batteur. Et les journalistes ne viendront pas ici. J'ai laissé un message à Bellamy et Monty pour leur dire de nous rejoindre ici. »

Murphy opine, abasourdi, il est impressionné avec quelle intelligence Jasper a pensé l'affaire. Lui n'est pas capable de réfléchir. Il lâche un putain, trop perdu pour trouver d'autres mots. Un deuxième, pour le bordel dans lequel ils sont. Un troisième, pour la peine qu'il l'assaille. Un quatrième, pour la colère qui pointe son nez à l'idée qu'on ai pu faire vivre ça à son ami. Un cinquième, pour la rage que le monde entier l'apprenne en même temps que lui. Un sixième, parce qu'une part de lui ne veut pas y croire. Un septième, parce qu'une part de lui sait que c'est vrai. Un huitième, parce que Bellamy a trahi leur pacte de ne jamais rien faire sans lui. Un neuvième, parce qu'il vient de tout foutre en l'air sans aucune raison. Un dixième, onzième, et un défilé d'autres, toujours plus fort, les yeux mi-clos et l'envie de foutre un pain dans la vie. Il rouvre les yeux, contemple son ami d'enfance, toujours debout, immobile, le regard hagard, les jambes tremblotantes.

« Je te fais un café ? »

Doucement, la tignasse brune acquiesce. Il s'oblige à se lever, ignore l'envie de vomir qui serre ses entrailles et passe une main dans le dos de Jasper pour l'inciter à avancer vers la cuisine avec lui. Il y a des centaines de questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit, des centaines de mot qu'il a envie de prononcer. Des « pourquoi », des « quand », des « comment on a pu ne pas le voir ». Il épluche chaque journée, mentalement, cherche les moments où Cage aurait pu atteindre Monty sans qu'ils le remarquent. Il cherche des paroles, des signes, une preuve que cela se déroulait.

Il pense à toute les fois où ils ont balancé des informations sensibles sur le site, toutes les interrogations qu'il se posait avant, la précaution avec laquelle il dévoilait l'infamie. Il se demande pourquoi Bellamy ne lui a pas demandé son avis, pourquoi il a imposé la honte à Monty, pourquoi il l'a acculé de la sorte. Il a toujours su qu'un jour l'australien perdrait patience et passerait à l'étape au-dessus, ils se disputaient de plus en plus sur le sujet ces derniers mois. Il ne pensait que cela commencerait par ses proches. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était devenu assez obsédé par leur quête chevaleresque pour ainsi livrer sa presque-famille en pâture à l'opinion publique.

Quand il est sûr que Jasper n'est plus sur le point de s'effondrer, il part s'emparer de son téléphone, ignorant les milliers de messages et d'appels manqués, principalement des Wallace, de Jasper et de son agent le priant de ne rien dire, malgré son amitié connu avec le groupe et l'appartenance au même label. Il fait défiler les notifications du blog qui s'accumulent, entre les commentaires et les partages. Il ne comprend pas, ne comprend pas que Bellamy ait balancé en pâture à une masse d'inconnue une telle affaire. Il ne comprend pas qu'avant de lui en parler à lui, il l'a dévoilé au monde entier. Il ne comprend pas un tel acte de trahison et d'irrespect, envers lui, mais encore plus envers Monty. Entre la peine et la confusion, une boule amer de colère et de chagrin se forme.

Il fait défiler, toujours plus, pour trouver la toute première pierre de l'édifice, la première chute de l'avalanche. Huit heure dix ; premier appel de Dante. Huit heure cinq, un appel de la presse. Huit heure, premiers partages et commentaires sur son site.

Là.

Sept heure cinquante-neuf ; un message de Bellamy ; « Désolé. ».

Sept balles dans le coeur, homme à terre. Les larmes qu'il a enfoncées loin dans sa trachée pour ne pas céder devant son ami remontent dans sa gorge, brulante et s'y coincent douloureusement. Il appuie, entre deux secousses, sur le correspondant pour l'appeler. Messagerie automatique.

Il préférerait mourir que d'entendre la voix mécanique de Bellamy, il raccroche, appuyant à l'aveuglette sur l'écran qu'il ne distingue plus, la vision trouble des mers salés qui se déversent jusqu'à sa nuque. Monty ne répond pas non plus, il n'est pas surpris.

Ensemble, même dans l'enfer, ils avaient promis. Promis de ne jamais s'abandonner, de se soutenir dans les pires des horreurs. Promis de se venger, ensemble, de grandir, à deux, de mourir, pour l'autre. Il savait que rien ne durerait à jamais, il n'a jamais cessé de ressentir cette menace grondante dans ses entrailles qu'un jour tout s'écroulerait. Pessimiste, on dit. Pragmatique, il réplique. Le bonheur a une date d'expiration.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Bellamy serait celui qui provoquerait sa fin, il n'avait pas prévu d'y faire face seul. « Désolé. ». C'est si peu. Si peu, pour tant de peine et de questions.


	6. Monty I

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les musiques sont toujours disponibles sous la playlist **[SKAIKRU] Monty.** Le chapitre de Monty est de loin le plus paisible, mais aussi le plus douloureux. J'espère avoir réussi à parler de toutes ces douleurs sans faire fautes à mon désir de me rapprocher d'une vérité individuelle sans pour autant nier celle de la majorité. La pédophilie et le viol sont des sujets incroyablement difficile à aborder, et même en y ayant mis beaucoup de réflexion et d'efforts, j'ai immensément peur d'avoir pu me tromper ou mal peser mes mots ici. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, laissez-moi donc un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur ce demi-chapitre et le déroulement de l'histoire, voilà qui me ferait immensément plaisir. De l'amour sur vous.

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**2 0 0 6**

_Every Single Night – _Fiona APPLE

_« Every single night's a fight_

_With my brain. »_

Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Monty ne s'est jamais senti assez. Assez beau, assez intelligent, assez talentueux, assez drôle, assez pour le monde. N'importe quel psychiatre aurait pu comprendre en quelques secondes que le problème ne remontait pas de très loin. Même s'il détestait se conformer aux clichés qu'il dédaignait, il devait admettre que ses parents s'associaient à l'image exigeante qu'on en avait des parents asiatique. À l'âge de trois ans, on avait glissé un clavier sous ses doigts avec l'espoir qu'il deviendrait le meilleur de sa génération, le nouveau prodige des Amériques. Ils y tenaient tant qu'ils avaient tout misé sur l'institut d'Arkadia, avec le rêve fou que là-bas, il se ferait une place parmi les plus grands.

Mais un problème subsiste ; Monty n'aime pas le piano. Nourri depuis sa naissance de mélodie, Mozart à Bach, il est près de la nausée à l'écoute de Chopin, et être excellent n'est pas suffisant pour aimer ce qu'il fait.

A douze ans, il aimerait être tout ce que sa mère voit en lui, mais le miroir ne lui renvoie que l'image d'un gamin banal et mal-assuré, incapable d'être à la hauteur du futur qu'on lui dessine et des amis formidables qui l'entoure. Il n'est pas assez bien, pas assez attentif, pas assez passionné.

S'il rejoint l'internat, ce n'est pas pour mieux travailler comme il le prétend, mais bien pour s'éloigner de sa famille et le regard brillant d'espoir de son beau-père. Si Monty est si médiocre en piano, ce n'est pas faute de travailler avec acharnement à chaque heure qui se présente. S'il est médiocre, c'est que les heures de travail qu'il s'impose, il ne les utilise pas pour perfectionner l'art de Beethoven. Il les utilise pour apprendre la basse, dans le plus grand des secrets, avec l'espoir de devenir assez bon pour ne plus laisser le choix à son entourage que l'encourager dans cette voie. Dans la cave de Blake, c'est de sa basse dont il s'empare pour rejoindre leur mélodie, il est fière de ce qu'il a réussi à apprendre, de sa dure labeur qui l'a mené à un niveau plus que correct. Il a rejoint le niveau de Murphy qui n'en joue que de temps à autre, il pourrait demander à rejoindre la classe de leur niveau. Quelque fois, il fantasme d'envoyer tout balader et jouer de sa basse sur la scène du concert de fin d'année et d'obliger ses parents à assumer la passion de leur enfant. S'il est bon, alors qu'importe, non ?

Il est meilleur chaque jour, on lui a appris à ne rien laisser tomber, à continuer, encore et encore. Il n'est pas naturellement doué comme ses camardes, il n'a pas la même facilitée à apprendre ou l'oreille absolue. Ce qu'il a, il l'a mérité au prix de dizaines et centaines de nuit à se faufiler jusqu'à une salle de musique pour s'emparer de l'instrument et s'entraîner, sans rechigner. Son talent, il le doit à toute les fois où il s'est endormi sur sa table de cours, toutes les mélodies qu'il a rejoué des milliards de fois pour atteindre la perfection.

Il sait qu'un jour, il faudra assumer ses choix, il sait qu'il y perdra sûrement beaucoup. Il essaie, chaque jour, de s'y faire un peu mieux. Il a la chance de se savoir entouré d'êtres aussi talentueux que gentils. Une chaleur dans son coeur réchauffe ses nuits depuis qu'il sait qu'il ne sera jamais seul. Il ne pense pas qu'il mérite l'amour de ses amis, il n'est pas aussi doué qu'eux, pas aussi souriant, pas aussi amical. Il espère qu'ils ne se rendront jamais compte qu'il n'est pas la moitié de ce qu'ils sont, et profite de chaque secondes à leur côté.

Avec eux, ils se sent compris; il est en fait l'avant-dernier à avoir intégré l'internat, Bellamy étant le seul à encore rentrer chez lui après chaque journée de cours. À quelques minutes de voitures, une jolie maison se dresse dans un joli lotissement, où l'attendent sa mère, femme d'affaire, et sa soeur Octavia. Quelques fois, ils l'envient, d'avoir une famille constituée de plus d'un enfant ; ils sont tous enfants uniques, et aucuns n'ont le luxe de se rendre chez eux le coeur léger.

Jasper a grandit entre les murs de l'institut ; ses parent sont morts trop tôt pour qu'ils s'en souviennent et il a été laissé comme pupille de l'état, avec assez d'argent pour payer cinquante ans dans le luxueux établissement. Quand ils l'interrogent, le batteur se contente de hausser les épaules ; il était jeune, il n'a honnêtement aucune idée de ce que faisait ses parents pour lui avoir laissé une telle fortune, et il n'a personne pour répondre à ses questions maintenant. De temps à autre, une femme vient lui rendre visite et lui demande des détails sur son quotidien et son ressentit. Ils l'appellent « Tête-en-l'air », car elle a toujours l'air de se perdre dans d'autres dimensions et oublient jusqu'au prénom de celui dont elle est censé s'occuper. Jasper dit qu'elle s'appelle Luna, et qu'elle s'est dévouée pour s'occuper de lui pour tout ce qui n'est pas du ressort de l'internat, un peu comme un ange gardien. En vérité, Tête-en-l'air lui envoie simplement un immense colis chaque mois, constitué de vêtements rarement à la bonne taille, d'argent pour s'en charger lui-même, des livres et quoi que ce soit dont Jasper lui ait exprimé le besoin. Elle est toujours souriante, elle appelle une fois par semaine, et elle semble toujours soucieuse qu'il se sente à l'aise dans l'établissement. Elle l'emmène avec lui durant les vacances de Noël et d'été, quand l'internat ferme ses portes. Il répète souvent qu'il n'aime pas ça. Si Tête-en-l'air ne le garde pas plus chez elle, c'est qu'il a exprimé le voeux de rester le plus souvent à Arkadia auprès de ses amis. En réalité, il est inconfortable auprès de la charmante et chaleureuse famille de Luna qui n'est pas la sienne et qu'il a l'impression d'importuner par sa présence. Le mari de Tête-en-l'air est un grand homme, costaud, qu'ils ont surnommé Grincheux. Il est gentil mais buté, renfermé. Elle le fait aisément rire, mais Jasper le laisse toujours indifférent malgré ses pitreries. Elle a des enfants, dont il parle peu. Il les dit doux et intelligent, ils ne s'entendent pas bien et ils peuvent voir à son regard qu'il en est blessé. Tête-en-l'air ne se bat pas et le laisse vivre sa vie loin d'elle ; elle l'affectionne mais ils ne s'aiment pas tant que ça.

Murphy, lui, a rejoint l'internat depuis un an. Ils n'avaient pas discuté du pourquoi, ils savaient seulement que son père avait percuté une voiture il y a de ça une année, et que une demie-douzaine de mois plus tard, Murphy rechignait à rentrer chez lui, toujours plus véhément. Quand on lui posait des questions, il répondait que sa mère était triste et il n'avait pas envie de la voir triste. Il avait obtenu gain de cause, et quand ils l'interrogeaient sur ce qui avait convaincu sa mère, il se contentait de dire qu'il avait de bons arguments.

La vérité, Monty l'a appris il y a quelques semaines, quand Murphy, après un appel, s'est effondré en larme. Il se doutait un peu, au fond, que le chagrin se noyait dans l'alcool et la violence entre les murs si charmant de sa maison, il n'avait juste pas idée à quel point. Murphy reste à l'internat, sa mère plonge plus profond dans l'oublie et les abysses de solutions qui n'en sont pas.

Alors que Monty fuit sa famille en dormant à Arkadia, ça n'a rien de bien surprenant pour ses camarades, et il n'a pas vraiment besoin de se justifier. Il apprécie le boucan que Jasper fait chaque soir, la jolie mélodie de son enthousiasme. Il apprécie que Murphy vienne chaque soir à leur porte pour leur gueuler de la fermer, et il aime que chaque soir, un de leur encadrant vienne gueuler sur Murphy pour gueuler dans les couloirs, puis sur eux pour se faire entendre à l'autre bout de l'établissement.

Toute sa vie, Monty a l'impression de ne pas être assez, mais auprès de ses amis, il se sent presque comme une personne intéressante. À Arkadia, il trouve un foyer et une famille. Une famille qui n'espère pas de lui un futur qu'il n'est ni sûr d'atteindre ni de vouloir. Les rêves de Murphy, les espoirs de Jasper, la vision idyllique de Bellamy, voilà ce qui le nourrit. Voilà ce qui l'attire. Il veut se construire un avenir à la hauteur du leur. Il n'est toujours pas assez, mais il aspire enfin à l'être par ses propres moyens.

**2 0 2 0**

_Shake It Out – _FLORENCE + THE MACHINE

_« And I've been a fool and I've been blind ;_

_I can never leave the past behind. _

_I can see no way, I can see no way. »_

Honnêtement ? Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit naturel d'avoir le coeur si gonflé de ce mélange de nostalgie, de bonheur, et d'excitation. Il n'a pas la même opportunité de se mêler à la foule, il ne peut plus se déchaîner dans la fosse parmi le public, mais il se tient là, dans les coulisses, et il ne se lasse pas du spectacle. De ses amis qui renaissent chaque soir sous les lumières aveuglantes, des milliers de voix qui reprennent ses chansons, du temps qui se suspend – à chaque solo, à chaque note qui flotte au dessus du monde – de chaque ovation.

Chaque concert le remplit un peu plus d'espoir. D'espoir que la vie peut être bonne, qu'il n'est pas brisé. Quand il regarde Blake qui se déchaîne, son sourire resplendissant, l'espoir qu'ils ne sont brisés.

Dans l'avion, par le hublot, le monde qui rétrécit et s'éloigne, et ce qui lui semblait si insurmontable s'éclaircit et s'allège. Dans les airs, il traverse les pensées et les réflexions, son esprit se fait plus clair, l'avenir plus souple. Au-dessus des nuages, la pluie ne peut plus l'atteindre, il n'y a plus que le soleil ou les étoiles. En tournée, la vie se simplifie, il n'y a plus de questions futiles, plus de vie qui s'emballe, tout est écrit, tout est primaire. Manger, voyager, dormir, répétition, concert, en boucle. Quand ils sont désoeuvrés, ils discutent, ils bouquinent, ils utilisent les minutes pour vivre ce qu'ils ne prennent plus le temps de vivre dans la vie ordinaire. C'est épuisant, une course permanente, l'excellence à cultiver, offrir dix fois un spectacle unique qui reste à jamais dans les mémoires. Ils sont drainés de leur énergie, ils ne l'utilisent plus que pour ce qui en vaut la peine. Murphy est plus reposé ; il a moins de travail, il ne se donne pas sur scène, il se contente de contempler ses amis qui s'offrent à leur fans avec dévotions. Il voudrait que la vie soit un enchaînement de concerts dans le monde entier ; les paysages qui défilent, les rires qui s'égrènent et l'exaltation à l'idée de se performer, en boucle, jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. Il veut mourir d'épuisement, mourir de ne plus pouvoir bouger un seul muscle, de ne plus pouvoir même faire battre son coeur, mourir d'avoir trop fait. D'avoir touché la dernière limite, d'avoir exploité en lui tout ce qu'il y avait de ressources. Il ne voit pas de meilleures manières de partir que de partir parce qu'il n'a plus rien à offrir.

Ils en ont discuté, un soir, dans les airs, alors qu'ils survolaient la mer et que malgré la fatigue, ils étaient trop excités pour fermer les yeux. Monty veut mourir dans son sommeil, paisiblement, vieux et heureux, en ayant grandit assez pour voir le monde et ceux qu'il aime vivre et grandir. Il veut avoir vu tout ce qu'il peut, avoir aimé aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, il veut une vie remplie et un départ discret, drapé par la nuit. Fermer les paupières et ne pas les rouvrir, comme une évidence.

Jasper pense que la meilleure mort c'est celle digne d'une rockstar, une overdose ou une balle dans le coeur, quelque chose qui laisse son nom dans les journaux à l'image de sa carrière. Quelque chose qui marque, dramatique et tragique, une mort de film. Mais dans les faits, il est obligé de se ranger du côté de Monty. Il veut mourir vieux, entre deux rêves, avec sa fille heureuse et pleins de petits-enfants imprimés sur sa rétine. C'est ça être papa, il est obligé de l'admettre, c'est devenir fou et s'imaginer rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est devenir faible parce qu'on ne vit plus uniquement pour soi, on vit pour être sûre qu'un autre être vivra avec ce qu'il y a de mieux. « Je suis faible, il a répété, je fais attention à tout, plus de folies, plus de conneries. J'ai la trouille de partir sans avoir pu la voir se marier, sans avoir assisté à sa vie, les pires et les meilleurs moments. » Il y avait eu un silence, Murphy s'était senti tout petit. Dépassé par un sentiment qu'il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais. Il y tient, à Melody, comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, c'est sa filleul, c'est un joyaux, un trésor. Mais il ne l'aime pas le centième de l'amour que Jasper lui voue, il est incapable de comprendre ce sentiment omniprésent et omnipotent qui régit ses pensées toutes entières. Il pouvait sentir que son camarade était peiné d'être loin de son bout de soi si longtemps ; il ne la reverra pas avant plusieurs mois et il semble terrifié de louper quelque chose. C'est la mère d'une amie de Melody, avec qui il est devenu proche il y a quelques année, qui garde sa gamine ; Harper. Il appelle tous les soirs et tous les matins, elle lui demande avec excitation comment se passe les spectacles et lui raconte ses journées de classe.

Blake a déclaré qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur mort. Que c'est la fin de toute manière, un moment indigne quoi qu'il en soit. Mourir c'est un peu perdre, il se fiche de comment il partira ; il sera parti. Il semblait rechignant à en parler ; l'australien a toujours eu peur de la Mort. De l'oubli. C'est une angoisse qu'ils lui connaissent depuis tout petit, et le temps n'y a rien changé, il l'a peut-être même plus ancrée dans ses pensées, plus sournoise, plus discrète, mais lancinante. Telle une entité menaçante, la mort plane sur ses actes et ses choix, et il tente vainement de la fuir.

Dans les hôtels qu'ils fréquentent le temps d'une nuit avant de reprendre la route, Murphy laisse l'obscurité engloutir les couloirs avant de les traverser pour rejoindre la chambre de Blake. L'embrasser, s'oublier, glisser sous ses paumes, toujours un peu plus. C'est un peu moins violent, c'est un secret qui courent sur leur langue et les laissent confus. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait dans ses draps, contre ses murs, dans sa douche, chaque soir, il ne sait pas qui y gagne. Il ne veut pas savoir, il se doute qu'il n'empoche pas la victoire. Le brun ne le renvoie pas chez lui, mais il ne se sent pas le bienvenu dans sa nuit. Il finit toujours par s'esquiver, furtivement, quand l'australien part se laver ou ferme les yeux. Il se laisse guider jusqu'à la sortie, s'expose aux vents et aux étoiles, et s'empare d'une cigarette pour embrumer son esprit.

Là, il ferme les yeux et respire l'air frais, s'engouffrant dans ses poumons pour ressortir dans un souffle qui se perdra dans la trachée d'un autre. Il observe la ville endormie, le ciel dégagé et la lune qui éclaire la rue. Le béton qui scintille sous la lumière pâle, les astres lointains qui se chuchotent des mélodies aérienne. Là. Il pourrait mourir là, entre l'orgasme et le sommeil, l'âme exaltée et les os aux repos. Voilà une vérité que personne ne pourrait nier ; après deux heures, le monde bascule dans une dimension euphorique où les réflexions se perdent et les sentiments resurgissent. Il a appris à apprécier la sensation désinhibée où l'honnêteté remonte à la surface comme les cadavres des journées torves. Où tout est dramatique et effrayant, excitant, où les sens s'exacerbent, et la mélancolie vient murmurer des contes nocturnes. Il vient pour ça, pour l'importance qui se brouille, les pensées qui se confondent, l'homme à la mer. Le monde à ses pieds, endormi et inconscient, et l'infini de choix qui tournoient en suspens au-dessus de son corps abandonné. La liberté, dans sa forme la plus crue, dans un élan insensé qui lui donne envie de crier très fort et de courir très loin, juste parce qu'il le peut. Qui l'inspire mille mots et mille notes, lui donne envie de vivre soudainement plus fort et plus vite, de se consumer, de s'enflammer. Là, conforté dans les ténèbres, il se voudrait une histoire épique, des relations poétiques, une passion endiablée. Il se voudrait des voyages, des paysages, des montagnes et de mers, il voudrait voler, il voudrait aimer. Après deux heures, tout est permis et les rêves se défont de leurs laisses pour se déchaîner et galoper pour quelques heures de faiblesse folle et démente. La liberté, qui gonfle son coeur de tant de chose qu'il ne peut les démêler, amassant la joie et la tristesse, l'excitation et la mélancolie, l'espoir et une pointe de peur, entre ses côtes, démunies face au trop-plein. Il n'y a aucun mot qui puisse résumer cette impression d'être à quelques inspirations d'exploser de vie, aucun terme pour qualifier le rythme effréné de son sang dans ses veines et les pensées qui s'élancent sur le bitume jusqu'au tournis. Pas de chanson qui serait assez belle, assez grande, pour exprimer la jouissance qu'il en tire. Plus qu'une baise avec Blake ? Possiblement. Rien n'arrive à la cheville de la liberté qui, le temps de quelques minutes, lui redonnent l'illusion de s'éloigner du cadavre fumant qu'il est devenu. Allongé contre le béton rugueux, le ciel fait tanguer le monde.

« Je croyais que tu savais plus sourire. »

Au-dessus de lui, Jasper allume une cigarette, la flamme du briquet aspergeant son visage d'une lumière chaude. Les cernes se creusent habillement sur sa peau de papier, il semble de plus en plus épuisé au fil des concerts, et pourtant il ne se plaint jamais. Dans les hauts et les bas, dans les temps les plus rêches de sa vie, Jasper ne s'est jamais plaint. Il a coulé, blessé, mordu, s'est laissé alanguir dans son malheur, mais jamais il n'a énoncé la moindre complainte. Le monde entier pouvait voir son malheur, il ne le cachait pas, pour autant l'exprimer semblait inconcevable. Dans la bouche de Jasper, rares sont les gémissements et les reproches. Il en a énoncé, il s'est énervé, il a crié. Il ne crie plus, plus que dans le micro pour un refrain véhément. Petit, il était celui qui trouvait le bon dans les mauvais moments, qui s'émerveillait pour un rien et qui s'égaillait pour tout. Il est devenu terne, une ombre qui se tient debout avec toutes les forces qui lui restent. Pour les autres, pour sa fille, pour son meilleur ami qui lui tient de béquille à chaque fois qu'il trébuche, pour Monty qui n'est plus rien mais qui est tout, qui ne l'a pas abandonné alors qu'il aurait du. Pour la musique, qui lui a donné le meilleur et le pire et a façonné son présent dans l'or et l'abysse. Il aime, encore, en mode silencieux, fade. Le retour de Skaikru draine toute la vie qui lui reste, mais a aussi le mérite de redonner quelques couleurs aux paysages et du goût à l'air qu'il inspire. Une gorgée de nicotine, il vient s'allonger à ses côtés, collant son épaule à la sienne. Fut un temps, les mèches folles seraient venues chatouiller sa nuque et son menton, et le compositeur y aurait passer ses doigts avec tendresse. Le crâne rasé de Jasper n'offre plus aucune chevelure à peigner, Murphy se contente de retracer ses pommettes saillantes avec douceur.

« T'as l'air crevé, il fait remarquer.

– Dis-le si j'ai une sale gueule. » réplique Jasper.

Il se redresse pour tirer sur sa clope, recrache en l'air les volutes qui se mêlent à l'obscurité, puis se laisse à nouveau tomber à terre. Il laisse le pouce de Murphy retracer ses cernes avec inquiétude.

« Tu devrais m'embrasser, il chuchote. Ce serait romantique. »

Les commissures du compositeurs se relèvent, il sourit doucement en même temps qu'il s'empare de sa main, entrelaçant leur doigts pour la millième fois.

« Je crois que Monty n'apprécierait pas, il murmure en retour.

– On s'en fout. »

Le regard amusé de Murphy l'informe qu'il n'y croit pas une seule seconde, et Jasper laisse un petit rire s'échapper, avant de reporter son regard sur le ciel. Il passe sa main libre sur son front, souffle très fort.

« Je comprends rien, il lui avoue.

– Je sais.

– Il devrait me détester, non ?

– Oui.

– Mais il m'embrasse.

– Apparemment. »

Il sent la main de Jasper serrer la sienne plus fort. Il ne comprend pas tout de leur relation non plus, pour être honnête. Monty est froid, et pourtant quelque chose continue à l'attirer vers le brun, comme un papillon vers une flamme.

« Tu dis ça, soupire le batteur, mais tu détestes Bellamy et tu couches avec lui en permanence. »

Il ricane, la comparaison n'est pas si mal choisie, même si elle n'est pas totalement exacte. Monty ne déteste pas Jasper, il trouve juste difficile de renouer avec lui après les évènements et la confiance qui s'est brisée. Murphy, lui, en veut encore et encore, éternellement, à Blake pour l'avoir abandonné et trahit. Et si Jasper montrer des signes de regrets et continue à partager une amitié particulière avec l'asiatique, lui n'a plus que le sexe en commun avec son amant, quoi qu'il en dise. Malgré tout, malgré le pire, Monty n'a jamais entièrement abandonné Jasper et Jasper n'a jamais entièrement abandonné Monty plus d'une année, malgré la colère et les désaccords, les plaies. Ils se sont perdus de vue, se sont éloignés, mais ils n'ont jamais laissé l'autre couler pour plus longtemps qu'une poignée de temps. Blake l'a laissé couler pour neuf ans. Leurs duos se ressemblent et pourtant la comparaison semble inappropriée face à la candeur et la poésie du regard de Monty qui le temps d'un battement de cil s'adoucit quand il contemple son ex-meilleur ami raconter une anecdote sur sa fille.

« Et tu couches avec Monty, il réplique, c'est de bonne guerre.

– Je couche pas avec Monty. », répond Jasper instantanément.

Murphy tourne la tête, joue contre goudron, pour jauger le visage qui se détache de la pénombre.

« Tu couche pas avec Monty, il répète, et il se rend compte qu'il a toujours pris le fait pour un acquis sans aucune preuve. Pourquoi ?

Son ami souffle du nez avec amusement et laisse ses yeux dériver dans les étoiles, sûrement à la recherche de la meilleure réponse :

« Tu me croiras sûrement pas, il prononce doucement, mais je suis hétéro. Monty ne m'attire absolument pas. Je me verrais jamais coucher avec un homme, ça m'intéresse pas. »

Un silence, Murphy se sent stupide d'avoir toujours déduit de lui-même le ressentit de Jasper sans jamais en avoir parlé avec lui. La révélation a un drôle de goût, et pourtant ne le surprend pas outre-mesure ; Monty et lui n'avait jamais été à propos de la chaire.

« T'es juste amoureux ? il demande avec curiosité.

– Je suis pas amoureux de Monty. J'étais amoureux de Maya, la sensation n'avait rien à voir.

– T'es pas gay et t'es pas amoureux, il lui fait remarquer, sans pour autant remettre en doute les déclarations. Mais tu l'embrasses.

– Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

– Parfois c'est suffisant.

– Faut croire. »

**2 0 0 8**

_All For Us – _LABRINTH

_« I'm taking in all for us. _

_I'm doing it all for love. »_

Monty aime ce qu'ils ont réussi à accomplir. Il est fière, fière de faire partie d'un tel phénomène, fière du succès qu'ils rencontrent. Fière de pouvoir jouer devant des millions de gens qui crient son nom, fière de savoir que ses musiques sont écoutées dans les voitures et les maisons. Il est heureux d'être reconnu, les heures et heures d'entraînement qu'il a investies sont récompensées. Fière de révolutionner le genre musicale et d'y apporter une pierre conséquente. Il n'a jamais espéré si loin, il n'a pas vraiment l'impression de mériter une vie si fantastique. Aussi, il ne trouve pas inconcevable de payer une contrepartie qui remettrait les balances à égalité.

A quatorze ans, Monty sait qu'il préfère embrasser les garçons, et il est vite décidé qu'il est hors de question qu'il embrasse des garçons en public pour le bien-être de leur carrière florissante. Pas que ces camarades auraient eu le moindre soucis avec ce fait – Bellamy et Murphy s'adonnent déjà à des pratiques peu catholiques derrière les rideaux, et Jasper n'en a pas grand chose à faire, ou pour le citer : « C'est chouette. ».

Mais Dante ne le voit pas de cet oeil. Leur audience n'est pas forcément prête à la révélation d'après lui, et il craint pour sa propre santé mentale. Il le pense trop jeune pour affronter la réaction qui en découlerait, et Skaikru trop fragile pour survivre à une division de leur communauté. Ils se sont accordés sur un marché ; Monty ne dit rien sur son orientation sexuelle pour encore quelques années et pourra l'assumer au grand jour à sa majorité ; leur popularité sera alors assise et lui sera prêt à faire face à l'opinion de son public. Mais qu'il ne soit pas dupé, il n'est pas la priorité dans cette affaire ; l'image de leur groupe est ce qui régi la moindre de leur parole.

Il a accepté de se taire, plus pour protéger les rêves de ces amis que pour autre chose. Honteux de mettre en péril ce qu'ils bâtissent pour un béguin de travers, il tait sa nature, embarrassé de la menace qu'il constitue. Jasper a protesté, s'est disputé avec Cage et lui a répété de passer outre leurs ordres ; il ne l'a pas fait. Jasper est la personne la plus généreuse qu'il connaisse, mais il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il sacrifie en incitant son ami à faire un coming-out dangereux. Blake et Murphy ont aussi protesté, il les a rassuré, s'est drapé d'indifférence pour ne pas les inquiéter. Dans ses entrailles, il se sent affreusement coupable de cacher ainsi son attirance, et se blâme de tromper des milliers de jeunes qui le voit comme un exemple. Il a l'impression de trahir la communauté LGBT qui manque de représentation et de soutien. Il n'y a aucune issue ; il déçoit et blesse des âmes quel que soit son choix. Il décide de préserver ceux qu'il aime et de sacrifier tous ceux qui écoutent ses musiques et ceux qui craignent comme lui dans le noir. Tant pis.

Il vit de sa musique, ils font la une des journaux ; il en paye la contrepartie.

La contrepartie, il la vit d'une autre manière. Plus cruelle, il se l'admet à regret, plus violente. Venimeuse, elle incruste la honte et la douleur dans sa chaire, la peine dans son coeur. Derrière les murs d'un bureau fermé à clé, dans une pièce discrète, il laisse les doigts parcourir son corps et salir sa vie. Il a cessé de rechigner, cessé de protester, il accepte sans un mot l'affront, se laisse prendre sans un mot, dans le secret, pour que jamais ils ne se fassent prendre. Les paumes enflamment son épiderme, il est brûlé au second degrés, rescapé de l'incendie, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, s'éloignant de sa dignité et de son intégrité. Les menaces n'ont même plus de sens entre les lèvres venimeuses, il ne sait même plus pourquoi il laisse Cage poser ses mains glaciales sur lui. Ça n'a plus d'importance, il ravale les pensées et la raison, éteint son esprit, attend que la tempête passe comme elle passe à chaque fois. Il ne veut pas déranger. S'il se plaignait, s'il gâchait tout, alors on se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait pas sa place depuis le début. Il détruirait ce que ses amis ont mis tant d'effort à construire, soufflerait sur le jolie château de cartes et la supercherie serait révélée. Il a peur, peur de blesser ses compagnons, peur d'être démasquer, peur d'être celui qui les mèneront à leur perte. Il vit un fantasme, chaque jour, joue devant une foule exaltée, répand sa musique dans le monde entier ; il peut supporter le souffle de leur manager contre sa peau et les souillures. Ce n'est pas grave, il y a bien pire que quelques étreintes qu'il ne désire pas. Bien pire que coucher avec un homme qu'il n'aime pas ; tant de gens le font. Dans son esprit, il est libre. Libre de dire non s'il ne voulait pas ; il accepte de son plein consentement. Pour ses amis, pour lui aussi, égoïstement. Pour Skaikru et ce qu'ils ont investis, tous, dedans. C'est de son plein gré qu'il se laisse manier par les gestes rêches et durs de Cage, il est libre, tout va bien, il arrêterait s'il le voulait, c'est ce qu'ils répète chaque soir. Il va bien. Il est libre. Il n'est pas de ces victimes, pas de ces mineurs abusés, il est un jeune homme éduqué et prévenu maintes fois ; la situation n'a rien à voir.

Il n'a rien de enfants que l'on dupe ; il est vieux, quatorze, quinze ans, il est instruit sur la chose, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il n'y a pas abus ; il accepte pour ne pas affecter l'avenir brillant qui les attends. C'est même à son avantage, au fond, si on y réfléchit bien.

Avec le temps, Monty a honte, honte d'accepter chaque fois, persuadé de le faire égoïstement pour son propre bien. Si l'on découvrait maintenant, si l'ont découvrait ce qu'il a fait, on découvrirait quel être immonde il est. De quels horreurs il est capable, une âme répugnante cachant ses désirs pour son bien, couchant pour se préserver. Personne ne peut savoir. Il s'enfonce dans les mensonges pour que jamais un homme ne puisse entrevoir son vrai visage. Spirale. Il s'y engouffre, plonge dedans, oublie qui est le premier à avoir agit mal. Il ne s'agit plus que de lui, lui qui dupe le public, lui qui est sale et indigne d'amour ou d'admiration, lui qui cache, encore et encore, toujours plus, jusqu'à oublier qui il est et ce qu'il veut.

Que personne ne puisse jamais atteindre ses amis, que rien ne vienne se mettre sur le chemin de leur bonheur. Que leur avenir continue à rayonner, toujours. Ne rien bousculer, ne rien gâcher, se taire, ravaler sa fierté. Qu'importe si c'est le prix à payer ; le reste des jours, il est heureux.

Il ne mérite pas d'être heureux, il en paye le prix à chaque abus qui le laisse un peu plus vide et confus.

C'est comme ça qu'il aime le bonheur ; acquis, par la force de son travail, par son investissement, par des sacrifices. Cage n'est qu'un sacrifice.

Il est libre.

**2 0 2 0**

_Make up your mind – _FLORENCE + THE MACHINE

_« Make up your mind,_

_Let me live or let me love you._

_While you've been saving your neck,_

_I've been breaking mine for you.»_

Les cris de la foule résonnent encore entre les murs quand ils descendent de la scène après un énième rappel. Ils sont luisants de sueur, leurs oreilles bourdonnent, ils sont encore sous l'effet de la dopamine, un sourire flotte sur leurs lèvres avec l'exaltation qu'ils retrouvent à chaque concert. Ils voudraient que cet instant irréel ne cesse jamais. Ils lui courent après, représentation après représentation, cette impression de naviguer sur terre comme si plus rien ne comptait plus, leurs têtes qui tournent des applaudissements et du grondement du public. Blake n'a qu'à ouvrir sa loge pour retrouver les lèvres de Murphy qui viennent gouter à la gloire à même la source. L'australien se laisse plaquer au mur, il sourit contre la bouche affamée qui quémande toujours plus. Il se résout à le repousser doucement, essayant vainement d'éteindre le feu dévorant qui le supplie de coller son corps contre le sien.

« On m'attend, il murmure.

– Ils peuvent attendre un peu plus. »

Les yeux bleus de Murphy fondent de désir et il doit puiser en lui toute la force qu'il a pour disparaître dans la douche et fermer le verrou en guise de réponse.

« Salop. » il l'entend l'insulter.

Il est sorti au bout de quelques minutes, il n'a pas le temps pour le luxe d'une douche qualité ; il y a des photos à prendre et des autographes à signer. Murphy est adossé à la porte, et il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'empoigner son col pour l'attirer à lui et entrelacer leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Aucun autre choix, vraiment. Il est pourtant obliger de relâcher sa grippe pour passer sa main dans son dos et la laisser caresser sa cuisse avec possessivité.

« Sois sage. », il souffle, quelques octaves trop bas, et il peut sentir la peau trembler sous ses doigts, lui arrachant un sourire. Il quitte la loge avec délice, impatient comme il ne l'a jamais été d'en avoir finit avec ses fans.

Quand il revient enfin, son coeur fait un bruit indécent quand il constate que Murphy n'a pas quitté la pièce. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un seul pas à l'intérieur que déjà la chaire vient onduler contre la sienne et une langue entreprend un tango qui lui fait perdre pied. Le compositeur n'est pas vraiment celui à prendre l'initiative habituellement, principalement pour une fierté qui l'incline peu à faire le premier pas ou se montrer asservi. Mais là tout de suite, Murphy s'en fout. Il veut Blake, et il le veut maintenant. Il veut sa violence, sa haine, sa passion, son rire et son sourire, il veut sa peau, son souffle. Aussi il grogne avec frustration quand son amant l'oblige à briser le contact d'un main et lui murmure avec amusement :

« Je pue la transpi, je veux une vraie douche. »

Et encore une fois, il le laisse abandonné et s'engouffre dans sa salle de bain avec un sourire de défi. Le verrou ne claque pas cette fois et Murphy se permet d'y voir une invitation.

L'eau finit de ruisseler quand il se laisse embrasser, encore brouillé par l'orgasme, la main de Blake sur sa nuque, plus brulante encore que l'eau bouillante qui coule sur leur corps. Il ne résiste pas, se laisse pousser jusqu'à la vitre froide qui lui donne un soubresaut de protestation. Il détache ses lèvres de celles de l'australien et contemple les mèches trempées qui tombent sur les yeux sombres. Yeux sombres qui fixent maintenant derrière lui, et quand il tourne la tête pour suivre son regard, le visage de Blake lui est renvoyé dans le miroir, et il doit avouer que la vision de leurs corps imbriqués contre la paroi a plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui semble préoccuper le brun, qui penche la tête en arrière pour contempler la naissance de sa clavicule qui tourne déjà du rouge à un début de pourpre, florissant sans grande discrétion.

« Tu fais chier Murphy, il grogne. Monroe va me tuer.

– Monroe te couvrira ça en cinq secondes.

– Je déteste le fond de teint, il grimace.

– Baise-moi moins fort et je n'aurais pas besoin de mordre.»

Blake lève un sourcil amusé, et se laisse à poser ses lèvres, déjà étirées dans un léger sourire, sur le coin des siennes, avant de reculer et sortir de la douche, dans un nuage de vapeur.

« Je pensais que tu allais m'apprendre la discipline, proteste le compositeur, dans une moue d'enfant boudeur, arrachant un rire bien trop chaleureux de la part de son amant.

– Ce soir peut-être, il lui promet avec un clin d'oeil. Là tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Là, entre l'air qui entrent, en dessous de la salive qui s'avale, cette sensation sourde de son coeur qui s'entrave au sourire, aux yeux qui se plissent et à la main qui peigne en arrière des mèches brunes. Obsédé, il peut dealer avec. Sentimental ? Il préfèrerait crever.

«Jaha nous propose un deuxième contrat pour deux albums et deux autres tournées sur les six prochaines années. »

Silence profond dans la pièce, tous dévisagent Blake qui semble bien trop sérieux.

« On s'était mis d'accord sur une fois et on arrêtait tout, non ? »

Monty essaye de calmer les tensions, il peut voir Jasper froncer les sourcils et Murphy se tendre, sans pour autant lâcher du regard l'australien qui hausse les épaules :

« C'est pour ça que je vous en parle. On pourrait continuer.

– Continuer quoi ? Réplique Murphy.

– Ça ! et la voix grave et rauque du chanteur s'emplit d'excitation. Les concerts, les albums, Skaikru. On s'éclate, rien ne nous oblige de tout enterrer maintenant. »

Plus personne n'ose parler, les yeux du châtain ne sont plus que des fentes quand il se lève et part en claquant la porte. Monty jette un regard exaspéré à l'aîné qui ne semble pas comprendre la réaction et part à sa suite pour calmer Murphy, en même temps que Jasper soupire et se laisse couler au sol avec lassitude :

« T'es vraiment con parfois, tu le sais ? »

Dehors, Murphy se bat inutilement contre un tronc qui reste inébranlable face à ses coups de pieds.

« Il ne t'as rien fait. »

Les yeux glacés se posent sur lui, et il ressent le besoin de préciser :

« L'arbre.

– C'est lui ou Blake. »

Il donne un dernier coup qui fait s'agiter imperceptiblement le feuillage, mais peut-être n'est-ce que la brise tardive.

« Ce serait si inconcevable de continuer ?

– Ce qui est inconcevable c'est qu'il continue à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était de sa faute. »

Un silence s'étend, pendant lequel Murphy fixe obstinément le goudron, et Monty sait, à cet instant précis, que certaine chose sont destinées à remonter à la surface. À bien y penser, il lui semble qu'il attend ce moment depuis une éternité. Quelque chose en lui s'étonne, et lui étreint le coeur, de savoir qu'après tout ce temps, que malgré toute cette colère et cette rancoeur, son ami continue à le protéger de la vérité, malgré la rage qu'il semble pourtant tant ressentir des évènements passés. Il est temps d'apaiser les blessures, temps de décharger le chanteur des responsabilités qu'il a endosser sans ciller.

« Tu penses que c'est sa faute parce qu'il est celui qui a publié l'information, il prononce doucement, et le regard du compositeur se plante dans le sien, silencieux, mais définitivement déstabilisé.

– Tu savais, il comprend, d'une voix rauque. Depuis combien de temps ? »

L'asiatique avale une gorgée d'air plus sonore que les autres, instinctivement, et décide que les mots sont enfin prêts à voir le jour.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. »

**2 0 1 0**

_My Body Is a Cage – _ARCADE FIRE

_« I'm living in an age_

_Who's name I don't know,_

_Though the fear keeps me moving,_

_Still my heart beat so slow. »_

Quand Bellamy vient tambouriner à sa porte à sept heure du mat', quelque chose crie en lui que le château de carte est sur le point de s'effondrer. Instinctivement, il jette un regard à son appartement et considère ne pas ouvrir la porte à son ami et l'ouragan qu'il emmène. Il ne se l'explique pas, il sait, c'est tout. Il peut sentir que quelque chose s'est déverrouillé. Il pose les doigts sur la poignée et ouvre la porte parce que quelque chose dans la façon que ses mains ont de toujours trembler quand il voit Cage lui susurre que tout est déjà brisé.

Il y a beaucoup de mots qui blessent et de voix qui se brisent, beaucoup de peine et de chute dans un gouffre qui ne se referme pas. Beaucoup de phrase qu'il prononce du bout des lèvres, de l'acide sur sa langue, et qui font briller quelque chose d'innommable dans les pupilles de l'aîné.

« J'ai pas dit non, c'est de ma faute. »

« Vous étiez si heureux, je voulais pas tout gâcher avec cette connerie. »

« C'est pas grave Bellamy, fais pas cette tête. Vraiment, c'est pas grave, c'est finit maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Si vous regardez un spectacle de magie, le temps passe vite et vous vous émerveillez, et vous finissez par croire à la magie à défaut d'avoir de meilleures explications. La faiblesse des magiciens, c'est que quand le rationnel vient s'en mêler et que son audience comprend le mensonge, alors l'illusion se brise en mille morceaux et ne reste que la dégueulasse vérité et la pitrerie de la situation. Monty y croit à ses phrases, dur comme fer, et même si, inévitablement, un voix crachote dans les tréfonds de ses pensées que ça ne peut pas être bien ou normal, à défaut de trouver une autre explication, il est obligé de concéder que cela doit l'être. Quand le visage de son ami d'enfance se déforme d'horreur, que ses pupilles s'écarquillent toujours plus, et que la nausée semble le prendre, il doit faire face à la vérité. La magie n'existe pas et sûrement que rien de tout ça, les mains de Cage et son corps sur le sien n'était justifiable ou banal. Il a envie de crier, beaucoup de chose, et de beaucoup pleurer, parce que maintenant que les tours et les ruses ont perdus leur effet, il ne reste que l'implacable et inavouable réalité qui transforme son histoire et sa vie. Il n'a pas envie de voir sa vie de cette manière. Sa vie est moche vu comme ça, et Monty n'aime pas le moche.

« Il faut le dénoncer, déclare Blake, et il a l'impression que le chanteur est arrivé il y a de ça trois éternités et que le monde est en pause.

– Non, il répond, et il veut juste se rouler en boule sur son lit et oublier que la Terre tangue et se renverse.

– Monty ! »

Ça fait une heure qu'il est là, une heure à discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé tout ce temps. Il ne sait même pas comment Bellamy a découvert, et il s'en fout. Il a honte, profondément honte d'être une victime, d'avoir été assez naïf pour tomber dans un piège si évident. Il a honte d'avoir pu à se point avoir tort, de gâcher les rêves et le bonheur de son ami. Il est coupable de la fin des années d'or, il le sait, et il préfèrerait sauter d'un pont que d'impliquer plus de personnes dans cette histoire. Blake semble s'en vouloir d'avoir hausser la voix, il se rassoit et se rapproche de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule :

« Monty, je sais que ça doit être dur. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour d'autres ados qui pourraient prendre ta place. Je refuse que tu puisse un jour regretter de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose.

– Je peux pas, il souffle, il a l'impression de manquer d'air. Je peux pas Bellamy, je peux pas, je peux pas le dire, je peux pas. »

Il sent les bras de l'australien se refermer sur lui, il inspire l'odeur réconfortante, essaie de calmer sa respiration et son coeur qui s'emballent jusqu'à la rupture. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas avouer au monde entier ce qu'il a fait. Que le monde un jour l'apprenne, ça lui déchire le coeur mais il sait que la vérité est vouée à ressurgir un jour. Mais être celui qui va porter plainte ? Être celui qui marche jusqu'à la police pour avouer ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne peut pas. Il est déjà coupable de tant d'emmerdes, il ne peut pas être derrière celle-là non plus. Le courage lui manque, il refuse. Quand Bellamy recule à nouveau, c'est pour lui proposer avec cet air grave qui ne le quitte plus :

« Je peux le faire pour toi. SI c'est ce que tu veux, je peux aller porter plainte. »

Il secoue la tête, l'idée est tentante mais il ne peut pas embarquer le chanteur dans ce scandale :

« Si on venait à savoir que tu es celui qui a porté plainte, ta carrière va en souffrir, tu le sais comme moi. Personne n'aime les mouchards dans le cinéma. »

Il peut voir que son ami aimerait balayer le problème et déclarer qu'il le ferait quand même, mais il serre sa mâchoire et se rassoit, honteux de ne pas être capable de sacrifier ses rêves pour aider le bassiste. Il ne lui en veut pas, il comprend. Il ne demanderait jamais à Bellamy d'abandonner l'avenir qu'on lui profile, il est trop bon, trop prometteur pour lui arracher les opportunités qui se profileront sans un seul doute. Il laisse le silence s'installer, son esprit vide d'échappatoire qui lui épargne de s'exposer à nouveau. Mais le brun a raison, s'il ne fait rien il laisse Cage poser ses sales pattes sur d'autres personnes été cette idée lui donne envie de mourir. Une idée furtive vient pourtant naviguer, doucement, dans le fil de ses pensées, et il déclare avec prudence :

« Tu pourrais le publier sur _Em Pleni_. »

Bellamy se fige. Il peut voir son corps se tendre et sa poitrine bloquer sa respiration le temps d'un instant.

« Vous n'êtes pas très discret. », il se contente d'expliquer, il n'a pas la force de lui donner plus de détails.

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr jusque là, juste un doute. Des petites pistes, discrètes, mais jamais concrètes, qui menaient à ses camarades, sans jamais totalement les inculper. _Em Pleni_, après maintes recherches, signifiait « Ça suffit » dans un dialecte tribal australien. Plus jeune, le brun avait pour tendance à grogner quand Octavia descendait dans la cave et baragouinait dans une langue incompréhensible, à laquelle il répondait avec réticence. Il avait insinué un jour qu'elle leur venait de leur père qui leur avait appris très jeune la langue de ses anciens. Murphy et lui disparaissait souvent la nuit, on ne sait où, et revenait le matin avec une expression, fatiguée mais satisfaite. Quand quelqu'un parlait du site devant eux, une drôle d'expression apparaissait sur leur visage, presque fier, celle de deux êtres qui partagent un secret. Mais ils cachaient déjà tant de secrets, qui aurait su dire si celui-là en faisait parti ?

« Si je le publie dessus, fait remarquer Bellamy – qui de toute évidence a conscience que le pourquoi du comment n'est pas important, alors tu seras exposé au monde entier. Ce n'est pas juste la justice Monty, c'est tout le monde, tu ne seras pas épargné, la presse reléguera l'affaire, ça virera viral.

– Ça ne vous a pas dérangé jusque là. »

Il ne voulait pas le blesser, les mots sont sortis d'eux-mêmes, et il peut lire sur son visage qu'il a tapé dans un endroit fragile. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de discuter les victimes qui ont souffert d'_Em Pleni._ Il ravale sa salive, elle a un goût de bile et de larmes obsolètes.

« Je dois en parler à Murphy, il esquive.

– Non. »

Les yeux, comme des billes obscurs, transpercent sa peau.

« Je suis désolé, il bredouille, mais je ne veux pas. Si tu lui dit, alors il saura à quel point je suis lâche. Personne. Personne ne peut savoir que je t'ai demandé de le faire. S'il te plaît.»

Ses doigts s'agrippent sa manche, qu'il tire sans pitié, il sait qu'il est égoïste, il sait qu'il prend une décision qui blesse tout le monde sauf lui, mais il ne peux se résoudre à montrer plus de sa laideur à ses amis. Ils vont déjà trop la découvrir. Pourtant le brun ne proteste pas, il fixe la fenêtre quelques secondes et hoche la tête. Il se lève et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je publierais ça demain à 8h. Reste avec Jasper et Murphy et essaye d'échapper aux journalistes. Ne les laisse pas t'acculer, mais ne laisse pas non plus Dante tout contrôler ; c'est de son fils dont il s'agit, il sera biaisé. »

L'asiatique cligne des yeux, confus, il essaye de procéder les informations et les conseils.

« Et toi, il finit par bredouiller, tu seras où ? »

Un voile passe, quelque chose d'indicible se fendille et il sait que tout se finit ici.

« On m'a proposé un rôle dans un film. Le tournage est à Londres. Je vais aller vivre chez Octavia le temps d'organiser mon déménagement et je partirais.

– Et le groupe ? il demande, perdu.

– Je crois que le groupe ne va pas reprendre de sitôt, il lui avoue avec un sourire triste. S'il en est question un jour, je serais le premier à revenir, promis.

– Et Murphy ?

– Crois-moi, Murphy n'aura pas envie de me voir après ça.

– A cause de moi. »

Bellamy détourne le regard, gêné. Ils savent tous les deux ce qu'il en est, il sent la culpabilité ramper dans son estomac.

« C'est mieux comme ça, déclare l'australien en haussant les épaules. On fait tous des choses dont on est pas fier Monty. Toi, tu as le courage d'y faire face aujourd'hui, à ta manière, et je sais que tu vas faire de ton mieux pour améliorer les choses. J'ai pas ce courage là. »

Il fronde les sourcils alors que son ami s'empare de la poignée.

« Tu as fait quelque chose, il prononce avec incertitude, et devant le manque de protestation il pose une main sur son épaule. Bell', quoi que ce soit on trouvera une solution. Si tu fuis, il te le pardonnera pas et tu le sais. »

La porte s'ouvre et la lumière vient inonder le salon et la terreur poisseuse qui s'y est entassée.

« Monty, c'est pas grave, il le rassure. Je suis désolé de ne pas rester pour toi, j'aimerais pouvoir t'accompagner dans ce bordel, mais crois-moi que tout le monde se portera mieux si je me bars pour quelque temps. Je n'aime pas mentir mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de dire la vérité. Vois ça comme une manière de repentir mes péchés.

– Tu ne te repentis de rien, tu nous quittes.

– Je suppose qu'on est tous un peu lâche au fond. »

À ça, il pense qu'il n'y a rien à répliquer. Et il pense aussi qu'il n'a plus le droit de lui reprocher son départ au vue de ses propres faiblesses. Il se laisse étreindre, il essaye d'imprimer l'impression du corps contre le sien, il sait qu'au moment où il le laissera partir, plus rien ne sera pareil. Il veut pleurer, exprimer un quelconque relent de sentiment face à ce monde qui s'écroule mais le sien est déjà en miettes. Les bras de Bellamy sont chauds.

**2 0 2 0**

_Stole the Show – _KYGO

_« Our debut was a masterpiece,_

_But in the end for you and me,_

_Oh, the show, it can't go on._

_We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call._

_So hold for the applause, oh,_

_And waves out to the crowd, and take our final bow. _

_Oh it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show.»_

Quand il finit son explication, Monty serre les dents. Il se dit que c'est sûrement ça, qu'il a attendu toute sa vie, pour clore le chapitre à jamais. Combien de fois, quand les poings de Murphy s'abattait de colère contre un mur ou son dos se cambrait à l'entente du nom de son ancien partenaire, avait-il pensé qu'il suffirait d'admettre la lâcheté et son erreur pour panser la blessure ? Il se sent prêt, aujourd'hui, à faire face au ressentiment du compositeur à la place de Bellamy qu'il avait laissé blâmer en silence. Pourtant, Murphy ne semble pas fâché. Confus, tout au mieux, les yeux à la recherche d'un repère.

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? il finit par demander, et la légère brisure dans sa voix écorche le coeur de Monty.

– Il savait que tu lui en voudrait. »

C'est en partie vrai, et l'asiatique n'en dira pas plus ; ce n'est pas sa place d'expliquer exactement pourquoi Blake a mis les voiles pour Londres, principalement parce qu'il n'en a en fait qu'une vague idée. Il n'a jamais su ce que son ami tenait tant que ça à fuir. Murphy secoue la tête, et tous les deux savent que, si ce n'est pas suffisant pour être pardonné ou réellement plausible, c'est un début.

« C'est comme ça qu'il t'as convaincu de recommencer Skaikru ? »

Murphy est persuadé que l'australien a dû utiliser une forme de chantage ou du culpabilisation pour pousser le bassiste à recommencer la pire aventure de sa vie.

« Quoi ?! Non, Bellamy m'a juste parlé du registre, il ne m'a absolument pas poussé. »

Un petit silence suit, Murphy, assis sur asphalte, a déjà consumé trois cigarettes, et s'apprête à s'en emparer d'une quatrième quand ses doigts se referment sur le vide de son paquet de clope. Il jure et finit par poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres ;

« Pourquoi alors ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi avoir repris Skaikru ?

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Monty penche la tête et semble essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y a de si compliqué à appréhender dans son implication, et Murphy se demande s'il est stupide ou s'il essaye juste de noyer le poisson.

« Parce que Skaikru a foutu ta vie en l'air, il grince enfin, entre ses dents.

– Oh. »

Le pied du bassiste frappe le sol avec nervosité, il semble chercher ses mots, et quand il reprend la parole, c'est avec calme et douceur.

« Tu sais Murphy, ce que j'ai compris avec le temps et qui m'a permis de reprendre ma vie, c'est que le problème n'était pas Skaikru. »

Ils croisent leurs regards, des questions, tant de questions en suspens, tant de peine que personne d'autres ne pourra jamais comprendre, tant de cicatrices dont seuls eux ont les clefs car personne ne pourra jamais tracer le chemin à leur place.

« Skaikru nous a amené tant de choses, tant de bonheur, continue son ami. Skaikru c'est ce qui nous as tous lié, dans le meilleur et le pire, et nous permet aujourd'hui d'avoir des gens sur qui compter et des milliers de personnes prêts à nous écouter nous exprimer sur une scène.

– Skaikru c'est ce qui t'a amené dans les sales mains de Cage, ce qui a fait partir Maya. C'est ce qui nous as amené depuis dix putains d'années a avoir le poids du monde qui nous écrase comme des merdes.»

Il a un peu crié, presque craché, il a le goût de la bile sur la pointe de la langue. L'acide qui git dans son estomac depuis la nuit des temps qui remontent violemment, l'air est nécrosé.

« Le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé, le contredit pourtant son ami d'enfance, c'est Cage. Et personne d'autre, et j'ai passé tant de temps à me blâmer moi, Maya, et un peu vous parfois, beaucoup Skaikru, Dante… Le responsable, le seul, c'est Cage, et le reste c'est des circonstances, et c'est malheureux. Les engueulades, les ruptures, tout ça, c'est nous. C'est facile de blâmer une entité qu'on a créé, comme un monstre prenant le contrôle sur le maître, mais la faute est humaine. Le problème c'était nous qui étions trop jeune, Maya qui ne disait rien, Jasper qui accusait les mauvaises personnes, Blake qui a fuit, toi qui blâmait le monde entier, moi qui refusait d'affronter la réalité. On a notre lot de connerie, et aujourd'hui, on y fait face et on est prêt à ne pas les réitérer. C'est ça grandir Murphy, et Skaikru, encore maintenant, ce n'est qu'un patchwork de ce qu'on fait de notre vie. »

Murphy sent son coeur se serrer, encore et encore, jusqu'à se demander s'il est encore là où s'est avalé. Il ne peut pas imaginer que ce soit vrai. Il ne peut accepter que ce soit vrai, parce que c'est là qu'il a battit sa vie et ses opinions, sur ce renfoncement de mauvaise foi pour fuir les responsabilités. Il y a quelque chose qui a toujours flotté au-dessus de lui, comme un nuage, menaçant un jour de se décharger sur ses pensées, cette certitude omniprésente qu'il lui faudrait un jour admettre ce qu'il s'aveuglait de voir. Cette pensée, elle le blesse et lui transperce sa peau qui s'est pourtant fait si dure. Une pensée, une seule, et trop de remise en question. Mais Monty a mis le doigt dessus, et il est temps d'affronter ce qui l'a effrayé toutes ces années. Alors il la prononce, parce qu'il veut juste que les brumes se dissipent et voir le soleil. Il n'en peut plus de ce monde de brouillard et de bruine.

« Ce que tu as vécu, c'est ce qu'on a imposé à des dizaines de personnes en publiant sur _Em Pleni._»

Monty hoche la tête, doucement, et il a l'impression que la nuit va le broyer entre ses grandes mâchoires pour ne laisser de lui que de la poudre d'étoiles. Il aimerait n'être plus que de la poudre d'étoile et illuminer la vie d'autres à défauts d'être capable d'éclairer la sienne. Il y a dans sa plus grande fierté la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Dans chacun de ses sourires satisfaits face à la conclusion d'un procès qu'ils ont permit de se tenir, des victimes peut-être encore brisées qu'il n'a pas voulu voir. Parce qu'ils avaient tort dans leur désir de vendetta d'y embarquer des victimes qui méritaient de gérer leurs propre besoin de justice à leur manière. Publiquement, ils avaient imposés à ces âmes d'assumer leurs pires blessures. Ils avaient joués à Dieu impunément et il en avait récolté le prix en se faisant broyer à son tour entre les dents d'une machine qu'il avait laissé devenir incontrôlable. Il se sent nauséeux, profondément malade, d'avoir ainsi si mal compris la grande équation du monde.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit ? »

Son ami a un petit rire chagriné et passe une main réconfortante dans son dos :

« Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était vous, Murphy. Et quand bien même j'aurais été sûr, c'était votre truc, j'allais pas me mêler de quelque chose dont vous vouliez clairement qu'on ne se mêle pas. Je ne pense même pas que tu m'aurais écouter. »

Le bassiste se lève en même temps et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il saisit avec fatigue.

« J'ai besoin d'être tranquille, grogne Murphy. Je vais me coucher. »

Il a besoin de réfléchir, de digérer, il a besoin d'oublier que tout est faux et de travers. Et que tout n'est pas si faux et de travers au fond.

« Lever à 6h, lui rappelle Monty. »

Murphy ne rentre pas directement dans sa chambre, il passe d'abord par celle de Blake, qui n'a même pas essayé de s'endormir, trop préoccupé par la réaction de son cadet. Aussi il y a quelques étincelles de surprises au fond de ses prunelles quand ce dernier l'embrasse doucement et repart dans le couloir de l'hôtel sans un mot. Ils ne s'embrassent pas assez ainsi, pour rien, pour dire pardon, pour dire merci, pour dire bonjour. Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, beaucoup d'explications à avoir, mais Murphy doit d'abord dormir. Dormir et essayez d'intégrer que Blake n'était pas totalement le méchant de l'histoire et qu'il a sa propre part de conneries à réparer. Il est toujours un peu en colère, toujours un peu haineux, parce que Blake l'a abandonné, parce que Blake le rend confus, et parce que Blake n'a jamais été le petit ami qu'il aurait du être. Mais quelque chose dans le creux de son ventre s'est apaisé, et il est foutrement effrayé. Parce que s'il ne hait plus Blake tant que ça, alors quoi ? Que reste-t-il de leur relation ? Et surtout, est-il prêt à à admettre ce qu'il reste ? S'il ne hait plus son amant, alors en est-il tout simplement putain d'attacher de manière irrémédiable, sans plus rien pour contrebalancer son coeur qui bondit et ses tripes qui se tordent ? Murphy pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que ne plus avoir de raisons de pousser Blake loin de lui.


	7. Monty II

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les musiques sont toujours disponibles sous la playlist **[SKAIKRU] Monty.** Fin du troisième chapitre et de l'âge d'or. profitez du présent paisible, ne m'en voulez pas pour le passé turbulent. De l'amour sur vous ~

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**2 0 1 1**

_Work – _Charlotte Day WILSON

_« It's gonna take a little time,_

_But with you by my side,_

_I won't let go,_

_'__Till I've got what's mine. »_

« Dis-moi que c'est faux. »

Il lève enfin les yeux. Jasper a les cheveux brouillons et l'air en miette. Il pensait bien qu'il le trouverait. C'est ici qu'ils venaient se cacher quand le monde devenait trop bruyant ou effrayant ; la cabane du terrain abandonnée. Branlante et grinçante, prêt à être terrassée par la moindre brise mais toujours debout, dans cette odeur de poussière et de terre, de bois mangé. Il en sort, à regret, le corps qui craque de s'être faufilé dans l'espace réservé à des enfants - enfants qu'ils ne sont plus. Les deux pieds ancrés dans la réalité, réalité qui est en train de s'effriter. Et Jasper qui voudrait qu'on lui mente comme on ment à un gamin pour préserver son innocence. Il tente de répondre mais ce n'est qu'un baragouinement qui sort de sa bouche. Il a la voix rauque, d'avoir pleuré la nuit pleine. Il doit se racler la gorge pour reprendre à nouveaux les mots qui lui avaient pourtant couté de prononcer une première fois.

« On a promis de ne jamais se mentir.

– On a promis de tout se dire.

– Oh vraiment Jasper, il répond plus abruptement qu'il ne le voudrait, je suis désolé d'avoir osé briser le pacte en ne te disant pas que je me faisais vi-»

Il hait les sanglots qui viennent l'interrompre, il hait la douleur qui étreint sa trachée quand il tente de prononcer l'imprononçable. Il ne l'a pas encore dit, il se rend compte. Il ne l'a jamais dit, ni avant, ni à Bellamy, et maintenant qu'il est obligé de voir les choses en face, il semble que sa langue refuse de sceller la vérité. Il ravale sa salive, laisse les larmes s'écouler puisqu'il est vain de les combattre, et reprend en tentant inutilement de maîtrises les tremblements et soudains aigus de sa voix.

« Que je me fais vio– … Que Cage me – »

Les sons restent coincés entre ses dents, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que les bras de Jasper se referment sur son corps secoué de peine et de colère.

« Je suis désolé, il entend au creux de son oreille, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je suis désolé. J'aurais du le voir, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui n'ai rien vu. Je suis désolé Monty, je suis désolé, ça va aller, ça va aller… »

Encore, et encore, des chuchotis de promesses et d'excuses qu'il voudrait balayer, parce que rien n'ira jamais bien et que Jasper n'y est pour rien. Il se tait, laisse les mots couler à flots, emportant avec eux le temps d'une minute la sensations écrasante dans sa poitrine. Il voudrait qu'ils ne se tarissent jamais, aussi faux et inutiles qu'ils soient, pour que plus jamais sa vie ne soit assez silencieuse pour le laisser penser à ces cinq années de foutues. Il voudrait que les bras de son ami restent ainsi, pour le serrer si fort qu'il n'a plus à respirer ou à vivre, à caresser son dos pour tenter d'apaiser les angoisses et les tremblements, à le bercer de droite à gauche pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la plaie béante entre ses poumons.

Mais il n'en est rien. Il n'en est rien car Cage, à peine un an plus tard, alors que le procès va enfin pouvoir être lancé, se suicide en laissant une vulgaire lettre d'excuses vide de sens. Il n'en est rien, car dans cette lettre, l'aîné des Wallace se repentit de ne pas avoir écouté sa petite soeur qui le suppliait de cesser d'abuser du jeune bassiste, dénonçant ainsi la jeune femme comme au fait de l'horreur qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Il n'en est rien, car Maya les a surpris il y a de ça des années et qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit pour protéger sa famille. Il n'en est rien, car Jasper ne veut pas croire que sa femme ait pu faire preuve de tant de lâcheté, et car Monty a refusé de mentir pour la sauver d'une attaque des médias violente et acharnée. Il n'en est rien, car malgré l'abandon des charges de la victime, Maya partira sans un mot ou une excuse pour refaire sa vie loin de ce pays qui la déteste. Il n'en est rien car Jasper ne le pardonnera jamais et ne viendra plus jamais lui chuchoter des excuses ou des promesses de monde meilleur, et Monty perdra son meilleur ami en même temps qu'il a perdu son avenir, ses rêves et sa carrière.

**2 0 2 1**

_Hopeless Wanderer – _MUMFORD & SONS

_« Hold me fast, hold me fast,_

_'__Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer._

_I will learn, I will learn,_

_To love this sky I'm under. »_

Les vagues s'écrasent contre les falaises, le bruit des lames qui se fracassent contre la roche couvre les pensées. Ils contemplent le spectacle de la mer qui se déchaîne sur la côte des Rockies Mountains. Monty a toujours aimé l'océan ; ils se sont permis un détour pour la vue sublime de l'écume qui tapisse inlassablement les parois écharpés qu'ils surplombent. Le souffle marin emmêle leurs cheveux et emporte la mousse comme des flocons. Leurs tympans se perdent dans le fracas de l'eau contre la terre et le vent qui se déchaîne, leurs yeux se perdent dans l'horizon agité. L'embrun sale leur peau et humidifie leurs vêtements, lave leurs blessures. Le sel lape les plaies ouvertes, attaque l'homme à vif, ils n'en disent rien. L'océan guérit les chagrins dans la douleur et la paix.

Ils voulaient voir l'océan ; fut un temps, ils passaient toujours par la côte pour inhaler les embruns et crier plus fort que les vagues. Ils se penchaient de la barrière avec défiance et contemplaient en contrebas les remous de la vie qui venaient rencontrer la roche avec fureur. Ils descendaient ensuite à une crique étroite, se laissant fouetter par les éclaboussures de l'eau qui ricochaient contre les récifs, plongeant leur main dans l'écume qui formait des tapis mousseux sur le sable humide. Sous leurs doigts, les bulles éclataient instantanément et ils essayaient vainement de se dessiner des barbes qui s'envolaient en quelques secondes à cause des violentes bourrasques. De temps à autres, un rouleau plus vaillants que les autres atteignaient la côte avec plus de motivation que les autres et il leur fallait s'échapper à toute vitesse pour ne pas que l'eau vienne lécher leur chaussures, s'hasardant plus haut qu'à son habitude. L'océan montait à toute allure et ils criaient d'effroi en même temps qu'ils patinaient dans le sable pour remonter le bout de plage et ne pas se retrouver les pieds trempés. Ils s'étouffaient de rire, l'un d'eux finissaient toujours par glisser pendant une énième fuite et s'étalait par terre, sous leurs éclats de rires suffoqués. Ils n'étaient pas des grands fan des plages ensoleillées de Miami, ou de l'océan calme et limpide dans lequel on les invitait souvent à venir se baigner. Ils le préféraient ainsi, orageux et indomptable, sous un ciel couvert, le vent venant avaler leurs mots et les porter au loin, trop loin pour s'entendre, que des rires pour couvrir la brise. Et quand, à l'abri des regards, Blake embrassait Murphy, leurs baisers et leurs peaux avaient un délicieux goût de sel qui appelait au bonheur.

Ils aiment les Rockies Moutains, elles ont bercées leurs tournées et leur jeunesse d'émerveillement et de paix. Quand le monde se rebelle et se déchaîne à vos pieds, la vie semble soudainement si inconséquente que plus rien n'importe plus que la beauté de la nature qui vient attaquer, encore et encore, la terre sous leurs pieds. L'eau devient plus blanche que bleue, des flocons d'écume viennent s'envoler à chaque bourrasques, tel une neige marine.

Le spectacle les laisse comme à chaque fois silencieux. Ils ne descendront pas à la crique ; il y a là du bonheur échoué qu'ils craignent de déranger par leurs mines d'adultes aggravées. Ils restent là, contre les barrière, à contempler l'horizon grondant et la vue époustouflante.

Ils finissent par se détacher de la scène, à contrecoeur, pour se re-diriger vers la voiture et reprendre la route, non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Jasper se fige, ses yeux fixent un point dans le loin comme captivé. Son visage ne laisse rien paraître mais son corps tout entier se tend. Ils se retournent, à leur tour, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui attire l'attention de leur compagnon, mais ce dernier leur donne vite une réponse en pointant un doigt hésitant :

« Elle ressemble à Maya, pas vrai ? »

Ils se taisent, détaillent malgré la distance la silhouette au loin qui observe les vagues comme ils le faisaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Des cheveux noirs que le vents emmêlent et emportent, un corps pâle et frêle recouvert d'un maigre pull et d'une jupe qui se gonfle et s'élève sous la brise. Oui, elle ressemble à Maya. Comme dix autres femmes que Jasper a relié à son ancienne petite amie en quelques mois seulement, comme sûrement un grand nombre de personnes. Mais ils n'ont pas a force de protester. Ils ont l'habitude, maintenant, que leur ami trouve dans la posture d'une femme distante les courbes de la femme qui les a accompagné toute leur enfance et adolescence. Ils ne le blâment, pas, comment le pourraient-ils ? Ils le laissent faire, le laissent s'approcher et aborder la personne, laissent son expression se décomposer silencieusement et sa voix exprimer des excuses qu'il ne pense pas. Ils le laissent s'éloigner et les rejoindre, un peu brisé, déçu et le coeur en miettes comme il l'est depuis dix ans. Ils s'y s'ont fait, ils n'ont pas la force de lui dire que ce n'est pas elle ; au fond, ils n'en savent rien. Et si ? Et si, cette fois-ci, Jasper a raison et la brune qu'ils regardent de loin est belle et bien la disparue ? Alors ils se taisent, esquissant un sourire peiné. Pourtant, Blake intervient presque immédiatement avec douceur mais fermeté :

« Ce n'est pas Maya. »

Il a toujours été cet ami là, celui qui dit ce qu'il faut, ce qui fait mal mais doit être entendu. Monty a beau avoir travaillé pour prendre son rôle quand le brun a quitté leur dynamique, il doit admettre qu'il n'a jamais réussi à acquérir pleinement l'honnêteté généreuse du chanteur. Il n'a pas la même force de prononcer les phrases qui percutent et sauvent, et un simple aperçu des yeux qui se plissent de Jasper et de son nez qui tressaute le gorge de reconnaissance envers l'australien ; il n'aura jamais le courage de faire face à ces yeux qui se remplissent de peine.

« Ça pourrait il réplique, faussement détaché, mais il son ton est défensif.

– Maya ne ressemble plus à ça, déclare Blake, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! »

La voix tape les aigus, légèrement, l'air est visqueux, la pente est ardue. L'aîné semble perdre ses mots, l'espace d'un hésite, ouvre la bouche, la referme. Passe une main dans ses cheveux, et reprend, plus calmement, comme on parlerait à un enfant :

« Regarde nous Jasper, il prononce avec douceur. On a grandit, tu n'as plus de cheveux, je suis plus bronzé, Monty est plus mince. On a changé, on change tous en autant d'années. Pour autant qu'on sache, Maya peut avoir coupé ses cheveux, grossit, elle pourrait même avoir perdu une jambe. Tu ne peux pas rester attaché à la Maya que tu connaissais ; elle a disparu, comme le Jasper qu'elle connaissait a disparu. »

Le père renifle, regarde au loin. Il mord sa langue inférieur, nerveusement.

« Je vais aller faire un tour, il déclare, prenant garde à ne pas croiser leurs regards inquiets.

– Yep, on va marcher toi et moi, renchérit Murphy pour lui porter secours. C'est une bonne idée.»

Il suit Jasper dans ses pas, faisant les gros yeux à son amant qui grimace et prononce silencieusement « Désolé ».

Un silence s'installe alors qu'ils regardent les deux hommes s'éloigner. C'est Monty qui le brise, avec bienveillance ;

« Tu l'as vu. »

Il a toujours été observateur et intelligent, lisant dans ses amis avec une facilité déstabilisante, et Bellamy n'essaye même pas de nier devant le regard perçant de du brun.

« Il y a un an, au gala de charité du musée d'histoire naturel de Londres. Elle est devenue conservatrice là-bas.

– Tu lui as parlé ?

– Non, il prononce doucement. Elle n'en avait de toute évidence pas envie. »

Monty se laisse tomber dans l'herbe qui a jaunit à cause des périodes de sécheresse, avec un soupir, invitant d'un regard son ami à en faire de même.

« Elle va bien ? Elle a changé ?»

Si Bellamy n'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il savait que les questions suivraient et qu'il n'y aurait aucune réponse. Il jugeait inutile de raviver des blessures sans avoir aucunes informations supplémentaires à donner. D'eux trois, Monty était le plus proche de la jeune femme ; il passait bien trop de temps avec Jasper pour ne pas se rapprocher d'elle, et il avait sûrement été le plus affecté par le départ de la violoniste qu'il appréciait réellement, à l'instar des deux autres qui n'avaient jamais réussit à tisser des liens plus fort qu'une amitié distante et polie. Aussi il sait que dans le regard du bassiste, ce n'est pas une curiosité morbide qu'il lit mais bel et bien un intérêt soucieux.

« Oui, je pense, il raconte avec prudence, incertain. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, mais c'était sûrement du a ma présence. Ses cheveux ont poussés, ils lui arrivent à la taille. Elle a beaucoup bronzé malgré le temps pluvieux de Londres, elle a l'air en meilleure santé. »

Son compagnon boit ses mots avec un léger sourire. Si Jasper savait que Maya a refait sa vie et resplendit enfin à des kilomètres de lui et de leur fille, il en aurait le coeur brisé. Mais Monty, lui, est heureux, sincèrement heureux, et apaisé, de savoir que son amie d'enfance a trouvé une place dans ce monde qui la comble enfin. Dans chaque malheur, il y a un rayon de soleil pour créer des arc-en-ciels ; il suffit d'attendre. A bien y réfléchir, la cadette des Wallace avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son père, puissant et passionné, et son frère, intelligent et arrogant. Elle souriait souvent, pleurait beaucoup, avait un rire discret mais authentique, et pourtant ne semblait jamais réellement vivante. Un fantôme, bienveillant et généreux, mais auquel il manquait une volonté, une raison pour l'animer. Maya était fade, et personne n'avait jamais comprit comment une personne aussi mouvementée et remplie de rêve comme Jasper trouvait un intérêt dans le silence et le calme constant de sa petite-amie. Sous les lampes du musées, parmi les antiquités et les spectre de leurs ancêtres, quelque chose en elle brillait enfin, toujours avec la même discrétion et douceur que Bellamy lui connaissait, mais bel et bien éclatant. Quelque chose de tranchant en lui sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Celui de s'éloigner de cette famille qui ne lui avait jamais donné l'opportunité de se découvrir et qui l'avait plongée dans le néant et la honte. De s'éloigner de Jasper et de cet enfant qu'elle ne désirait pas pour les bonnes raisons. Dans chaque bonnes décisions, il y a de la cruauté et de la peine, il l'a appris à ses dépends. Il respecte sa fuite.

« Tu vas le dire à Jasper ?

– Non. »

A quoi bon ? A quoi bon semer le chaos dans la nouvelle vie que Maya s'est battue pour, à quoi bon ressasser un temps qui s'est enterrer. Il ne voit aucun gagnant. Il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Elle est mariée ? »

Il ravale sa salive. Il est ridicule de cacher des informations, ridicule de porter tant d'importance à ce simple fait, et pourtant il rebute à lui annoncer.

« Mariée, je ne sais pas, il finit par avouer. Mais elle était enceinte.

– Oh. »

Le ventre rond de Maya était léger mais dépourvu de mystère. Il se souvient avoir pensé « il sera aimé », puis avoir détourné le regard et quitté la salle. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ses tripes se sont noués, pourquoi il a eu envie de partir et oublier, mais la pensée qu'un enfant ait ce que n'a pas eut la chance d'avoir la petite Melody lui avait renversé les tripes. Comme une marque qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Que la merveilleuse gamine aurait un frère sans jamais le savoir. Il avait sûrement trop bu. Il était sorti pour respirer, le passé trop suffoquant pour l'affronter.

Monty est silencieux, il n'a plus de question. Il ne sait plus trop quoi dire, sûrement, et peut-être qu'il ne veut pas en savoir plus. Au fond, ça ne le regarde plus. Et c'est bien parce qu'ils n'ont plus aucun droit sur la vie de cette merveilleuse femme, qui a pansé les blessures et a offert une oreille et des conseils bienveillants à chacun d'entre eux en période de remous, parce que Bellamy la respecte dans ses réussites et ses échecs, et qu'il lui souhaite de ne jamais avoir à regretter un choix aussi douloureux, qu'il tait la suite de la soirée.

_Assis sur les marches du musées, il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait été rejoint. Il n'avait prit conscience qu'il avait de la compagnie qu'au moment où un homme s'était assis à ses côtés. Il avait tourné la tête, surpris, avait dévisagé l'adulte qui devait approximativement avoir son âge, brun et les traits angulaires mais doux. Il lui avait tendu une main, qu'il avait serré avec méfiance, incertain de ce qui lui valait d'être ainsi abordé._

_« Atom, avait déclaré l'homme._

_– __Bellamy, avait répondu le brun, bien que peu de gens ignoraient son nom. Je peux vous aider ?»_

_Il y avait eu une hésitation, furtive, puis le dit Atom avait levé ses yeux vers les constellations, avant de déclarer avec un sourire chagriné: _

_« J'ai marié une femme formidable, il avait prononcé. Elle est brillante, drôle, généreuse, et pleins d'autres choses qui font que je l'aime assez pour l'épouser malgré toutes les difficultés et les fantômes qui vivent dans notre maison. »_

_Ils s'étaient dévisagé, en silence, ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il parlait mais quelque chose semblait les empêcher d'en parler à découvert. Atom avait prit une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage de reprendre. _

_« Elle a beau ne pas souvent en parler, je sais qu'elle souffre. Vous devez sûrement tous souffrir, et peut-être même en grande partie par sa faute, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas de votre côté de l'histoire. Je n'imagine pas ce que c'est d'élever seul un gosse parce que la mère s'est barrée, et c'est sûrement l'un des pires sentiments dans ce monde. Mais abandonner son gosse, même par choix, ça vous colle à la peau, et maintenant que l'on va en avoir un à nous, je sais que ça ne l'empêche de penser à sa gamine tous les jours. »_

_Bellamy n'avait rien répondu. Il y a toujours des victimes collatérales, des gens qui souffriront de leurs drames personnels, des gens qui porteront sur leurs épaules le prix des erreurs des autres. Un époux incapable de pouvoir remplir un gouffre dans l'âme de sa femme ne semblait pas si incroyable de ça. _

_« Elle ne viendra pas vous parler, reprend le brun, parce qu'elle a peur, parce qu'elle a mal, et parce que c'est une charmante soirée qu'elle n'a pas envie de gâcher par des reproches et des questions. Je crois qu'elle est terrifié de ce que vous pourriez lui dire, que vous soyez en colère. Mais au fond je crois aussi qu'elle n'a pas envie de déterrer le passé, et c'est très bien comme ça. Je sais que vous ne nous devez rien, et que vous n'avez aucune raison de rendre service, à moi ou à elle. Mais si vous aviez une photo de Melody, que je pourrais lui passer pour qu'elle puisse voir sa fille, ce serait… »_

_Il n'y avait pas eu de mot de plus, il semblait que rien ne soit approprié à la situation. Bellamy avait sorti son téléphone en silence, pianoté pour quelques secondes et l'avait tendu à Atom ; quelques photos sur le point d'être envoyé, en attente d'un destinataire. Avec une précaution exagérée, il s'était emparé de l'objet et avait tapé les chiffres avant de lui rendre. Bellamy avait envoyé les clichés, et une sonnerie avait retentit dans la nuit, confirmant la transaction. _

_« Bonne chance. », il lui avait souhaité doucement, et il s'était levé pour rentrer à son appartement et fermer les yeux. Il était trop tard pour réfléchir ou avaler les informations, il n'avait pas la force d'analyser les évènements, il voulait se coucher. _

_« Merci.», il avait entendu dans son dos, et il s'était contenté d'un vague mouvement de la main sans pour autant se retourner, continuant son chemin, s'enfonçant dans la nuit. Il avait supprimé le message de son téléphone et avait mis fin à son séjour de quelques mois à Londres pour retourner à nouveau en Amérique._

Il n'a jamais été recontacté, ce qui, pour être honnête, l'arrange.

Il ne sait pas s'il a eu raison, de livrer ces clichés qu'il n'avait même pas pris lui-même. Il ne sait pas si Maya mérite le sourire de Melody, il ne sait pas si c'était sa décision à prendre. Il a décidé que ce n'était pas non plus la sienne de la priver de savoir ce que sa fille devenait, il est resté neutre. Il espère avoir agit comme il faut, mais comme à chaque choix difficile qu'il a du faire, il ne peut que s'en persuader et attendre le jugement final pour savoir où il a merdé.

En face de lui, Monty n'a toujours rien dit, et il commence à s'inquiéter de ne pas revoir leurs deux amis revenir. Il jette un regard aux alentours, cherchant à distinguer leur silhouette non loin mais n'aperçoit pas le corps fin et alambiqué de Murphy.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

De toute évidence, son compagnon semble avoir décidé de poser toutes les questions qu'il avait gardé jusque là. Il repose son attention sur lui, lui demandant silencieusement d'élaborer.

« J'imagine qu'il y a des dizaines d'autres manières de mettre la main sur ce registre, continue Monty, et il détourne le regard, sûrement pour vérifier à son tour que Jasper ne revient pas. Mais tu as décidé de revenir après dix ans et de recommencer Skaikru. »

Il savait qu'il aurait un jour ou un autre à s'expliquer, et pourtant il s'est refusé de chercher ce qu'il répondrait. La vérité, c'est que lui-même ne sait pas exactement tout. Lui-même doit admettre qu'il manque quelques raisons logiques et valables à son retour.

« Crois-le ou non, il sourit, mais c'était réellement l'un des moyens les plus efficaces et les plus sûrs, et il ne ment pas; de tout ces plans, Skaikru avait le plus de chances de réussir. Et j'avais envie de vous revoir. Je suppose que c'était aussi un peu une excuse pour enfin avoir une chance de me faire pardonner.

– Et ça marche ?

– Pas vraiment, il grimace. Doucement. »

Au loin, près d'une barrière, Murphy a refait son apparition et semble chahuter avec Jasper bien trop près des falaises, les deux hommes se bousculant dangereusement dans des éclats de rires d'enfants, sous le regard sceptique des touristes. Ils contemplent leur deux amis, tels deux gosses, pendant quelques secondes, avant que le silence soit à nouveau briser par une interrogation à laquelle il ne veut pas vraiment répondre :

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à vous cacher. »

Il se crispe, légèrement. Il n'aime pas cette pente, il la trouve glissante et dangereuse, prête à les blesser et les laisser à terre, eux qui peinent à se relever. Mais avec Monty, il se sent en confiance, assez pour se laisse aller à quelques explications :

« Au tout début, c'était pour protéger Skaikru, je voulais pas faire de coming-out, et tandis qu'il prononce ses mots, Monty hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Puis je l'ai fait, j'ai fait la une avec ce type dont je me souviens même plus le nom, et cette fois il ment ; il s'appelait John, ironiquement. Et ce qu'on avait était plus très clair et je n'ai pas osé en faire quelque chose de public, je me suis affiché avec un tas d'autres gens, et il a vite semblé clair qu'avec sa carrière naissante, on n'allait pas le mettre en danger avec ma réputation de fuckboy. Je sais pas, ça s'est pas fait, sûrement parce qu'on n'en parlait rarement et que j'avais l'impression que je le ferais chier à vouloir en faire tout une affaire. »

Il a parlé si doucement qu'il se demande si le vent à emporté les phrases et a empêché son interlocuteur de les saisir, mais le doux balancier que fait son visage lui indique qu'il écoute et comprend.

« Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant ?

– Tu continues à l'embrasser en cachette, observe l'asiatique, tu le touches à peine devant nous. Tu le caches. »

Il lâche un petit rire, toujours impressionné de la proportion de Monty à collectionner chaque petits détails pour les ressortir aux moments les plus inopinés.

« Je ne crois pas que Murphy ait envie que je m'affiche avec lui, il avoue. Et je n'ai pas envie que le monde s'en mêle. Ce qu'on fait là… »

Une brise plus violente détache l'écume de la roche et la fait voltiger dans les airs comme des flocons salés, et il contemple Murphy qui tente vainement de s'en saisir, Jasper à ses côtés.

« Ce qu'on fait là, il reprend, plus doucement, c'est tellement précieux que j'ai peur à tout moment de tout briser. Je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à nous réparer, j'ai peur de le faire fuir. C'est trop fragile pour que d'autres y posent leurs sales pattes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?»

Monty pense que peut-être, Bellamy n'a pas tout compris, et Murphy non plus. Il pense que ce qu'ils font là, ce n'est pas la même chose pour l'un que ça l'est pour l'autre, et qu'il ne sera pas le premier à le dire parce que Blake a trop l'air d'y tenir. Il pense aussi qu'un jour, il faudra que leur communication rouillée se remette en mouvement, ou ils finiront tous les deux échoués sur la berge et plus brisés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Monty n'a pas la force d'être un super-héros ou de sauver le monde, il n'a plus la détermination d'éviter le naufrage des gens qu'il aime ; il sera là pour les repêcher et les réchauffer, il sera là pour panser les plaies. Pour les reste, il les laissent apprendre à naviguer comme des grands ; il a sa propre direction à trouver.

**2 0 1 2**

_goodbye – BILLIE ELLISH_

_« Baby I don't feel so good. »_

Le monde est flou. Flou et lointain. Chaque matin est une épreuve, il faudrait se lever et manger, se lever et vivre une vie qui ne l'attire plus. Vivre une vie qui ne lui promet rien. Il préfère se rendormir, enfoncé dans le matelas, sous les couettes, pour compenser sa peau qui s'affine et ses os qui n'ont plus rien pour se protéger du froid. Il préfère fermer les yeux et s'épargner la vue de son sol qui est si près et pourtant si inaccessible. Trois coups sur la portes, il ne bouge pas. Il ne veut pas bouger. Encore, trois coups, et il se recouvre des draps pour ne plus appartenir à la réalité. Encore, encore, et les coups qui ne s'arrête pas, et une voix qui l'appelle. Alors il passe une tête, jette un coup d'oeil par la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Il lui faut trente pas, tout au plus pour atteindre l'entrée. Il repousse les tissus, doucement, et fixe le plafond. Cligne des yeux, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six fois, et commence à laisser sa jambe glisser hors du lit. Il fait froid. Il n'a même pas la force de le remarquer. Quand son pied touche la surface glacé du parquet, il se sent sale. Mais les coups ne cessent pas, il prend son courage à demain et bascule son corps pour que ses dix orteils puissent se recourber sur les plinthes. Il est nauséeux de bouger après deux jours d'immobilité. Il doit vraiment aller pisser, mais les toilettes sont si loin. Il pense que tant qu'à être obligé de bouger, il devrait y aller pour ne pas choper une infection urinaire. S'il en choppe une, alors il devra aller jusqu'au urgence, et les urgences sont à plus de trente pas et c'est beaucoup trop. Il se hisse debout, contemple le sol qui tourne et repose son attention sur la porte qu'il faut ouvrir. Un pas, il jette un coup d'oeil à son lit qui ne bouge pas, et sur lequel il pourrait se laisser tomber et repartir dans des songes moins fade que le monde qu'il doit traverser. Deux pas, son lit, son lit, son lit. Trois pas, les coups, encore et toujours, ils lui percent les oreilles et il veut crier pour que ça s'arrête. Quatre pas, il ne dit rien car il lui faudrait la force de parler et il ne l'a pas. Cinq pas, six pas, sept pas, les toilettes dans le couloir, il s'y arrête à regret, il a peur de ne pas réussir à en repartir. Huit pas, neuf pas, dix pas, c'est fou d'avoir la détermination de tambouriner un pan de bois pendant plus de quinze minutes. Onze, douze, treize, dormir, quatorze, quinze, seize, s'enterrer, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, il y est presque et pourtant le dernier pas lui semble insurmontable. Un pas, il tourne la clé et ouvre la porte, Murphy le dévisage. Il se décale à peine pour le laisser rentrer et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. C'est là où il va rester maintenant. Il ne peut pas refaire autant de pas pour retrouver son lit, c'est trop, trop loin, trop d'énergie. Le canapé est confortable.

« Monty, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as mangé quelque chose ? »

Il commence à réfléchir à la question mais se rend compte qu'il n'a pas envie de réfléchir, alors il abandonne et grogne à la place. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard inquiet et l'expression de détresse.

« Monty, tu dois manger quelque chose.

– Pas faim. »

Il peut entendre son ami s'éloigner, le fatras des placards et du frigo, et il n'y trouvera rien parce qu'il n'a pas fait de courses depuis une éternité. Pour ça, il doit sortir, et l'extérieur est plus effrayant que la faim.

« Putain Monty, t'es pas sérieux. »

Il ne répond pas, il ne pense pas que Murphy attend une réponse. Il dit beaucoup son prénom, il ne sait pas si c'est pour l'obliger à écouter ou si lui-même n'est plus sûre de si c'est bien son ami qui se laisse avaler par le canapé. Il entend le cliquetis des clés.

« Je vais faire des courses et je reviens, essaye de ne pas mourir comme une con. »

Murphy est en colère, il l'entend dans son ton et le claquement de la porte. Murphy est en colère parce qu'il a peur, il l'entend dans son ton qui tremble et le claquement de la porte hâtif. Il n'a pas envie d'avalé quoi que ce soit ; il le re-vomirait sûrement. Il a lu que quand on cesse de manger, alors l'estomac rejette la nourriture. Les plantes à côté de la fenêtre pendent toutes, desséchées, privées de lumière. Il est reconnaissant que Murphy n'ai pas allumé celle du salon. Il est reconnaissant que Murphy soit passé. Murphy est un bon ami, il passe toute les semaines, et sûrement qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il passer tout les jours pour s'assurer qu'il mange et ne se laisse pas mourir.

Sur le seuil de la porte, quand il l'a ouverte, il a pu voir dix Thermos, et il s'imagine que sa mère a du les remplir de bouillons et de nouilles, et qu'elle espère qu'un jour il la laissera rentrer dans sa maison plutôt que d'ignorer la sonnette et les appels. Il n'a plus d'appel, il n'a pas rechargé son portable depuis des jours. Il sait qu'il est pathétique, il sait qu'il est en train de s'apitoyer minablement sur son sort. Mais le fait est que là, dans ce brouillard et cette impossibilité à ressentir autre chose que ce vide étourdissant, il n'a pas la force d'en penser quoi que ce soit ou de se reprendre en main.

Il est content que Murphy n'ait pas commenté l'élevage de Thermos qui prospère sur son paillasson, et qu'il n'ai pas décidé de les lui faire manger. Tant que la soupe se reproduit devant chez lui, alors le monde reste en pause. Au ralentis. Et il peut faire comme s'il n'était pas en train de passer à côté de la vie.

**2 0 2 1**

_Thank You For The Good Times – _VYNIL THEATRE

_« We walked the same ground,_

_And made the same sound,_

_Nothing ever is new._

_We walked the same road,_

_Put on the same show._

_Nothing ever is new.»_

Assis en tailleur sur la moquette grisâtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, plus petite que celles auxquelles ils sont habitués, Blake fronce les sourcils en même temps qu'il fait défiler Twitter avec patience. Murphy, allongé sur le ventre, a volé un livre qu'il feuillette avec agacement. Ça n'a pas de sens. D'habitude, quand il paie une visite tardive au brun, ils couchent ensemble et chacun repart dans son coin. Pourtant cette fois, Blake a esquivé le baiser et est allé s'installer contre le placard pour sortir son téléphone et se plonger dans l'écran, sans un mot pour Murphy, qui avait considéré très sérieusement l'option de se barrer et ne plus jamais revenir puisqu'on ne daignait pas le baiser correctement. Il était resté. Sûrement parce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait ça ; être à deux dans la même pièce sans se sauter dessus ou se disputer. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, le plus jeune commence à sérieusement s'emmerder et est bien décidé à exiger son du. Aussi il roule jusqu'à son aîné avec drame, et s'emploie à le fixer obstinément. Blake lui jette un regard amusé et reprend son activité. Aux grands maux les grands moyens, et Murphy se décale pour poser sa tête sur les jambes du brun, s'allongeant confortablement, une jambe pliée, agacé d'être ignoré. Il s'attend à être embrassé, viré, engueulé, de tirer enfin une réaction, mais définitivement pas celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? il grogne alors que l'australien pose son téléphone doucement et pose sa main maintenant libre sur son visage, entravant sa vue.

– Chut. »

Les doigts de Blake se posent, volages, sur ses yeux et le contraignent à l'obscurité. Il pose sa main sur celle qui couvre maintenant sa vue toute entière, quémandant silencieusement son départ mais elle reste obstinément sur ses paupières, frôlant l'élan de son nez, la pulpe de ses doigts effleurant sa tempe. Ses cils, bafouillants, s'accrochent à chaque aller-retours entre les interstices. Le bout des doigts du brun sont calleux et rêches, témoignants d'une pratique ardue de la guitare électrique, et il ne peut s'empêcher de faire courir les siens contre la peau brûlante. La sensation est lointaine, avalée par la corne qui couvrent aussi la sienne. Il a l'habitude, ce voile entre les parois quand il pianote les tables et les piano, due aux cordes qui écorchent la peau depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Il n'a jamais autant regretté cette dure barrière qui le prive de goûter entièrement à l'épiderme de Bellamy. Bellamy. Il n'a pas prononcé ce prénom depuis si longtemps qu'il est persuadé que le rouler sur sa langue serait plus jouissif que toute les baises qu'ils ont partagés. Aveuglé, il sursaute quand imperceptiblement, on vient chatouiller son menton. Dans le silence, la respiration de Blake est la seule mélodie qu'il lui parvient, toujours plus proche, et quand un souffle vient caresser son nez et ses lèvres, il comprend que ce sont ses mèches éparses qu'il sent le frôler et que le brun s'est penché sur lui.

« Blake, ta main –

– Tu vas tout gâcher. »

Il ravale ses mots. Dans le noir, tout semble distant et irréel, soudainement accru et vif. Il retire sa main, abandonnant, et vient s'agripper à son T-shirt à la place, désespéré d'un repère. Un discret rire lui parvient, doux et amusé, et il sent son coeur se casser la gueule. Il a l'habitude, pourtant, de la proximité, de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Sa respiration ne se bloque plus à sa vue, son coeur ne fait plus des siennes comme un adolescent pathétiquement entiché. Alors pourquoi, soudainement, alors qu'il ne voit même pas les yeux de Blake qui le dévorent, ses tripes s'enserrent et s'emmêlent et il sent ses poumons se vider. Il remonte une main le long de son torse, caresse sa nuque et perd ses doigts dans la tignasse rebelle. Brise contre ses lèvres, d'autres qui se posent sur son nez, papillons. On n'a jamais embrassé son nez. Il se demande pourquoi. Il tire la langue dans l'espoir d'atteindre son front et de le surprendre. C'est un échec.

« Tu te reconvertis en caméléon ? » il entend murmurer et les mots résonnent dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il voudrait laper les syllabes. Quelque chose de chaud et mouillé vient tracer un sillon humide sur sa langue exposée, Blake vient de dégainer la sienne. C'est gamin, un peu dégoutant, et il ne comprend pas. A nouveau ce rire, chuchoté, qui s'échoue entre ses tympans et sa poitrine, et il referme bien sagement la bouche, trop perdu dans les sensations qui n'ont aucuns sens et l'obscurité qui n'a jamais été aussi délicieuse. Il laisse sa paume glisser des cheveux bouclés pour la nicher sur sa joue, lisse et pleine, loin de la sienne, d'os et d'acier. De son pouce, il retrace le contour de son oeil, dévale l'arc de son nez, le pose sur ses lèvres et un souffle chaud vient s'y opposer.

« T'as un joli nez.» Il murmure, et sous le pouce, un sourire se dessine, créant un creux sous sa main. Il laisse son bras retomber et se rend compte que son poing s'est agressivement refermé sur le T-shirt. Il a du le froisser, peut-être même le tordre. Blake ne commente pourtant rien. Il s'apprête à s'excuser mais il est réduit au silence par une bouche qui presse doucement sur la sienne. C'est loin de leurs baisers avides, de leur langue qui se battent et leurs dents qui se cognent. Une caresse, timide, c'est soucieux et inquiet. Doux. Ils ne sont pas doux. Ça le déstabilise. Ça créé un gouffre sous son corps et il tombe, encore et encore, dans les ténèbres, il se noie. Il sent la deuxième main de l'australien parcourir sa poitrine, elle ricoche sur ses reins, se fond jusqu'à la cuisse qu'il a plié il y a de ça ce qui semble une éternité. Elle passe derrière et la tire, comme pour mieux le maintenir vers lui. Il le laisse ajuster sa jambe encore plus proche. Son pied toucherait presque sa fesse s'il en avait la souplesse nécessaire. Il sent la poigne se radoucir, un de ces doigts effectue des ronds obsédants contre le jean. Presque réconfortants, il n'ose même plus respirer, ses lèvres le brulent à valser contre les celles de Blake, il erre dans les méandres d'un confort et d'une douce folie qui se mêlent et s'emmêlent. Il faudrait remonter à la surface, prendre une bouffée d'air, mais il se surprend à aimer la noyade. Pas même dans leur jeunesse tendre et leurs débuts maladroits ils n'ont connus ça. Cette timidité, cette découverte. Il lui semble qu'il se sont toujours immédiatement dévorés. Se sont-ils seulement un jour aimé autrement que dans la violence ? Il lâche enfin le tissu pour venir coller sa paume au coeur qui cogne et bastonne dans la cage thoracique du chanteur. L'organe vient à la rencontre de sa chair, inlassablement, toujours plus rapidement, affolé. Murphy aimerait en faire une chanson, ce coeur qui panique et s'effraye pour la première fois, au rythme effréné du sien.

La bouche de Blake se détache, lentement, et il n'y a plus que sa respiration qui réchauffe son front pour l'informer qu'il ne s'est pas entièrement redressé. Ça, et ce qui palpite dans le creux de sa main. Il rouvre ses paupières qu'il a inconsciemment fermées et constate que les doigts de Blake ont perdus de leur précision et ce sont entrouverts. Il doit ravaler sa salive pour ne pas s'étrangler à la vue du visage penché sur le sien.

Bellamy le contemple. Dans le silence et la fascination les plus totales, le regard balayant les détails, ses tâches de rousseurs si proches qu'il pourrait enfin les compter. Il y a quelque chose de précieux dans cette expression libre et relâchée, paisible dans la certitude de rester à jamais cachée. Comme un secret. Il imprime dans ses rétines les traits calmes et tendres, les yeux étincelants, les cheveux qui tombent sur lui comme une auréole, masquant la lumière des lampes. Il referme ses yeux, vient s'emparer de la main qui repose encore sur sa vue et l'oblige à s'en dégager, sans pour autant sortir de l'obscurité. Il la descend, prudemment, inquiet d'effrayer le brun, et la porte à ses lèvres. Il embrasse, doucement, la peau chaude et creusée. Il a un goût de sel et de nicotine, il aurait du s'en douter. Puis enfin, il relève les paupières et laisse la lumière entrer dans ses pupilles, agressives. Il cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois, laisse Blake le dévisager.

« Hey, il murmure.

– Hey. »

Il vient tirer sur une mèche qui pend trop proche de lui et laisse son regard se perdre dans l'horizon de la chambre, sur la moquette hideuse qui avale la perspective. Puis se fond à nouveau dans ses yeux à lui, puits de mots et de sentiments qu'ils ne comprendront et ne prononceront jamais. Tant pis. Il se contentera de les lire dans les orbes nuit qui se peuplent de milliers d'étoiles pour illuminer les ténèbres dont ils ne sortiront jamais.

**2 0 1 5**

_Just Me and You – _DREAMLINERS

_« And I still think of you,_

_And the promesse we made,_

_That we never part. »_

Le temps est censé guérir toutes les plaies et combler les vides. Monty a des doutes sur la question, et pourtant il n'abandonne pas. Séances après séances, repas après repas, il se répare avec patience, et un peu d'indifférence qui lui permet de tenir le coup. Il n'y croit pas, ses attentes rasent le sol et lui permettent de se contenter d'un minimum acceptable sans jamais se décourager. Il pense que survivre est le but concret. Vivre est le luxe qu'il ne se permet pas. S'il commence à vivre, alors n'est-ce pas effacer ce qui lui a prit tant de temps à admettre. S'il vit, alors lui enlèvera-t-on le droit d'être malheureux ? Car le fait est là, Monty reste obstinément malheureux, et un éclat insoutenable dans son coeur lui susurre que tant qu'il vivra dans cette ère d'horreur, alors il pourra continuer à l'être. Il n'est pas un loque, il n'est pas dans la complainte ; il passe des heures à aider Jasper à gérer sa famille et sa maison, et s'enorgueillit d'être moins pathétique que son ancien partenaire de crime, qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Chaque fois, la culpabilité s'incruste sous son épiderme et la honte le démange, de prendre plaisir en une telle tragédie dont il n'est pas entièrement innocent. Sûrement aurait-il pu empêcher les murs du foyer de s'effondrer et d'écraser ce qui restait de coloré dans le regard de Jasper. Il détourne les yeux, et la sensation d'abandon et de solitude sans le brun à ses côtés le submerge à nouveau et efface l'empathie pour ne laisser place plus qu'à cet amour meurtri auquel il s'est habitué. Cet amour en lambeau qui jonche maintenant sur le territoire qu'ils partageaient. Peut-être que tout le monde récolte ce qu'il mérite, peut-être que la légende se finit ici, entre la désolation et la réparation, sans apocalypse ou récréation biblique. Leur mythe n'a rien de saint ou sacré, il est sale et pourri, ébréché mais pas catastrophique, c'est un mythe miteux que personne ne racontera. D'eux, on ne contera que la carrière foudroyante ou la chute désolante. De cet entre-deux grisâtre et poisseux, on ne trouvera aucun écrit. De la vie, la vraie, qui écharpe et caresse, qui donne moins qu'elle prend mais donne assez pour continuer, on n'aura aucune trace. Le secret de la vie n'a jamais été 42. Le secret de la vie, c'est le rien, celui qui détruit mais laisse l'opportunité au peu de crier sur la toile vierge. Le secret de la vie, c'est cette relation épouvantablement toxique que les adultes entretiennent avec ce néant qui les rend dépendant au minimum et leur permet de continuer. Monty se sent nager dans ce néant, et victorieux d'en prendre avantage. Il préfère le néant. Le néant est plus confortable que le monde qui s'emballe et ne lui laisse aucune échappatoire. Il vit en noir et blanc avec la certitude qu'il ne perdra rien.

Le moment où Monty couche à nouveau enfin avec quelqu'un est le moment où sa dernière séance avec le psychologue le plus questionnable au monde touche à sa fin. Questionnable, puisque c'est avec lui qu'il se laisse aller à retenter l'expérience; elle le laisse vide, et confirme ce qu'il a toujours su avant même de passer sous les paumes de son manager. Il ne trouve aucun intérêt aux plaisirs de la chaire, et cela, il peut maintenant l'affirmer, sans aucun rapport avec son historique d'abus. C'est de la mauvaise foie dont il fait preuve, et jamais il ne pourra jamais être sûr que cinq ans de viol n'ont pas influencer la manière dont il appréhende sa sexualité d'aujourd'hui. Pour autant, il se sent assez guéri pour savoir faire la différence entre un traumatisme et une préférence ancrée en lui. Et il préfère ne pas s'adonner à des activités sexuelles avec d'autres personnes. Cela semble envisageable. Il ne l'annonce à personne, dans la crainte qu'on associe la notion à Cage, et garde l'information, tout compte fait inutile au vue de sa vie relationnelle, et continue sa vie, satisfait des réponses qu'il a trouvé. Monty trouve cela plus pratique, ne pas avoir à se demander comment occuper son lit. Il se demande comment les autres font, à toujours être en besoin de caresse et de sexe. La vie est plus simple sans ça. Il pense même ne trouver aucun intérêt dans les contacts physique avec d'autres hommes – car Monty aime les hommes, et ça, ça n'a pas changé –, et abandonne l'idée d'un jour partager sa vie avec une autre personne. Il imagine mal trouver quelqu'un prêt à l'aimer intellectuellement et au delà des actes, et s'imagine tout aussi mal trouver en lui un jour la volonté de se donner à une autre personne. Il n'a rien à donner. Il est une coquille vide, inintéressante et brisée. Il vit bien, avec Murphy pour réchauffer ses jours et Jasper pour combler ses heures malgré ce gouffre qui reste et s'étend entre leur deux corps.

Monty pense ne trouver aucun intérêt dans les contacts physiques, jusqu'à que Jasper pose un jour ses lèvres sur les siennes et le monde pousse son premier cri de nouveau né. Tel un unique battement de coeur, une mini secousse de la banale terre qu'il foule, quelque chose qui apparaît fugace. Il se souvient avec précision du documentaire qui passe en fond ce soir-là, et de l'homme qui annonçait la présence d'eau sur la lune qui laisse une possibilité de vie sur le satellite. Monty découvre une possibilité de vie dans cet ébranlement de l'Univers alors qu'il laisse la langue de son ancien meilleur ami valser avec la sienne. La vie extra-terrestre n'est qu'un mythe. On n'a jamais eu de preuve de résurrection divine, et alors que le quotidien de Monty balance entre le fade et le monochromatique, il reste obstinément athée. Jasper n'est pas la salut, mais sa peau a un goût de pêche et de fatigue, et il n'a rien contre l'aigre-doux. Ses cheveux sont doux et emmêlés, son souffle qui se fissure et se coince entre ses dents glisse contre son épiderme avec une étrange fluidité. Les râles qui s'échappent de sa gorge quand il vient l'embrasser résonne dans sa poitrine dans un drôle de frisson. Ce n'est pas si évident, d'enjamber le gouffre qui s'est creusé, le temps de quelques caresses, ce n'est pas évident de consciemment ignorer le mur qui demeure entre leurs lèvres qui s'enlacent. Aucuns d'eux ne fera l'effort d'un jour essayer y mettre fin ; peut-être même qu'ils l'aiment bien, cette barrière. Elle atteste de toutes les raisons qu'ils ont de continuer à s'en vouloir pour le passé et le présent. Il n'y a aucun pardon dans les baisers, aucunes excuses. Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin que l'envie d'aimer ceux qu'on déteste et le besoin de détester ceux qu'on aime. Jasper ne déteste sûrement plus Monty autant qu'il le détestait, et Monty n'est plus si fâché contre le brun. C'est suffisant pour s'oublier certains soirs. Parfois, quand la main de Jasper dégringole sur sa colonne vertébrale et lui arrache un sursaut d'existence, ou quand il vient lui chuchoter des mots à demi-vrais qu'il se laisse parfois croire et que son coeur cogne – enfin –, le bassiste se demande s'il a fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux. Peut-être qu'il l'a toujours été, amoureux. De Jasper, de sa voix rassurante, de son sourire rayonnant, de sa bonne humeur entrainante, de son corps qui ne fait pas sens et de ses yeux sans secrets. Et peut-être qu'il l'est encore. Monty ne veut pas y penser. On ne tombe pas amoureux des fantômes. Celui qui l'embrasse et se radoucit soudainement, comme une apparition fugace d'un spectre de celui qu'il était, n'est plus le Jasper qui s'est écharpé et fané. Ils se sont fanés. Ce qu'ils cherchent dans leurs baisers volés, c'est le goût de leur beaux jours au soleil. Dans les bras de Jasper, il n'a plus si froid.


	8. Bellamy I

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les musiques sont toujours disponibles sous la playlist **[SKAIKRU] Bellamy,** sur Spotify. Dernier chapitre, premier acte. Attachez vos ceintures, et plein de love 3

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**2 0 0 1**

_Soldier, Poet, King – THE OH HELLOS_

_« There will come a soldier_

_Who carries a mighty sword_

_He will tear your city down. […]_

_There will come a poet_

_Whose weapon is his word_

_He will slay you with his tongue._

_[..]_

_There will come a ruler_

_Whose brow is laid in thorn_

_Smeared with oil like David's boy._

_[…]_

_He will tear your city down. »_

« T'es qui ? »

Bellamy lève les yeux de ses cours de solfège. Il n'y comprend vraiment pas grand chose et ses nerfs commencent à lâcher. Personne ne lui avait dit que la musique était aussi compliquée ; il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il doit apprendre comment marche une clé de sol en majeur juste pour être un bon chanteur. C'est une histoire de voix, non ? Pas de chiffre et de dièse sur des lignes stupidement incompréhensibles. Mais le plus frustrant, c'est de voir des gamins de deux ans de moins hocher la tête et répondre aux questions comme si cela découlait de l'évidence même. S'il s'est installé sur les marches, c'est bien pour qu'on lui fiche la paix pendant qu'il essaye vainement de rattraper son retard et de récupérer son honneur. Ce que l'enfant qui s'est assis à côté de lui ne semble pas avoir saisi puisqu'il attend avec attention une réponse. Il jette un regard désabusé à ses yeux écarquillés et ses cheveux noirs qui tombent sur son regard. Il lui manque ses deux dents de devant, ce qui le fait légèrement zozoter.

« Bellamy, il grommèle.

– Et pourquoi tu viens dans nos cours alors que t'es plus vieux?

– Pour apprendre la musique.

– Et pourquoi tu veux apprendre la musique ?

– Parce que. »

Bellamy se plaisait très bien dans le cursus acteur. Il est même un des élèves le plus brillant de sa promotion et on lui promet déjà un avenir flamboyant. Qu'on lui découvre un talent pour le chant n'avait fait que confirmer les attentes qu'on plaçait en lui. Et parce qu'il semblait impossible de laisser passer un tel potentiel, on avait offert de lui concocter exceptionnellement un cursus mélangeant théâtre et musique pour se former sur les deux domaines et se construire des bases aussi solides qu'utiles pour se faire un nom plus tard. Il s'ennuyait passablement dans les cours scolaires, et n'avait pas trouvé inutile d'échapper aux mathématiques qu'il comprenait facilement pour exploiter sa voix à la place. Bellamy a de l'ambition, c'est un fait indéniable, mais il n'avait pas prévu que le solfège soit si compliqué et de se trouver tant à la ramasse dans un niveau pourtant abaissé pour lui permettre de ne pas être largué. Mais largué, il l'est, et il en est fâché. Il est habitué à apprendre en quelques minutes et à traverser les épreuves avec facilité, il est habitué à ne pas avoir besoin de réfléchir outre mesure

« Tu joue quoi comme instrument ?

– Je chante et je joue de la guitare.

– Tu chante bien ?

– Oui.

– Et tu joue bien ?

– Oui.

– Parce que Murphy, il a dit que tu jouait pas très bien et qu'il savait pas trop ce que tu faisais là, et je lui ai dit que j'allais te demander. »

Bellamy se sent passablement énervé, premièrement parce qu'on se permet de juger son art, et deuxièmement parce que c'est vrai et qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie qu'on mette le doigt là où justement ça fait mal.

« Je t'ai fâché. »

Peut-être que s'il se concentre assez sur les notes et les symboles, il n'entendra plus ce gamin qui lui tape déjà sur le système. Mais les symboles continuent à être un mystère, et il finit par craquer et lâcher avec impatience :

« C'est quoi ce truc là ?

– Une clef de sol.

– Je sais, il siffle entre ses dents, c'est écrit. Ça sert à quoi, c'est ça ma question.

– Ben à dire que t'es en clef de sol. »

L'australien regrette amèrement d'avoir cru plus d'un instant que ce garçon lui serait d'une quelconque aide, et cela doit se lire dans son regard parce que le plus jeune grimace :

« Je suis désolé, je suis nul pour expliquer, parce que je comprends pas très bien non plus. C'est Murphy qui m'explique quand je comprends pas, je vais le chercher, il t'expliquera. »

Bellamy serait enchanté à l'idée de voir son camarade de classe s'éloigner, si ce n'était pas sur l'intention évidente de ramener le-dit Murphy qui avait justement trouvé important de critiquer ses talents à la guitare. Il sait qu'il est nul avec, il n'a jamais réellement apprit à en jouer. Il a juste récolter quelques rapides accords par-ci et par-là pour pouvoir jouer des chansons à Octavia pour l'endormir, mais ses connaissances s'arrêtent là, et ce n'est pas suffisant pour un institut d'excellence. Mais déjà le brun se ramène avec un autre garçon à sa suite, et Bellamy n'a plus le temps de fuir.

« Murphy, désigne le brun.

– Bellamy, il marmonne.

– Jasper ! », s'écrie celui qui était resté anonyme jusqu'ici, de toute évidence enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin partager son nom.

Le dénommé Murphy ne dit rien, ils échangent un regard silencieux et Blake sent son sang se geler dans ses veines sous les iris glaciales du plus jeune, qui le dévisage sans expression. Il a des traits anguleux, il lui évoque un squelette, tout en ossature, des yeux d'un bleu froid et presque translucide, une peau pâle mais rougies par le froid. Il semble tout droit sorti d'un film de Tim Burton, avec son T-shirt rayé en noir et blanc et son corps menus, pourtant il dégage quelque chose d'incroyablement magnétique pour un enfant si jeune. Comme si à dix ans, il connaissait déjà le secret du monde. Bellamy n'a aucun souvenir de l'avoir aperçu dans la classe, mais encore une fois, il était trop occupé à s'embrouiller l'esprit pour prêter attention aux élèves. Il se sent presque impressionné, surplombé par les vertèbres dressées droites et fières quand lui est courbé, assis à même le sol. Ce que ce gamin silencieux fait avec la boule d'énergie dénommée Jasper, c'est un mystère.

Murphy jette un coup d'oeil sceptique à ses cours avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui et de s'emparer du cahier. Il relève la tête pour interpeller son camarade qui reste debout les regarder.

« Ne laisse pas Monty tout seul, il grimace.

– Il est pas tout seul, il est avec John.

– Ne laisse pas Monty seul avec John.

– Je peux le ramener ?

– Ne ramène pas John. »

Jasper hausse les épaules et dégringole les marches à toute allure pour s'élancer dans la coure arrière, tandis que Murphy repose son attention sur les annotations confuses de l'australien.

« T'as écrit n'importe quoi.

– Je comprend rien, grommelle le brun. Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Le garçon l'observe silencieusement, et le temps se suspend l'ombre d'un souffle, sans que Bellamy ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Il a la subite impression d'être décortiqué avec violence, et la mise à nue l'embarrasse.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir y mettre du tien. »

Quand la fin de la pause sonne, Bellamy n'a nettement pas rattrapé son retard, mais il est un peu moins perdu. Murphy est étrangement bon en explication malgré son jeune âge, et le monde du solfège n'est plus si lugubre. Son enseignant de fortune se relève immédiatement, époussetant son pantalon, et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il saisit avec gêne. Il n'aime pas se sentir inférieur à quelqu'un de plus petit que lui.

« Tu t'appelle vraiment Murphy ? il demande avec curiosité, et le concerné hausse les épaules.

– Mon prénom c'est John, mais vu qu'on est deux dans la classe, tout le monde m'appelle Murphy. C'est plus simple.

– Ça t'embête pas ?

– Non. C'est marrant comme nom, Murphy. »

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle de cours, Bellamy se rend compte qu'il est supposé rejoindre la section théâtre pour l'après-midi, et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, malgré son hésitation.

« Tu joue de la guitare non ?

– Oui, répond Murphy, comme si c'était la question la plus stupide qu'on lui ait posée.

– Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

Il laisse les pupilles se rétrécir et sonder les siennes, les joues en feu, jusqu'à que les lèvres charnues se tordent dans une mimique de sourire.

« Si tu veux. »

Aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, si le temps aurait pu les séparer et accroître les différences, il prend plutôt leurs parents et les laisse tous les quatre, sur le bord de la route, avec peu d'autre choix que de s'appuyer les uns sur les autres pour continuer leur parcours. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que, malgré les intempéries et les directions qui ne s'accordent pas toujours, ils trouvent toujours leur place au sein de leur écosystème.

Jasper perd ses parents à l'âge de six ans et est placé en famille d'accueil, sous une tutrice aimante mais comprenant rapidement qu'on ne veut pas d'elle à proximité. Dante prend très vite une forme de figure paternelle et Maya devient sa famille, en même temps que Monty.

Blake, lui, fait sa première expérience de deuil à sept ans, quand son père succombe d'une crise cardiaque, trop jeune, comme les morts le sont toujours. Sa mère travaille à plein temps, grande femme d'affaire, et il apprend de lui-même à gérer une maison pour que sa petite soeur puisse rester une enfant. Quand Octavia atteint l'âge de s'occuper d'elle-même, il se permet enfin d'intégrer l'internat, et l'arrestation de leur mère pour activité frauduleuse ne les fait pas même ciller, alors qu'ils sont tous assez grand pour se prendre charge. En prison ou au travail, elle n'est pas là.

Murphy perd son père à ses dix ans, d'un stupide accident de la route qui lui laisse un goût âpre sur la bouche, alors que celle de sa mère s'emplit d'alcool, qui tache les lattes du parquet. Elle en abuse, et succombe d'un mauvais mélange alors qu'il atteint ses quinze ans et vit déjà en internat. Dante se place en tuteur jusqu'à ses seize ans et le laisse alors s'émanciper, sans grande différence pour le jeune qui était déjà indépendant depuis que sa mère était dépendante à l'éthanol. Qu'importe.

Monty fait céder ses parents et intègre l'internat à douze ans, trop heureux d'enfin échapper au foyer nauséabond qui lui sert de maison. Le remariage s'est mal passé, son beau père s'attaque au mur dès qu'il est contrarié et sa mère le regarde avec des attentes démesuré. Son homosexualité n'a pas sa place, il guette le jour où l'on cessera de l'aimer à cause la vérité qu'il ne pourra plus cacher. Il ne sait pas s'il les hait. Il aimerait prétendre qu'il aime sa mère pour tout ce qu'elle lui offre et les sacrifices qu'elle fait en son nom. Sûrement un mélange des deux.

La peine est supportable ; ils sont là pour la partager et la redistribuer jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit qu'un bruit de fond dans leurs entrailles, recouvert par les rires et la musique.

**2 0 2 1**

_Pacify her – _Melanie MARTINEZ

_«Loving her seems tiring,_

_So boy just love me down down down._

_Someone told me,_

_ ''__Stay away from things that aren't yours'',_

_But was he yours, _

_if he wanted me so bad ? »_

« Tu sais, je pensais réellement qu'elle viendrait. »

Depuis la crique, Jasper n'a plus parlé une seule fois de Maya. Il n'a pourtant pas besoin de prononcer son prénom pour que Monty sache immédiatement à qui il fait allusion, et son coeur ne s'en serre qu'un peu plus. Il se demande si cela s'entend, cet écrasement dans sa poitrine. Il se demande si l'oreille de Jasper qui repose là où le corps cogne et pompe est capable de percevoir cet imperceptiblement sifflement aigu de douleur qui s'en échappe. Il ne sait plus ce que son ami attend de lui, il laisse ses doigts s'emmêler dans les mèches rebelles qui repoussent doucement.

« Je sais, il murmure.

– Je pensais que si je regardais assez la foule, je la distinguerais là, à nous observer en silence. C'est con non ?

– Non. C'est humain. »

Il sent la grippe de Jasper se refermer sur son T-shirt, il voudrait empêcher le guitariste de se noyer, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre que le laisse s'accrocher à lui comme un roc. Il réprime un frisson lorsque les cheveux ébouriffés viennent chatouiller son cou, alors que le brun enfouit son nez dans sa nuque.

« Je veux plus être humain, il chuchote, et le corps chaud de Monty le réconforte étrangement. Ça fait trop mal. »

Jasper aimerait gémir quand une main dégringole de son dos pour se déposer dans le creux de ses reins, mais cette main n'appartient pas à Maya, et il n'en tire soudainement plus aucun plaisir. Comment peut-on tomber si profondément amoureux ? Pourquoi ne trouve-t-il pas de sortie ? Il se sent seul, au fond de ce gouffre, incapable de remonter la pente, condamner à erre à jamais dans les limbes d'une passion qui ne fait plus sens. Parfois, Jasper se demande s'il n'est pas sorti depuis longtemps mais n'est pas devenu incapable de vivre autrement. C'est si effrayant qu'il expire tout l'air qu'il lui reste et s'enterre à nouveau sous terre. Parfois, quand Monty l'embrasse et que Jasper trouve ça bien, il pense que peut-être, il apprend à aimer à nouveau, et il se sent nauséeux de pouvoir envisager d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il se détache des lèvres de son ami et change de sujet. Dans un autre monde, sans Maya, peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent. Peut-être que si Jasper n'avait pas appris à vivre avec elle, il aurait pu vivre avec d'autres, et ne pas ressentir cet immense vide dans sa poitrine. Ou peut-être que si Jasper avait vu à quelle point elle s'enfonçait dans la peine et la douleur, il aurait pu la rassurer et l'aider et alors elle aurait eu un autre choix que de partir sans un seul au revoir. Il se sent pathétique, pathétique d'être si attaché, quand cela fait dix ans qu'il a été abandonné. Il se sent stupide et infantile de ne pas réussir à tourner la page comme on voudrait qu'il le fasse. Il est prêt à parier que Maya a tourné la page depuis longtemps. Ça n'aide pas vraiment.

Il peut sentir l'hésitation de Monty et son silence qui s'étend, il peut goûter à la crainte qu'il y a dans les mots qu'il prononce enfin :

« Tu te souviens comment on est devenu ami toi et moi ?

– Hm… il doit se concentrer pour réussir à répondre. J'étais… seul non ? Et tu es venu pour me réconforter, je suppose. »

Les yeux de Monty cherchent un relief pour accrocher son regard qui dérape inconfortablement loin.

« Tu étais en colère parce que les autres disaient que tu étais un menteur.

– Je mentais ? »

Jasper ne se souvient pas d'avoir un jour pu être d'un naturel malhonnête. Il n'était définitivement pas un enfant facile, mais il pouvait se targuer de toujours dire la vérité.

« Tu disais que tes parents étaient partis en mission secrète, et qu'ils allaient revenir te chercher.

– Oh… J'avais oublié. »

Une bêtise d'enfant que sa mémoire a occultée, dans l'ombre, jusqu'à qu'il ne soit même plus alerte des éléments qu'il lui manque. Être un adulte, c'est oublier que l'on a perdu tous ces souvenirs . Dans son esprit, pourtant, il y a avec clarté l'image de sa mère et son père, en Russie, combattant les méchants, pour un jour le récupérer et le ramener chez lui. Le songe était si convaincant – il était si convaincu – qu'il lui semble palpable.

« En fait, continue son ami, et il peut sentir son coeur qui accélère sous sa paume, tout le monde savait que c'était faux parce qu'on nous avait prévenu qu'ils étaient morts pour qu'on soit gentil avec toi. Mais tu étais tellement furieux qu'on ne te croit pas que tu étais allé bouder dans un coin de la cour, et je me suis dit que personne ne devrait jamais se retrouver seul quand il vient de perdre son papa et sa maman. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu ami.

– Parce que j'étais un con entêté, et que tu étais trop gentil. »

L'histoire pourrait s'arrêter là, ce serait un joli petit récit, un peu de poésie dans leur soirée, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau. Ça pourrait être une drôle de moral, un mythe fondateur qui leur rappelle, aigre-doux, pourquoi encore aujourd'hui, Jasper trouve sa place dans les bras de Monty. Jasper aimerait bien que les paroles s'arrêtent là et qu'il n'y ait rien de plus pour briser ce moment qui le laisse flotter dans un petit océan chaud et mordoré. Mais le bassiste ne s'arrête pas là, et le batteur retient sa respiration, se préparant à la vague qui va les engloutir.

« Tu semblais si sûr de toi, Monty prononce avec douceur. Si convaincu, que je n'ai pas osé te dire que c'était faux. J'ai pensé qu'au fond, tu devais sûrement la savoir, la vérité, et que tu l'accepterais quand tu serais prêt.

– Monty.

– Au bout d'un an tu cessais de raconter des fables aux gens, mais tu continuais à envoyer des lettres à la maison blanche, en demandant au président de, si possible, donner des vacances à tes parents pour qu'ils puissent te voir. Tu te faufilais, à deux heures du mat', dans le bureau de la directrice pour rajouter ton enveloppe aux tas, discrètement, parce que tu savais qu'elle ne t'aurais jamais laissé les poster sinon. Tu étais tout fière.

– Monty, s'il te plaît, il supplie doucement, parce que Jasper n'a vraiment, vraiment pas envie de faire ça ce soir.

– Au bout de deux ans, tu as abandonné et tu as accepté. Et je me suis dit, « C'était la bonne décision, Monty. Tu as bien fait. ».

– Maya n'est pas morte, il proteste, d'une voix gutturale, et il s'en veut d'avoir sonné si gémissant.

– Je sais pas Jasper, l'ignore Monty, mais il pose enfin son regard sur lui. Tous les matins, je me pose la même question ; est-ce que j'ai raison cette fois ? Est-ce que je dois continuer t'écouter affabuler un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que tu trouve toi-même la réponse ? Parce que je veux te laisser la chance de la trouver tout seul, vraiment, mais la question vieillit et rien n'évolue, et je fatigues. Et si tu étais honnête, tu avouerais que tu fatigues aussi. »

Son ami s'arrache de ses bras, doucement, et laisse les siens se croiser avec douleur.

« Et c'est quoi la réponse, Monty ? il crachote avec rancoeur. Quand est-ce que tu es devenu le détenteur de la vérité universelle ? »

L'asiatique secoue sa tête, la lumière diluée s'accroche à ses traits tirés, et Jasper ne l'a jamais trouvé si usé par le temps.

« Je sais pas, il souffle, à bout de force. Je sais pas, personne ne sait, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle a eu milles occasions de revenir et qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. T'as pas changé d'adresse, putain, Jasper, tu te rends compte ? Ça fait neuf ans que t'as pas changé de maison, de numéro, que t'as pas changé d'email. T'as fait le tour de l'Amérique, et elle a pas montré le bout de son nez. Alors peut-être que j'ai tort, et j'aimerais vraiment avoir tort Jasper, parce que tu n'en crois pas un mot, mais putain je souhaite que ça, qu'elle revienne, et que tout rentre dans l'ordre, mais si elle ne l'a toujours pas fait, c'est sûrement qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Et c'est affreux, c'est terrible, mais c'est comme ça. Il faut que tu commence à considérer la possibilité que, peut-être, Maya est partie pour toujours. »

C'est là. Entre deux mots, cette sourde explosion des non-dits et des pactes qu'on a fait dans le silence. C'est là, un pas dans le vide, et le gouffre. Leur gouffre.

« T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, Jasper murmure, et il se lève pour ne pas se sentir si petit et dépassé. T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être abandonné par la personne en qui tu avais confiance. »

Il n'a même pas besoin des sourcils de Monty qui se froncent et du coin de sa bouche qui tressaute dans un spasme, il n'a même pas besoin d'une seconde pour savoir que les mots étaient mal choisis et que la phrase vient d'ébranler le sol. Sol si fragile, sol si branlant, et il s'effrite, il s'effrite, jusqu'à qu'il ne semble plus d'une feuille de parchemin prêt à se déchirer et à avaler les fondations du monde qu'ils ont construits.

« Vraiment ? prononce l'asiatique. Vraiment, _tu_ te permet de _me_ dire ça ?

– Ça n'avait rien à voir, il s'enfonce, mais il ne sait même plus comment sortir des tombes qu'ils se creusent aveuglément. Je te parle de Maya, je te parle d'amour, de –

– Peut-être que justement, ça a tout à voir. »

Et le vide qui les aspire, et les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Monty ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit ça, il ne sait pas pourquoi il vient insinuer quelque chose dont il n'est même pas sûr. Peut-être bien qu'il aime Jasper, peut-être bien qu'il l'aime depuis l'instant où il a posé ses yeux sur sa peau pâle et ses yeux brillants, peut-être bien qu'il confond tout. Peut-être bien que ça n'a aucune importance. Mais les voilà, les mots, vomis sans réflexion, sur un coup de tête impudique, dans l'embrasement du moment, et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse rajouter pour alléger le poids de la phrase. Il y a dans la cage thoracique de Monty tellement de syllabes enfermées qu'il s'est gardé de libérer pour ne pas fâcher son ex-meilleur ami, pour ne pas le blesser, pour ne pas, pour ne jamais raviver des disputes ou des blessures trop grandes. Mais quand tout va à veau-de-l'eau, alors remonte les secrets et les refoulés, et se déverse des bouches tout ces propos qu'on ne pense qu'à moitié mais meurt d'être prononcés en entier. A cet instant, il sait que les vannes sont ouvertes. Et que cette fois, ils ne pourront pas ignorer leurs problèmes plus longtemps. Il peut voir les traits de Jasper s'affaisser et ses iris se durcir quand il retrousse son nez avec dégoût pour murmurer :

« T'étais jaloux. »

Non. Non, non, non. Il voudrait crier très fort pour revenir dans le temps et ne pas balancer ses sentiments sur le sol pour les voir être utilisés contre lui.

« T'étais jaloux, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas aidé Maya.

– Ça n'a rien à voir, tu confonds tout. »

Sûrement qu'il était jaloux, qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Il a passé sa vie en deuxième rôle, derrière l'ombre de Maya, l'amour d'une vie. Jaloux, il l'a sûrement été, comme un ami l'est de l'attention qu'on lui vole. Il n'a jamais voulu la blesser, et encore moins pour une raison si stupide.

« Bien sûre que si, gronde Jasper. Tu en voulais à Maya d'être plus importante que toi, et pour te venger, tu ne l'as pas protégé.

– Je n'ai jamais confirmé qu'elle savait, proteste Monty. J'ai lâché mes plaintes pour qu'elle ne soit pas inculpée, je l'ai protégé du mieux que je pouvais, ça n'a jamais eut quoi que ce soit à voir avec toi ! »

C'est faux. Il n'est pas sûre qu'il aurait fait preuve d'autant de pitié si ça n'avait pas été pour apaiser le chagrin de son ami. Si le bonheur de Jasper n'avait pas dépendu du bonheur de Maya, alors sûrement qu'il l'aurait laissé passer sur le banc des accusés avec indifférence. Mais là tout de suite, il n'a pas le temps de détailler ce qui ou non a été fait au nom de Jasper. Si peu de chose ne l'ont pas été.

– T'as pas démenti ! »

Les voix haussent, sournoisement, ils sont debout, ils peuvent sentir l'air s'épaissir et s'alourdir, poisseux et moite.

« Tu ne l'as pas protégé, tu l'as laissé se faire démonter par l'opinion publique pendant quatre mois. On a trainé son nom dans la boue, elle a tout perdu, même son avenir, si tu avais démenti, elle serait encore là ! »

Monty sent ses entrailles se déchirer. C'est vrai. Il ne voulait pas, ne pensait pas, il n'avait jamais eut pour intention de blesser Maya, ni de ruiner son futur.

« Et maintenant, tu m'as pour toi, et tu dois être fière. »

Il faudrait rugir de douleur pour pouvoir exprimer toute la peine qui écharde ses veines. Monty voudrait feuler comme un tigre qu'on vient d'abattre, une balle dans le coeur, l'âme à terre. Parce que Jasper n'est pas à lui et ne le sera jamais, parce qu'après neuf ans, Maya a toujours un acte de propriété sur l'air qui habite ses poumons, et parce que le batteur vient de dégeulasser toute leur relation. C'est sale, tout est sale vu de cet angle, crade d'une intention qui n'as jamais été la sienne, crade qu'on puisse penser qu'il ait un jour pu avoir des pensées si malpropres.

« J'étais pas jaloux, il proteste faiblement.

– Très bien. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir refusé de prendre sa défense ?

– Parce que c'était la vérité. »

Un silence. Ils sont là, aux opposés du salon, telles des bêtes blessés, saignant sur le tapis orientale, l'odeur de charogne emplissant la maison.

« On s'en foutais, que ce soit la vérité.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non !

– Si !

– NON, PUTAIN JASPER POURQUOI J'AURAIS DU M'EN FOUTRE, POURQUOI ?!

– PARCE QUE JE L'AIMAIS. »

Game over.

Tout est dit.

Il y a dans les mots de Jasper tant de vérités qu'ils pourraient s'y noyer et sûrement couler. Il y a le temps au passé, qui soudainement laisse la porte s'ouvrir à trop de choses qu'on tente d'enfouir, et il peut voir aux yeux de Jasper qui brillent dans la lumière tamisée qu'il voudrait ravaler ses mots pour ne jamais devoir admettre que les sentiments, qu'il le veuille ou non, s'effacent en même temps que le temps et l'absence.

Il y a l'évidence, pur et dur, que Jasper pensait, et pense toujours que son bonheur passait avant la vérité de Monty, et ça pourrait être beau et poétique, mais dans leur situation, c'est juste moche et bancal.

Il y a aussi l'horrible aveu que toute ces années durant, il n'y a jamais eu de bonnes raisons pour qu'on tourne le dos au bassiste et le laisse souffrir en silence.

Et il y a la rage, sourde et haineuse, dans la voix qui écaille la gorge et râpe les murs avec fureur, une rage qui est dirigée contre Monty, et il n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'il ait pu un jour assez se tromper, causer assez de peine, pour faire naître tant de colère.

Monty n'a pas à chercher de réponse – que répond-t-on à ça ?, car la voix fragile et étouffée par le sommeil de Melody s'élève dans la pièce, alors qu'elle apparaît dans le couloir.

« Papa ? »

Jasper passe son poignet sous ses yeux pour effacer les preuves, un réflexe qu'il a acquit efficacement à force de nuits solitaires, et retrouve immédiatement une voix douce quand il prononce :

« Tout va bien, chérie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Monty et moi avons juste un petit désaccord mais il va rentrer chez lui. Retourne dans ton lit, je viens te border dans cinq secondes, okay ? »

La brune reste silencieuse alors que son regard fait balancier entre son père et l'homme qui prend soin d'elle, toujours du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur d'être trop proche d'elle. Melody n'est pas stupide, il y a une réserve désagréable dans ses étreintes, et une grimace mal dissimulée dans les sourires qu'il lui adresse. Elle finit par hocher la tête et se dirige vers sa chambre, non sans un dernier coup d'oeil au salon, et quelque chose dans la manière que les adultes ont de la fixer l'effraie.

Jasper passe une main épuisée dans ses cheveux, évitant avec précaution de poser ses yeux sur l'asiatique qui ramasse déjà ses affaires pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il continue à obstinément refuser de le regarder et commence à se diriger vers le couloir quand la voix de Monty s'élève doucement :

« Bien sûr que j'étais jaloux. Maya te rendait heureux d'une manière que je ne pourrais jamais égaler. Pour autant, je ne lui ai jamais, _jamais_, souhaité le moindre mal. Parce que je voulais que tu sois heureux comme ça pour le restant de ta vie. »

Le son de la porte qui se ferme lui évoque la fin d'un chapitre, et soudainement la pièce se vide de chaleur et Jasper se sent plus seul que jamais.

**2 0 0 6**

_You're the one that I want – _LO-FANG

_« I've got chills, they're multiplying,_

_And I'm losing control,_

_'__Cause the power you're supplying,_

_It's electrifying. »_

Allongés sur le lit, ils partagent leur nuit éveillée. Ils parlent peu, seulement pour des mots sans importance qui se perdent dans l'obscurité, dans un chuchotis indistinct. La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer la lumière de la lune, de temps à autres entravée par les nuages, laissant les fumes de nicotine s'échapper pour qu'elles n'encrassent pas les murs et les draps. La literie de Bellamy sentira le tabac et il se fera gronder pour la énième fois. Pour autant ils s'obstinent à réitérer l'expérience. Le vent froid pourrait geler leurs os s'ils n'avaient pas le corps de l'autre pour se réchauffer, se frôlant discrètement, les cuisses se rapprochant au fil des minutes et des cigarettes. Ils prétendent ne pas remarquer, laissant la peau se rencontrer innocemment. Ils n'en disent rien, ne commentent pas. De peur de briser quel que soit que ce lien fragile qui les relie. Ne pas poser de questions, ne pas parler de ces heures qu'ils passent l'un contre l'autre, pour pouvoir se retrouver à chaque fois que le soleil se couche et recommencer. Ils gardent les jours et les nuits séparées. Les ténèbres les protègent des angoisses et des interrogations, du jugement et de leur propre confusion. Ils sont proches, ils l'ont toujours été. Murphy s'installe souvent sur les genoux de Jasper, Jasper embrasse souvent le bout du nez de Monty, Monty aime passer une main amusée dans les cheveux de Bellamy, Bellamy apprécie le poids de Murphy contre son dos ou sur son épaule. Mais les doigts de John qui effleurent les siens sur le matelas, les quelques millimètres qui se diminuent entre eux, leurs souffles qu'ils peuvent presque sentir, tout, soudainement, semble essentiel et fragile, quand ils se retrouvent pour ces insomnies à deux. Le brun laisse sa joue tomber sur l'oreiller en même temps qu'il s'empare de la clope qui repose entre les lèvres de Murphy, mais au lieu de regarder à nouveau le plafond comme ils le font, il reste là, le nez frôlant le tissu, inspirant la fumée du coin de lèvres, la recrachant par les narines, pensivement. Son ami fait mine de ne pas remarquer, ses yeux cherchant obstinément des étoiles entre les craquelures de la peinture écaillée.

« Murphy…

– Hmmm ? »

Si sa bouche n'était pas si près de son oreille, le compositeur n'aurait sûrement même pas entendu le murmure.

« Regarde-moi. »

La tête de son ami pivote doucement, lascivement, et même dans le noir, il peut distinguer son regard intransigeant. La fumée s'échappe doucement d'entre ses lèvres, écran de fumes entre leurs visages, si proches qu'il pourrait l'embrasser, et l'idée l'effraie autant qu'elle fait s'embraser son bas-ventre. Protégé par les vapes grisâtre, Bellamy contemple les traits que les ténèbres dissimulent, essayant de percevoir chacun des détails qu'il aime tant. Les doigts glacés de son cadet viennent effleurer ses lèvres, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient besoin, pour venir subtiliser le bâtonnet de nicotine, qu'ils viennent planter sur la lippe boudeuse, le bruit des respirations sifflantes pour rythmer la danse des fumes qui s'élèvent gracieusement. L'australien les inspire, doucement, avec le délice d'un péché qui roule sur sa langue. Le goût n'a d'égale que quand il vient se repaître aux poumons même de son camarade, et il sait que ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose d'anodin. A dix-huit ans, Bellamy Blake se trouve plus dépendant de la nicotine que recrache John Murphy qu'à la cigarette dont il a abusé.

A cet instant comme à tant d'autre, le brun se demande ce que cela ferait, venir respirer à même les lèvres, de la gorge à la sienne, son souffle mélangé au sien, et il ravale sa salive. Murphy a seize ans, et si ce n'est que deux années de différence, cela semble si grand quand on est si jeune. Mais le le cadet bascule sur un coude, se penche vers lui, et il peut sentir son coeur ralentir et le monde se mettre en pause, en même temps qu'il relâche paisiblement le souffle intoxiquées sur son visage, un sourire narquois pour souligner son propos. Blake grimace et lui adresse un doigt d'honneur qui arrache un ricanement doucereux, venant s'échouer entre leur deux âmes. Il fait si bon dans le noir, il est si bon d'être assez proche pour se réchauffer mais pas assez pour brûler. Et alors que les corps reprennent leurs places habituels et que l'annuaire pâle du plus jeune vient crocheter le temps d'un mesure en quatre temps un peu trop lente celui du chanteur, il faut se rappeler que dans ces moments flottants, Murphy n'a définitivement plus l'esprit d'un enfant.

Ce qui change la donne, c'est les heures nocturnes qu'il passe à enlacer le corps fragile et brisé, avec la certitude qu'il fera tout pour le protéger. Le désire de vengeance qui les anime à deux et révèle des visages qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Le repos qu'ils ne prennent pas, préférant les soirées élitistes, à se dévisager sous les néons glauques. Et parce que Murphy ne cesse d'être plus beau, parce qu'ils s'enivrent ensemble jusqu'à l'indécence, parce que leurs silences deviennent dansants et que le temps ne passe pas assez vite, l'inévitable arrive. Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, alors que pendant une soirée les vertèbres de Murphy se courbent docilement vers lui pour replacer ses phalanges qui restent trop raides sur les cordes, Bellamy sépare la distance qui les sépare et appose ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme un sceau de confirmation qu'il est damné pour les sourires qui s'y dessinent. Et parce que les doigts rugueux de Blake réchauffent la peau de Murphy, parce que ses yeux illuminent les doutes mieux que les étoiles, parce qu'il n'attendait sûrement que ça, ils réitèrent l'expérience jusqu'à l'ivresse, saoul l'un de l'autre, incapable de se lasser des leurs tête qui tournent et du monde qui dégringolent quand leurs planètes entre en collision. Dans l'exaltation du caché et du secret, le coeur qui bat la chamade, mais toujours cet instant en suspend et le bruit de la vie qui passe en sourdine, l'amour dans leurs corps qui retrouvent toujours leur place l'un contre l'autre, le silence comme protection.

Il s'amuse des baisers entre deux couloirs, des regards qui réécrivent le désir, à défaut de pouvoir l'assouvir devant les foules. Ils s'enivrent des doigts qui se crochètent furtivement en soirée, alors qu'ils se croisent au bar, des mains qui restent une seconde de trop sur la peau de l'autre alors que Murphy l'aide à apprendre à un solo ou que Bellamy lui tend une bouteille d'eau. La paume de l'australien sur sa cuisse, sous la table, dans la confidence. Les lèvres de Murphy sur sa nuque quand il descend de scène et le rejoint derrière les rideau.

Une confidence, que personne ne peut leur arracher, des je t'aime qui se murmure si indistinctement qu'on se demande si on les a rêvés.

C'est là que l'erreur apparaît, entre les rouages divins des perfections romantiques, contrariant la légende et la douceur. Le silence qui s'étend, persuadé que ce qui est né sans mots n'en a pas besoin pour croître, continuant obstinément sur un sentier qui blessent la plante de leur pieds et écorchent leur coeur, incapable de se comprendre. Car si les yeux disent « Je t'aime » mieux que la langue des mortels, leur vocabulaire ne s'étend pas aux conversations poussées que requiert une relation qui se veut perdurer. Ce qui n'est pas prononcé reste là, entassé entre les côtes et les muscles, comme des cadavres dont viendront se nourrir les charognes. Les malentendus s'amoncellent sous le lit, comme le monstre du placard que les enfants ne cessent de fuir, persuadés qu'il suffit de s'embrasser pour surmonter les démons de minuit.

Et juste ainsi, à vouloir s'aimer comme dans les films, les liens se détériorent et les certitudes s'effilochent, sans un bruit, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs bouches avides, le coeur en friche.

**2 0 2 1**

_Skinny Love – _Bon IVER

_«I tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,_

_Right in this moment, this order's tall. »_

Quand Murphy rentre dans la cuisine, il a l'âme pâle. Il se sent pluvieux, sa journée a été grise, rien ne va, rien ne va pas. Il a bu quelques verres de whisky, sûrement trop, et ses sentiments se bousculent dans sa gorge, prêts à être vomis en mille mots qui seront de travers. Il a pensé à tant de choses, tant de choses qui étreignent et serrent la poitrine jusqu'à couper le souffle, et le voilà, à vingt-et-une-heure, dans un état déjà frôlant le pitoyable. Il n'est même pas ivre, à mi-chemin, pas assez sobre pour se contrôler, pas assez saoul pour s'égayer. De mauvaise humeur donc. Et les lèvres de Bellamy sur sa nuque ne lui arrache qu'on maigre sourire. Il ne sait toujours pas où se situe leur relation, il se perd dans les limbes qui l'ont déjà avalé dix ans plus tôt. Qu'il est stupide. Stupide et naïf, une salope sentimentale. Spirale, jolie spirale, et il s'enfonce un peu plus dans un terrain dangereux.

« Il faut qu'on parle du 17. »

Là tout de suite, il doit se coucher, mais Bellamy a cuisiné – ça sent la coriandre, le curry, le chaud et l'attention – et Murphy veut lui montrer qu'il fait des efforts.

« Le 17 ? il demande, et il peut voir les sourcils se froncer.

– Le gala annuel de « City of Lights ».

– Oh. Oui. J'avais oublié. »

Il n'a jamais été vraiment du genre à se soucier des évènements publics, il préfère faire faux-bond et rester chez lui à boire et composer. Mais la soirée est essentielle, elle est censée leur donner l'opportunité d'enfin mettre la main sur le registre. Quand cela sera fait, la mascarade prendra fin et tout sera plus clair. Il faut que tout devienne plus clair, sans but sombre et dissimulé, sans action à double sens et sans autre raison de s'embrasser que l'envie qui lui noue les tripes. Il s'attache. Peut-être ne s'est-il jamais détaché. Plus qu'un peu qu'un mois et tout sera réglé, voilà à quoi s'accrocher.

« Je vais y aller avec Clarke. »

Il peut voir qu'on guette sa réaction, il peut sentir l'air se tendre alors que les mots flottent dans l'atmosphère. Il les avale, les réfléchit, et ils ne lui plaisent pas. Pas du tout.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pauvre petit Murphy, incapable de changer, incapable de se dépêtrer des pièges qu'on lui a tendu mille fois et dans lequel il pose le pied, inlassablement. La mâchoire d'un sombre stratagème se referme dans un claquement sinistre, il y perd une jambe. Un bras. La force de se lever le matin. Pauvre petit Murphy, si désespérément oublieux.

« Il faut un nom à écrire dans ce foutu bouquin, et Clarke est connue et jolie. Ça plaira. »

Clarke est jolie, Clarke a des seins, des hanches, un beau sourire, et la peau qui sent la camomille. Il sent le tabac et l'alcool, les cendres et le fini.

« Tu pourrais y aller avec moi. »

Un silence, et si Bellamy se tait, c'est qu'il essaye de comprendre si son amant plaisante ou non. L'amant ne plaisante pas, et dans le manque de réponse, il lit un refus qui lui tord les boyaux plus efficacement que la pire des gueule de bois.

« Je suis plus connu que Blondie, il prononce, affreusement plus suppliant qu'il ne le voudrait. Imagine, le grand Blake, avec le compositeur Murphy qui n'a jamais accepté de parler de sa vie privé. Le grand Murphy qui ne se montre nulle part, pas même aux remises de ses récompenses.

– Il faudra que tu m'explique un jour pour–

– T'as pas besoin d'une foutue pétasse pour qu'on te remarque. Plus maintenant.

– Murphy…

– Moi je suis… je suis célèbre, assez célèbre pour toi… »

Il tremble, il ne devrait pas trembler. Il se sent faible, ridicule, souillé. Rien n'a changé. Lui dans l'ombre, les jolies conquêtes sur les tabloïds, l'impression de ne pas valoir assez. De ne pas être assez.

Il lui demande, de temps à autres, comment c'était avec lui ou elle, faisant mine qu'un nom lui revient soudainement, quand il les connait en vérité tous par coeur. Il connaît chaque prénom apparut dans la presse à côté de celui de Bellamy Blake, il pourrait les réciter les yeux fermés. Certains plus importants que d'autres. « Tu l'aimais ? », il prononce comme on demande le temps, fixant son paquet de clope pour feindre l'indifférence, le souffle en suspens. Il ne répond jamais. Il l'embrasse et dit que ce n'est pas important. Parfois, Murphy pense que le brun a peur d'admettre qu'il ne l'aimera jamais comme il en a aimés d'autres. Il se sent comme un gamin que l'on garde loin de la vérité pour le protéger. Loin des silhouettes en papier mâché qui posaient aux côtés du splendide acteur, loin de leur beauté et de leur grâce.

S'il était Bellamy, il n'aurait pas non plus envie de parader avec une telle loque à son bras. Il lui semble qu'il pleure, et c'est tellement embrassant qu'il préfère repartir et rentrer chez lui. Il a l'alcool mauvais. Mais les bras de l'australien se referme sur lui, et il ne pense même pas à s'en détacher. Il n'en as plus la force, et c'est bien là le pire de tout.

« Je ne veux pas de ton nom sur ce torchon de salopards, il entend chuchoter à son oreille.

– Je m'en fous d'avoir mon nom dans ce putain de registre Blake, il souffle avec colère, même s'il ne sait pas contre qui elle se dirige.

– Pas moi. C'est la dernière fois, je te promets. »

C'est joli un murmure, ça vous caresse les os et ça vous convainc des pires mensonges avec une aisance perfide. C'est si bas, si doux, c'est un secret entre deux et vous vous y plonger tête la première, pour la chaleur que cela créé entre vos poumons et votre coeur, prêt à s'infiltrer dans vos veines.

« Je t'ai dis que les choses seraient différentes. Si tu veux bien que je parade au bras du mystérieux et séduisant John Murphy, alors on fera ça, dès le 18.

– Les fans de Clarke vont te détester.

– La moitié me détestent déjà.

– Ils sont jaloux.

– Ils peuvent ; on n'est pas mille à pouvoir embrasser John Murphy. »

Des mots, toujours, des promesses, mais il les as tant attendus qu'il est incapable de ne pas y croire. Il se laisse embrasser, c'est salé des larmes qu'il a laissé couler, doux, peut-être de pitié. Le trou qui se comble un peu mais pas tellement. Tout va si bien, tout est si beau, et Murphy n'imagine pas un futur où les choses prennent enfin leurs places. Il n'a jamais été du genre chanceux, le bonheur il le tord et le brise, l'amour il le perd quelque part en chemin. Il court à sa perte, il se sent à bout de souffle, et quand le front de Bellamy se plaque contre le sien, il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas perdre l'air qui repose dans ses poumons. Il peut sentir la respiration contre ses lèvres, les boucles qui effleurent sa peau, le regard qui le brule. Il se laisse consumer, attend la chute, car il y en a toujours une. Contre le corps de l'australien, il lui semble qu'il n'a toujours fait que ça, attendre de dégringoler. La question obsédante; se relèvera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Il voudrait débrancher son esprit, se laisse pousser sur le canapé, se laisse dévorer par des flammes bien plus pertinentes que l'enfer qui l'attend.

Il chevauche les cuisses et perd son souffle entre les lèvres, et quand il se détache pour observer la bouche avide et les yeux sombres, il doit se rappeler de respirer.

Il passe une main dans les cheveux doux, inspire l'air qu'ils partagent.

« Je t'aime. »

Il se fige, sa main se raidit.

Bellamy le fixe, la bouche encore entrouverte des mots qui s'en sont échappés, le dos légèrement tendu. C'est sorti, tout seul, de voir les traits de Murphy si doux et de sentir son corps si chaud contre le sien. Il ne regrette pas la phrase, il y croit dur comme fer, mais à voir l'expression qui s'est durcie de son amant, il ne peut que regretter silencieusement de ne pas avoir attendu avant de la prononcer.

Le truc, c'est que Murphy adorerait lui rendre ses sentiments, l'embrasser, et laisser son coeur se réchauffer à l'idée qu'il est aimé. Mais les syllabes se coincent dans sa gorge et l'asphyxient, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que de l'oxygène dépéri dans ses poumons et de la déception dans son ventre. Il n'est pas prêt, trop faible, pas capable de confiance, pas assez, parce assez il ne l'est jamais. Sûrement qu'il aime Bellamy. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, c'est tatoué dans ses os et sa chaire, et ce serait si simple de cesser de le nier. Murphy ne peut imaginer un monde où il aimerait Bellamy et Bellamy l'aimerait en retour. Un monde où tout se passerait bien et ils pourraient avancer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'australien laisse ses doigts descendre dans le creux de ses reins et cherche obstinément son regard.

« Tu connais la loi de Murphy ?

– C'est à propos des tartines beurrées non ? »

Le compositeur n'a jamais confié cela à personne. Ce secret, ce truc qui lui ronge la peau depuis qu'il est tout petit, cette certitude qui ombrage chacun de ses bonheurs.

« C'est une théorie qui dit que tout ce qui est susceptible de mal se passer se passera mal. », il explique doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas croiser les yeux de son aîné. Un silence s'étend, puis la main rugueuse de Blake vient se poser sous son menton et l'oblige à relever la tête vers lui.

« Ce n'est qu'un nom. Tu n'es pas ton nom Murph'.

– Et si je l'étais ? il réplique. Tout ce que je touche se casse la gueule, je porte la poisse Bel'. »

Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à répondre de l'expression perplexe de son compagnon. Il donnerait tout pour ne pas être cet amas de chaire et de malchance, si pitoyablement crispé et geignard quand il a l'honneur d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aime tant, si il en croit les mots et les caresses. Il gâche tout, tout est si beau et fantastique, et il vient tout saccager avec ses doutes et ses plaintes, encore et encore, donnant raison à la loi de Murphy pour la millième fois. Il est incapable de se désempêtrer de ses angoisses, les laissant ravager tout ce qu'on a à lui offrir de beau. Quand il rouvre ses paupières, Bellamy l'observe silencieusement, et ses sourcils froncés ne font qu'accentuer l'inquiétude qui tire ses traits. Murphy sent son coeur s'oppresser de culpabilité, il aurait du répondre « moi aussi » et l'embrasser. Ne pas déballer toute ces foutaises qui engluent leur relation.

« C'est stupide, il soupire enfin. Oublie tout ça.», il rajoute en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais son partenaire le repousse doucement.

L'australien se dégage doucement de son poids et se lève pour atteindre la table basse et récupérer son téléphone, sur lequel il tapote un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire désarmant.

« _God is gracious.»,_ il déclare avec douceur, en même temps qu'il vient entremêler ses doigts aux siens comme si Murphy ne venait pas de lui déclarer qu'il allait tout foutre en l'air. Quelques clignements de paupières, incompréhension, et le brun juge bon de préciser :

« John. Ça veut dire ''Dieu est indulgent'' en hébreu. »

Il l'embrasse, et le baiser a un goût de promesse qui lui renverse le coeur, autant que la stupidité de la situation. Ses parents avaient réellement un drôle d'humour. Ce n'est pas une solution, c'est à peine de quoi se consoler, mais dans la bouche de Bellamy, ça sonne si joli. Peut-être que c'est ça, sa contrepartie, la voix de Blake pour le guider même dans la suie et les tombes qui se creusent. Même dans les débris et les débauches. Les bras basanés se referment sur lui et il se sent fondre, un peu trop. Front contre front, il reprend sa respiration et sent son coeur dégringoler quand la voix chaude et rauque murmure une fois encore :

« Je t'aime John. On s'en fout des théories à deux balles, je t'aime. »

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, comme une ritournelle, des mots qui lui font tourner la tête jusqu'au vertige. Il ne répond rien, et Bellamy n'en prend pas rigueur. Il faudra du temps et des sourires, des discussions, des étreintes, et un jour, alors, John Murphy aura le courage de prononcer « Je t'aime. » et d'y croire. Ils ont toute la vie pour ça.

**2 0 0 8**

_Jungle – _Emma LOUISE

_« My love is wasted, I'm sorry for this I never meant to be_

_Hurting ourselves, hurting ourselves and I'm_

_Complicated, you won't get me, I have trouble_

_Understanding myself, understanding myself […]. »_

Il est tôt mais l'air est tendu comme un fil sur lequel on suspend des photos à développer. L'éclairage jaunâtre de la pièce donne cette impression de matin new yorkais de film des années 80 qui ne promet rien de bon. C'est une ambiance au tragique, ils savent que la réunion matinale n'annonce rien de bon. Et les visages fermés des Dante quand ils rentrent dans la pièce, suivi de Kane qui leur lance un regard sévère, finissent de les convaincre que la journée va être désagréable. Pas même un bonjour, pas un salut, Wallace leur fait face de toute sa grandeur, de son corps marqué par le temps, desséché mais entretenu avec attention. Il lâche sèchement un magazine sur la table basse, claquant sur la table sinistrement. Ils retiennent leur respiration, et l'air s'épaissit dans les trachées quand ils distinguent sur la couvertures glacées le cliché peu implicite. Sur une photo de mauvaise qualité, assombrit par l'environnement d'une boîte de nuit comme les autres, la silhouette de Bellamy se détache autant qu'elle se se confond avec celle d'un homme. Qu'il embrasse. Le brun ravale sa salive mais elle ne brûle qu'un peu plus sa poitrine. Son visage bronze passe en quelques secondes au livide en même temps que Monty soupire et s'empare du magazine pour feuilleter l'article. Ses pensées s'entrechoquent violemment, la gueule de bois de la beuverie de la veille – on en voit le résultat – brouille et embrouille ses méninges. Sa première pensée va à Murphy, Murphy qui ne l'a pas accompagné hier soir, pour la troisième fois du mois, Murphy qui verra sûrement le tabloïd, et qu'en pensera-t-il ? Il n'a pas tant le temps de s'appesantir, l'attention se concentre sur lui, le poids du monde sur son dos qu'il a courbé – courber l'échine. Il se refuse à lever les yeux vers le vieil homme, fixe ses mains.

« Tu m'explique ? demande leur producteur, la voix rêche d'une colère grondante.

– Je suis désolé, il essaye de déclarer sans faillir. Je ne pensais vraiment pas… J'ai pas fait gaffe…

– On fait comment là ? il est coupé. J'avais un boysband qui faisait tourner les têtes et maintenant j'ai deux pédés et un maqué. Si ça se sait, on perd la moitié de votre public. »

Il peut sentir Monty tressaillir à ses côtés, mais personne n'ose relever le terme. Wallace est en réalité extrêmement tolérant et consciencieux de ses mots. Ce matin, il utilise les mots sans se soucier de blesser. Il est en colère, et cette colère lui glace les os.

Dans un coin, Cage reste immuablement silencieux, le regard dans les vagues, mais aucuns d'entre eux n'est dupe ; les rouages tournent, en boucle, les tympans sont à l'affut, les solutions défilent devant ses prunelles. C'est un homme intelligent, un homme de stratégie, prêt à voler à la rescousse dès qu'on aura besoin de lui. Kane, lui, pianote inlassablement sur son téléphone, l'air préoccupé, mais daigne relever les yeux pour prononcer :

« Il va falloir faire une conférence Bellamy. Tu as une heure pour décider ce qu'on leur dira et comment.

– Bellamy ne peut pas faire un coming-out, rétorque son patron. Monty a le sien de programmé dans un an, ils diront quoi les gens ? Les rumeurs vont pulluler, ça va déstabiliser l'audience une fois de trop, on va se prendre un backlash.

– Alors je mens, tente Bellamy. Je dis que c'était une erreur d'un soir, que j'avais bu. Que je savais pas ce que je faisais, que j'étais drogué, vous devez bien avoir un truc dans ce genre de cas non ? Une astuce, un truc tout préparé à raconter ? »

Kane semble réfléchir un instant, dodelinant la tête, sous le regard perçant de Wallace, inquisiteur. Le silence s'étend, si bien qu'il se laisse à tourner la tête vers ses camarades, tout autant muets. Il voudrait s'excuser, mais les mots semblent dérisoires.

« C'était la première fois ? »

Il reporte son attention sur l'agent de communication, tous semblent suspendus à ses lèvres, et c'est du bout de celles-ci qu'il se voit obliger d'admettre :

« Non. »

L'ambiance se fait poisseuse, tous semblent expirer dans un même souffle. Il est si pathétique.

« Combien ?

– Trois. Quatre en comptant celui-là. »

Quatre. Quatre fois de trop. Jamais loin, jamais trop, et toujours la certitude qu'il faisait quelque chose de mauvais. De sale. Il est si loin des idéaux qu'il se voyait poursuivre petit.

Ce n'est pas de la tromperie; lui et Murphy ne sont pas quoi que ce soit d'officiel ou d'exclusif. Ça n'a jamais été discuté. Mais voilà, ils auraient du en discuter. Il n'y a rien de glorieux à embraser un autre – _embrasser_ serait un euphémisme– sous couvert qu'on ne lui a pas dit non. « Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais à côté.», il lui avait dit, mais Bellamy n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui parler de ses aventures d'une soirée. On ne lui a jamais concrètement dit oui. Ce n'était même pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Ce n'était que de la bassesse ivre, une revanche dictée par les folles idées de l'alcool, et à chaque fois, le désir de découvrir quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de se découvrir à un autre. Il a peur. Il est un gamin terrifié des mots et des engagements, de la vie qui avance et des liens qui se resserrent. Terrifié que Murphy lui soit à jamais encré dans l'épiderme et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais l'effacer. Il a tout gâché. Tout gâché, nuit après nuit, nuits qui ne veulent rien dire. Il a tout gâchés, par des caresses sans nom et des baisers sans soif, des truc qu'on fait quand on veut se sentir moins seul le temps d'un tournis. Il aurait du rentrer, chaque soir, et embrasser Murphy comme il en meurt d'envie à chaque seconde. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il a fait tout ça. Le visage de Kane est si fatigué que ses traits semblent prêt à se décoller et couler au sol à tout moment.

« Alors on ne nie pas, il finit par soupirer. L'un d'eux pourrait parler, et ce serait encore pire. Votre marque de fabrique c'est votre proximité avec les problèmes de notre époque et l'honnêteté. On perd ça et on perd le public avec. »

Wallace secoue la tête, doucement, la peau de son cou se ride et déride comme celle d'une tortue, avec lenteur. Ils goûtent aux mots qui ne se trouvent pas, personne n'ose adresser l'éléphant dans la pièce. C'est Cage qui se décroche enfin du papier peint pour faire claquer ses chaussures à huit-cents dollars sur le parquet vernis :

« Dans dix ans vous embrasserez tous qui vous voudrez et personne n'aura rien à redire, il déclare placidement. Mais pour l'instant, être gay c'est pas génial mais cacher qu'on l'est ne l'est pas non plus. C'est hypocrite mais notre but c'est pas de refaire le monde, mais c'est bel et bien de vous créer une jolie petite carrière durable, et ça se fera pas si vous vous annoncez homosexuels avec si peu d'intervalle. On aura juste l'impression que vous avez dupé tout le monde depuis le début. Blake, t'as rien contre les filles ?

– Non, il répond, mais le coin de sa lèvre tique sous le ton employé.

– Alors tu t'es découvert un goût pour les garçons il y a quelques mois et tu te laisse à expérimenter. Tu me dis ça comme tu veux, et tu continue tes frasques. Je veux te voir dans les magazines tous les mois, et je veux surtout pas qu'on te catalogues ou qu'on t'enferme dans une relation ; t'es un coeur à prendre par tous et toutes, sans distinctions. »

Il grimace. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui demande de jouer les jolis-coeurs, ni la dernière, et cela ne l'a jusqu'ici jamais trop dérangé. Il se fout de ce qu'on a à dire de ses relations amoureuses tant que les projecteurs se braquent toujours sur eux. Mais son coeur se pince légèrement à l'idée qu'il ne pourra s'afficher avec Murphy de sitôt. Pas que Murphy en ait envie. Il ne cesse de répéter qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on se mêle de ce qu'ils ont. Que personne ne comprendrait. Parfois, le brun meurt d'envie de l'embrasser là, sous une dizaines de regards ébahis, et de laisser le monde savoir qu'il est celui qui l'a conquis. Il garde ses baisers pour les nuits d'ivresses, dans l'ombre et les fumes. C'est mieux ainsi. Bisexuel c'est une chose, une relation d'un an avec un homme en est une autre ; il est terrifié des portes qui se fermeraient si cela se savait. Alors il hoche la tête, bien sagement. Il n'a pas tant le luxe du choix de toute manière ; c'est lui qui a s'est embourbé dans le pétrin.

« Monty… »

Cage semble réellement attristé. Il n'est pas du genre empathique, mais sa voix s'est adouci. A bien regarder, les trois adultes ont soudainement une expression peinée, et Blake se tourne immédiatement vers son ami, dont le sourire est rassurant et posé. Ils ont compris, tous.

« Je sais. C'est pas grave.

– Juste pour un temps, nuance Wallace, embêté. On reporte, ce serait trop proche du coming-out de Bellamy, mais plus tard, qui sait ? Et si un jour tu es dans une relation sérieuse, la question ne se posera bien évidemment plus et tu pourras officialiser tout ça. Je suis désolé, mais dans l'état des choses…

– Y a aucun problème. »

On a promis à Monty qu'il pourrait enfin sortir du placard à sa majorité, et l'australien vient de tout gâcher. Il se sent nauséeux. Poisseux, indigne, il a honte. Il veut s'excuser, mais l'asiatique le devance devant son air de chien battu :

« T'inquiète pas Bell, y a pas de soucis, c'est vraiment pas important, je te promets. On a tous fait des sacrifices pour Skaikru, c'est vraiment rien. »

Il avale sa salive, reporte son attention à regret sur Kane qui recommence déjà à parler, des mots savants, des instructions, un flot de phrases dont il se fout éperdument. Ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il ne doit pas prononcer, s'assurer de plaire, de se conformer. Que les gens continuent à le soutenir, qu'ils ne l'aiment que plus, et Bellamy se demande quand est-ce que sa vie a commencé à tourner autours d'eux et plus de lui-même. Sa vie devrait tourner autours de lui, de Murphy, et de la musique. Autour de ses amies et sa famille, puis le public. Le public règne. Il a perdu son trône, révolution civile, le voilà sur les pavés, chaque jour, à craindre la guillotine et à attacher aux moindres de ses pas et propos une importance capitale. Un boulet. Un délicieux boulet entravant ses gestes. Il ne le déferait pour rien au monde, la voilà la vérité. Au delà des baisers et des accolades, au delà même de l'amour et de la musique, les applaudissements et les cris de la foule sont comme une hymne de triomphe, et le plus beau frisson qu'on puisse lui donner.

Il croit bien qu'entre elle et son amant, Murphy perdrait. Il se sent ignoble. Bien avant les conquêtes et les pipes entre deux danses, sous les néons verdâtres des boîtes de nuits – nuits solitaires, il l'avait déjà fait cocu. Il le trompe, chaque pensées, avec sa communauté. Par les choix qu'il fait, qu'il fera. C'est con de trouver quelqu'un qu'on aime à la folie et qu'on ne pourra jamais totalement satisfaire. Une place dans son coeur pour lui, son âme à la musique et la foule. Qui l'aime sans limite. Murphy l'aime-t-il sans limite ? L'adule-t-il ? Et si oui, est-ce aussi fort que mille personnes additionnées ? Comment peut-on retrouver en un seul corps toute l'exaltation que procure une masse toute entière de voix s'unissant pour lui seul ? Ce n'est pas juste. Pas juste qu'il lui semble falloir choisir, pas juste que la vie lui ait tout donné en même temps. Il est persuadé qu'un jour il n'aura plus rien. Et il n'est même pas capable de profiter entièrement maintenant.

Quand il sort enfin du studio, il a quarante minutes avant de faire face aux journalistes. Il peut déjà entendre le crépitement des flashs, le grésillement des micros, le murmure sceptiques ou excités, le bruit feutré des crayons contre le papier. Passer l'éponge sur le tableau noir ; tout est décidé, il s'y est déjà résolu. Il y a pire qu'aligner les conquêtes. Il s'en fiche. Il fera la une, on parlera de lui à tort et à travers, mais on parlera de lui. Son nom sur les lèvres et le papier glacé. Une victoire.

Il a peu de temps pour se changer et fignoler son discours, Kane a déjà fait venir une tenue pour lui, il n'a plus qu'à la récupérer à l'accueil et rejoindre le studio de répétition pour calmer ses nerfs auprès de ses amis. S'excuser, aussi. Beaucoup. Il se donne encore ce minuscule lapse de temps pour culpabiliser. Ensuite il avance. Il n'y a rien à gagner dans les regrets, rien à offrir d'un mal-être. Il se fera racheter, autrement, plus tard. Il s'interdit de s'apitoyer sur son sort quand il n'est pas celui qui souffrira le plus de la situation. Sur son téléphone, beaucoup d'appel manqué, un seul de son non-petit-ami, beaucoup de numéros inconnus, énormément d'Octavia, qu'il appelle immédiatement. Oui, tout va bien. Non, il n'a besoin de rien. Oui, il la rappelle après la conférence de presse. Les chuchotis à l'autre bout du combiné l'informe qu'elle est en pleine amphithéâtre et il se sent stupide de ne pas avoir pensé qu'elle devait être en plein cours à cette heure-ci. Si l'arrestation de sa mère avait ruiné la femme d'affaire, Bellamy avait vite eu la présence d'esprit de séparer ses revenues de ceux de sa maternelle et avait pu sans trop de difficultés payer les études de sa petite soeur à Yale, un an en avance sur sa promo, l'âme à changer le monde. Octavia veut devenir présidente depuis ses six ans, et nul doute qu'elle y arrivera si elle continue sur sa lancée. Elle a toujours été plus intelligente que lui, plus stratège. Plus altruiste, plus fougueuse. Elle a prit de leur père. Il l'envie secrètement, de temps à autres.

Quand il raccroche, il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que son téléphone se mette à vibrer et que le nom de Murphy s'affiche sur l'écran. Il hésite, pour quelques secondes qui lui échappent trop vite, et laisse sonner. Pas tout de suite. Il ne sait pas encore quoi lui dire.

« Ouch. »

Il se retourne automatiquement, pour faire face au visage blasé du compositeur.

« Murph'…

– Je voulais pas te déranger. »

Son expression est vide de sentiments, son ton est calme, il est impénétrable. On pourrait croire qu'après un an à coucher avec lui et des années à vivre à ses côtés, il serait capable de savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais Murphy est illisible.

« Tu ne me dérange pas, il le contredit doucement.

– Si.

– Non.

– Mais tu ne décroches pas. »

Ce n'est même pas blessé, ce n'est même pas agressif. C'est posé là, comme simple évidence, qu'on arrête de nier le délit. Il se sent soudainement irrité. C'est ridicule, il n'a pas décroché, ce n'est pas un crime, ce n'est juste pas le moment. Il comptait s'expliquer, juste pas maintenant. Cette mise en scène n'était là que pour le faire passer un peu plus pour le méchant, il se sent piégé comme un gamin de quatre ans. S'il voulait parler, il n'avait qu'à directement le faire au lieu de se cacher pour le prendre la main dans le sac. C'est grotesque.

« J'ai peu de temps, il rétorque, je voulais qu'on parle correctement. Je suis pas l'ennemi Murphy, on va pas commencer à se tendre des pièges. »

Le silence s'étire, durant lequel il essaye de déceler une once d'émotion dans le regard glacé dans son amant. Rien, rien, rien. Une putain de feuille vierge, et aujourd'hui ça l'agace. Pourrait-il au moins prétendre d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? Faire une scène, lui crier dessus.

Le plus jeune finit par s'avancer jusqu'à lui, et passe une main sur sa nuque.

« Désolé, il prononce doucement. Je suis sur les nerfs. »

Toute trace d'agacement fond comme neige au soleil en l'espace d'un instant et déjà la culpabilité revient faire son nid alors que Murphy semble réellement s'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas à son cadet de s'excuser ; c'est lui qui a merdé.

John a beau être un vrai emmerdeur et ne rien concéder, il démord facilement quand il s'agit de Bellamy. S'en est pathétique, mais plus fort que lui. Il est terrifié à l'idée de le perdre pour une bêtise ; il a trop de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. S'il commence à avoir des exigences, il le perdra. Il en est sûr.

Mais ça, le chanteur ne le sait pas – et ne le saura jamais, il se l'est promis. L'australien soupire et jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier les alentours avant de tirer le corps de son ami – petit ami ?, sa grippe autours de ses poignets pour le maintenir contre lui.

« C'est moi qui suit désolé, il déclare, le menton sur le haut de son crâne. Je sais qu'on n'en parle pas assez pour qu'il y est des règles, mais j'aurais du t'en parler. »

Il peut sentir les doigts habiles mais si fins s'enfoncer légèrement dans ses côtes. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il a merdé, et il devrait en payer les conséquences.

« Combien ? », il entend marmonner contre sa peau. Ça résonne étrangement, entre sa clavicule et sa trachée, comme des mots d'outre-tombe. Faut-il être honnête ? Mentir ? Bellamy est nul à ce jeu là. Il ne comprend pas comment leur relation marche.

« Quatre. Un avec qui il ne s'est pratiquement rien passé. »

Murphy aimerait bien feuler. Comme un chat, un feulement blessé. Ce n'est pas une plaie béante, ça ne déchire rien, c'est un coup, tout au plus. Une blessure au niveau du flanc, qui saigne mais se refermera avec le temps. L'idée qu'il ne soit pas le seul à embrasser – d'autre termes, d'autres images en tête, mais il les rejette – Bell' ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Il n'est pas possessif, ne l'a jamais été, il se fiche de là où le corps de son mec – il n'est même pas son mec – va trainer quand il n'est pas là. Ce qui transperce la peau et réveille la douleur, c'est la certitude de ne pas suffire. Il ne suffit pas. Il n'est pas _assez. _Incapable de satisfaire. À la place, il hoche discrètement la tête, suffisamment pour que son partenaire puisse le sentir, et murmure :

« Okay. »

Bellamy ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Murphy n'est pas du genre à faire des scènes, ni à verser dans le dramatique. Peut-être un reproche ? De la colère ? Pas cette indifférence. Il relâche sa poigne, recule pour rencontrer à nouveau le regard inexpressif. Petit, pour le dissuader de réclamer des vacances au Canada – il voulait voir les élans, sa mère lui racontait qu'il existait là-bas un vent si glacial et violent qu'il gelait les cheveux et la salive. Les iris de Murphy sont couleur du Barber, prêt à glacer jusqu'au sang.

« Je vais devoir continuer, il annonce à regret. Pour les journalistes. »

Aucune réaction.

« Ça a pas besoin d'être sérieux, il rajoute, déstabilisé. Juste embrasser un gars ou une meuf de temps à autres, histoire de dire.

– Je m'en fous, lui répond l'autre en haussant les épaules. Tu fais ce que tu veux, on n'est pas un couple. »

Il a lâché les mots comme s'ils ne voulaient rien dire, mais dans sa tête, il fait tapis. Il veut que Bellamy se fâche. Qu'il fronce les sourcils, qu'il démente. Qu'il annonce que si, ils sont quelque chose de plus que deux amis qui baisent de temps à autres. Qu'il rétorque qu'il n'a pas envie de coucher avec personne d'autre que lui. Que de toute manière il n'a pas besoin de coup d'un soir tant qu'ils ont l'un et l'autre avec qui passer la nuit. C'est lâche, lâche de lui laisser le poids de tels mots, mais lui n'a pas la force de les prononcer. Trop de fierté. Trop de craintes. Une confiance qu'il se refuse à donner un peu plus. La faiblesse comme maître.

En face, le brun est blessé. Blessé de n'être rien, blessé de l'indifférence. Il se sent stupide de vouloir la douleur de son compagnon, cruel d'être si désappointé de son manque de chagrin face aux évènements. Il voudrait être plus. N'a pas le courage de le demander ou de l'assumer. Il voudrait qu'on lui impose une fois pour toute la sentence, condamné à aimer John Murphy jusqu'à l'éternité, et envoyer bouler le reste. Ravaler les craintes, assumer au grand jour, et tant pis si cela déplaît.

« Okay. », prononce sa bouche à la place. Il se penche pour l'embrasser. Et sûrement parce qu'ils ont déjà le goût acre de l'amertume dans la bouche, ils ne perçoivent pas l'aigreur des mensonges qui jonchent sur la langue de l'autre.

Après cela, tout part à la dérive. Sans savoir exactement ce qu'il ne va pas, un noeud gros comme le monde et pas de mots pour le démêler. Des reproches injustes et silencieux, des regards blessés inexplicables. Murphy se fait tantôt distant, tantôt avide, au gré des minutes, furieux puis aimant, tendre puis tendu. A défaut de se le dire, ils s'expriment dans les gestes et les corps, à s'aimer n'importe comment, à se blesser dans l'acte comme deux âmes à crans et à crocs. Ils cessent de baiser comme un couple, couchent en l'espace de quelques minutes, contre les tables ou les portes, avec fureur. Ils n'ont plus que ça pour communiquer, la violence et la hâte, peut-être aussi par peur de s'avouer qu'ils voudraient plus. Se donner toujours moins, jusqu'un vide qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire que s'embrasser pour combler les silence. Ils voudraient dire « Pardon ». « Je t'aime ». Ils baisent. Ils ont peur. Ils baisent. Jusqu'à ce que ça n'ai plus de sens.


	9. Bellamy II

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les musiques sont toujours disponibles sous la playlist **[SKAIKRU] Bellamy.** Voilà enfin la dernière partie du dernier chapitre, pour finir de faire lumière sur les évènements du passé. Après ça, il ne restera plus qu'un épilogue et l'aventure arrivera à sa fin. En espérant que cela vous plaira, plein d'amour ~

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**2 0 2 1**

_Everybody knows – _SIGRID

_« Everybody knows you've been discreet,_

_But there were so many people you just had to meet,_

_Without your clothes._

_Everybody knows._

_[…]_

_Everybody knows it's coming apart,_

_Take one last look at this Sacred Heart,_

_Before it blows._

_Everybody knows. »_

L'ambiance est à la fête dans les locaux, la musique bat dans les oreilles et l'alcool coule à flot dans les veines. Sur un canapé, Clarke à ses côtés, Bellamy ricane à une énième blague de Roan, vedette de la scène métal, depuis son premier album, il y a de ça cinq ans. De toutes les suspicions du brun, les plus fortes pèsent sur le trentenaire, cheveux jusqu'à la taille, bagues aux doigts. Si quelqu'un est le plus à même d'être en possession d'un carnet pour tableau de chasse, c'est lui. Le chanteur n'est pas connu pour sa délicatesse ou son humeur fin, Murphy ne peine pas à l'imaginer s'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Blake a l'air de s'en tirer à la perfection, riant avec entrain à chacune des remarques graveleuses de son comparse, une main suggestive sur la cuisse de sa blonde qui ne cesse d'entortiller la même mèche de cheveux sur son index lasse. Qu'y gagne-t-elle, à cette mascarade ? Une héroïne de livre, une jolie petite guerrière en robe scintillante et aux teints de porcelaine, bouche cousue, lutte silencieuse. C'est un joli conte qu'elle doit se raconter, le rôle de la femme fantôme dont on ne parlera jamais dans la légende du dragon pourfendu. Qui aurait cru que les chevaliers aimaient les laquais et que les princesses s'entichaient des duchesses ? Voilà les histoires qu'il devrait raconter à Melody avant de la coucher. Les fables s'effacent, la réalité avalent les rêves et les mythes. Elle sera retranscrit avec drame et poésie. Il se demande ce qu'on dira de lui quand il ne restera plus de trace de sa haine et des entrailles pourris. Quel façade on peindra par-dessus son aigreur et les verres qu'il enchainait? De son amour pour Blake et de leur romance tragique, que dira-t-on d'autre que « jusqu'à la fin des temps. » ? Entre la passion de jeunesse et leur corps qui se retrouvent dix ans plus tard, que gardera-t-on ? Y aura-t-il écrit quelque part des mots sales sur la colère et les erreurs ? Y aura-t-il la moindre allusion à la dégradation de leur relation en même temps que les baises se faisaient plus brutales et les baisers plus hargneux ? Qu'importe les détails, n'est-ce pas, tant que les héros finissent à bon port. Les voilà là, de retour à la case départ, prêt à réécrire jusqu'à une fin qui les convaincra. Le bras que l'Australien passe autour de l'épaule de la jolie blonde ne lui fait ressentir aucune colère. Aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il montre, Murphy sait que Bellamy Blake lui appartient. Il retient l'envie de l'embrasser devant la foule avec l'excitation de savoir que demain, enfin, il pourra ouvertement se parader à son bras comme il y aspirait il y a une vie plus tôt. Il se détourne du spectacle.

Quand Jaha lui propose d'aller boire un coup dans son bureau, il ne refuse pas ; il a une drôle d'affection pour le directeur. Il a en lui le secret de savoir que c'est grâce à eux que le producteur est arrivé à la tête de sa boite.

« Je t'ai toujours apprécié Murphy, il déclare en lui tendant un verre de whisky scintillant. Toi et moi avons beaucoup en commun.

– Notre amour pour les soirées mondaines ? il prononce avec sarcasme, avant d'enfiler une gorgée enthousiaste, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

– Ça, mais surtout notre parcours. Malgré les gens qui ont essayé de nous faire obstacle, nous nous sommes battus pour arriver jusqu'à notre place, malgré les étiquettes. »

L'alcool roule dans sa gorge, la chaleur sur sa langue fait tourner sa tête. Le compositeur n'est pas sûr de comprendre exactement à quoi Jaha fait référence, il écoute silencieusement.

« Tu aurais pu user de ton statut familial pour accéder au succès, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi. »

Un gout amer entre les dents, il n'aime pas que l'on parle du passé. Il n'aime qu'on parle au nom de son père ou de sa mère, il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'ils auraient ou non voulu pour lui. Personne ne sait, personne ne saura jamais. Personne n'évoque les année sombres qu'ils ont vécus à deux dans la maison, la drogue et l'éthanol, les cris et les larmes. Tout n'est qu'âge glorieux dans leurs yeux qui confondent les lignés.

« Merci, il se contente de répondre pour couper court à la discussion.

– J'ai toujours été chagriné de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, il continue pour autant. Barbara était merveilleuse, elle aurait pu aller si loin. Tu as ça en commun avec elle, cette hargne de battre pour ce que vous voulez. »

C'est seulement là qu'il comprend. C'est un test. Le ton se veut jovial mais il suinte d'hypocrisie. Il se sent piégé dans la petite pièce, stupide de ne pas avoir vu derrière l'amabilité. Tous les grands du milieux savent exactement pourquoi la majestueuse Barbara Murphy s'est retrouvée sans agence ou futur, tous savent ce qu'elle a essayé de dénoncer. Jaha veut savoir s'il est de ce bord-là aussi, c'est une invitation à se révéler comme une menace ou un allié. Un frisson descend son échine tandis qu'il scrute les étagères, mué d'un instinct qui gèle peu à peu ses os. Ses veines finissent de se glacer quand la reliure noire et gravée si reconnaissable du registre se distingue entre deux livres anodins, dans la jolie bibliothèque habillant le mur de droite. Il se sent pris de nausée alors que son esprit devient sobre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il sait exactement ce qu'il doit dire pour mettre fin à cette vaste comédie, mais les mots griffent et déchiquettent sa gorge :

« Ma mère était téméraire, mais elle ne savait pas quand se taire. C'est ce qui l'a mené à sa perte. Parfois il faut savoir profiter de ce qu'on vous offre plutôt que faire la fine bouche. C'est mon père qui m'a appris à saisir les opportunités quoi qu'il arrive, c'est à lui que je dois ma carrière. »

C'est faux. Son père lui a apprit à avoir des idées et des opinions, lui a apprit à tout donner mais ne pas tout perdre pour ce qu'on voulait. Les morts se taisent. Les vivants les salissent. Tant pis.

Jaha esquisse un sourire appréciateur et se balance doucement sur son fauteuil, le verre de whisky en main, les yeux brillants.

« Vrai, vrai, il marmonne en même temps qu'il fait tourner les garçons dans un tintement de cristal. Un grand homme, ton père, un grand homme. »

Sûrement qu'il n'en pense pas un mot, sûrement que les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas pour un sous, sûrement que le producteur n'en n'a aucune opinion. S'il avait rencontré Jack, il saurait que le compositeur lui ment éhontément.

« Tu sais, il prononce en se penchant vers lui, sur le ton de la confidence, quand j'ai pu enfin lancer mon label, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête ; faire payer ces cons qui se pensaient supérieur à moi et prouver une fois pour toute que je les surpassais de loin. Et regarde-toi ; un compositeur reconnu dans le monde entier qu'on s'arrache à prix d'or. On m'a donné un coup de main quand j'ai voulu finir d'asseoir mon empire, je vais t'en donner un pour enfin prendre pour de bon ta revanche sur Blake, et un jour tu en feras de même pour un artiste qui s'est battu comme nous. »

Il sent sa poitrine se serrer. Il sait que dans le milieu tout est secret de polichinelle, mais il pensait que son lien avec Skaikru était resté sous le radar. Il ne sait même pas si Jaha fait référence à son travail dans l'ombre pour le fameux chanteur, ou s'il fait allusion à leur relation. Dans le doute, il se contente de demander avec un détachement feint :

« Vous êtes au courant. »

Petit rire, pas si joyeux, de son interlocuteur, puis il fait reculer son siège roulant pour se rapprocher des étagères.

« Il t'a humilié, il déclare posément, en même temps qu'il se lève pour s'emparer du registre en cuir. Il s'est cru meilleur que toi, comme tous ces hommes machos pensent l'être. J'étais surpris de te voir apparaître dans mon bureau à ses côtés, quel bonté de ta part de lui accorder ton génie après avoir fait de toi une moquerie dans le milieu. Et puis j'ai compris. A nouveau, cette relation, mais à ton avantage cette fois.»

Il revient s'asseoir en face de lui, Murphy tentant vainement de garder une expression impassible quand il sent ses pensées s'entrechoquer ; il n'a aucune idée de quoi parle le directeur, mais un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de ses entrailles alors que les mains ébènes feuillettent les pages de l'immonde carnet. Il est si proche du but ; après cela, il n'aura plus jamais à mentir ou à se cacher. Après ça, ce ne sera plus que lui et Bellamy, lui et Skaikru, lui et sa musique ; plus de vengeance, plus de quête omnisciente, plus du passé et de ses blessures. Rien qui ne les distraie du présent qui enfin fait sens. Jaha enfin lui tend l'ouvrage et le pose devant lui avec souveraineté. Il peut voir à ses pupilles que l'alcool fait son effet, et à son sourire qu'il est immensément fier de lui faire cet honneur. Quelque part en chemin, le grand homme a laissé une part de sa morale pourrir. Ou a-t-il toujours été ainsi et _Em Pleni_ n'a fait que servir de tremplin à l'un de ceux dont ils pensaient le protéger ? Est-ce eux qui l'ont poussé à penser ainsi, est-ce cette quête de justice qui le fait maintenant considérer ce registre comme une arme ? Le visage du producteur est à quelques centimètres, il peut sentir son haleine ivre quand il prononce avec satisfaction :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui écrit son nom et le tourne en dérision. »

Murphy fixe le stylo qu'on lui tend, essayant de calmer son coeur qui part en vrille et son cerveau qui se noie sous les questions. Il refuse de comprendre, refuse de ne serait-ce que supposer ce que ces mots peuvent bien dire. Ce n'est pas important. Tout ce qui compte à cet instant est d'avoir des photos des centaines et centaines des noms qui défilent sur les feuilles. Il se préoccupera du reste plus tard. Il éteint son esprit, se déconnecte de ses sentiments. Il esquisse un sourire qu'il doit forcer si douloureusement qu'il peut sentir ses joues protester.

« Ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire, il ricane en même temps qu'il cherche avec désespoir une solution pour le faire quitter la pièce.

– Considère ça comme un cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir apporté ce contrat en or. », il réplique.

Chaque seconde de passés est une seconde de trop prêt à faire naître la suspicion de son interlocuteur. Il commence à se sentir paniqué à l'idée de laisser passer sa chance, quand un vacarme se fait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, faisant soupirer Jaha d'une fatigue non dissimulée.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller m'assurer que mes vedettes ne sont pas en train de s'entretuer. »

Il acquiesce machinalement, remerciant tous les dieux d'avoir entendu ses prières, avant de se moquer de lui-même pour son accès de piété. Il sort son téléphone et s'attelle à la tâche sans tarder, photographiant à toute allure chaque pages, remplies de secrets et de laideur. Il ne se laisse même pas à la faiblesse de lire les noms, pour ne pas se donner l'opportunité d'être désarçonner. Il les lira plus tard. Même si une voix de lui lui crie qu'il n'aimera pas ce qu'il découvrira. Il a déjà compris. Il n'est même pas si surpris. Peut-être s'en est-il toujours douté. Le temps est compté. L'acte touche à sa fin. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que donnera la fin tant attendu. Il aimerait avoir quelques minutes de plus, quelques heures de plus, pour profiter de ce qu'il avait. Noms après noms, photos après photos, tout est sali. Tout. Il aurait du profiter.

**2 0 1 0**

_Blood for Blood – _Sarah SPARKS

_«Father, save me !_

_I the traitor,_

_I who knew and ran from Love._

_Father can you_

_Hear the Lion ?_

_It is written ;_

_Blood for Blood.»_

Soir de travail, il est resté pour s'entraîne,, il n'arrive pas à enchaîner ce foutu nouveau solo que Murphy a écrit. Il le suspecte de chercher à le mettre en échec juste pour l'emmerder. Un doigt, un autre, changement, barré, et –

Loupé.

La porte qui s'ouvre, Cage à l'entrée, un _faut qu'on parle_ qui touche le sol et le début de la chute. Là où la vie s'écroule doucement dans un gouffre qu'on ne peut réparer. Il ne le sait pas. Scène 1, dernier acte ; le début de la fin. Action.

Se laisser flatter, par prudence mais aussi par orgueil, laisser les compliments chatoyer dans ses tympans, attendre le piège. Il y a toujours un piège quand on parle de prédateur.

« J'ai parlé de toi à Rothenberg. »

Rothenberg, c'est le Grand Homme. Producteur de renommé, réalisateur par plaisir, le pouvoir dans sa paume. Il se sent faible, exalté. Impatient. C'est une histoire de film, de rôle qu'il pourrait décrocher, de place qu'il pourrait se faire, et à mesure que Cage déverse ses mots sur le parquet, il se sent enivré. Impatient, inquiet, angoissé, pression et exaltation, cette sensation d'accélération dans sa veine pour accompagner l'importance du moment.

Un film, à Londres, et le rôle principal à décrocher ; il est déjà dans les favoris. Incroyable. Comme les fantasmes qui se touchent du doigt, la tête lui tourne et il peine à croire à l'instant. Le rêve d'une vie, là, prêt à se réaliser. Tout est si rapide, il ne réfléchit pas, Cage a cet air qu'il prend avant de dire ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

Quand il sort le registre, élégant, noir, effrayant, il a cette manière un peu embêté de le lui tendre, et tout de suite il sait que les choses vont prendre un tournant désagréable.

« C'est pas glorieux, il lui dit avec une grimace, mais avec ça tu leur prouve que tu appartient au même monde et tu t'achète leur bonnes faveurs. »

Il le feuillette, rapidement, comprend, très vite, et ses pensées s'affolent. Pensées, à mille à l'heure, comme une nuée d'oiseau s'envolant d'un seul mouvement et obscurcissant l'horizon. Il se force à sourire, un sourire tendu qui laisse transparaître sa méfiance, un sourire d'homme d'affaire :

« Ça m'a pas l'ai très réglo ton plan Cage. »

Il n'a jamais vu Cage emmerdé. Réellement emmerdé, par autre chose que le business qui connait quelques imprévus, emmerdé par ce qu'il demande ou fait. Sans honte, sans gêne, c'est leur seul point commun, cette manière d'embrasser leurs actions et erreurs, dans leurs motivations les plus égoïstes.

« Je vais être honnête Blake, c'est de très mauvais goût et dans un monde idéal, t'aurais jamais à participer à une initiative de ce genre. Mais pour le moment, pour te faire une place auprès des hommes en haut de la pyramide, il faut s'abaisser à leurs pratiques douteuses. C'est ton choix, ta carrière. Je te forcerais jamais à écrire dans ce bouquin. »

Dans un monde idéal, Blake et Murphy ont nettoyé le monde de ces connards sexistes qui s'amusent à égrener les conquêtes comme on compte les points. Il songe aux opportunités qui s'offrent à lui, à ceux qu'il pourrait faire tomber avec une telle arme dans les mains. A ceux qu'il pourrait côtoyer s'il cède. Son intégrité, sa carrière, la terre qui tremble, prête à s'effondrer sous ses pieds et à l'avaler dans les fourneaux de sa chaire. Qui est-il ?

Il songe à la portée qu'il aura s'il gravit les échelons, l'efficacité qu'il pourrait avoir s'il s'infiltre dans les rouages même de la corruption.

« Je n'ai aucun nom vraiment célèbre à écrire.», il murmure.

C'est un test. Des minis portes de secours qu'il tente d'ouvrir pour ne pas avoir de choix à faire. Pour ne pas faire un choix qui heurtera ses rêves et convictions.

« Murphy commence déjà à faire du bruit, prononce doucement Cage. Dans moins d'un an il sera devenu la coqueluche du monde du spectacle. »

Il ne demande même pas comment Wallace sait pour lui et le compositeur. Il se doute que depuis le temps, leur secret n'en est plus tant un pour les gens qui les fréquentent de près. Son esprit est trop occupé à se rendre compte qu'il considère réellement cette option, et il se révulse immédiatement. Il se sent comme un monstre, prêt à livrer John aux loups pour son propre bénéfice. Et pourtant. À cet instant, il n'entend que leurs disputes, de plus en plus nombreuses, et les reproches. Il peut rejouer avec grands détails la scène de leur dernier conflit explosif, dans la chambre même de l'australien, il y a maintenant un bout de temps. La manière dont les yeux de son partenaire s'étaient glacés en même temps qu'il lui conseillait de cesser de pousser pour enfin être reconnu comme leur compositeur. La manière dont il avait enfilé son T-shirt, impénétrable, et s'était dirigé vers la porte avant de se retourner et prononcer avec froideur :

« J'ai passé 10 ans de ma vie à te donner tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu réussisse. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour ta carrière. Il serait peut-être temps que tu donnes pour la mienne. »

Il le sait, ces mots Murphy les pense à la folie. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour qu'il atteigne les sommets qu'il envie depuis tout petit. Son nom sur de papier, dans un livre que si peu verront et dont il n'aura jamais à connaitre l'existence, est-ce si important ? Une concession, un pas en arrière pour mieux avancer.

La vérité, il la connaît dans ses tripes depuis même que son manager lui as mis cette horreur entre les mains ; il a attendu toute sa vie pour une opportunité de cette envergure, et il ne dira pas non, pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il a investi.

Fendant la brume, la sonnerie du téléphone de Cage et il se lève pour prendre l'appel. Il marque une pause, théâtrale, et lui dit avant de répondre :

« Quand je reviens, je récupère le registre et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Quel que soit la décision que tu prends. »

Le bruit de la porte est le début du compte à rebours, il caresse le cuir avec crainte, s'empare du stylo qui gis sur la table et lui susurre des rêves de grandeur. Il fait tourner les pages, ne se laisse pas le temps de réfléchir – s'il réfléchit, le charme est rompu. Mine contre papier, dernier affrontement, il se refuse de penser à Murphy. Murphy comprendrait. Murphy lui a dit qu'il n'était pas en couple, Murphy dit que leur relation est ouverte. Ils n'ont cesse de se disputer dernièrement, à propos de tout et de rien, des moindres broutilles, et tous se brise sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison. Une part de lui veut lui faire endurer cette souffrance inconnue, par un ressentiment qu'il ne s'avoue pas. Murphy passe son temps à dire qu'il se fout de ce qu'ils sont et à lui ensuite faire payer ses aventures. Entre leur deux corps, tant de rancoeur dont il peine à comprendre l'origine, tant de reproches qu'il ne s'explique pas. Peut-être, oui, qu'une part de lui aspire à punir le compositeur pour leurs baisers qui se teintent d'amertume et leurs regards qui ne sont plus aussi certains. Il écrit leurs noms, à la hâte; il pourra dire qu'il y avait de la peine et de la hargne dans le geste. Qu'il ne le pensait qu'à moitié. Il pourra se raconter ce qu'il veut tant qu'il en dort mieux la nuit.

Il se sait pas si c'est par une curiosité morbide ou un éclair de lucidité, il ne sait pas si c'est par culpabilité ou par volonté de ressortir quelque chose de juste de cette trahison, mais il se met à feuilleter le registre, doucement, avec le sentiment d'être un voleur. Il avale les informations, parcourant les noms, à la recherche de celui qui changerait la donne.

Bellamy ne comprend pas immédiatement quand il lit celui de son ami. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son manager a annoté le sien à côté de celui de Monty. Des pas se font entendre, il referme avec hâte, ramasse son manteau et quitte la salle sans même saluer le visage glacial du Wallace junior.

Il ne sait pas la date exact, il n'a pas regardé, mais il avait assez remonté dans les tablatures et les pages pour savoir que l'inscription date. Le vent froid de l'extérieur le fouette en même temps que la révélation qu'il vient d'écrire le nom de l'homme qu'il aime à côté de victimes d'abus et de femmes trophées. Le prénom, le si joli prénom de John, sagement aligné avec celui de leur meilleur ami et de ce qui ne peut que s'avérer un pédophile. Si cela peut être d'une moindre consolation, celui de Bellamy Blake rejoint maintenant les rangs, entre les prédateurs et les connards sexistes. Il s'arrête avant d'atteindre sa voiture pour vomir contre un lampadaire. Il ne trouve aucun réconfort dans l'idée d'être une futur vedette de cinéma. Il se sent sale. Il continue à vider ses tripes dans l'espoir de purger ses tripes nauséabondes.

Il prend le volant, s'enfuit, disparait le temps d'une nuit. Sur la route, les arbres se pourchassant, les pensées s'entrechoquant, il prend décisions sur décisions, parce que le temps file et qu'il a peur de se défiler.

Il se gare à la volée, martèle la porte de Monty. Il sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire ; qu'il décroche le rôle ou non, il ne peut pas rester là. Il ne mérite plus sa place parmi eux, et l'idée de faire face à Murphy lui donne le vertige. Il préfère fuir. Juste le temps que tout se tasse, juste le temps que les esprits s'apaisent et qu'ils puissent enfin prendre le temps d'inspirer une goulée d'air sans avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Ils étouffent. Ils ne sait pas quand, ni comment, mais leur plus grande réussite s'est retrouvé contre eux pour les tenir en tenailles. Incapable de vivre comme ils l'entendent, le coeur à mille à l'heure, l'esprit dédicacé à l'art, jusqu'à qu'ils aient oublié de profiter des années qui passaient. Eux qui s'étaient jurés de s'aimer et de se protéger jusqu'au bout, parvenait avec peine à prendre soin d'eux-même, jusqu'à inexorablement se blesser entre eux sans jamais oser tenir rancoeur aux remarques qui tailladent et aux actions qui fâchent.

Monty. Monty et Cage, sans que jamais ils ne s'en doutent. Ils avaient laissé l'abus arriver. Trop pris par le succès et le travail, ils n'avaient plus jamais relevé la tête pour remarquer ce qui se déroulaient aux yeux de tous. Il est en colère contre lui, contre eux, contre le monde entier, contre tout ceux qui les ont laissé se perdre.

Que Skaikru implose, qu'importe. Il n'existe plus les belles fondations qu'ils avaient crées. Il ne veut plus d'un groupe qui l'empêche d'aimer Murphy, il ne veut plus d'une carrière qui passe par le malheur de Monty, il ne veut plus d'un public qui ne connait que cette grimace sur le visage de Jasper. Ils sont épuisés. Tous. À Londres, l'air est gris mais il respirera en paix. Il n'a jamais voulu être chanteur, de toute manière. Lui voulait vivre sur les écrans. Il est temps de retrouver son chemin. Mais avant son départ, il doit s'assurer de régler l'injustice qu'il a laissé s'installer.

**2 0 2 1**

_Alexander – _i said yes

_« And I can't tell our voices apart._

_And I can't tell your life from art._

_You're a ghost Alexander, at most Alexander,_

_You've made up a name for yourself .»_

Le salon est paisible. Il sent la cannelle et le tabac, les nuits chaudes et les baisers volés. Il sent le bonheur furtif et les songes éveillés. Murphy aimerait se gorger de colère et briser le cendrier en cristal sur le parquet reluisant. Il voudrait marquer l'habitat du goût de trahison qui rend sa salive pâteuse et acre, il aimerait la cracher sur le sol qu'il a foulé de pas légers. Assis sur le canapé, les traits qu'il a parcouru du bout des doigts, mille fois, qu'il a vu grandir et se préciser, se durcir et se perdre. Bellamy se lève immédiatement, comme un ressort, au bruit de la porte qui se ferme délicatement, et son regard contrarié vient fouiller les pupilles froides à la recherche d'une réponse.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude, prononce la voix chaude abruptement, avec cet accent australien qui resurgit quand il est énervé. Tu répondais pas au téléphone, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je savais pas où t'étais, t'étais où ? »

Le compositeur embrasse la pièce du regard, il veut imprimer la scène. Il n'arrivera jamais à l'effacer, autant l'immortaliser tel un cliché, retranscrire les émotions et s'imprégner du dégoût et de la fatigue. Il en fera peut-être une chanson, au mieux une bonne. Que quelque chose de mélodieux en découle, que tout ne soit pas vain. Tout est si vain. Il ne répond même pas, s'engouffre dans la chambre à coucher pour fourrer le plus gros de ses affaires dans un sac, ignorant les questions. Il ne sait même plus à quel moment il a commencé à habiter plus ici que chez lui.

Blake a l'habitude de son mutisme, il ne le suit même pas, attend qu'il revienne lui faire face pour s'expliquer. Il n'est même pas tant en colère, il est lasse, lasse d'avoir échoué à mettre la main sur ce registre à la con, fatigué d'avoir veillé dans l'incertitude, blessé de s'être senti si peu important alors que son petit ami ignorait ses appels. Quand Murphy réapparaît avec un sac en toile à l'épaule et le visage fermé, il sent son coeur chuter, bas, si bas, qu'il ne le récupèrera peut-être pas.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? il lâche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

En fait, Bellamy se doutait que ce moment arriverait. C'était trop beau, l'amour et la douceur, le bonheur dans le creux de la main, les rires et les larmes. Le plus jeune vient poser un petit objet sur la table, et vient se positionner devant lui. Un peu trop loin.

« Je vais te donner deux raisons pour lesquelles on ne peut pas changer ce monde dégueulasse, et je te laisserais seul pour décider de ce que tu fais des 36 pages du Fuck Book, que je t'ai gracieusement mis sur clé USB.

– Murph, tu l'as lu ? »

S'il y réfléchit, John n'a jamais vu cet expression chez Blake. Ce visage qui dégringole et s'affaisse, ses pupilles qui se noircissent en même temps que la réflexion se fait. Cette bouche dont le coin tressaute nerveusement, cette pointe d'horreur – désespoir ? qui perce dans les traits. Est-ce à cela qu'il ressemblait le jour où il a découvert pour Monty et Cage ?

« La première, c'est que là où l'on pense avoir fait le bien, on créé du mal. C'est Jaha qui m'a proposé d'écrire ton prénom, et je trouve ça joliment ironique. Pas toi ? A quoi on a servit au final, Blake, avec notre petit blog à la con ?

– Je peux t'expliquer. Je te promets, Murphy, je voulais pas…

– La deuxième Blake, c'est que derrière un justicier, il y a toujours un pourri. Et que tu peux avoir les plus jolies intentions au monde, ça ne change rien au fait que tu as un jour participé à ce système nauséeux. »

Respirer. Une dernière fois, s'empreindre de l'odeur et de la lumière qui coule sur lui comme s'elle lui appartenait toute entière.

« J'ai toujours cru que j'avais réussi tout seul, il prononce, coupant les balbutiements et les supplications. J'ai jamais fait de vague, je suis resté discret. J'étais si fière de moi. En fait ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que depuis le début, y avait mon prénom dans une liste de conquête entre connards qui se croient important, comme une vulgaire pute de service. J'étais ta pute de service ?

– Non, répond le brun, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Non, il répète, la tête de gauche à droite comme une prière, non, non, non, Murphy, non, t'étais tellement plus, t'é–

– Je m'en fous. »

Il le pense. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Murphy s'en fout. Il ne veut plus savoir, il ne veut plus d'explications ou d'excuses, plus de mots, plus de promesses, il veut s'arracher et ne jamais revenir. Il n'y a plus rien dans le lit, que du vide et du sale, plus rien dans l'appartement, que les secrets qui ont tout gâchés.

Il y a quelque chose de presque rassérénant à enfin mettre en place la dernière place du puzzle et à répondre à toute les questions en sous-texte.

Elle est là, la pièce manquante. Celle qui fait sens et permet de tout démêler, du début jusqu'à la fin. Il peut revoir les scènes et les interrogations qu'il aurait du se poser, et découvrir enfin les évènements dans leur entièreté. Blake n'a jamais tenu à finir ce qu'il avait commencé ; s'il voulait tant être celui qui mettrait la main sur ce foutu bouquin, c'est qu'il voulait pouvoir effacer les preuves avant d'en faire quoi que ce soit. C'était malin, si malin, un plan bien ficelé, à la hauteur de son esprit stratège. Dans la marée de nom, combien aurait réellement été averti que Bellamy Blake avait participé à leur connerie, et combien aurait eut l'esprit de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas pas dans la liste les accusés ? Et si l'un d'eux avait réussi à faire tous les liens et avait essayé de l'accuser, l'australien n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'on tentait de salir ses intentions ou le décrédibiliser pour avoir publier le registre. Diabolique. Effacer les traces, voler la parole à ceux qui pourraient dénoncer.

S'il ne s'est pas affiché avec lui à la soirée, ce n'était pas pour ne pas écrire son prénom. C'était parce qu'il y était déjà, depuis le début, et qu'on ne lui aurait jamais redemandé d'écrire dedans. C'est sûrement comme ça qu'il a apprit pour Monty. Il a pu le lire, à son tour, de l'écriture serré de Cage. Et plus loin, le sien. Il en rendrait sa vie et son amour, de douleur et de dégout. Il n'y a plus rien de beau dans tous ces moments partagés avec Blake. Plus que le bordel et le crade, la manipulation, les baisers, toujours les baisers, et derrière les lèvres, des mots qui auraient tout changés.

Bellamy a toujours pensé qu'il trouverait un moyen. Qu'un jour, il prononcerait l'imprononçable, et qu'avec suffisamment d'excuses et de rachats, assez d'actions pour nettoyer ses péchés jusqu'aux entrailles, il réussirait à se dépêtrer des erreurs et des remords. Qu'il dénicherait une solution, qu'il y aurait assez d'espace pour se battre. Il est prêt à se battre, jusqu'à la mort, pour ce en quoi il croit. Il ne croit qu'en eux, fervent, il y donne son âme, et la prière n'a pas suffit. L'avenir lui file entre les doigts, les projets, les rêves, ce qu'il s'est permis de s'imaginer comme les fantasques prémices d'une vie à deux semblent s'arracher, comme des fils qu'on tirerait trop fort. Il n'y a rien qu'il peut faire pour les empêcher de se briser sous la violence du rejet.

« Je m'en fous de ce que tu vas faire de tout ces noms, Murphy déclare, avec détachement, et la froideur du ton lui écartèle les côtes pour n'en laisser qu'un trou béant. Tu peux les rendre publics, tu peux faire chanter les tordus qui ont participé à ce truc, tu peux contacter les victimes, tu peux tout envoyer à la police, je m'en tape un rein. Mais préviens Monty s'il y a le moindre risque que ça lui revienne en pleine face. Et Clarke. »

C'est une basse vengeance, très basse, mais il n'y résiste pas. Tu vois Blake, personne n'est épargné des cochonneries derrière les caméras, personne n'est aussi propre qu'il ne lui en donne l'impression. Que la blonde soit passée sous le bureau pour travailler au côté de Bellamy Blake, voilà qui est a gerber, mais ce n'est pas si surprenant. Une gamine sortie de nulle part, prête à tout pour enfin percer à proximité d'une célébrité. Il peut voir une ombre, furtive, une crispation, mais le brun ne relève même pas. Impressionnant, on en est donc là.

« J'étais jeune, gémit Blake, j'étais stupide, je n'ai pas réfléchit, mais je l'ai tant regretté, t'as pas idée Murphy, ça fait dix ans que je me traîne ça et que j'en suis malade, je t'en supplie, si tu savais, on peut en parler, on peut –

– Tu avais vingt ans.

– C'était l'opportunité que j'attendais depuis ma naissance.

– J'étais un vulgaire sacrifice ?

– Jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais, j'avais pas d'autre choix, c'était la pire connerie de ma vie, je regrettes, tous les jours…

– C'est pour ça que t'es parti. »

Un silence. Le brun détourne les yeux, s'en est insoutenable d'aveux, et enfin lâche les mots du bout des lèvres :

« Je pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux.

– Ni me dire la vérité.

– Tu m'aurais jamais pardonné.

– C'est réussi. »

Un silence.

« Si c'est toi qui avait mis la main sur le bouquin, tu aurais effacé ton nom ?

– …

– Bien sûr que tu l'aurais fait. Et j'aurais continuer à n'en rien savoir jusqu'à la fin, comme un con. Tu me donnes envie de gerber. »

L'australien empoigne son coude, Murphy esquisse un pas en arrière pour échapper à l'emprise mais les doigts s'accrochent et il doit prendre sur lui pour en pas lui en foutre une.

« Tu m'aurais pardonné ? crache le chanteur, pathétique, et la scène est presque risible. Tu m'aurais pardonné si je t'avais dit ? Tu aurais continué à m'aimer ? Je pouvais pas te perdre, je peux pas te perdre putain. Je voulais revenir, t'expliquer quand tout ce serait calmé, mais tu avais tourné la page et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais nous donner du temps et réparer mes erreurs, je suis devenu digne de toi, je travaille chaque jour dessus, Murphy on peut tout recommencer.

– On va tout recommencer. Moi ici, toi où tu veux tant que c'est loin. Je vais partir quelques jours et quand je reviendrais t'auras déménagé et informé Jaha qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à Skaikru, ou du moins sans moi. Tu vas être très heureux et moi aussi, et on le sera en sachant qu'on a fait la meilleure décision en se séparant maintenant à défaut de plus tôt.

– Murphy…

– On se fait du mal, Blake. On n'a jamais fait que ça. Et moi je suis fatigué de me laisser blesser.

– Je vais tout avouer. Je vais divulguer ma part de responsabilité, je vais assumer les conséquences, je vais faire ce qu'il faut, Murphy, je suis prêt à tout. »

C'est peut-être vrai. Blake a toujours été prêt à tout. Il a longtemps pensé que c'était là la plus belle de ses qualités ; il l'a admiré pour le dévouement dont il faisait preuve à chacune des actions qu'il entreprenait. Il fendait la foule et les attentes, gravissait sans faiblesse, pour toujours atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il n'y avait pas d'entre-deux, pas de concessions, tout ou rien. Il lui enviait cette passion aveuglante, papillon de nuit, attiré par la flamme qui finit impassiblement par enflammer tout ce qui s'en approche. Aujourd'hui, Murphy pense qu'il n'en serait pas là si à vingt ans, son ami d'enfance avait su faire preuve de discernement. Une pause, se demander ce qui en vaut la peine. Si sa carrière valait la peine de sacrifier dix ans à s'aimer. Et assumer aujourd'hui son choix. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, de regretter. Regrette-t-il vraiment ? Ou regrette-t-il que cela se sache maintenant ? Il est prêt à tout pour eux, prêt à croire, prêt à donner tout ce qu'il a, et n'a pas. Dans une autre vie, il n'aurait voulu que de ça. De cette amour qui dépasse le rationnel et déplace des montagnes. De cet amour inconditionnel qui détruirait les doutes et les adversaires. Mais ce soir, il est lasse. Il a trop donné, trop attendu. Il ne veut plus qu'on lui donne la terre toute entière, se fout que son roi ne tourne plus qu'autour de lui pour le reste des valses. Lui orbite depuis si longtemps autours des boucles brunes et des joues constellations qu'il en a le tournis. Ce soir il voudrait d'un amour doux, il voudrait que les choses soient faciles. Qu'il n'y ait pas devant eux des années à réparer les vases qu'ils ont brisés à s'aimer dans la tornade. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, les relations. Il n'a rien à répondre, juste le regard pour dire non, un pas en arrière, revenir en arrière, il faudrait tout réécrire pour que l'histoire puisse se terminer bien. Pas d'échappatoire. Mais Blake avance en même temps dans sa direction, près, trop près, et leurs corps qui se frôlent lui donnent le vertige. Il n'a pas la force de le repousser, pas la force de protester contre le front de du brun qui vient trouver appui contre le sien.

« Je t'aime, il sent prononcer à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. S'il te plaît John. »

S'abandonner, abandonner, aimer, aimer, aimer, à perte, s'aimer, une perte de temps, son coeur s'en essore d'une peine qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer. Il ferme les yeux pour en pas soutenir le regard qui l'a tant de fois fait plié.

« Je suis fatigué d'aimer contre vents et marées, il souffle. On a passé l'âge des passions tragiques. »

Un baiser, contre sa bouche, il n'y répond pas. Reste là, figé, froid comme le marbre, bras ballants. Son sac à terre. Il peut en sentir le poids contre sa jambe, comme un rappel à la raison.

« John… »

Baisers papillons, le long de sa mâchoire, dévalant son cou, retraçant sa clavicule. Une paume brulante sur son aine, le feu aux reins. Ils jouent leurs dernières cartes. Alors il fait ce qu'il aurait du faire la toute première fois que les lèvres de l'australien ont retrouvés leur emprise sur sa peau, bien plus qu'un an de cela ; il se détache de la chaleur de son torse et recule. Le vide entre eux, le vent pour s'y engouffrer, assourdissant de vérité.

« Tu peux pas me demander de partir, il déclare plus durement, les yeux noirs comme des puits.

– Si, réplique Murphy. C'est toi qui est revenu, je suis ici depuis que je suis né ; c'est ma ville, mes amis.

– C'est mes amis aussi.

– Quand ça t'arrange, il réplique, un rire jaune qui lui démange le palais. T'amène la tumulte, Blake. Va tempêter ailleurs. »

Murphy s'énerve rarement. Réellement. Quand il tente enfin de s'exprimer, c'est les mots qui s'empare de sa langue et c'est des compositions entières qui s'écoule de sa bouche comme un joli flot lyrique. Bellamy trouvait toujours ça incroyablement charmant, comme si Murphy était né ainsi, entre la poésie et les vers. Ce soir, c'est des lames de rasoirs qui viennent l'écharper comme un condamné à mort. S'il le laisse, alors tout est fini. Il n'y a pas de suite sans Murphy, pas de vie, pas d'histoire.

« Y a jamais eu que nous, il murmure. Y aura jamais que nous, personne d'autre ne peut comprendre. »

Un silence, le regard qui dérape et le fuit, et il hait la lâcheté du compositeur qui semble décidé à échapper à sa vulnérabilité.

« _If hell's what you're in for, _

_I'll turn back, I'll turn back.»_

Murphy a écrit cette chanson au début de leur passion, quand la nuit les avalait et qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas l'affronter autrement que dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait lu les paroles en même temps que le reste du groupe, le coeur prêt à s'effondrer. _Orphee got it wrong_ était une drôle de ballade décalée, lancinante, qu'il chantait toujours avec l'impression que ses poumons se remplissaient de l'oxygène d'une planète entière. Son amant secoue la tête, demandant silencieusement qu'il arrête de chanter, mais il continue le refrain, comme une prière.

_« I'll broke whatever I swore,_

_I'll turn back, I'll turn back._

_And I'll stay on the shore. »_

Aucune réaction. C'est cela qu'il haïssait le plus, ce manque d'expression sur les traits fins, la peau pâle glaçante d'indifférence, les iris silencieuses. Il a envie de le secouer. Murphy ne s'énerve que rarement ; le reste du temps il se tait. Il hait le silence venimeux qui a bercé leurs disputes depuis la nuit des temps.

En fait il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Rien qui ne lui donne envie de s'engouffrer dans cet immeuble en feu. C'est l'immeuble qu'il voulait, la vue sur le toit, les murs et l'histoire. Les tables et les chaises, la lampe de bureau, le tapis, il ne veut pas d'un mobilier qui sent la fumée. Il comprend l'expression de sauver les meubles. Il ne veut pas s'emmerder à aller les récupérer, il n'y a plus rien dans cette relation qui n'ait pas été léché par les flammes et ne se soit recouvert de cendres et de poussières. Ça sentira le cramé pendant des années, ça prendra du temps à astiquer, tout ça pour un nouveau foyer qu'il faudra réaménager en sachant ce qu'ils ont perdu. Il préfère tout laisser se consumer. Jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que des os sur le sol noirci et qu'on puisse enterrer les restes d'une passion dévorante. Un _no man's land._ Un joli spectacle, la vie qui s'enflamme et part en fumes dans la nuit qui les recouvre. Un briquet dans sa poche. Il ramasse son sac, frotte son pied contre la moquette pour effacer ses traces.

« Personne ne t'aimera jamais comme moi, il entend. Il y aura jamais personne pour s'aimer comme on s'aime John. »

C'est du gâchis, son prénom dans sa bouche. Bien sûr qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre ; il n'y a toujours eu que Blake, du début à la fin, et jamais rien que Blake jusqu'à la mort et l'échec. C'est comme une malédiction, en plus con. Alors il affronte enfin son regarde et il lâche les mots qui lui démangent la langue :

« Ça tombe bien ; on s'aimait mal.

– Je t'aime.

– Ça suffit plus. »

Un silence.

« En fait ça n'a jamais suffit. »

Il se laisse à l'embrasser, une dernière fois, et ignore ses tripes qui se serrent dans un noeud gordien. Fini les drames. Il serait incapable de décrire la sensation du baiser, incapable de dire exactement où étaient les mains de Blake et où étaient les siennes, ou la durée pendant laquelle il a songé à ne jamais se décrocher de ses lèvres. Il se sépare sans regrets et s'apprête à claquer la porte sans dernières paroles. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour flotter entre eux à jamais, et rien qui ne pourrait clore leur relation. Il hésite. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il se retrouveront en enfer, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ravale le lyrisme et ferme doucement derrière lui. Le silence. À qui s'adresserait-il de toute manière ? A la place, il se force à un sourire, une inspiration pour stabiliser ses jambes tremblante. Un sourire pitoyable et peu convaincant, mais un sourire q'il destine au monde. Un monde sans Bellamy Blake, pour la première fois depuis une éternité; un monde où il affronte seul les obstacles et n'a personne d'autre que lui à blâmer pour les peines et les plaies. Un drôle de monde qu'il se sent assez courageux pour affronter. Contre vents et marées.

Bellamy n'a rien dit. Il voulait lui crier qu'il ne échappera pas, qu'il se retrouveront en enfer. Mais il n'y croit plus, aux dieux et au repenti, à une vie dans l'au-delà. Il n'y a pas de châtiment post-partum où il sera puni de ses péchés ; il en paye déjà le prix sur terre. L'enfer sur terre, rien de plus, rien de moins, et la mort comme fin gracieuse. Le reste de sa vie pour se racheter. Il n'en a même plus envie, il n'y a plus d'Eden sans John. Que le désert et la perdition. Pas de moral, il ne trouve pas de moral à cette histoire, que la fatalité de ses actes. S'aimer contre vents et marées, voilà bien ce qui faisait sens. Il n'a jamais été doué quand il s'agit de se donner sans adversité.

Il a cherché, ce soir-là, à la volée, la lumière du téléphone pour déchirer les ténèbres de la chambre à coucher, le corps de son amant contre lui ; Murphy ; fils de _Murchahd_, guerrier de la mer. Et il a sourit. Car s'il y a bien quelque chose qui l'a toujours fasciné chez ce corps pâle et osseux, c'est sa capacité à se relever à chaque fois qu'une vague s'abattait sur eux. Contre vents et marées.

**2 0 1 6**

_If I Say – _MUMFORD & SONS

_« Show me your hands_

_Are they cleaner than mine ?_

_Show me your face,_

_Did you cross the line ?_

_Show me your eyes_

_Are they any drier than mine ?_

_Your soul survives_

_But peace, you'll never find. _

_And if I say I love, well, then I love you. »_

Un film. Deux films. Une nouvelle saison pour sa série, une récompense pour meilleur acteur dans un rôle principal. La vie qui s'écoule, l'avenir qui s'éclaire. Il a tout pour être heureux, Bellamy est heureux. Raisonnablement heureux. Il ne se plaint pas, il a la gloire qu'il a poursuivie toute sa vie, il est reconnu, admiré, il brille sous les projecteurs et les flashs des journalistes. Il foule les tapis rouges en sachant qu'il y a sa place. Il aime le bruit du murmure de la foule avant une avant-première, il se délecte du vacarme de cent mains se rejoignant avec enthousiasme pour un standing-ovation à la fin de la projection. Il aime qu'on crie son nom, il aime la vie telle qu'elle est, et pourtant quelque chose manque.

Quelque chose continue à lui coller à la peau, bon gré mal gré, sans que la réussite ou que les corps qui peuplent son lit le temps d'une nuit son lit ne puisse rien n'y changer. Il n'a pas oublié son rêve de gamin. Celui qui le confortait dans ses choix, celui qui régissait sa vie et illuminait les ténèbres. Il n'a pas oublié sa soif de rendre le monde meilleur, il est toujours le justicier qui s'est perdu entre le bien et le juste, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense au le registre et le futur que promet l'opportunité de mettre à nouveau la main dessus. Il n'est pas sûre de comment, pas encore, il ne sait pas encore tous les points de son plan pour réduire à néant les salops qui ont brisé Monty, qui ont blessé tant de ses amis. Au fond de lui, cette flamme, qui subsiste, et lui souffle de continuer leur quête d'une scène où aucun artiste ne devrait choisir entre ses rêves et son intégrité, son corps, sa volonté.

Mais au-delà de son âme d'idéaliste qui, quelque fois, quand des idées radicales le traversent, l'effraie, il y a d'autres fantômes qui hantent ses pas et dansent sous ses paupières. Il y a Monty, bien sûr, à qui il envoie des cartes postales et qu'il appelle une fois par mois pour s'enquérir de son état et prendre des nouvelles. Il va bien, c'est ce qu'il dit, et s'il n'y croyait pas un seul mot quelques années plus tôt, il commence à sentir son coeur s'apaiser quand un peu de vérité apparaît dans la phrase. Monty qu'il a forcé à dévoiler ce qu'il cachait de plus douloureux, Monty auprès de qui il n'est pas resté pour l'aider à se relever. Il y a Jasper, Jasper et la jolie Melody dont il reçoit des photos par dizaines à chaque fois que le bassiste leur rend visite. La jolie Melody qui ressemble légèrement à sa mère, qui s'est enfuie, un peu par sa faute, et c'est bien pour ça que la vision des Jordan engloutit sa poitrine. Il y a Dante, mort, et même s'il sait qu'il n'aurait rien pu y changer, et qu'un jour où l'autre, la vérité aurait peut-être surgir et mener aux mêmes drames, de temps à autres il se demande s'il est la raison qui a mené le vieillard à un si funeste destin. Il veut croire que non. Les morts ont la peau dure quand il s'agit, durant les soirs les plus sombres, de vous faire douter. Bellamy a beau savoir prendre du recul et savoir qu'il n'a pas de responsabilité dans la sordide affaire, ne pas culpabiliser n'empêche pas les questions et la douleur. En fait, il ne culpabilise pour aucunes de ces personnes. Il assume pleinement les décisions qu'il a faites, ne regrette rien. Il sait pourquoi il a agit de la sorte, et il ne s'excusera pas pour ce qui faisait le plus sens dans sa position. Mais quand il ferme les yeux, c'est le visage des personnes qu'il a blessé, directement ou indirectement, par choix mais pas par volonté, qui valsent, et il voudrait pouvoir effacer le passé, changer le cours des choses, et ne pas être amené aux évènements. Ne pas avoir à tout briser. Il n'a jamais voulu tout briser.

Mais le spectre qui persiste, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense, ce spectre fait refermer ses côtes sur son coeur jusqu'à saigner de l'intérieur. Les traits durs mais si doux sous ses doigts, le regard froid qui se réchauffait sous le sien, les lèvres mesquines mais tendres quand on les embrassait, Murphy ne change pas. Il feuillette les journaux et épluche les réseaux sociaux de temps à autres pour une entrevue de l'homme qu'il devient. Il est discret, peu de photos ou d'interviews, mais toujours la même langue aiguisée et le même visage écharpé, qui s'écaille légèrement sous le temps. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que ce sentiment qui noue ses entrailles à sa simple pensée et rétrécit sa trachée quand il le voit sur son écran sans s'y attendre. Il ne sait pas si c'est de la mélancolie des temps où le temps se suspendait en sa présence, des temps où rien ne comptait plus que sa présence. Il ne sait pas si c'est de la culpabilité, dévorante, d'avoir un jour écrit son nom et salit leur relation pour un peu de lumière. Cette culpabilité là ne s'efface pas, et il espère que cela durera ; c'est tout ce qui lui reste de leur corps embrasés. Il ne sait pas si c'est de la joie, de le voir réussir, de le voir recevoir ce qu'il a toujours mérité, de le voir sourire avec facilité, de le voir vivre et s'épanouir. Monty dit qu'il va bien, et s'il n'en croyait pas un mot quelques années plus tôt, il commence à sentir son coeur s'essorer quand un peu de vérité apparaît dans la phrase. Il pensait attendre que Murphy se remette avant de revenir dans sa vie, s'excuser, s'expliquer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le jour où John irait mieux serait celui où il aurait tourné la page et où il n'aurait plus besoin d'excuses ou d'explications. Que maintenant qu'il va mieux, il n'a plus aucun droit à foutre à nouveau le bordel. Qu'il n'a plus aucun droit sur sa vie ou son coeur. Que si Murphy va mieux, alors c'est que Murphy a tiré une croix sur eux. Et c'est bien. Il est heureux, vraiment, heureux que le compositeur soit ainsi prêt à reprendre la vie et à sourire aux opportunités. Il serait hypocrite de le blâmer d'avancer quand lui-même n'a pas attendu longtemps pour avoir d'autres relations et s'élancer sur le chemin de la célébrité. Il espère que Murphy trouve le bonheur.

Il ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour, qui créé ce trou et ce poids immense, entre la poitrine et l'estomac, quand il pense à John Murphy, ami d'enfance, amour d'adolescent, passion d'adulte. Il ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour, cet amour qui ne s'évapore pas et pourrit au fond de ses entrailles, sans jamais le quitter, un amour qui ne veut plus rien dire mais persiste au temps et aux grêles, un amour qui le pousse chaque jour à se plonger un peu plus loin dans les limbes des bribes de souvenirs qu'il lui reste, tel une mélodie guttural. Qui lui murmure de faire justice, au nom de Murphy. Et le prénom John périt sur ses lèvres et se brise au sol alors qu'il pense à le laisser chanter sur sa lippe traitresse.

Bellamy est heureux, il a tout pour l'être, et il ne se plaint pas. Il s'enorgueillit de son succès qui ne cesse d'accroître, il ne changerait rien au monde car il est trop reconnaissant pour réécrire l'histoire. Il sait se satisfaire de ce qu'on lui offre sans pour autant s'en contenter. Il veut plus, toujours plus, se surpasser et surpasser les limites.

Mais parfois, quand son visage apparaît à la une d'un journal, sa première pensée va à ceux qu'il a laissés à Hollywood, où il ne va plus que de temps à autres pour des tournages divers, et à leurs regards qui se posera peut-être sur sa photo.

Parfois, quand il embrasse la femme qu'il aime, il pense que les baisers de Murphy étaient plus ensorcelants et son coeur s'émiette à la révélation que jamais personne ne sera assez, et que qui que soit l'âme que son coeur choisira, Murphy en restera à jamais le propriétaire. Il pense que c'est le prix de ses péchés et il ouvre les yeux pour se refuser le crime d'imaginer qu'il est là. Les paupières repenties, les pupilles enchaînés au présent qu'il s'est choisi.

Son enfer personnel.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **The 100 et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je n'ai pour propriété que le bazar que j'en fais.

**Rating** : M

**Warning : **Cette fan-fiction contient des sujets sensibles comme la dépression, le viol, la drogue, la pédophilie, le suicide, ainsi que plusieurs relations LGBT+. Si cela peut d'aucune manière atteindre à votre intégrité mentale, vous êtes libre de ne pas vous imposer ce récit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour cette fois, pas besoin de playlist ; une seule chanson, celle qui a tout démarré. Enfin, l'aventure s'achève ici. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ça fera toujours plaisir :) Plein d'amour, et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures !

– Votre chieuse attentionnée

* * *

**_20?_**

_The dois days are over – _FLORENCE + THE MACHINE

_« Leave all your love and your longing behind, _

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive,_

_The dog days are over. »_

« Jasper ! »

Le jeune père se rue dans la chambre, tablier taché, cheveux en vrac. Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce qui n'est ni à feu ni à sang, analyse sa Melody qui n'arbore rien de moins que le plus beau des sourires. Son regard dérive jusqu'au visage de Bellamy, dont la voix grave vient de résonner dans toute la maison, et son expression anéantie manque de lui faire rater un battement de coeur. Les jours se sont apaisés, il n'a pas l'âme à essuyer un nouveau drame.

Murphy a lui aussi suivit l'injonction, il s'appuie contre la chambranle et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai cru que la petite étais morte. » il persifle, de toute évidence peu appréciateur de la frayeur que son amant lui a fait. Mais le brun l'ignore et se tourne vers le batteur avec un l'air offusqué et blessé jusqu'à la moelle ;

« _Ta_ fille, il insiste sur le pronom possessif, n'aime pas Skaikru ? »

Un long soupir est relâché alors que le poids sur ses poumons s'allègent. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré du drame inutile dans lequel leur ami se drape trop facilement quand les sujets sont anodins.

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui donner goût à la bonne musique, il se défend, mais que ce soit Queen, David Bowie ou les Beachs Boys, elle a toujours préféré la musique classique ou folk. Elle tient ça de sa mère.

– Maya adorait Skaikru. » objecte Murphy avec un regard amusée vers la petite Melody qui semble fascinée par la conversation. Elle a toujours adoré qu'on parle de la jeune femme qu'elle n'a jamais eu la chance de rencontrer.

Mais le regard de Jasper se fait fuyant, et immédiatement, Blake glapit de plus fort ;

« Maya n'aimait pas notre musique ? »

Sa mâchoire semble prête à se décrocher : qu'on n'apprécie pas sa musique échappe au chanteur, sans parler venant de la propre famille d'une des membres. Mais Jasper s'en doute, malgré son enthousiasme feint et sa présence à chacun de leur concert, sa femme n'avait jamais apprécié réellement leurs compositions. Elle n'était pas une grande mélomane ; elle ne pinçait les cordes de son violon que pour répondre aux attentes de son père, et n'avait jamais réellement développé un grand goût pour la musique. Si elle devait écouter un morceau, elle préférait un simple concerto, quelque chose de léger et d'agréable à l'oreille. En fait, Maya détestait la batterie. Si cela l'amusait petite, elle avait vite grandit à trouver le son violent et intempestif désagréable pour son oreille délicate. Elle ne l'aurait dit pour rien au monde à son petit-ami pour autant. Il l'avait comprit, de lui-même, avec le temps, à jouer trop, toujours trop pour elle, à contempler un sourire contrit à chaque fois qu'il la convainquait de venir écouter un de ses solos. Ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas besoin que Maya comprenne ; il avait la moitié du monde pour l'applaudir et l'adorer pour son talent et ses baguettes. Elle, elle l'aimait pour tout le reste. C'était une bonne répartition d'affection.

Il remarque que l'évocation de Maya n'étripe plus son coeur. Il balaye la pensée. Il fait soleil aujourd'hui.

« Ma vie est basée sur un mensonge, grommelle l'acteur en même temps qu'il se baisse pour ébouriffer les cheveux de la gamine qui sourit de toutes ses dents (tantôt manquantes).

« J'aime Orchid, elle baragouine. C'est la plus jolie des vos chansons. »

Sûrement qu'elle voulait consoler Bellamy – ils ne se sont vus que quelques rares fois depuis qu'il est à nouveau rentré dans leur vie, mais elle a déjà prit goût à celui qu'elle surnomme Belly. Le jeu de mot la fait sourire, et à chaque fois, l'adulte proteste qu'il n'est pas gros, c'est rien que des abdos, tiens, touche. Pourtant, la tentative de faire plaisir à sa nouvelle idole échoue ; il retire sa main de sa chevelure comme si on l'avait mordu et gémit ;

« Mais c'est même pas moi qui chante, elle est nulle cette chanson.

– C'est papa qui chante ! elle rit, comme elle rit toujours des pitreries de Bellamy.

– Je la suspecte de n'aimer cette chanson que parce qu'il y a du violon, grommelle le paternel.

– Jasper, comment je les cuit tes pommes de terres ? l'interromps une voix au loin, celle de Monty qu'il a laissé se démener dans la cuisine pour venir à la rescousse de sa fille, qui de toute évidence, n'a pas besoin d'aide ; elle a déjà le reste du monde autour de son petit doigt.

– J'arrive, il crie en retour. Ne mets pas de la musique dès que j'ai le dos tourné ; crois moi, ce sera plus douloureux pour toi que ça ne le sera pour elle.

– Papa ! Papa ! Je peux leur dire le secret d'Orchid ? »

Jasper ne peut réprimer un sourire devant la bouille extatique de sa fille qui profite enfin d'une journée animée dans la maison, autrefois grisaille bien trop souvent.

« Si tu veux, mais ils doivent promettre de ne rien répéter. »

Sur ce, il tourne les talons pour prêter main forte à son meilleure amie qui doit se noyer dans l'organisation chaotique du batteur. Melody, déjà, tire sur le T-shirt de Blake pour le forcer à se pencher encore plus et lui faire jurer qu'il gardera le secret pour lui et lui seul. Quand enfin il convient qu'il ne répétera rien – non sans un clin d'œil à Murphy qui observe la scène avec un rictus complice, elle se penche vers son oreille pour un chuchotis mouillé :

« L'orchidée dans la chanson de papa, et bah c'est moi. »

Il feint la surprise – avec brio, il n'est pas acteur pour rien, et porte une main tragique à son coeur:

« Non ?!

– Si, elle glousse, en portant un doigt à sa bouche. Maus chhhhuut hein. »

Il fait mine de tourner une clé sur ses lèvres et de la jeter, avant de se relever et de sceller le pacte :

« Motus et bouche cousue. »

Quand il s'éloigne de la chambre, Murphy sur ses talons, il glisse une main autours de sa taille et laisse ses lèvres s'approcher de son tympans pour y murmurer :

« Jaloux de ne pas savoir le plus gros secret de la planète entière ? »

Un sourire mutin se glisse sur le visage du compositeur qui frôle sa bouche de la sienne, une main aventureuse contre son torse :

« J'étais le premier auquel elle l'a dit mon cher. »

Aussitôt, il se décolle et lui tire la langue, sans pour autant protester quand Bellamy l'attire à nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il voudrait que les jours ainsi ne prennent plus jamais fin ; tous les cinq dans la grande maison pour la remplir de rires et de conversations, le brun pour des baisers mais bien plus que baiser, une famille à leur manière. Quand ils se détachent et que leur souffle se fait plus régulier, il se laisse à penser à voix haute ;

« Tu te rends compte qu'un jour, elle sera assez grande pour savoir que le monde entier connaît son plus grand secret ?

– Tu penses qu'elle sera déçue ? »

Les yeux de Murphy s'assombrissent le temps d'un battement de cil :

« Je pense qu'elle sera déçue parce qu'elle sera aussi en mesure de comprendre tout ce qu'on lui a épargné de comprendre toutes ses années. Et ce jour-là, peut-être bien qu'elle nous en voudra à tous pour toutes les saletés qu'on a commises. »

Parfois, le brun oublie presque que Melody, c'est aussi un peu le bébé de Murphy, malgré lui. Il l'a éduqué, l'a accompagné, il a prit le relais quand son ami ne pouvait plus tenir. John n'a jamais aimé les enfants ; il les trouve baveux, désagréable, il n'a pas la patience qu'il faut pour supporter leur babillage. Mais pour l'enfant qu'il fallait élever, qu'on le veuille ou non, il s'était remonté les manches et il avait donné du sien, baveux ou non, agréable ou pas.

« Je pense que quoi qu'il arrive, il déclare doucement, quoi qu'elle découvre et quoi qu'elle en pense, elle ne te détestera jamais. Jamais. Quand elle sera en âge de comprendre tout ça, elle sera aussi en âge de réaliser tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour elle.

– Je suis son parrain, il proteste, légèrement rougissant sous les compliments. C'est normal. Et si elle se met à me détester, et bien je lui foutrais un coup de pieds et ça lui remettra les idées en place. »

Un petit moment de silence pour enfin Blake ose :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul avec tout ça à gérer. J'aurais du t'aider à élever Melody, et à gérer Jasper. »

Les doigts du compositeur se resserrent sur son T-shirt, il détourne son visage avant d'enfin oser à nouveau affronter le regard du chanteur :

« Tu es là maintenant, il finit par soupirer. Crois-moi, elle a encore le temps de faire mille conneries, et je pense que Jasper et Monty seront d'accord pour dire qu'on serait pas contre une quatrième personne pour la gronder et la remettre sur le droit chemin.

– Imagine, elle se met à sortir avec le pire des con.

– Je le tue.

– Là elle te détestera vraiment, il rit, mais le regard féroce de Murphy fait sauter son coeur d'attendrissement.

– Je m'en fiche, il ment éhontément. C'est l'amour vache, elle s'y fera. »

Il rigole, plus fort. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il l'aime, une nouvelle fois, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Tout est si fragile encore, ils ont tant de choses à discuter, encore et encore, à se pardonner, à se jurer de ne jamais recommencer. Il l'aime. Et il sait que Murphy l'aime. Ils ont encore tout le reste de leur vie pour se le dire et ne plus rien avoir qui les empêche de répondre « Moi aussi. ».

« Tout va bien ?

– Bellamy a découvert que Melody n'aimait pas Skaikru.

– Oh. Donc tout va mal.

– Prépare les parapluies, on va essuyer des torrents de larmes et de reproches. »

Ils rient à l'unisson, les pommes de terre grésillent joyeusement dans la poêle. Jasper contemplent les bulles de beurre éclater avant de demander, sans trop y penser :

« Tu savais que Maya n'aimait pas Skaikru ? »

Il peut voir les muscles de Monty se contracter, l'atmosphère se tendre. Encore et toujours, le sujet de son ex-femme les mets sur un fil tendu qu'ils s'effraient de briser à nouveau. C'est de sa faute, il le sait. Il essaye. Il veut montrer qu'il essaye, qu'il essaye de rendre la conversation plus banale. Il essaye de tendre des perches, maladroitement, des occasions d'échanger sur elle sans que les reproches ou les remords percent dans la conversations. Il peut entendre le souffle de son ami s'alourdir, alors qu'il finit enfin par répondre avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix :

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Elle avait toujours l'air de feindre l'enthousiasme, elle n'avait jamais aucun commentaire à faire sur aucune de nos chansons. Elle disait toujours –

– C'est chouette. »

Le bassiste se retourne enfin pour faire face à Jasper qui sourit, sans une once de tristesse.

« C'est chouette, il répète, et un gloussement lui échappe. Elle était vraiment nulle à faire semblant. »

Très vite, le fou rire est contagieux et Monty s'y joigne. « C'est chouette ». Il peut entendre avec distinction la petite voix fluette et faussement enjouée de Maya quand elle commentait un nouveau morceau, alors qu'eux venaient de mettre leur sueur et leur sang dans cette nouvelle chanson ; « C'est chouette. » Comme si ils venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient acheté un nouveau pantalon. C'est bête. Ça n'a rien de si drôle, c'est une anecdote comme une autre, mais pour une raison qui leur échappe, il leur semble que c'est la chose la plus hilarante qui ne soit jamais arrivé. Il y a juste quelque chose de si incongru dans cette phrase qu'elle répétait, jour après jour, sans que jamais ils n'osent en parler. Quand enfin ils reprennent leur souffle, une douce odeur de brulé les informe qu'ils doivent retourner aux fourneaux s'ils ne veulent pas que le dîner partent en fumé. Alors qu'il remue les pommes de terre, Monty peut entendre Jasper qui demande doucement ;

« Tu penses qu'elle est heureuse ? »

Il a peur de répondre. Peur de répondre de travers, peur de blesser, peur de faire renaître l'étincelle qui les incendieras jusqu'au os, encore et toujours, sans jamais leur laisser le temps de se reconstruire. Mais il a apprit sa leçon. Il ne peut plus aller dans le sens de son meilleur ami, il ne peut plus mentir ou chercher les meilleurs mots. Ils se sont promis d'être plus honnête, de cesser de marcher sur la pointe des pieds, quittes à se rentrer dedans de temps en temps.

« Je crois, oui. »

Il se tourne pour observer la réaction du batteur, mais celui-ci lui tourne le dos alors qu'il enfourne le poulet dans le four. Pourtant, il peut définitivement entendre un sourire dans sa voix quand il répond sans une once d'hésitation :

« Je crois aussi. »

Ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, la vaisselle n'est pas en porcelaine et les pomme de terres ont un léger goût cendrée. La conversation est banale et entrecoupée de commentaires sans queue ni tête de la part de la plus jeune. Il y a quelques haussements de voix quand le sujet de la politique est lancé, quelques éclats de rire quand Jasper renverse le reste des haricots sur le carrelage par maladresse. Il y a encore des blessures et des mensonges, encore quelques secrets et quelques rancoeurs, et il y a du passé qui ne s'effacera pas. Ce n'est pas parfait. Ce n'est pas le bonheur sans conditions, les relations restent bancales, les paroles sont parfois teintées. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tous s'autorisent à passer outre les évènements qui ont pu les marquer, et tous acceptent que parfois, il faut se permettre d'avancer. C'est comme sortir d'un tunnel. Rire à gorge déployée, se remettre en mouvement, s'obliger à ignorer que l'on est rouillé. Ils n'ont pas oublié. Pas encore tout pardonner. Ils ont juste compris que la vie ne s'est pas arrêtée. Pas vraiment. Il faut remettre en route la machine branlante qu'est le quotidien. Accepter de sortir de leurs grandes forteresses pour se laisser gifler par la pluie et balader par le vent. Accepter que c'est plus douloureux d'affronter les jours et de s'en sortir que de se laisser se noyer.

Et juste comme ça, juste en donnant aux autres l'occasion de les surprendre, en bien et en mal, c'est la fin de leur vie de chien. Et le début d'une vie qui se vit pour le meilleur et le pire.

_Yes. The dog days are over._

FIN


End file.
